


Special Ark

by LockXOn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Blood&Gore, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ark wird von der D.S.O. beauftragt, eine Biowaffen-Forschungsanlage zu infiltrieren. Natürlich ist nichts so einfach wie es den Anschein hat und bald ist sich der Detektiv nicht mehr sicher, ob er über die eher unfreiwillige Anwesenheit seines Anti-Freundes Leon verstimmt oder glücklich sein soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein unerfreuliches Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2543908/)

Ark Thompson – Privatdetektiv extra ordinaire – stieg die Treppen zu seinem Appartement und Büro in Los Angeles hinauf, während er sich bemühte, gleichzeitig eine vollgepackte Einkaufstüte, sein Handy und die Suche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel zu koordinieren. Das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, sprach er nachdrücklich hinein: „Nein, Mr. Rossman, da brauchen Sie sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ihre Frau hat ihrem Liebhaber mit Sicherheit nichts von dem Gelddepot erzählt ... Ja, ich bin mir sicher, ich habe sie schließlich einen ganzen Monat lang beschattet ... Oh, Sie können mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass er Hintergedanken hat. Aber ich schätze, sie hat ihn ebenfalls durchschaut. Sie benutzt ihn für ihre amourösen Gelüste, aber mehr ist da nicht ... Ja, Sir, bin ich.“

 

Er bog um eine Ecke und bemerkte den kräftigen, blonden Mann, der geduldig vor seiner Wohnungstür wartete.

 

Arks Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Gereizt ließ er den Atem entweichen, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte und fischte in seiner anderen Tasche: „Nein, Sir, das wird sie nicht. Sie führen eine auf beidseitigem Einverständnis beschlossene offene Ehe, haben Geld wie Heu und lieben sich. Mehr kann sie sich nicht wünschen ... Oh bitte, sie müsste ʼnen Lattenschuss haben, Sie gegen diesen Typen einzutauschen! Und mit Verlaub, ich halte sie eher für eine höchst intelligente Frau ... Wie auch immer. Ich sehe meinen Auftrag auf jeden Fall als erledigt an ... Ich lege dafür meine Hand ins Feuer, wenn Sie es wünschen ... Ja, ebenso ... Danke, dafür bin ich immer zu haben ... Sie können sich jederzeit wieder an mich wenden. Wiedersehen.“

 

Er legte auf, drängte sich an seinem Besucher vorbei und schloss die Tür auf, um anschließend hindurch zu schlüpfen und sie ihm wortlos vor der Nase zuzuknallen. Im dahinterliegenden Flur stellte er die Tüte ab und ließ ein paarmal seine steifen Nackenmuskeln knacken, ehe er sich die Jacke abstreifte und sie an die Garderobe hängte. Auf das Schrillen der Türglocke reagierte er nicht, sondern hielt es für wichtiger, ins Bad zu gehen und sich die Hände zu waschen. Als er erneut den Flur betrat, um in die Küche überzuwechseln, war der Ausgesperrte zum Klopfen übergegangen. Hinzu kam, dass er eindringlich durch das Holz raunte: „Ark! Bitte, lass mich mit dir reden! Es ist wirklich dringend!“ Der Detektiv schnaufte und rief: „Keiner zu Hause! Bin nicht salonfähig! Wir haben geschlossen! Der Typ, der hier wohnte, ist ausgewandert! Suchen Sie sich was aus, der Herr!“ Er stellte Wasser für Kaffee auf und knabberte einige Erdnüsse, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch standen. Seufzend machte er kehrt und peilte nun sein Büro an.

 

Auf dem Flur stieß er beinahe mit dem Mann zusammen.

 

Er hob eine Augenbraue und ließ noch einige Erdnüsse in seinem Mund verschwinden: „Sie wissen, dass es illegal ist, Schlösser zu knacken, die nicht Ihre eigenen sind, oder?“ Er erntete frustriertes Kopfschütteln: „Ark, mach es mir doch nicht so schwer. Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Bitte glaub mir das doch endlich, es tut mir leid, was damals passiert ist!“ „Offenbar nicht leid genug, wenn du trotzdem noch hier auftauchst“, Ark massierte sich die Stirn, winkte dann aber gnädig Richtung Arbeitszimmer, „Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du hier bist. Hoffst du allen Ernstes, du könntest persönlich erreichen, was all deine Anrufe, E-Mails, Bittbriefe und Laufburschen nicht geschafft haben?“ Sein Besucher folgte ihm sichtlich erleichtert: „Ich rede mit dir, oder nicht?“ Ark sandte ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und Hände wurden beschwichtigend gehoben: „Entschuldige. Du bist nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt.“ „Nein“, stimmte Ark tonlos zu, „nein, das bin ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich nicht gedacht, deine Visage jemals wiederzusehen, geschweige denn, mit dir herum zu witzeln. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, verfluche ich den Tag, an dem ich dich kennengelernt habe.“

 

„Wann willst du mir die Sache endlich verzeihen ...?“

 

„Nicht in diesem Leben. Du hast mich durch die Hölle geschickt.“

 

„Ich wusste nichts davon, Ark.“

 

„Und ich glaube dir nicht, Leon.“

 

„Es hätte eine einfache Aufklärungsmission sein sollen! Wir hatten damals keine Ahnung, dass Umbrella auch auf Sheena Experimente durchführte!“

 

„Nach all der Scheiße, die du in Raccoon City zutage gefördert hast, hättet ‚ihr‘ euch euren Teil denken können. Wie auch immer. Was willst du von mir?“

 

Ark ließ sich in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken, während Leon tief durchatmete, seine mitgeführte Aktentasche auf dem Tisch ablegte und anschließend die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkte. Man hatte ihm nicht angeboten, sich zu setzen und er wollte verhindern, seinen Freund, der jahrelang nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, weiter zu verärgern. Also räusperte er sich nur und begann zögerlich: „Ich ... Oder besser gesagt, die Organisation, für die ich arbeite, benötigt Unterstützung. Wie du weißt, gehöre ich der D.S.O. an, einer Einheit des United States Secret Service, die Bio-Terrorismus bekämpft und dem Präsidenten direkt unterstellt ist.“

 

„Dann seid ihr jetzt, nach Tall Oaks, wohl ziemlich kopflos, was?“

 

„... Mitnichten. Ist ein sensibles Thema, also reit nicht drauf rum. Kurz gesagt ... Die D.S.O. möchte dich anheuern.“

 

„Kein Interesse. Raus.“

 

„Hör es dir doch wenigstens erst an!“

 

Sie musterten sich kurz drohend, ehe Ark gereizt schnaubend den Kopf schüttelte und sich geschlagen zurücklehnte. Leon nahm das Schweigen als stille Aufforderung zum Weitersprechen: „Wir befinden uns immer noch mitten in der Bereinigung der Vorfälle von Tall Oaks und haben in diesem Zusammenhang herausgefunden, dass es in der Wüste von Nevada eine stillgelegte Basis für Biowaffenforschung geben soll. Die Führung hielt wahrscheinlich Umbrella inne, was es aber noch zu beweisen gilt. Dein Job wäre es, in diese Basis einzudringen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, in welchem Umfang dort Biowaffen entwickelt wurden, sowie sie gegebenenfalls zu zerstören. Laut unserer Informationen ist die Einrichtung seit über zehn Jahren verlassen, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, nicht wahr?“

 

„Warum schickt ihr nicht einen von euren verdienten Recken hin?“

 

Leons Blick wanderte kaum merklich zu einer Ecke des Zimmers. Schwerfällig atmete er aus: „In den letzten Monaten sind mehr Hinweise auf Bedrohungen bei uns eingegangen, als wir verfolgen können. Außerdem haben wir viele unserer Mitarbeiter vor einem Jahr im Kampf verloren. Alle unsere restlichen Leute sind im Einsatz und es fehlt uns an fähigem Personal. Und ... deswegen wurde ich zu dir geschickt. Meine Vorgesetzten – und ich selbst – hoffen, dass ich, als alter Freund, dich eventuell dazu überreden kann ...“ Er wurde von Arks erhobener Hand unterbrochen.

 

Der Detektiv blinzelte ein paarmal, ehe er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte und fragte dann irritiert: „... Moment. Du meinst das ernst, oder?“ Als sein Besucher nichts erwiderte, sondern ihn nur eindringlich betrachtete, rieb er sich mit wachsender Entgeisterung die Stirn: „Lass mich das klarstellen: Vor nicht mal fünf Minuten habe ich dich diskret darauf hingewiesen, dass mich meine letzte Interaktion mit Biowaffen ein kleines bisschen verstört hat und jetzt führt das Gespräch darauf hin, dass ich mich ein weiteres Mal mit solch ... unschönen Dingen auseinandersetzen soll? Und – verzeih mir, sollte ich deine Worte falsch interpretieren – als Freundschaftsdienst für den Mann, dem ich sechzehn lange Jahre Alpträume zu verdanken habe? Entschuldige, aber ... Bist du noch ganz dicht?“ Leon seufzte schwer: „Ich weiß, dass ich sehr viel von dir verlange. Würden wir derzeit über mehr qualifizierte Leute verfügen, hätte ich niemals zugestimmt, aber-“

 

„Definiere ‚qualifiziert‘.“

 

„... Leute, denen wir vertrauen können, Ark. Denen wir einen Auftrag geben können mit der Gewissheit, dass sie sich nicht von der Aussicht auf schnellen Reichtum dazu herablassen, die brandgefährlichen Informationen, die sie sammeln, heimlich an den Meistbietenden zu verhökern! Die ihren gesunden Menschenverstand behalten haben und im Angesicht der Macht der B.O.W.s nicht ihre Gefahren vergessen.“

 

„Aber sind diese Gefahren denn tatsächlich noch so immanent? Wirbt die Regierung zur Zeit nicht mit einem sehr potenten Serum?“

 

„Ja, das stimmt natürlich. Aber es befindet sich erst seit letztem Jahr in der Entwicklung. Unterdessen forschen unsere Gegner genauso frenetisch nach potenteren Viren! Seit Tall Oaks sind zwar viele vielversprechende Leute auf uns zugekommen, um unsere Reihen zu verstärken, aber die wenigen, die unsere Voraussetzungen erfüllten, sind bereits alle im Einsatz und der Rest ist einfach noch nicht bereit für den Außendienst!“

 

„Ich bin auch nicht bereit! Ich werde nie bereit dafür sein! Keine zehn Pferde bringen mich zurück an die Front! Eine Runde ‚Zombie Island‘ war mehr als genug für meinen Geschmack!“

 

Leon schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte: „Verdammt, Ark, ist es dir egal, dass die Welt von diesen geldgeilen Schweinen an den Abgrund gedrängt wird?! Willst du bis zum Ende deines Lebens den Kopf in den Sand stecken und nichts tun?! Und wenn es so weitergeht, kann ich dir versichern, dass unser aller Leben recht kurz ausfallen wird! Bitte, wir brauchen dich! Du hast jahrelange Ermittlungserfahrung, bist bewandert im Umgang mit Waffen und ICH VERTRAUE DIR!“

 

Ark griff unbeeindruckt nach einer Schachtel Zigaretten, schob sich eine davon zwischen die Lippen und steckte sie an: „Erspar mir das Gesülze. Ich wette, du hast seit unseres tränenreichen Abschieds damals reichlich nette Frauen und Männer kennengelernt, die wesentlich besser auf sowas vorbereitet sind als ich. Leute, die besser trainiert und eingehender eingeweiht sind. Ich bin kein Genie, Leon, aber ich habe genügend Grips, um hier die eine oder andere Ungereimtheit zu erkennen. Ich frage dich also nochmal und zwar das letzte Mal: Warum ich?“ Der Agent atmete tief durch und wich dem stechenden Blick aus, ehe er leidig schmunzelte und sich den Nacken massierte: „Zuviel Grips für dein eigenes Wohl ... Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Die Details wollte ich dir eigentlich erst später anvertrauen, aber ich schätze, das war zu optimistisch gedacht.“ Er griff in seine Brusttasche und warf Ark ein Foto zu, der es geschickt auffing und mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

 

Es zeigte den Markt einer Stadt. Trotz der vielen Menschen, die sich durch die Straße drängten, stach ihm sofort ein großer, stämmiger Mann in einem langen, dunkelgrünen Mantel ins Auge, der bewegungslos in einer kleinen Seitengasse stand und das Treiben scheinbar desinteressiert verfolgte.

 

Ark verspürte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er die imposante Erscheinung erkannte: „Du bist so ein mieser Hundesohn, Leon. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein ...“ Leon ließ bedrückt die Schultern hängen, doch seine Stimme klang fest wie eh und je: „Unsere Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass es im Laufe der Zeit in der Umgebung um die Anlage viele Meldungen von gestohlenem Vieh gegeben hat, von einer Handvoll Entführungen ... und von ein paar recht blutigen Tötungsdelikten. Es ist bisher nicht aufgefallen, weil sich die Verbrechen über einen großen Zeitraum verteilt abgespielt haben und die Morde nicht so mysteriös erschienen, dass die örtlichen Behörden von einem übermenschlichen Gegner ausgehen mussten. Aber dieses Bild spricht eine andere Sprache.“

 

„Woher habt ihr es?“

 

„Internet. Es ist ein privates Urlaubsfoto. Keine Sorge, wir haben alles überprüft, an der Echtheit kann kein Zweifel bestehen.“

 

Ark ließ es auf den Tisch fallen, strich sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar und blieb, mit den Ellenbogen auf das Holz gestützt, reglos sitzen. Leon beobachtete ihn nervös und erklärte dann weiter: „Von allen Berichten, die uns vorliegen, behandelt deiner diese Art am eingehendsten. Und so, wie es aussieht, wurde dieses Exemplar in besagter Forschungseinrichtung entwickelt. Du hast die meiste Erfahrung mit den T-103! Du hast Dutzende von ihnen besiegt, Ark, du schaffst auch noch einen mehr!“

 

„Ihr habt euch also nicht um ihn gekümmert?“

 

„... Unser Einsatzteam konnte ihn nicht orten.“

 

„... Das ist ein zweites Sheena. Du verlangst wirklich von mir, ungebremst in ein zweites Sheena zu laufen ...“

 

„Wenn du erlebt hättest, was ich erlebt habe, wüsstest du, dass ein einfacher T-103 schon lange keine wirkliche Gefahr mehr für uns darstellt. Vor allem nicht für jemanden, der ihre Schwachstellen kennt.“

 

„SIE HABEN KEINE SCHWACHSTELLEN, DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT!“

 

Ark wusste nicht, ob er in Tränen ausbrechen oder seinem Besucher die Zähne einschlagen sollte. Er drückte mit zitternden Fingern die Zigarette aus und steckte sich sofort eine neue an. Leon beobachtete es mit erhobener Augenbraue: „Es überrascht mich, dass du mit diesem Zeug angefangen hast. Warst du nicht immer entschieden dagegen, dir die Lungen mit leicht entzündlichem Toxin zu verkleben?“ Ark zuckte mit den Schultern: „Menschen ändern sich.“

 

„Dieser Aschenbecher passt irgendwie nicht ins sonst strahlend saubere Ambiente ...“

 

Der Detektiv entschied sich endlich für Wut und lehnte sich finster auf eine Faust. „Diesen krankhaften Putzfimmel habe ich erst nach Sheena entwickelt. Mysophobie. Traumatische Angst vor Ansteckung mit Bakterien, Viren und ähnlichem Teufelszeug. Du verstehst schon. Das hier“, er hob die Zigarette, „ist ʼne Art Therapie. Versuche mich davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht jede ‚Kontamination‘ zwangsweise zum Tod führt. Und jetzt zurück zu deinem Auftrag.“ Er massierte sich die Schläfen und fixierte Leon mit einem unerbittlichen Blick: „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte mich damals verständlich genug ausgedrückt, als ich dir meinen Bericht zusammen mit einem rechten Haken in den Rachen geschoben habe. Offenbar habe ich mich geirrt, deswegen sage ich es noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit: Ich will weder mit dir, noch mit Umbrella, noch mit der D.S.O. und schon gar nicht mit hässlichen Fressen, die ein ganzes Magazin im Hirn benötigen, um abzukratzen, jetzt oder irgendwann sonst je wieder das Geringste zu tun haben. Ist das jetzt angekommen?“

 

Sie sahen sich lange schweigend an, doch als das Telefon plötzlich lautstark zu klingeln begann, ließ Leon geschlagen den Kopf hängen: „Ja, ist es.“ Ark nickte zufrieden: „Gut. Wo das geklärt ist: Da ist die Tür.“ Er riss den Hörer ans Ohr: „WAS?!“

 

Einen Moment später entspannte er sich etwas und drehte sich Richtung Fenster: „Verzeih. Nein, du störst nicht ... Nein, schon gut. Was ist los? Du hörst dich so bedrückt an. Hat dich dein Bruder wieder geärgert? ... ʼTschuldige, war ein Witz ... Hm? Ich soll mit ihm reden? ... Ja, sicher, warum nicht?“ Als sich Leon dagegen entschied, sich zu entfernen und sich ihm stattdessen doch endlich gegenübersetzte, ließ Ark die Augen verärgert wieder zurück auf ihn schweifen. Bevor er ihm jedoch die Meinung sagen konnte, wurde er von einer jungen männlichen Stimme von seinem Frust abgelenkt und er lächelte unbewusst.

 

_„Ark?“_

 

„Hey. Schön, zur Abwechslung mal was von euch zu hören. Ich komme mir schon vor wie ein geistesgestörter Stalker, weil es immer ich bin, der sich bei euch meldet!“

 

_„Quatsch! Du kommst uns nur jedes Mal zuvor! Mom und Dad sind auch immer froh, wenn sie von dir hören!“_

 

„Wie gehtʼs ihnen?“

 

_„Gut ... Alles okay ...“_

 

„Was ist los mit euch? Du klingst ja schon so seltsam, aber Lily hörte sich an, als hätte sie einen ganzen Topf Tapetenkleister verschluckt!“

 

_„...“_

 

„Hör auf mit der Druckserei! Ich mach mir langsam echt Sorgen!“

 

_„Ark ... Sie ... Sie haben sie zwangsexmatrikuliert!“_

 

Die Hand des Detektivs verharrte auf halbem Wege zum Aschenbecher: „... Was?“ Gepresstes Schluchzen ertönte aus dem Hintergrund und Lott flüsterte seiner Schwester etwas zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Gespräch zuwandte: „Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, was sie getan hat! Du kennst sie doch! Sie kann gar nichts so Schwerwiegendes angestellt haben!“ Ark blinzelte perplex: „Sie haben Lily ... Das geht doch gar nicht. Man kann niemanden einfach so-“

 

Ein Studentenausweis wurde ihm unter die Nase geschnippt und seine Augen weiteten sich, ehe sie sich auf einen sehr ernsten Leon richteten. Plötzlich machte das Kauderwelsch mehr als ärgerlichen Sinn für sein aufgeklärtes Gehirn. Lotts verlorene Stimme drang in sein Ohr, welches sich langsam vor Zorn rötete: „Wie soll ich ihnen das denn nur erklären? Sie waren so stolz auf sie und nun ...“ Der Blick, dem sich Leon ausgesetzt fand, hätte töten können, doch er erwiderte ihn nur kühl. Ark zitterte vor Wut, als sich seine Augen in Leons bohrten und starr dort verharrten.

 

_„Ark ...? Bist du noch da ...? Ark?!“_

 

„Ja, ich bin noch da. Hör mir zu“, erwiderte der Detektiv steif, „da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen. Man kann Leute nicht von heute auf morgen der Uni verweisen, schon gar nicht ohne Angabe von Gründen. Sagt Howard und Ruth nichts davon, wir wollen sie nicht umsonst verängstigen.“

 

_„Gla... glaubst du wirklich?“_

 

Die Zigarette zwischen Arks Fingern starb eines entsetzlichen Todes, als er sie ohne Rücksicht auf die schmerzende Glut zerquetschte. Leon legte den Kopf schief, als ob er diskret darauf hinweisen wollte, in wessen Händen die Zukunft lag. Der Detektiv knirschte mit den Zähnen und zischte so beherrscht wie möglich in den Hörer: „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Morgen ist das bereinigt. Verlass dich auf mich.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte er auf.

 

Leon warf eine Akte über den Ausweis: „Lott und Lily, siebenundzwanzig und dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, ehemals Klein, aber adoptiert vom Ehepaar Mason, wohnhaft in San Francisco. Eine nette Familie. Ich kann verstehen, warum du sie so magst.“ „Hör auf“, drohte Ark brodelnd. „Intelligente junge Leute“, sprach Leon ungerührt weiter, „haben zweifelsohne viel vor mit ihrem Leben. Wäre ein Jammer, wenn ihnen das Schicksal zu viele Steine in den Weg werfen würde, richtig?“

 

Ark sprang ohne ein weiteres Wort der Warnung über den Tisch, holte mit der Faust aus und schlug Leon mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Einige Treffer konnte er erzielen, bevor der Agent zum Gegenangriff überging, ihm nach einem atemraubenden Tritt in den Magen beide Arme auf den Rücken drehte und ihn zwischen sich und der Tischplatte einklemmte.

 

Eine Zeitlang keuchten beide nur angestrengt. Dann fragte Leon: „Hast du dich wieder im Griff?“ Ark nickte nur stumm und atmete tief durch, als er losgelassen wurde und sich aufrichtete. Er setzte sich kopfschüttelnd auf die Tischkante und flötete sarkastisch: „Dass unser schöner Freiheitsstaat zu solchen Mafiamethoden greifen darf, um anständige Bürger gefügig zu machen, schockiert mich zutiefst.“ Zu seiner Beschwichtigung sah Leon selbst nicht glücklich aus, antwortete aber entschlossen: „Wir haben keine Wahl. Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung.“ Ein verbittertes Lachen entfuhr Arks Kehle: „Die letzte, nicht die einzige, hm? Wie viele deiner Freunde hast du vor mir um diesen kleinen Gefallen gebeten? Und wie viele davon durftest du mit so einem derart miesen Trick erpressen?!“ Er verdrehte gereizt die Augen, als er Leons traurig-trotzigen Blick mitbekam, den dieser vor ihm zu verbergen suchte. Er beließ es dabei. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich länger mit ihm zu unterhalten, und so griff er nur erneut zur Zigarettenpackung und fragte kalt: „Ihr werdet sie in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich das hier mitmache, richtig?“

 

„Du hast mein Wort.“

 

„Oh, das bedeutet mir natürlich viel, mein Freund.“

 

Leon entging der zähfließend von der Zunge tropfende Sarkasmus natürlich nicht, doch er verzichtete darauf, ihn zu erwidern. Für ihn war der Detektiv tatsächlich noch immer ein wichtiger Freund, mochte dieser auch denken, was er wollte. Er sah Ark fest an: „Ich meine es ernst.“ Ark schnaubte nur verächtlich: „Wann geht es los?“

 

„Morgen früh. Ich werde dich hinbringen. Gibt es Waffen, die ich dir bereitstellen soll? Ich kann fast jede Ausrüstung besorgen, die du dir wünschst.“

 

„Wow, ist ja wie Weihnachten! Nun, wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit bekomme: Raketenwerfer, Leon. Und tonnenweise Raketen. Raketen für eine ganze Kompanie! Raketen, die nicht einmal Stallone, Willis und Schwarzenegger zusammen in einer Woche verballern könnten!“

 

„... Ich habe gesagt, fast alles. Nimm das bitte ernst, Ark. Du weißt, wie dreckig es werden kann. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Und Raketen kommen absolut nicht in Frage. Sind viel zu teuer!“

 

„Jesses, und da dachte ich, der Regierung würde das gewaltsame Ableben ihrer Agenten nicht am Arsch vorbeigehen! Schon gut. Dann besorg mir ʼne Wagenladung Holzpfeile. So viel werde ich nämlich benötigen, wenn ich einen verdammten Tyrant mit ʼnem Indianerbogen erledigen muss.“

 

Leon schüttelte betreten den Kopf. Er konnte natürlich sehr gut verstehen, warum Ark ihm eine zynische Antwort nach der anderen reinwürgte, doch die abweisende Haltung würde sie nicht weiterbringen. „Du hast immer Schrotflinten geliebt“, bot er stattdessen an, „wie wärʼs, wenn ich dir das neueste Modell zur Verfügung stelle?“

 

„Heil Herr Kennedy!“

 

Ark machte eine einschlägige Geste und spuckte den Zigarettenstummel in den Aschenbecher schräg hinter sich. Leon wurde ärgerlich. Er machte sich Sorgen und die Tatsache, dass sich Ark anscheinend jeder vernünftigen Beratung entziehen wollte, beruhigte seine angespannten Nerven nicht. „Ja ja“, knurrte er deshalb nur und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Schrot soll es also sein. Ich warne dich. Bereite dich vor. Auch wenn es nur ein Tyrant ist, eine Unachtsamkeit und du begibst dich in Lebensgefahr!“ Ark winkte nur lässig ab. „Bis morgen“, murmelte Leon, doch Ark redete nicht mehr mit ihm, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Wohnung so leise zu verlassen, wie er sie betreten hatte.

 

Als er sich draußen in sein Auto sinken ließ, erwachte sein kaum erkennbares Headset zum Leben.

 

_„Leon, bitte kommen ... Leon? ... Wie ist es gelaufen? Wird er uns helfen?“_

 

Er legte erschöpft die Stirn aufs Lenkrad, welches er so fest umklammerte, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten: „Ja, wird er. Es war nicht einfach. Ich musste ihm drohen, aber ...“

 

_„Gute Arbeit.“_

 

„Was zum Teufel ist daran gut, Hunnigan?!“

 

Als nur bedrücktes Schweigen folgte, fuhr er sich betreten durchs Haar: „Tut mir leid. Ich denke nur, dass wir uns mit diesem Schritt keinen Gefallen getan haben. Ich will nicht wissen, was für einen Schrecken wir seinen Freunden eingejagt haben. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was er jetzt von mir hält.“

 

_„Helden werden häufig missverstanden.“_

 

„Ich bin ein Held, der als Schurke auftritt. Ganz toll.“

 

_„Immer noch besser als ein Held, den man zu Heldentaten zwingen muss.“_

 

Leon startete den Motor. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich dunkler und ein kleines bisschen drohend: „Und Sie meinen also, Sie könnten ihm Vorhalte machen, weil er keine Monsterjagden mehr auf seinen Terminkalender schreiben will, hm? Sie waren nie auch nur ansatzweise dabei, Hunnigan. Oh, natürlich, Sie glauben, es zu verstehen, weil Sie es auf einem Monitor mit verfolgen, nicht wahr? Gehen Sie zum Teufel! Sie verstehen einen Dreck davon! Sie standen Ihnen noch nie leibhaftig gegenüber. Sie haben noch nie Ihr Leben gegen Dinge verteidigen müssen, die Ihnen ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod bescheren konnten, abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt, verzweifelt um Waffen und Munition ringend und vor allem mutterseelenallein! Wagen Sie es also ja nicht noch einmal, sich ein Urteil über Ark zu erlauben!“

 

Seine Reaktion überraschte sie und sie murmelte verlegen: „... Verzeihung. Sie ... haben wahrscheinlich recht. Ich war nur etwas aufgebracht. Agent Burton, Chambers, Oliviera, Birkin ... Und all die anderen ... Selbst Miss Redfield ... Sie riskieren so viel, um die Bedrohung durch Biowaffen zu verhindern. Und er wendet dem Ganzen einfach den Rücken zu und überlässt Ihnen das Kämpfen.“ Leons Ausdruck entspannte sich: „Und wir tun das nicht, weil wir uns dazu verpflichtet fühlen, sondern weil wir uns dazu entschieden haben. Es liegt nicht bei uns, ihm seinen Weg vorzuschreiben. Und ebenso wenig bei Ihnen.“ Er steuerte den Wagen aus der Parklücke und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein.

 

„Glauben Sie mir, Hunnigan, wenn Sie es auch nur einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren hätten – sie nur einmal Auge in Auge hätten bekämpfen müssen – würden Sie niemandem wünschen und erst recht niemanden zwingen wollen, dieses Grauen nochmal durchzumachen ...“


	2. Ab in die Hölle

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Leon pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk vor Arks Wohnung vor. Der Detektiv stand trotzdem schon rauchend an der Straße, gleichmütig, als gingen ihn die Probleme der Welt nicht das Geringste an. Als der Wagen hielt, ließ er sich schweigend in den Beifahrersitz gleiten. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte Leon mit unbilligendem Nasenrümpfen, „Könntest du die Zigarette ausmachen? Ist ein Nichtraucherwagen.“ Ark fasste den halb aufgebrauchten Stummel am brennenden Ende, zerdrückte die Glut, zerbröselte die Zigarette anschließend über dem Aschenbecher – so klein wie möglich, um so viel Dreck in Leons Auto zu hinterlassen wie es irgend ging – und flötete: „Jesses, der Staat gönnt seinen Sklaven aber auch wirklich gar keinen Spaß.“

 

Leon lenkte den Wagen zurück in den Verkehr: „Hast du dir die Instruktionen durchgelesen, die ich dir dagelassen habe?“ Ark lächelte ihn beflissen an und zog die braune Mappe aus seinem Rucksack: „Noch nicht. Wollte mir die Spannung nicht verderben.“ Leon seufzte leidend: „Es könnte dir das Leben retten, also tu es bitte einfach, okay?!“ Er erntete ein gefügiges Nicken. Ark las die ersten Zeilen, klappte die Mappe dann jedoch wieder zu und streckte sich in seinem Sitz aus: „Hab vergessen, dass mir beim Lesen im Auto immer schlecht wird.“

 

„Ark!“

 

„Bleib locker, Mann! Natürlich habe ich mir die verdammten Instruktionen durchgelesen! Glaubst du etwa, ich bin scharf darauf, noch einmal ins Terra Incognita zu taumeln?!“

 

Leon entspannte sich sichtlich, während Ark die Mappe wieder aufschlug und die Berichte noch einmal eingehend studierte: „Ich soll also in diese Einrichtung eindringen, mich ein bisschen umsehen und bei Bedarf nötige Maßnahmen zur Gefahrenbekämpfung vornehmen. Der letzte Teil stimmt mich etwas nervös. Ha, ‚bei Bedarf‘! Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht so leicht werden wird, wie es uns die Sesselfurzer gerne weismachen würden, nicht wahr?“ „Das ist noch nicht gewiss“, antwortete man ihm.

 

„Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel Naivität du dir erhalten hast ...“

 

Leon behielt diesmal eine Antwort für sich, und so fuhr er ungerührt fort: „Und dieser Tyrant, den ihr gefunden habt, war der einzige Streuner? Kein Verdacht auf weitere Feindbewegung?“

 

„Keiner. Durch ihn sind wir auf das Problem erst aufmerksam geworden und konnten den ... oder wahrscheinlich, besser gesagt, einen Eingang zur Anlage finden. Alle anderen Spuren verliefen buchstäblich im Sand. Was immer es dort unten auch gibt, es liegt an dir, es herauszufinden.“

 

„Halleluja ...“

 

Ark starrte aus dem Fenster und brummte verstimmt: „Ein unterirdisches Labor, mit vielen freundlichen Wissenschaftlern darin ... Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich an Achluophobie leide?“ Leon schüttelte leidgeprüft den Kopf: „Nein, das höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal.“

 

„Und Stenophobie?“

 

„... Nein.“

 

„Und Zombiephobie?“

 

„Ist das überhaupt ein Wort?“

 

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du meinen Standpunkt auch wirklich begriffen hast“, erwiderte Ark seelenruhig, „Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein? Ich kann mir nämlich vorstellen, dass es ziemlich rumplig wird. Zwei Männer, eingepfercht in einen Chevi, auf dem Weg in die Wüste. Das macht mein Arsch nicht lange mit!“ Er zog eine Flasche Sprudel aus dem Rucksack und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Leon lachte: „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Fahren tun wir nur bis zum Polizeirevier. Dort steigen wir in einen Hubschrauber um.“

 

Das kühle Nass spritzte an die Windschutzscheibe und tropfte klebrig daran hinab, nachdem es Ark mit einem erstickten Schrei direkt wieder ausgespuckt hatte. Erschrocken über den unerwarteten Ausbruch verriss Leon das Lenkrad und fuhr einen unangenehmen Schlenker. „Du tickst wohl nicht ganz richtig?!“, entfuhr es ihm undiplomatisch, „Was zum Teufel ist denn nun wieder los?!“ Ark wischte sich hustend den Mund ab: „Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch in einen Hubschrauber steige?!“ Leon erkannte das Problem nicht: „Was ist dagegen einzuwenden?!“ Ark sah ihn groß an: „... Was dagegen ... Na, alles! Liest du dir die Berichte deiner geschätzten Kollegen vielleicht auch mal durch?!“

 

Er hob eine Hand und zählte, um keine Katastrophe auszulassen, an den Fingern ab: „Chambers: Helikopter abgestürzt. Kennedy: Abgestürzter Helikopter auf Dach des RPD. Valentine: Helikopter abgeschossen. Redfield: Abgestürzter Helikopter auf Friedhof. Kennedy: Luftunterstützung abgeschossen. Redfield: Luftunterstützung abgeschossen. Kennedy: Helikopter abgestürzt. Redfield und Muller: Helikopter abgeschossen. Nicht zu vergessen meine eigene wenig erbauende Erfahrung in diesem Sektor. Die Scheiße, die Umbrella gebaut hat, ist eine einzige Geschichte aerodynamischer Tragödien!“ Leon sah ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an: „Woher hast du diese Informationen?“ Er schnaubte verächtlich: „Ich habe Mittel und Wege.“

 

„... Wie viel weißt du wirklich, Ark?“

 

„Hey, bleib locker. Ich bin Privatdetektiv und ich bin gut in dem, was ich tue, aber wir reden hier immerhin vom Secret Service. Ich weiß vielleicht mehr als der gewöhnliche Durchschnittsbürger, aber es reicht mit Sicherheit nicht aus, um mich auf ewig zum Schweigen bringen zu müssen.“

 

„Das meinte ich nicht! Ich wollte lediglich-“

 

„Nun, ich wollte lediglich auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Tun wir also einfach so, als würden sich die Informationen nach Nutzung selbst zerstören – vielleicht stimmt das ja sogar, kommt ganz drauf an, was sich mir in Nevada alles so entgegenstellt!“

 

Leon wirkte trotz eines Hauchs von Misstrauen erleichtert: „Du hast den Hergang also verfolgt. Es freut mich, zu hören, dass es dir nicht egal ist.“ „Es ist mir egal“, betonte Ark nachdrücklich, „ich will nur früh genug erfahren, wann es zu gefährlich werden könnte, in L.A. mit den eigenen Organen bestückt durch die Straßen zu spazieren. Und lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass Brad Vickers der einzige Pilot war, der mehr als einen Einsatz überlebt hat? Und das auch nur, weil er ein verdammtes Genie war, welches die Situation korrekt einzuschätzen wusste – zumindest zum eigenen Vorteil! Welcher Schwachkopf ist denn tatsächlich noch lebensmüde genug, um bei euch als Pilot anzuheuern?!“ Ermattet schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf: „Du bist ein Zyniker geworden.“

 

„Und du ein Arschloch. Das Leben ist schlecht.“

 

„Hör zu, wegen des Flugs brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich fliege das Ding selbst und bin verdammt gut darin!“

 

„Soll ich mich jetzt etwa besser fühlen? Das letzte Mal bist du mit so einem Teil durch ein Bürogebäude gerauscht!“

 

„Und habe es überlebt!“

 

„Mit knapper Not!“

 

Ark atmete tief durch und massierte sich die zu pochen begonnene Stirn: „Vergiss nicht, dass ich keine Kampfmaschine bin wie du. Ich habe kein Spezialtraining absolviert, dass mich höher springen, schneller denken und länger laufen lässt.“ Er tippte sich an die Schläfe, dann an die Nierengegend seines dunkelblauen Anoraks, unter der sich seine Beretta befand: „Meine Sicherheit hängt von dem hier und dem hier ab, also versuch wenigstens, dich mit allzu übertriebenen Actioneinlagen zurückzuhalten, okay?“ Leon hob eine Hand zum Schwur: „Versprochen. Es ist nicht in meinem Sinne, deine Leiche ins Hauptquartier zurückschleppen zu müssen.“ Ark lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf gefalteten Händen zurück: „Dann werden wir sicher gut miteinander auskommen, mein Freund. Zumindest unter den gegebenen Umständen.“

 

In einiger Entfernung sahen sie das Gebäude des Polizeireviers über die anderen Häuser emporragen und er schluckte unsicher: „Oh je, meine Aviophobie macht sich bemerkbar ...“ „Jetzt auch noch das“, höhnte es sarkastisch zurück, „Du hast in den letzten Jahren wirklich ein Menge Ängste entwickelt, die ich dir niemals zugetraut hätte.“

 

„Gehört alles zum Posttraumatischen Belastungssyndrom.“

 

„Es ... tut ... mir ... leid!“

 

„Als ob ich mir davon was kaufen könnte.“

 

\---

 

Ark stützte sich auf die hüfthohe Mauer, die aus dem Sand ragte und linste neugierig den kurzen Treppenaufgang hinunter, der zu einer schmutzigen, rostigen Stahltür führte. Er richtete sich schnaubend wieder auf und schlenderte zum Helikopter zurück, aus dem Leon soeben einen länglichen Metallkoffer hievte und neben einige andere Kisten stellte: „Wie harmlos alles von oben wirkt und wie übel es wird, wenn man erstmal drinsteht im Schlamassel.“ Er öffnete den Koffer und entnahm ihm das versprochene Schrotgewehr. Flink lud er es mit den beigefügten Patronen, legte auf einen nahegelegenen Stein an und drückte dreimal hintereinander ab. Er ließ es sinken und begutachtete es eingehend: „Hm, nicht schlecht. Die Schussfrequenz ist zufriedenstellend und der Rückstoß gering. Ein bisschen schwer vielleicht ...“ „Du hast auch immer was zu meckern“, brummte der Agent und stellte ihm eine Kiste Parabellum hin, „Das Ding ist allerneueste Technologie und du hast trotzdem noch was dran auszusetzen?!“ Ark zuckte mit den Schultern: „Naja, wenigstens haben deine Bosse daran nicht geknausert. Aber weißt du, ich bezweifle, dass es da unten Nachschub für diese hochmoderne Büchse gibt.“

 

„Deswegen solltest du die Munitionskiste mit dir nehmen.“

 

„Die ganze Kiste?! Das Teil wiegt Tonnen! Ich muss mich bewegen können, Leon!“

 

„Nur, bis du eine geeignete Basis gefunden hast! Dort kannst du die Vorräte lagern und bei Bedarf Nachschub besorgen.“

 

„Klar, weil sowas ja auch meistens so gut funktioniert ...“

 

Der Detektiv seufzte und zog seinen Rucksack heran, um ihn mit Munitionsschachteln aufzufüllen. Dann schnallte er ihn sich auf den Rücken, schob das Gewehr ins Halfter und hängte es sich über die Schulter. Als er das Gewicht der beiden Munitionskisten prüfte, stöhnte er leidend: „Puh. Eigentlich bräuchte man bei einem solchen Einsatz drei Männer. Einen Stürmer, einen Verteidiger und einen Packesel, der den beiden so viel Waffen und Patronen hinterher schleppt, wie er tragen kann. Das wäre echt hilfreich! ... Nun, zumindest so lange, bis er bei einem Hubschrauberabsturz oder sonst einem unglücklichen Umstand das Leben verliert.“ Leon warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und reichte ihm ein kleines Gerät, welches er unsicher betrachtete. Der Agent tippte sich ans Ohr und Ark strich es sich nach einigen skeptischen Sekunden über das eigene.

 

_„Test. Test. Leon? Hören Sie mich?“_

 

Ark sah seinen Gegenüber ausdruckslos an: „... Ich hab ʼne Frau im Kopf, Leon.“ „Einmal ist immer das erste Mal“, erwiderte sein Freund und wandte die Aufmerksamkeit dann der Kollegin zu, „Hunnigan, wir hören Sie laut und deutlich. Sind Sie sicher, dass ihm der Empfang da unten nicht flöten geht?“

 

_„Absolut. Die ‚Will-oʼ-the-whisps‘, oder kurz Wows, sind die neuesten Headsets auf dem Markt. Da muss es schon ganz dicke kommen, ehe die den Geist aufgeben.“_

 

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr.“

 

Er sah Ark auffordernd an: „Wollen wir?“ Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, zog seine Pistole aus dem Halfter und stieg ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen die Stufen hinab: „Von Wollen kann keine Rede sein.“ An der dicken Stahltür angekommen fragte Leon: „Haben wir schon einen Plan, wie wir reinkommen?“ Ark runzelte die Stirn: „Woher soll ich das wissen?“ „Er redet mit mir“, ertönte Ingrids fuchsige Stimme.

 

„... Ah.“

 

Etwas freundlicher, aber merklich angespannt fuhr sie fort: „Unsere Spezialisten haben das Schloss bereits geknackt. Die Kombination lautet 43625719. Vergessen Sie nicht, hinter sich wieder abzuschließen. Wir wollen nicht noch mehr Überraschungen in den Nachbarorten riskieren.“

 

„Verstanden. Wie sieht es drinnen aus?“

 

_„Der Satelliten-Scan hat keine Feindbewegung geortet.“_

 

Ark warf misstrauisch dazwischen: „Wann wurde der durchgeführt?“ „Vor vierundzwanzig Stunden“, antwortete ihm Ingrid widerwillig. Er rollte mit den Augen und richtete sich ernst an Leon: „Dann sollten wir uns besser nicht zu sehr darauf verlassen. Selbst triviale B.O.W.s können innerhalb eines Tages recht weit kommen.“ „Mit Verlaub“, zischte es aus dem Headset, „die moderne Technik war uns in den vergangenen Jahren eine weitaus größere Hilfe als gewisse Leute!“ Ark stutzte und warf Leon einen stechenden Blick zu: „Wird die mich jetzt die ganze Zeit mit ihren Kommentaren beglücken?“ „Nein“, bemühte sich dieser zu schlichten, „es bleibt dir überlassen, ihre Anrufe anzunehmen. Aber ich empfehle dir dringend, auf sie zu hören. Ich für meinen Teil möchte die Unterstützung der F.O.S. nicht mehr missen.“

 

Ark entfuhr ein Stöhnen, was in ein entmachtetes Seufzen überging. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und brummte, den Blick sehnsüchtig gen Himmel gerichtet, als wünschte er sich, gerade ganz woanders zu sein: „Na schön, vielleicht sollten wir nochmal von vorn anfangen, hm? Ich bin Ark Thompson, Privatdetektiv, und wir haben uns für diesen Fall offensichtlich am Hals, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Also, auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“ Beide vernahmen ein unverständliches Mosern in der Leitung, bis die Kommunikationsexpertin schließlich etwas weniger schnippisch erwiderte: „Ingrid Hunnigan. Gleichfalls.“ „Na, geht doch“, nickte Ark einigermaßen zufriedengestellt, „zu Beginn hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Sie mich ignorierten, Miss Hunnigan.“ „Ich habe es versucht, ja“, kam prompt die Antwort und Leon bedeckte sich verzweifelt mit der Hand die Augen. Ark jedoch fischte sich nur unbeeindruckt seine Zigaretten aus der Brusttasche und steckte sich eine an: „Dachte ich mir. Darf man fragen, warum?“ „Antipathie“, fuhr die Frau lapidar fort.

 

„Aber Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht?“

 

_„Das muss ich auch nicht. Alles, was ich wissen muss, ist, dass wir mit Notrufen überschwemmt werden, bei denen tausende von Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stehen könnten und Sie sich währenddessen anstellen wie ein Vorschulkind, obwohl Ihre Mission so elementar einfach ist, dass selbst unsere unfähigsten Kadetten sie im Schlaf durchführen könnten!“_

 

Dies weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit: „Ihr habt Kadetten für so ʼn Scheiß?!“ „Sie übertreibt“, griff Leon hastig ein und fauchte ins Mikrofon, „Es reicht, Hunnigan!“ Beschwichtigend versicherte er seinem Freund: „Ich wollte einfach kein Risiko eingehen, okay? Schmeichelt es dir denn wirklich kein bisschen, dass ich deinen Fähigkeiten mehr traue als denen unseres eigenen Nachwuchses?“

 

„Du meinst, du willst die Verluste klein halten.“

 

„Nein, verdammt, das meine ich nicht!“

 

_„Als ob ein Egoist wie er anders denken könnte ...“_

 

„Hunnigan! Ark, wir wissen beide, dass du alles andere als egoistisch bist, also hör nicht auf sie!“

 

„Hast du mich vorhin nicht noch um das Gegenteil gebeten? Nein, keine Sorge. Ich höre sowieso lieber auf dich. Und was sagt das über sie aus, wenn die ihr zugewiesenen Agents anstatt auf sie lieber auf jemanden hören, auf den sie lieber nicht hören würden, hm?“

 

_„Sie tun hier nach sehr langer Zeit endlich mal wieder das Richtige! Fällt Ihnen das so schwer?!“_

 

„Sagt die Frau, deren Mitarbeiter zwei unbeteiligte junge Leute als Geiseln nehmen.“

 

Endlich blieb es still und Ark zupfte sich das Wow zufrieden grunzend aus dem Ohr, um es Leon zu reichen: „Das wird nichts. Bevor ich mich auf so eine Unterstützung verlasse, arbeite ich lieber allein.“ Doch Leon schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf und flehte: „Behalt es. Wenigstens für Notfälle. Hunnigan, wir gehen jetzt rein. Melden Sie sich bei Ark, wenn es neue Informationen gibt.“

 

_„Selbstredend.“_

 

„Ich verlass mich auf Sie. Ende.“

 

Er zückte seine Beretta und schielte betreten zu Ark hinüber, der bereits schussbereit an die Wand gepresst neben der Tür stand. Düster grollend tippte er die Zahlen in ein verdrecktes Nummernfeld ein und murmelte: „Tut mir leid deswegen.“ „Schon gut, binʼs gewohnt“, winkte Ark ab, „hab oft mit Staatsdienern zu tun. Die tragen die Nase alle so hoch, dass der Hinterkopf übers Pflaster schleift. Die Dauerbelastung schädigt das Hirn und Paff! Ein neuer Fachidiot ist geboren!“

 

„Sie ist normalerweise ganz anders ...“

 

„Nun, das bringt mir nicht viel, oder?“

 

Leon seufzte deprimiert und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sich der Stahl quietschend beiseiteschob: „Nicht wirklich. Hör mal, wegen des Auftrags ...“ „Stecks dir sonst wo hin, Leon“, unterbrach ihn Ark barsch, „du brauchst es mir nicht zu erklären. Ich habe begriffen, dass er zu leicht und unwichtig für Top-Ermittler wie deiner einer ist und ich völlig unnötigerweise aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten mache. Sie hat recht! Wenn du mich nicht wenigstens her kutschiert und mir so ein bisschen guten Willen entgegengebracht hättest, wäre ich jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht hier, sondern in der Redaktion der L.A.Times, mit einer höchst aufschlussreichen Aufzeichnung eines noch aufschlussreicheren Gesprächs zwischen einem mittellosen Detektiv und einem hochrangigen D.S.O.-Mitarbeiter.“ Leon horchte überrascht auf: „Was meinst du damit?“ Ark klang fast gelangweilt: „Mein Appartement ist video- und audioüberwacht. Und sollten Lott und Lily noch einen Schritt weiter in diesen Mist reingezogen werden, könnte ich mich dazu veranlasst fühlen, einen kleinen, die öffentliche Sicherheit gefährdenden Skandal zu provozieren, das meine ich damit.“ Der Agent sah ihn entgeistert an: „Aber ... warum hast du dich dann nicht komplett geweigert, den Auftrag anzuneh-“ Ark schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu: „Wie lange willst du noch lamentieren?! Ich verlier hier meine Konzentration, Mann!“

 

Leon stutzte, begriff und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ark blieb eben doch Ark, hilfsbereit und fast ein wenig zu selbstlos für sein eigenes Wohl, egal wie abweisend er zu sein vorgab.

 

Er machte sich bereit für die Infiltrierung, während es von der Seite leise zickte: „Idiot. Blieb mir doch gar nichts anderes übrig! Gehört ja fast schon zur Nachbarschaft, die Gegend hier! Als ob ich scharf drauf wäre, demnächst verdammte Zombies im Vorgarten stehen zu haben!“ Sie legten die Pistolen an und traten durch die Tür hinein in den dunklen Bunker. Vorsichtig und aufmerksam erfassten sie bei jedem Schritt ihre Umgebung, stets darauf bedacht, sich dem zu erwehren, was sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus anzuspringen gedachte. Leons Hand strich an der kalten Wand entlang, bis er meinte, etwas wie einen Schalter ertastet zu haben und tatsächlich flackerte gleich darauf Licht auf. Er hörte Ark durch die Zähne pfeifen: „Die Stromrechnung muss astronomisch sein!“ Er kicherte und entgegnete: „Ich bezweifle, dass der Laden an das örtliche Netz angeschlossen ist.“

 

Sie befanden sich in einem langen Tunnel ohne großartige Möglichkeit des Hinterhalts, und so entspannten sie sich etwas. Arks Blick wanderte über die Decke: „Fliegen sind schon erstaunliche Lebewesen. Manchmal denke ich, dass sie ihren Weg in ein verschweißtes Fass finden würden, ließe man ihnen lang genug Zeit.“ Hinter ihm ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Knarzen und er fuhr erschrocken herum: „Was zum Teufel wird das, wennʼs fertig ist?!“ Leon wandte sich von dem Ziffernblock der Eingangstür ab und murmelte nachdenklich: „Ich schließe den Ausgang, siehst du doch. Wie Hunnigan schon sagte, wir wissen nicht, wie der Tyrant von hier entkommen konnte und ich will ihm wenn möglich keine Schlupflöcher bieten.“ Ark trat säuerlich lächelnd zu ihm: „Und du hältst es für eine bessere Idee, uns zusammen mit ihm hier einzusperren, ja?“ Leon prüfte geistesabwesend einige in der Nähe aufgestapelte Kisten: „Wir sind nicht eingesperrt. Im Gegensatz zu B.O.W.s sind wir intelligent genug, ein Passwort einzugeben, richtig?“

 

Er wandte sich Ark seufzend zu: „Naja, sieht doch alles ruhig aus. Von hier ab bist du auf dich allein gestellt. Solltest du ein Problem haben, zögere nicht, dich an Hunnigan zu wenden, okay? Sie ist vielleicht im Moment etwas schlecht gelaunt, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, wird sie dich nach besten Kräften unterstützen, verlass dich auf mich.“ Ark tippte auf dem Zahlenfeld herum und brummte nur kurz, um zu zeigen, dass er ihm zuhörte. „Sieh dir die Sache an, triff die nötigen Vorkehrungen und melde dich, sobald du alles erledigt hast“, fuhr Leon weiter fort, „Wenn es mir möglich ist, hole ich dich ab, wenn nicht, schicke ich einen vertrauenswürdigen Vertreter. Denk dran, auch wenn die Mission mit geringer Priorität eingestuft wurde, solltest du deine Deckung nicht vernachlässigen. Mindestens ein T-103 hält sich hier auf, also sei vorsichtig! ... Okay. Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg zurü-“

 

„Das Passwort funktioniert nicht.“


	3. Immer tiefer ins Dilemma

Leon vergaß, den Mund zu schließen und starrte Ark, der mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zurückblickte, ausdruckslos an: „... Was?“ Der Detektiv nickte zum Ziffernblock: „Ich habʼs ausprobiert. Das Passwort funktioniert nicht.“

 

„... Es ist eine lange Zahl. Womöglich hast du dich vertippt.“

 

„Nein, Leon, ich bin gut darin, mir lange Zahlen zu merken. Und dieses Passwort funktioniert nicht.“

 

Der Agent schob ihn mit einem gereizten Zungenschnalzen beiseite und versuchte es selbst. Nichts geschah. Die beiden sahen sich einige Sekunden lang stumm an, ehe sich Leon abwandte und einige Schritte zur Seite tat: „Hunnigan? Wir sind drin. Und wir kommen nicht mehr raus.“

 

_„... Was?“_

 

„Plappern Sie mich nicht nach, sagen Sie mir lieber, was los ist!“

 

Einige Minuten verstrichen, ehe sich die Kollegin wieder meldete: „Ähm ... Sieht so aus, als hätten unsere Leute eine Kleinigkeit übersehen. Das Schloss hat zwei Sicherheitssperren. Eine für außen ...“ „Und eine für innen“, mutmaßte Leon und als sie nur zustimmend brummte, strich er sich stöhnend übers Gesicht, „Klingt logisch. Sie wollten verhindern, dass jemand herumschnüffelt. Oder ihn anschließend entkommen zu lassen.“ „Scheint so“, seufzte sie entschuldigend, „es tut mir sehr leid. Wir setzen uns sofort dran.“

 

„Tun Sie das. Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache.“

 

Er legte auf und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um, als ein beinahe hysterisches Gelächter in seinem Rücken ausbrach. Ark hielt sich japsend den Bauch und lachte Tränenbäche: „Das ist zu gut! Ich glaub das nicht! Top-Agent Leon S. Kennedy hat es tatsächlich geschafft, sich selbst in einem stillgelegten Bunker einzusperren, nachdem er so viel Mühe auf sich genommen hat, einem anderen die Arbeit aufzuhalsen! Liebe Güte, hör auf, alter Freund! Das muss ein Witz sein! Und es ist ein großartiger, aber ich krieg keine Luft mehr, also lass es gut sein, ja?“

 

Leon verzog keine Miene, während er den Anfall geduldig abwartete, bis Ark verstummte und ihn blinzelnd begutachtete: „... Kein Witz?“ Leon stützte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf. Ark räusperte sich nach einem peinlichen Moment: „Klasse. Wir sitzen fest.“ Er breitete die Arme aus: „Naja, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sofort wieder gehen wollte, aber ... Du warst bei dieser Party nicht vorgesehen, richtig? Was machen wir jetzt?“ Leon überlegte kurz, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln: „Solange die Jungs den Code ausknobeln, kann ich mich auch nützlich machen. Wie wärʼs, wenn wir vorerst weitermachen würden, als wäre alles so geplant gewesen?“

 

Er wanderte zur gegenüberliegenden Tür und ignorierte dabei einen erneuten Seitenhieb Arks, der künstlich stotterte: „Habe ich dich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich seit einem bestimmten traumatischen Erlebnis pa-pa-paranoid bin?“ Der Detektiv ließ die mitgeschleppten Munitionskisten an einer Wand stehen und seufzte theatralisch, während er ihm folgte: „Na, wenigstens haben wir noch uns. Da hat man nicht so das Gefühl, gottverlassen auf ʼner einsamen Happy-Tree-Friends-Insel gestrandet zu sein.“ „Es hat eben durchaus einen Sinn, warum wir seit einiger Zeit nur noch in Zweierteams operieren“, murmelte Leon.

 

„Und nur zu mir hast du ein solches Gottvertrauen, dass du mich allein in die Höhle des Löwen schickst. Ich bin wirklich, wirklich geschmeichelt!“

 

„Es ist eine einfache-“

 

„Aufklärungsmission, ich weiß. Sowas kenne ich. Pass auf, dass dich die einfache Aufklärung nicht Kopf und Kragen kostet!“

 

Die Tür tiefer in den Komplex hinein wies kein Zahlenschloss auf, lediglich einen schweren Riegel, den die beiden Männer mit vereinten Kräften aus der eingerosteten Position befreien konnten. Dahinter lag ein weiterer, kleinerer Gang, der nichts Interessantes enthielt. Es handelte sich wahrscheinlich um ehemalige Sicherheitskontrollpunkte, wo ein jeder, der hinein oder hinaus wollte, akribisch untersucht worden war. Biowaffen waren schon immer sehr begehrte Verkaufsobjekte gewesen, selbst wenn sie nur in kleinsten Mengen geschmuggelt wurden. Sogar bis zu diesem Tage, nachdem die Menschheit schmerzvoll hatte erfahren müssen, was die unscheinbaren kleinen Teufel anrichten konnten, wurde mit den Viren gehandelt. Selbst die schärfsten Kontrollen konnten so manch spitzfindigen Mistkerl nicht daran hindern, zu versuchen, seinen Anteil an dem Geschäft abzubekommen. Und dadurch kam es immer wieder zu Unfällen.

 

Raccoon Forest war nicht der Anfang gewesen. Es war nur das Schlimmste, was hatte passieren können.

 

Sie durchquerten den Gang und Leon linste vorsichtig durch das winzige Fensterchen in der beinahe enttäuschend ordinär wirkenden Tür am Ende. Es bewegte sich überhaupt nichts und es war auch wieder dunkel. Der Schalter im Tunnel war offensichtlich nur für die beiden großen Durchgänge bestimmt gewesen. Er griff in seine Jackeninnentasche und förderte eine schmale Taschenlampe zutage, zweifellos für Notfälle und nicht für Einsätze gedacht, um mit ihr die obskure Umgebung zu erhellen. Zum Glück war der Schalter für diesen Raum keinen Meter von ihm entfernt. „Das kann ja heiter werden“, kommentierte Ark das zögerliche Vorankommen, „Müssen wir uns jetzt die ganze Zeit Schritt für Schritt bis zum nächsten Lichtschalter vorarbeiten?“ „Sei froh, dass es überhaupt Strom gibt“, tadelte Leon zurück, „ich für meinen Teil habe deine Ausrüstung auf Nachtmission eingestellt. Ich bin also eher angenehm überrascht.“ Ark fischte auch seine Taschenlampe hervor, betrachtete sie ratlos und fragte: „Wären dann nicht Nachtsichtgeräte angebrachter gewesen?“ Leon nahm ihm das kleine Gerät ab, klinkte es im Wow ein und entgegnete schnippisch: „Die arbeiten mit Restlichtverstärkung. Hier unten gibt es kein Restlicht.“ Ark wandte prüfend den Kopf hin und her, wobei der erstaunlich kraftvolle Schein der Lampe nun stetig folgte: „Hm ...“

 

Dieser dritte Raum enthielt endlich mehr als nur kleine Fahrzeuge, Kisten, Fässer und Schmutz. Er wies einige Bücherregale, in denen sich verstaubte Ordner befanden, einen massiven Holztisch, mehrere Stühle, vertrocknete Pflanzen und zudem zwei Türen – eine zum Eingang identische und eine verdächtig gut gepanzerte – auf. Ark wischte den Schmutz von einem Klemmbrett auf dem Tisch und überflog eine gut gefüllte Namensliste: „An- und Abmeldungen. War wohl mal sowas wie ʼne Rezeption. Schon lustig, dass selbst Leute, die den Untergang der modernen Welt in Kauf nehmen, so viel Wert auf Ordnung legen. Oh, und Leon ...“ Er hielt dem Agent das Brett entgegen und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger in eine Ecke: „Kein Regenschirm im Briefkopf.“

 

„Kein Beweis.“

 

„Aber ein Indiz. Wo lang?“

 

„... Durch die gepanzerte Tür. Es geht immer durch die Gepanzerten weiter.“

 

Dem stimmte er zu: „Ja, hinter den Unscheinbaren liegt meist nur ein Zimmer mit Infos oder Nachschub. Ich seh mal kurz nach.“ Er verschwand durch die besagte Tür. Leon durchblätterte unterdessen wahllos einige Aktenordner, die jedoch nur irrelevante Personalien enthielten. Als Ark zurückkehrte, hielt er ein kleines Buch in der Hand: „Ein Wachraum. Verlassen, aber es liegt noch einiges an Munition drin. Die passt in unsere Pistolen, allerdings brauchen wir sie wohl noch nicht. Sollten wir uns aber merken. Hier, ich hab ʼne Karte vom ersten Untergeschoss gefunden.“ Er reichte sie Leon, welcher nickte und den Raum auf dem flink ausgerollten Dokument markierte: „Hm. Und was liest du da?“

 

„Tagebucheinträge eines gewissen Peter Flint. Wird wahrscheinlich ein Wachmann gewesen sein. Ich hab von hinten angefangen und fürchte, es sieht nicht gut für meinen wohlverdienten Feierabend aus.“

 

Er warf das Buch auf den Tisch und Leon schlug es auf, um auf die letzte beschriftete Seite zu blättern: „... ‚Helft mir‘.“ Ark grinste: „Erbauend, nicht wahr?“ Leon seufzte, schlug eine der vorderen Seiten auf und las weiter laut vor: „‚Diese Idioten haben einen Riesenfehler begangen. Mich hier einzusperren wird ihnen überhaupt nichts bringen! Im Gegenteil! Immerhin habe ich den einzigen noch funktionstüchtigen Raketenwerfer bei mir! Wenn sie meinen, diesen Monstern mit ein paar Schrot- und Sturmgewehren zu Leibe rücken zu können, werden sie eine böse Überraschung erleben.‘“ Er blätterte noch eine Seite nach vorn: „‚Es tut mir leid um OʼFlaherty, aber er hat ja nicht auf meine Warnung gehört! Deswegen muss man mich ja nicht gleich als verrückt abstempeln! Ich bin ein guter Schütze, aber den Schadensdurchmesser einer Rakete kann man eben nicht ganz so genau berechnen.‘“

 

Ark zog an seiner Zigarette und deutete dann damit auf das Buch: „Kurz danach geht es für ihn richtig bergab. Dreht total durch, knallt ein paar Kollegen, die ihn entwaffnen wollen, ab und wird da drin zum Aushungern zurückgelassen. Wie dem auch sei, er muss entweder geflohen oder gerettet worden sein, er ist nämlich nicht mehr da, in welchem Zustand auch immer. Nur ein Haufen steinalter Blutlachen.“ „Es gibt noch eine dritte Möglichkeit“, warf Leon bedenklich ein, „auf der vorletzten Seite schreibt er, dass ‚sie‘ an die Tür schlagen ...“ Ark schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er aufgefressen wurde oder so. Ich habe nämlich alles durchsucht und diesen besagten Raketenwerfer nirgends gefunden. B.O.W.s interessieren sich nicht für Langstreckenwaffen. Naja, die meisten zumindest nicht. Schade eigentlich, ich hätte mich brennend dafür interessiert. Tja, das Leben stinkt.“

 

Leon warf das Buch zurück auf den Tisch: „Nun, wenn er so ausgeflippt war, wie es den Anschein hat, hätte er in jedem ein Monster sehen können. Es beweist nicht, dass sich tatsächlich ein Störfall ereignet hat.“ „Ich mag deine positive Einstellung“, lobte Ark, „wenigstens daran hat sich nichts geändert.“

 

„Dann muss ich dich gleich wieder enttäuschen. Verlass dich nicht zu sehr auf den Raketenwerfer. Wenn das Ding wirklich problemlos funktioniert hätte, hätte er sich den Weg schließlich einfach freisprengen können. Also war er entweder defekt oder die Raketen sind ausgegangen.“

 

„... Warum musst du mir andauernd die Laune verderben, hm?“

 

_‚Es könnte auch sein, dass der Tyrant ihn an sich genommen hat.‘_

 

Diese Möglichkeit wollte keiner von beiden aussprechen.

 

Eine Weile wanderten sie stumm tiefer in die Anlage hinein. Die Räume, die sie dabei durchsuchten, wiesen Kampfspuren und Chaos auf, doch keine eindeutigen Indizien auf einen Ausbruch. Sowieso schien das Stockwerk wenig spezifisch angelegt worden zu sein, eher wie Räumlichkeiten für den Umgang mit Außenstehenden. Keine entlarvenden Dokumente, kein einschlägiges Bildmaterial und schon gar keine typischen Forschungsgeräte verrieten eine eingehende Beschäftigung mit Biowaffen.

 

Ark erinnerte sich daran, dass im Bericht davon die Rede war, dass die Anlage als Solarkraftwerk eingetragen gewesen war. Ein Hohn, den jeder tieferen Einblick fordernde Inspektor schnell aufgedeckt hätte ... Wenn jemand die richtigen Fragen gestellt hätte. Eine unter der Erde gelegene Naturenergieanlage gab der brandgefährlichen Forschung einen Deckmantel und neugierigen Beobachtern einen Grund für die stetige Durchfahrt schwerer Trucks durch eine angeblich verlassene Wüstenlandschaft. In der heutigen Zeit blieb keine Geheimbasis lange verborgen, somit war ein gewisser Kontakt zur Außenwelt unvermeidbar und ein kontrollierter konnte durchaus gewisse Vorteile bieten. Und genau dafür war dieses Stockwerk gebaut worden.

 

Sie würden hier nichts finden. Er musste sich einen Weg in die unteren Etagen bahnen.

 

Dazu hatte er bald darauf Gelegenheit, als sie am Ende eines langen Korridors auf eine Tür stießen, deren Verriegelung Leon kurzerhand mit einem kräftigen Tritt aufsprengte. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein tiefer Schacht, den eine stählerne Wendeltreppe hinab führte. Ark leuchtete in die obskure Dunkelheit und fragte: „Was schlägst du vor? Ist vielleicht nicht so klug, dich noch weiter vom Ausgang zu entfernen. Wer weiß, wann dir deine entzückende Freundin das Ticket in die Freiheit durchgeben wird?“ Leon dachte an einige Aufzüge zurück, die sie auf dem Weg passiert hatten und die unglücklicherweise außer Betrieb gewesen waren und antwortete schulterzuckend: „Ich unterstütze dich, solange es mir möglich ist. Wenn sie mich lieber auf Abruf gehabt hätten, hätten sie ihren Job sorgfältiger machen müssen. Lass uns gehen.“

 

Mit den Waffen im Anschlag arbeiteten sie sich Absatz für Absatz vor und ihre Schritte, so vorsichtig sie sie auch setzten, verursachten unangenehme metallische Echos in der Totenstille. Manchmal knarzte die Konstruktion bedenklich, angesichts ihres Alters und der mangelnden Wartung wunderte sie das jedoch nicht sonderlich.

 

Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich den letzten Absatz erreicht hatten, brummte Leon missmutig: „Zehn Etagen. Auf jeden Fall mehr, als es laut unserer Informationen sein sollten. Aber wir haben nichts anderes erwartet.“ Ark leuchtete weiter hinunter: „Und es geht noch ein gutes Stück weiter. Aber ich kann wegen dieser Mordsspinnweben nicht erkennen, wie weit.“ Er blitzte Leon hinterhältig von der Seite an und holte Luft. „Sag es nicht“, knurrte Leon, doch er konnte ihn nicht beirren.

 

„Arachnophobie.“

 

„Wann wirst du endlich damit aufhören, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden?“

 

Anstatt eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat er so fest gegen die Tür des Absatzes, dass die Treppe gefährlich quietschte und rasselte. Die Barriere ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und so versuchte er es nochmal und nochmal. „Steh nicht so blöd rum, hilf mir“, fauchte er Ark schließlich an. Dieser verdrehte gereizt die Augen: „Wollte Mr. Macho-Man ja nur nicht im Weg stehen! Jesses!“ Sie warfen sich mit vereinten Kräften dagegen, doch leider war diese Tür wesentlich stabiler als ihre Schwester im ersten Untergeschoss. „Warum muss es eigentlich unbedingt diese sein?“, brachte Ark atemlos hervor, „Erhoffst du dir hier was Bestimmtes?“ „Sie verstecken ihren Dreck immer weit unten“, erklärte Leon, „es erspart uns Zeit. Und du willst das doch möglichst schnell hinter dich bringen, oder?“ Wie als Antwort spuckte Ark in die Hände und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen und mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür zu rennen.

 

Bei dieser Kollision ertönte endlich ein Knirschen und Leon freute sich sichtlich: „Na also, das Schloss ist Geschichte!“ „Oh, ich weiß nicht“, schnaufte Ark und rieb sich schmerzerfüllt die Schulter, „es könnten auch meine Knochen gewesen sein ...“ Er machte Platz für Leon, der zum letzten Tritt ausholte und den Fuß gegen den Türgriff schmetterte.

 

In dem Augenblick, in dem die Tür aufschwang und an der Wand des dahinterliegenden Flurs abprallte, entschied sich die Konstruktion, dem Druck, verursacht durch die Erschütterungen, nachzugeben und sich in ihre Bestandteile aufzulösen. Beiden Männern entfuhr ein schockierter Schrei, als sie durch die dichten Spinnweben hindurch in die unheimliche Dunkelheit absackten.

 

Leon landete auf hartem Beton und seine Rippen protestierten für den entsetzlich langen Bruchteil einer Sekunde so auf, dass er durch den Schleier des Schmerzes das neben ihm ertönende Platschen nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Zähneknirschend krümmte er sich zusammen: „Schei...ße! So ... so war das aber nicht geplant ... Das Ding war zwar verrostet wie die siebziger Karre ... meines Nachbarn, aber dass es gleich ... zusammenbricht? Autsch! ... Ark, alles in Ordnung?“ Er stutzte und sah sich um: „... Ark?“

 

Im selben Moment durchbrach ein hustendes, spotzendes Etwas die Oberfläche des neben ihm dahin schwappenden Wassers und Ark zappelte panisch, bevor er erkannte, dass es ihm nur bis zur Brust reichte und er halbwegs bequem darin sitzen konnte. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand im Rücken ab und spuckte angewidert schmutzige Brühe aus, um sich anschließend mit einem finsteren Seitenblick auf Leon den Mund abzuwischen: „... Hast du was gesagt?“

 

„... Alles in Ordnung?“

 

Er überlegte, öffnete den Mund, überlegte erneut und schloss ihn wieder. Stattdessen winkte er ungeduldig und ließ sich von einem verdächtig zitternden und leise, wirklich nur ganz leise kichernden Leon ins Trockene ziehen.

 

Hätten sie nach oben gesehen, hätten sie möglicherweise den Schatten bemerkt, der in der eben aufgebrochenen Tür schwebte und dann lautlos verschwand.


	4. Der Stich ins Wespennest

Sie wanderten ziellos den Gang entlang. Es handelte sich um einen Abwasserkanal und Ark strich sich mehrmals angewidert durchs klatschnasse Haar. Er strafte den kichernden Leon mit einem wütenden Seitenblick: „Das ist nicht komisch, Mann! Die Brühe sitzt mir in der Nase!“ Vergeblich bemühte er sich, einige Ponysträhnen zurückzukleben: „Mist, wird wohl erst halten, wennʼs trocken ist ...“ Leon begutachtete ihn ehrlich interessiert: „Warum hast duʼs eigentlich wachsen lassen? Du warst doch immer eher der bequeme Typ, wennʼs um die Frisur ging?“

 

„Tja, irgendwann musste ich feststellen, dass man die Damenwelt mit ʼnem Zentimeter-Borstenschnitt einfach nicht mehr beeindrucken kann, noch dazu, wenn man ihn in die falsche Richtung föhnt.“

 

Leon hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, doch Ark ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Rein berufliche Motive ... Naja, größtenteils zumindest. Es gehört halt zu meinem Job, Leute zum Reden zu bringen und wie es der Zufall so will, sind Frauen gesprächiger. Vor allem, wenn der Fragesteller ein gutaussehender Junge ist.“

 

„Dass du dich auf Heiratsschwindel spezialisieren würdest, hätte ich dir nie zugetraut. Du warst damals immer so politisch engagiert, neugierig und heiß auf Action!“

 

„Ja, stimmt. Früher habe ich solche Aufträge immer verabscheut, sie nur des Geldes wegen angenommen. Aber dank dir habe ich sie wieder richtig zu schätzen gelernt! Ich finde es nämlich wesentlich angenehmer, Leute beim Sex zu beobachten als dabei, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Gurgel aus dem Hals beißen. Alles klar?“

 

Leon rollte resigniert mit den Augen.

 

Einige Meter weiter bog der Gang um die Ecke und sie linsten vorsichtig hinein, ehe sie durch die am Ende liegende rostige Eisentür traten. Sie quietschte horrend beim Öffnen und beiden Männern lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Wenn es etwas hier unten gab, das ihnen gefährlich werden konnte, wusste es jetzt, wo es sie finden konnte. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie weiter. Es war ein enger Gang mit unterschiedlich dicken, leise gluckernden Röhren an einer Seite bis hinauf zur Decke montiert und Bodengittern, unter denen schmutziges Wasser zäh dahinfloss.

 

Nach wenigen Metern wandte sich Ark ab und erbrach sich heftig. Leon konnte ihn durchaus verstehen. Er wäre ebenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, dieses Zeug in den Mund zu bekommen. Also wanderte er ohne zurückzublicken weiter, schnell genug, um Ark eine gewisse Privatsphäre zu gönnen, aber nicht zu schnell, um ihn nicht unter Druck zu setzen.

 

Kurz darauf hatte ihn sein Partner auch schon wieder eingeholt. Leon zögerte erst, wandte sich dann aber doch dem leicht blassen Gesicht zu und fragte mitfühlend: „Alles okay?“ Ark nickte: „Alles bestens.“ Die Lüge konnte nicht offensichtlicher sein, doch er ließ es ihm durchgehen. Was konnte er auch sonst für ihn tun?

 

Plötzlich riss Ark seine Beretta hoch und sprang aufgeschreckt ein Stück zurück. Leon zuckte zusammen und presste sich blitzschnell an die Wand, um ihm aus der Schusslinie zu gehen: „Woah! Was zum Teufel-“ „Da war jemand“, stieß Ark atemlos hervor und rannte an ihm vorbei direkt auf eine nicht mehr weit entfernte Weggabelung zu. Er stürzte sich hinein, zielte erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung und sprintete dann nach rechts. Leon hetzte ihm hinterher: „Was ist los?! Wer war da?!“ Ark entgegnete ihm gereizt: „Woher soll ich das wissen?! Ich hab nur jemanden in diese Richtung huschen sehen! Und jetzt quatsch nicht, lauf!“

 

Der Detektiv warf sich mit der Schulter voran durch die nächste Tür und zielte etwas hilflos in die Düsternis. Auch Leon, nun an seinen Rücken gepresst, stierte angestrengt ins Dunkel des Raums, in dem sie sich wiederfanden und flüsterte: „Hast du es auch sicher erkennen können? Ich meine ... dass es ‚Jemand‘ war?“ Ark schüttelte den Kopf ohne den Blick abzuwenden und machte einige Schritte tiefer hinein: „Ich habe etwas gesehen, das wie ein Mensch aussah. Ob es tatsächlich einer war ...“ Den Rest ließ er in der Luft hängen. Leon schluckte trocken: „Nach all der Zeit? Unwahrscheinlich.“ „Ja“, murmelte Ark, „unwahrscheinlich. Oder höchst verdächtig. Frage mich, wer heutzutage Interesse an so einer verstaubten Fabrik haben könnte, hm?“

 

Ohne die Waffe zu senken oder die Pupillen auch nur einmal von der obskuren Dunkelheit abzuwenden, fingerte er vorsichtig nach einem Lichtschalter. Es war reiner Zufall, dass er ihn nach gut einem Meter in Hüfthöhe ertastete und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe eine matte Glühbirne an der Decke zu einem unbefriedigenden Flackern erwachte. Der fahle Lichtschein erhellte die Umgebung gerade mal so sehr, dass sie sich orientieren konnten.

 

Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Kontrollraum. Ein durchlässiges Regal, beladen mit kleineren und größeren Geräten und Gegenständen, stand zu ihrer Rechten und teilte den Raum. Es war so vollgepackt, dass sie nicht erkennen konnten, was sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Das Unbehagen in ihren Magengruben wuchs, während sie sich Stück für Stück zum Ende vorarbeiteten. Ark wies Leon mit dem Kinn den Vortritt an und dieser atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er einen beherzten Seitenschritt tat und mit der Waffe in den offenen Raum zielte. Seine Augen weiteten sich: „Polizei! Hände hoch und über den Kopf, wo ich sie sehen kann!“ Der Ausruf alarmierte Ark, so schnell wie möglich an seine Seite zu treten. Die Mündung seiner Beretta zielte auf den Hinterkopf einer Gestalt, einige Meter von ihnen entfernt im fahlen Dämmerlicht auf einem Drehstuhl sitzend. Sie rührte sich nicht.

 

„Sir, bitte folgen Sie meinen Anweisungen und heben Sie die Hände!“

 

Auch die zweite Aufforderung erzielte nicht den erwünschten Erfolg und sie sahen sich unsicher an. Leon trat schließlich an die Gestalt heran, fasste sie sehr vorsichtig an der Schulter und schwenkte sie herum. Ark wich entsetzt zurück und stieß dabei an die Wand in seinem Rücken: „Oh, heilige Scheiße!“ Er ließ die Pistole sinken und hielt sich stattdessen eine Hand vor den Mund, um die aufsteigende Galle am Austreten zu hindern: „Was zum Teufel ist das?!“

 

Leon atmete leise aus. Der Sitzende war tatsächlich ein Mensch, dem weißen Kittel nach zu urteilen einer von Arks verhassten Wissenschaftlern. Leider war er nicht mehr am Leben. Doch das überraschte kaum, so wie sein Gesicht aussah. Er wirkte aufgedunsen, so als hätte man ihm mit einem Kompressor Luft in jede einzelne Ader gepumpt und sie dort gewaltsam versiegelt. Die unzähligen blauen Adern unter der gräulichen Haut unterstrichen den Verdacht. Doch unheimlicher als das waren die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Anstatt einer trüben Iris oder gleich gänzlich weißen Glaskörpern glichen diese Augen einem Blick in den Abyssus. Getrocknete Blutspuren umringten die Höhlen und auf den ersten Blick hätte man meinen können, dass sie schlichtweg leer waren. Doch bei näherem Hinsehen waren die Augäpfel sichtlich hervor gewölbt.

 

Nur eben schwarz wie die Nacht.

 

„Scheiße“, fluchte Ark noch einmal gepresst, „der sieht verdammt tot aus ...“ Leon steckte seine Pistole weg und brummte zustimmend, während er sichtlich angewidert damit begann, die Taschen des Kittels zu durchsuchen: „Hoffen wir, dass erʼs auch bleibt.“ „Ich weiß nicht, Leon“, Ark schluckte ein paarmal trocken und wandte sich dann von dem Anblick ab, „der Typ sieht wirklich, wirklich ziemlich tot aus.“ Der Agent zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Tun sie das nicht alle?“

 

Ark ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das lange Regal vorm Eingang, eines an der gegenüberliegenden Wand quer dazu, davor ein schlichter weißer Tisch mit dem Toten, neben ihm ein hüfthohes Bedienungspult mit Knöpfen, Hebeln und kleinen Bildschirmen vor einer großen Scheibe, die sich über die gesamte Längsseite des Raums erstreckte und links von ihm ein Durchgang zu einem dunklen Nebenraum. Ark hob seine Waffe vorsichtshalber wieder und ging behutsam darauf zu. Dabei murmelte er trotzig, ohne Leon anzusehen: „Ich wünschte, du würdest mit deinen logischen Schlussfolgerungen nicht dauernd meine Hoffnungen zunichtemachen.“

 

„Ich versuche nur, realistisch zu sein!“

 

„Nun, lass es! Du deprimierst mich!“

 

Ein entmachtetes Seufzen setzte ihn davon in Kenntnis, dass sich sein Partner nicht auf das Wortduell einlassen wollte. Er trat zögerlich in den Nebenraum hinein und erleuchtete Teile davon mit der Taschenlampe. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, ungefähr gleich zur anderen Hälfte, aber doppelt so hoch und überwiegend leer. Nur ein breiter, zylinderförmiger Tank in der Ecke gegenüber der Tür und einige Kanister am anderen Ende stachen Ark ins Auge und er trat argwöhnisch um den Tank herum, um den toten Winkel dahinter zu überprüfen. Er fand nichts außer einem großen Blumentopf mit steinharter, völlig verbrauchter Erde. Einige braune Blättchen lagen darum verstreut. Ein Blick auf die Wand in der Nähe ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln.

 

Er begutachtete sie, leuchtete höher und höher zur Decke hinauf, strich schließlich mit der Hand darüber und rieb die Finger aneinander. Sie fühlte sich rau an und die Fremdkörper zerbröselten, obwohl sie trocken waren, nicht unter dem Druck. Die Wand war übersät von unzähligen, kleinen, vertrockneten Füßchen. Ark schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, eher Saugnäpfen. Sie musste einmal von einer Art Kletterpflanze überwuchert gewesen sein, die abgerissen und entfernt worden war. Die Überreste klebten bombenfest an ihr, also hatten die Aufräumer entweder keine Muse dazu gehabt, sie abzukratzen, oder nicht genügend Zeit.

 

Ark wandte sich den Kanistern zu und ging vor einem von ihnen in die Hocke, um das Etikett zu lesen. Es handelte sich um Isopropylalkohol, hochprozentiges Zeug, das zum Reinigen und Desinfizieren verwendet werden konnte. War es möglich, dass man versucht hatte, damit die Pflanzenrückstände zu entfernen? Es erschien ihm übertrieben. Es gab genügend effektivere und billigere Pflanzenvernichtungsmittel auf dem Markt. An einem Ausbruch der Biowaffen konnte dank des Zustands des Toten im Nebenzimmer kein Zweifel mehr bestehen. Hatte man im Chaos, welches unwiderruflich stattgefunden haben musste, versucht, an diesem Ort eine Art Lazarett einzurichten, aber es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht weit gebracht?

 

Sein Blick glitt zu Boden und er ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken. Die Furchen zwischen den verstaubten aber ansonsten sauberen Fliesen wiesen eine unpassende dunkelbraune Färbung auf, die nicht mit dem Rest der Umgebung harmonierte. Ark bezweifelte, dass das Gebäude nach ästhetischen Maßstäben konstruiert worden war, doch dieser Unterschied erschien ihm zu gravierend, um als beabsichtigt durchzugehen. Entweder hatte der zuständige Architekt einen sonderbaren Geschmack oder etwas war an diesem Boden ausgeblutet. Etwas Großes, dem Grad der Verschmutzung nach zu urteilen, oder mehreres Kleines.

 

Seufzend stemmte er sich in die Höhe und drehte sich zur Scheibe um: „Hör mal, ich weiß, ich bin ein Schwarzseher, aber HEILIGE SCHEISSE LEON HINTER DIR!!!“

 

\---

 

Leon hatte in den Taschen des Toten eine Übersichts- sowie eine Schlüsselkarte gefunden. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass es sich bei ihr um eine recht hohe Berechtigungsstufe handelte, die ihnen zweifellos den Weg durch den Komplex etwas erleichtern würde. Er steckte sie ein und schob den Stuhl mitsamt der Leiche in die Ecke, um freien Zugang zu dem Bedienungspult zu haben, welches unter das Fenster zum Nebenraum montiert war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Arks Taschenlampe darin umher huschen, doch es war zu dunkel, um sonst etwas zu erkennen, und so überließ er seinem Freund die dortigen Untersuchungen. Stattdessen lenkte er die Konzentration auf das Pult. Das System war komplett heruntergefahren und er entdeckte einen unscheinbaren Kartenschlitz unter einem Hebel, der sich nach einem tatkräftigen Versuch als verkeilt herausstellte. Er zog die gefundene Schlüsselkarte hervor und probierte sie aus, zufrieden aufatmend, als ein leises Klicken ertönte und er den Hebel nun leicht verschieben konnte. Sofort flackerten die Bildschirme auf und ein kurzes Vibrieren der Konsole bezeugte den Neustart.

 

Er beugte sich über einen der Monitore, als dieser ein Bild sendete und betrachtete es. Es zeigte den Raum hinter der Scheibe, doch schien es ein Zeugnis der Vergangenheit zu sein, denn er war überwuchert von grünen Pflanzen. Einige Wissenschaftler liefen umher und knipsten hier und dort Zweige und Blätter ab oder ritzten die Rinde an, um den austretenden Saft in Reagenzgläsern aufzufangen. Er war rot wie Blut. Leon schnitt eine Grimasse und griff nach einem Kopfhörer, der neben dem Monitor lag und hielt ihn sich ans Ohr. Dann begann er damit, die Aufnahme vor zu spulen. In Zeitraffer schienen sich die Pflanzen beinahe geisterhaft zu bewegen. Forscher kamen und gingen, düngten und wässerten und ...

 

Leons Augen weiteten sich und er wechselte umgehend auf Wiedergabe, als auf einmal etwas völlig anderes in den Fokus trat. Etwas Fettes, Gehörntes, Braunweißes. Ungläubig starrte er in die dunklen Augen einer wiederkäuenden Kuh. Ehe er wusste, was er davon halten sollte, stakste sie zum dichtesten Gebüsch und steckte ihre Nase hinein, um eine lange Ranke Grünfutter herauszureißen und darauf herum zu kauen. Und noch während sich Leons Stirn in Falten legte, stürzte die Decke auf das Tier herab und begrub es unter sich. Angewidert zuckte er zurück, als animalisches Brüllen seinen Gehörgang erfüllte und sich die grüne Szenerie heftig bewegte. Ab und zu schoss ein Bein hervor und mit jedem Male war es weniger ... vollständig. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich die Kuh krampfhaft wehrte.

 

Dagegen, von einer Pflanze gefressen zu werden.

 

Schließlich regte sich nichts mehr und die Decke erhob sich, um den Blick auf ein restlos abgenagtes Skelett freizulegen. Und endlich erkannte Leon, dass der Raum nicht von vielen verschiedenen Pflanzen bevölkert war, sondern von einer einzigen. Und diese war karnivor. Und ... sie war nicht mehr da.

 

Er starrte durch die Scheibe, wo Arks Taschenlampe gerade die hintere Wand beleuchtete. War das Experiment selbst für die Neugier verantwortungsloser Wissenschaftler zu gefährlich geworden? Hatten sie sie vernichtet? Oder war es, wie schon so oft, andersherum der Fall gewesen?

 

Leon spulte die Aufnahme beinahe verzweifelt vor. Pflanzen gehörten nicht unbedingt zu den bedrohlichsten Biowaffen, in erster Linie deswegen, weil sie stationär gebunden waren. Aber sie konnten einen überraschen – böse überraschen – wenn man einen befallenen Raum betrat und sie nicht sofort bemerkte. Und diese Pflanze schien brandgefährlich zu sein. Er musste in Erfahrung bringen, was mit ihr geschehen war! Als sich ihm endlich die Ereignisse offenbarten, starrte er erbleichend auf den Monitor.

 

Er sah normal arbeitende Forscher, die auf einmal überrascht zum Fenster blickten, dann aber augenblicklich in Entsetzen ausbrachen und in Richtung der Tür taumelten. Zwei von ihnen schienen an der Tür zu ruckeln, ein dritter schrie und schlug gegen die Scheibe. Fliegende Hände ihrer außenstehenden Kollegen tippten in heller Aufregung immer wieder die gleiche Zahlenkombination auf der Tastatur des Kontrollpults ein, welche jedoch offensichtlich nicht funktionierte. Nur wenige Minuten später senkte sich die blickdichte, grüne Masse von der Decke hinab und der Mann am Fenster verschwand im Wust der zitternden Blätter. Als erst panisches, dann von Sinnen klingendes Geschrei ertönte, verschwand ein Paar der Hände vom Pult. Als ob der Verstand des letzten Außenstehenden schon begriffen hatte, aber der Instinkt noch helfen wollte, fuhr seine Hand nur noch wie in Trance ein umgekehrtes „U“ über das Tastenfeld. Zischende Geräusche erklangen, danach eine Zeitlang nichts mehr ... Und plötzlich ein Knarzen, erschrockenes Kreischen und hastige Fußschritte. Und dann kroch die Pflanze zur Tür hinaus.

 

Sie kroch zur Tür hinaus!

 

Dieses Ding hatte eine Kuh und drei Wissenschaftler verspeist – mindestens – und war dann aus ihrem Gefängnis entkommen, indem sie zur Tür hinaus spaziert war!

 

Leon öffnete und schloss mehrmals den Mund. Er wusste, dass er seinen Partner besser schnell über diese Entdeckung aufklären sollte, doch überlegte sehr scharf, welche Erklärung Ark wohl am wenigsten aufregen würde. Er dankte in diesem Moment allen ihm bekannten Entitäten dafür, dass sie ihn daran gehindert hatten, seinen Freund allein in dieses Höllenloch zu schicken.

 

Arks Schrei weckte ihn unsanft aus den Gedanken auf. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, was er ihm zugerufen hatte, doch als er den Kopf hochriss, hatte Ark die Pistole mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck schon auf einen Punkt schräg hinter seiner rechten Schulter gerichtet. Er konnte noch eben herumfahren und einen Arm heben, bevor sich die tot geglaubte Leiche in seiner Halsschlagader verbeißen konnte. Von dem Gewicht des Angreifers überwältigt, fiel er mit einem schockierten Laut rücklings auf die Konsole, ohne zu bemerken, dass er dabei mit seinem Ellenbogen einen Hebel verrückte. Nicht ohne Anstrengung zog er seine Waffe, während er seinen Arm so fest es ging gegen die Brust des Zombies drückte, legte an und drückte mehrere Male ab.

 

\---

 

Ark begriff inzwischen, dass es ein zu großes Risiko darstellte, durch die Scheibe zu schießen. War es Panzerglas, was nicht allzu abwegig erschien, würde im besten Fall die Kugel abprallen und möglicherweise ihn treffen, im schlimmsten Fall aber vom Kurs abgelenkt werden und vielleicht Leon treffen! Also senkte er die Beretta und hastete gen Ausgang. Auf halbem Wege schloss sich unvermittelt die Tür und er rannte mit einem Schmerzensschrei dagegen. Deckenlampen leuchteten auf und er richtete den Blick auf sie. Eine weibliche Stimme drang in seine Ohren.

 

_„Fütterung initiiert. Versiegelung abgeschlossen. Öffnung der Tür nur noch im Notfall mit entsprechender Autorisierung möglich. Kältestarre von Projekt ‚Dryade‘ wird aufgehoben in Zehn ... Neun ... Acht ...“_

 

Ark löste den Blick nicht von der Decke, während er – die heftigen Kampfgeräusche dahinter ignorierend – an die Tür klopfte: „Leon. Mach auf.“ Ein Knall außerhalb der Barriere sowie ein besorgniserregend nahes, dunkles Stöhnen ertönte.

 

_„... Sechs ... Fünf ...“_

 

Ark klopfte energischer: „Mach auf, Leon!“ „Bin gerade verhindert“, lautete die gehetzte, aber entrüstend lapidare Antwort, gefolgt von mehreren Schüssen und lautem Scheppern. Etwas schien in eines der Regale gefallen zu sein und es umgerissen zu haben und er hoffte, dass es sich dabei um die jetzt wirklich tote Leiche handelte. Eilige Schritte bestätigten ihm den Verdacht.

 

_„... Zwei ...“_

 

„Die TÜR, Leon!!!“

 

„Ich bin DABEI, okay?! Scheiße! Wie bricht man es ab?!“

 

_„Kältestarre wird aufgehoben. Notfallprogramm gesperrt.“_

 

Lüftungsschächte unterhalb der Decke, die Ark erst jetzt bemerkte, öffneten sich und sein Atem stockte. Draußen hörte er Leon gedämpft fluchen und auf die Tastaturen einhämmern, doch all seine Konzentration war nun auf die ominösen dunklen Löcher hoch oben über seinem Kopf gerichtet. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss in böser Vorahnung ein Auge, als ein leises Brummen ertönte. Beinahe bildlich konnte er sich vorstellen, wie es ihm sein Partner draußen gleichtat.

 

Im nächsten Moment erfüllte warme Luft den Raum. Nach einigen Sekunden bangen Wartens öffnete Ark das Auge wieder und ließ langsam den Arm sinken, den er sich unbewusst schützend vors Gesicht gehalten hatte. Er blinzelte irritiert. Es wurde warm um ihn herum – tropisch warm zwar, aber nichts, was ein Mensch nicht aushalten konnte. Er hob die Hand zu seinem Wow, als es anfing zu piepen und Leons Stimme drang ihm ins Ohr: „Ark, bist du in Ordnung?! Was passiert da drin?! Gas?!“ „Luft“, entgegnete er, froh darüber, nicht mehr schreien zu müssen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es nicht riskieren, mit zu viel Lärm auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, obwohl es ganz danach aussah, dass sie sich umsonst gesorgt hatten.

 

_„Heiß?!“_

 

„Nein, auszuhalten. Was zum Teufel ist das hier?“

 

Er hörte Leon aufatmen: „Sieht ganz danach aus, als wär es eine Kultivierungskammer gewesen. Sie haben darin ... Pflanzen gezüchtet. Aber wie du siehst, sind sie weg. Es dürfte dir nichts passieren. Wenn wir abwarten, bis diese ‚Fütterung‘ durchgeführt ist, sollte sich die Tür von allein wieder öffnen.“ Ark brummte, ohne den misstrauischen Blick von der Decke zu wenden. Er kam nicht umhin, sich eine gewisse Reserviertheit in Leons Stimme einzubilden, als ob ihm sein Partner nur einen Teil der Tatsachen anvertraut hatte. Andererseits war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Leon ihn nicht sterben sehen wollte, und so entspannte er sich unwillkürlich.

 

Bis er das leise Summen vernahm, welches sehr schnell, sehr stetig lauter wurde.

 

Und plötzlich brachen aus den Schächten Wespen hervor. Zum Glück nicht viele, Ark zählte auf Anhieb sieben Stück. Doch es war nicht die Anzahl, die ihm augenblicklich den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb, sondern die Größe. Er hatte schon kleinere Raben gesehen. Und sie hielten zielsicher auf ihn zu. „TÜR“, entfuhr es ihm in einem entsetzten Atemzug und Leons ungehaltene Fluchtirade flutete sein Gehirn. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, die harschen Worte zu entziffern, denn schon hatte ihn die erste Wespe erreicht und stürzte auf ihn zu. Er holte sie mit einem gut gezielten Schuss auf den Boden zurück und hastete an dem zuckenden Insekt vorbei zur anderen Seite des Raums, das Summen der Artgenossen dicht hinter ihm. Er schwang herum und drückte dreimal in schneller Abfolge ab. Jeder Schuss war ein Treffer. Er verlor keine Zeit mit mentalen Schulterklopfern, sondern rollte sich weg, als es eine Wespe für ihn zu tun drohte – mit ihrem Stachel. Wieder ein Schuss und wieder ein Gegner weniger. Noch zwei. Durch die Scheibe sah er Leon fieberhaft Hebel und Knöpfe betätigen, als plötzlich wieder die weibliche Stimme erklang.

 

_„Nichtidentifizierte bioorganische Waffe geortet. Gegenmaßnahmen werden eingeleitet. Bitte wählen: Verbrennung – Giftgas – Frost.“_

 

Im Fenster spiegelte sich etwas über seinem Kopf, er sprang zur Seite und strauchelte, prallte aber in eine Ecke des Raums und entging so einem Sturz. Der Angriff der Wespe ging ins Leere und wie aus einem Reflex heraus trat er nach der dicht über dem Boden schwebenden Mutation. Er traf schwere Masse, sie trudelte die Länge des Zimmers entlang und rammte den gegenüberliegenden Tank. Er zielte blitzschnell und drückte ab. Der Schuss war so glücklich platziert, dass ihr Körper wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte.

 

Eine. Nur noch eine. Er rannte los, um ihr kein allzu leichtes Ziel zu bieten und sah sich dabei hastig um. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm geradewegs entgegenkommen würde, und so biss er erschrocken die Zähne aufeinander und schlitterte unter ihrem Angriff hindurch, hob die Pistole und schoss ein letztes Mal über Kopf. Mit aller Kraft stieß er sich ab und rollte von dem auf ihn zu fallen drohenden Kadaver weg, um in einer Hocke neben der Tür zum Stillstand zu kommen.

 

Keuchend suchte er die Umgebung ab, um sicherzugehen, dass er keine Gegner übersehen hatte und ließ dann das fast leere Magazin aus dem Schaft der Beretta rasseln, um es mit einem aus der Tasche gezogenen vollen zu ersetzen. „Leon, wie siehtʼs mit der Tür aus?“, fragte er sehr nachdrücklich. „Das Mistding rührt sich nicht, verdammt“, erklang es nicht viel legerer aus dem Headset, „und diese Biester haben es uns nicht einfacher gemacht! Hoffentlich löst sich jetzt, da du sie erledigt hast, endlich diese blöde Sicherheitsspe-“

 

_„Nichtidentifizierte bioorganische Masse geortet. Gegenmaßnahmen-“_

 

Sie sahen zeitgleich zur Decke, als das Summen jetzt selbst zu Leon nach außen drang. Ark zählte.

 

Neun.

 

Sechzehn.

 

Zu viele.

 

Zu viele Wespen drängten sich durch die Schächte zu ihm in die begrenzte Kampfzone, als dass er sie ausschalten konnte, ohne selbst Schaden zu nehmen. Das Gesicht des Zombies erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Aufgedunsener Körper und diese unheimlichen Augen. Insektengift. Der arme Bastard war von diesen Biestern zu Tode gestochen worden. Und es hatte ihn verändert. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Leon mit beinahe wahnsinniger Intensität auf die Konsole einschlagen.

 

Er würde es nicht schaffen.

 

Die Tür würde sich für ihn nicht mehr öffnen.

 

Seine Augen fielen auf die Kanister am anderen Ende des Raums und mit einem Male spürte Ark jede Anspannung aus seinem Körper weichen. Es gab einen letzten Ausweg. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt den besten, den er sich vorstellen konnte, doch zumindest einen, in dem seine Seele in Frieden ruhen konnte und er nicht in Angst davor hindämmern musste, die Bauchdecke seines Freundes mit den Zähnen zu öffnen. Niemand hatte bisher mit Bestimmtheit versichern können, dass die Menschen hinter den Zombies nichts mehr von ihren Vergehen mitbekamen und er wollte es nicht riskieren, als letzten Eindruck Leons zerrissenes Gesicht in die Retina gebrannt zu bekommen. Also drückte er sich ab und sprintete los.

 

Bei den Kanistern angekommen drehte er die angerosteten Deckel mit einer Kraft auf, die nur mit fester Entschlossenheit erklärt werden konnte, schwang herum und ließ einen ersten Schwall des Inhalts in der Wespenhorde niedergehen. Einige der Insekten gingen mit ihm zu Boden, durch die Flüssigkeit auf ihren Flügeln behindert. Ein zweiter Schwall ergoss sich über dem nächsten Pulk, der Rest über die gestapelten Kanister. Dann packte Ark einen zweiten Behälter und warf ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Er platzte auf und der Alkohol spritzte auf Fliesen und Feinde. Ein dritter bedeckte den Tank und ein vierter die Scheibe, die von dem Aufprall erzitterte. Ark hörte Leon in sein Ohr rufen: „Was um alles in der Welt tust du da?! Was hast du vor?!“ Er ging beinahe lässig an ihm vorbei zur Tür und zerstampfte dabei die eine oder andere Wespe, die ihm unvorsichtigerweise dabei in den Weg kroch: „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mich diese Mistviecher infizieren, klar? Du weißt, was es heißen würde, nicht wahr? Diesen Körper wird sich kein verfluchtes Virus einverleiben! Das schwöre ich bei meinem nicht untoten Blut!“

 

Er ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen, griff in eine Brusttasche, zog sein Feuerzeug hervor und hielt es sich dicht vors Gesicht. Die Flamme spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. „Ark, tuʼs nicht“, brüllte es in sein Ohr, „halt nur noch ein bisschen durch, ich arbeite dran!“ Klicken und Klappern ertönte von Neuem. Und die frustrierend gelassene Stimme.

 

_„Nichtidentifizierte bioorganische Waffe geortet. Gegenmaßnahmen werden eingeleitet. Bitte wählen: Verbrennung – Giftgas – Frost.“_

 

Ark lächelte humorlos: „Die Lady wird ungeduldig, Leon. Nimm die Verbrennung. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen was anderes den Rest geben wird.“ Ein lauter Knall ertönte, wahrscheinlich Leons Faust auf Panzerglas: „Nicht mit dir da drin!“ Das Lächeln verschwand. „Sieht dir ähnlich“, murmelte Ark finster, holte aus ...

 

Und warf das brennende Feuerzeug locker durch den Schwarm anrückender Wespen hindurch direkt in den Stapel Kanister.

 

_„ARK! NEIN!!!“_

 

Der Brand breitete sich wie Wasser über alle Wände aus, Funken hüpften auf naheliegende Objekte, die die aufsteigenden Dämpfe wie zu einem Teppich zusammenfügten und in Sekundenbruchteilen stand der gesamte Raum lichterloh in Flammen. Immer wieder fielen zuckende Insekten von oben herab, Nachzügler, die vom Feuer überrascht wurden. „Ark“, schrie Leon verzweifelt und rannte zur Tür, warf sich dagegen, kratzte über die glatte Oberfläche in der Hoffnung, Halt zu finden und sie mit reiner Körperkraft beiseitezuschieben, so abwegig der Gedanke auch immer war. Er konnte seinen Freund nicht verlieren! Nicht so!

 

... Nicht so.

 

_„Feueralarm! Erstickung des Brandherds eingeleitet. Reduktion des Sauerstoffgehalts in Sektor Dreiundzwanzig auf null Prozent erfolgt in Fünf ... Vier ... Drei ...“_

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als die vertraute Frauenstimme die Luft erfüllte. Informationen wurden in Sekundenbruchteilen verarbeitet und er schrie so laut er konnte durch die Tür: „Ark! Halt die Luft an! HALT DIE LUFT AN!!!“ Die Schächte in der Decke schlossen sich, einige zerteilten dabei noch die eine oder andere hindurch schlüpfende Wespe und die Konsole begann zu brummen. Leon strauchelte zum Fenster und sah, wie die Flammen kleiner und kleiner wurden, nach Nahrung suchten und keine mehr fanden.

 

_‚Mach schon ...‘_

 

_„Brandherd gelöscht. Feueralarm aufgehoben.“_

 

_‚Mach schon!‘_

 

_„Nichtidentifizierte bioorganische Waffe zerstört. Keine Gefahrenquelle geortet.“_

 

„MACH SCHON!“

 

_„Fütterungsprozess abgeschlossen. Verriegelung wird aufgehoben.“_

 

Als sich der schwere Stahl zur Seite schob, fiel Leon beinahe in den Raum dahinter und stürzte sich auf Ark, der zusammengekauert auf der Seite lag und sich nicht rührte. Aus schierer Angst, dass sich die vermaledeite Barriere durch eine Fehlfunktion ein weiteres Mal schließen könnte, packte er ihn ohne lang zu überlegen unter den Armen und schleifte ihn aus dem völlig verkohlten Raum, um ihn dahinter auf den Boden zu legen und ihm die über den Kopf gezogene Jacke herunterzureißen: „Ark, sieh mich an! Sag wa-“ Doch er verstummte, als er sah, was darunter verborgen lag. Einige lange Sekunden starrte er darauf hinab, ehe er die Jacke sinken ließ. Seine Unterlippe bebte, ebenso wie seine Knie, und so setzte er sich neben seinem Freund hin und starrte eine Zeitlang blind an die Wand. Dann stieß er einen gepressten Schrei aus und boxte eine geballte Faust gegen die Konsole, die ein lautes Scheppern von sich gab.

 

So war es nicht geplant gewesen. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, dass irgendjemand auf dieser Anfängermission sein Leben verlor, schon gar nicht ein Veteran wie Ark!

 

„... Scheiße.“

 

Sein Headset knackte, ohne dass er es registrierte.

 

„Scheiße.“

 

Ingrids Stimme erklang: „Leon? Gute Nachrichten! Wir haben den Code geknackt! Er lautet-“ Ihr entfuhr ein schockierter Laut, als Leon schrie.

 

„SCHEISSE!!!“

 

Sie hatte sich kaum von der Überraschung erholt, als sie besorgt hervorstieß: „Was ist los?! Was geht bei Ihnen vor sich?!“ Normalerweise reagierte sie nicht auf derartige Ausbrüche. Die Missionen der ihr zugewiesenen Agents waren bestenfalls als frustrierend zu bezeichnen, sodass Begrüßungen wie diese nicht zur Seltenheit gehörten. Sie hatte gelernt, dass sie nur in den wenigsten Fällen an sie persönlich gerichtet waren. Doch sein Tonfall verriet ihr, dass irgendetwas mächtig schiefgelaufen war, und das erst jüngst. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, verlangte sie deshalb lauter, schärfer nach Aufklärung: „Agent Kennedy, was ist passiert? Bericht, bitte!“ Auch dieses Mal dauerte es lange, bis er antwortete und sie stand kurz davor, ein drittes Mal zu fragen, doch dann murmelte er resigniert: „Ark Thompson ... ist verstorben.“ Sie meinte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Das war viel zu schnell gegangen. Leon selbst hatte diesen Mann empfohlen! Sie hatten seine Fähigkeiten überprüft, ehe sie an ihn herangetreten waren! Und jetzt, keine drei Stunden nach Beginn der Operation ...

 

_„... Wiederholen Sie bitte, Agent Kennedy, ich fürchte, ich habe Sie missverstanden.“_

 

„Ark ist tot, Hunnigan“, presste er gereizt hervor, „soll ichʼs Ihnen schriftlich einreichen?!“ „... Ja“, erwiderte sie, noch immer nicht ganz sie selbst, „Ja, das werden Sie. In einem ausführlichen Bericht. Aber wie zum Teufel konnte ein fähiger Mann wie er so dermaßen früh-“ „Wir haben Fähigere früher verloren“, warf er ein und sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang. Dann hörte er sie seufzen: „Sie haben mein Mitgefühl, Leon. Er war Ihr Freund. Und noch dazu offensichtlich einer, den Sie sehr schätzten. Die Mission ist gescheitert. Ich werde ein Bergungsteam schicken.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Nein, das wird nichts bringen. Ich brauche hier anderweitige Profis. Ziehen Sie Harper und Bowman ab und schicken Sie sie mir. Das hier ist mehrere Nummern größer als wir dachten.“

 

_„Wa...! Was um alles in der Welt ist bei Ihnen passiert?! Ich kann die beiden nicht einfach abrufen, ihre Aufträge liegen in der Priorität viel weiter oben! Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Sie sich vorerst zurückziehen, Bericht erstatten und wir die Lage neu bewerten?“_

 

„Hunnigan“, er betonte jedes Wort, „es ist mir unmöglich, von hier wegzukommen. Wir haben bereits ein gewisses Gebiet untersucht und sind dabei einige Stockwerke tief gefallen. Im Moment habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich zum Ausgangspunkt zurückgelange. Und Hunnigan ... Wir haben Hinweise auf drei verschiedene Typen B.O.W. gefunden. Zusätzlich zum T-103. Ich brauche Unterstützung.“ Einige Sekunden war alles still. Dann fluchte sie hingebungsvoll.

 

_„Scheiße.“_

 

„Meine Worte.“

 

_„... Warum haben Sie Ihre Position überhaupt erst verlassen? Ist es seine Idee gewesen?!“_

 

Er runzelte wütend die Stirn: „Halten Sie sich zurück! Er hat damit nichts zu tun! Es ist meine Entscheidung gewesen, ihn zu unterstützen, solange es geht. Ich erlaube nicht, dass Sie einen Toten-“ Im selben Moment erfüllte ein schwaches Husten die Umgebung. Er fuhr beinahe vor Schreck aus der Haut, als sich etwas in seinem Rücken bewegte und er aus den Augenwinkeln einen braunen Schopf erkannte, der unter der blauen Jacke zum Vorschein kam, nachdem sich deren Besitzer mühsam auf den Unterarmen aufgerichtet hatte. Seine Kinnlade sackte ein kleines Stück ab, als er Ark einige schwere Atemzüge machen sah. Ingrid rief ihm ins Ohr: „Leon? Leon?! Was geht da vor sich?!“ Der Agent drehte sich fassungslos ganz um und hob die Hand, um sie zögerlich auf eine von Husten geschüttelte Schulter zu legen: „... Ark?“

 

_„WAS?!“_

 

Der Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte, als ihm davon nur noch schwindliger wurde: „Leon ... Himmelarschund... Was ist passiert?“ „Das würde ich auch gern wissen“, Leons Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten, „Du ... du warst ...“ Hatte ihn die Angst so blind gemacht? War die Sorge um seinen Freund so groß gewesen, dass sie ihm einen schlimmsten Fall vorgegaukelt hatte? Er konnte schwören, dass Ark nicht mehr geatmet hatte. Und sein Gesicht ... Nein, nicht nur das Gesicht, jede Körperpartie, die er unter der Jacke gesehen hatte, war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt gewesen. Doch jetzt ... Er strich mit einer Hand etwas unsanft über eine borkige Wange. Ruß, Staub und einige andere undefinierbare Partikel rieselten zu Boden und legten völlig verschmutzte, aber unverletzte Haut frei.

 

Ark hob eine fragende Augenbraue und Leon entließ einen Atemzug, den er eindeutig zu lange angehalten hatte: „... Du lebst.“ „Ähm ... Ja, das würde ich sagen“, nickte Ark, „auch wenn ich mich fühle wie von einem verdammten Zug überrollt.“ Er ließ ein paarmal wimmernd die Schultern kreisen: „Mehrmals überrollt.“

 

„Aber ... aber wie ...“

 

Er sah ihn ungeduldig an: „Nun, du hast mich doch angebrüllt, ich solle die Luft anhalten oder etwa nicht?! Ist das Einbildung gewesen ...? Zu dem Zeitpunkt stand ich schon mit beiden Fußspitzen im Lala-Land, also verzeih, wenn ichʼs missverstanden hab.“ „Nein, du hast es nicht missverstanden“, Leon schüttelte immer noch etwas geistesabwesend den Kopf, „aber ... der ganze Raum hat gebrannt! Also wie bist du ...“

 

„Meine Jacke besteht aus feuerresistentem Material und sie war noch total feucht von meinem kleinen Bad im Kanalwasser. Das hat mir wohl den Hals gerettet. Aber für einige Sekunden hab ich echt befürchtet, das wärʼs gewesen. Wurde für einen Augenblick verdammt heiß da drin. Als ich deine Stimme gehört habe, war ich schon ziemlich hinüber ... Hm, schätze, ich hatte nochmal Riesendussel, was?“

 

Leon stieß ein ermattetes Lachen aus: „Ha, das kannst du laut sagen! Ich kannʼs nicht glauben! Hier hocke ich, denke, du wärst endgültig fort und dann fängst du aus dem Stehgreif wieder an zu atmen und tust, als wärʼs das Natürlichste auf der Welt! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und du stehst auf, als wäre nichts gewesen?!“ Ark schnaufte abfällig: „Entschuldige mal, ich kann mich auch wieder hinlegen! Außerdem stehe ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, zittern meine Knie dafür noch zu sehr. Ich fürchte, ich brauche ein kleine Pause, wennʼs genehm ist. Natürlich nur, wenn es Miss Hunnigan nicht wieder zu Lästereien veranlasst.“ Die Frau räusperte sich höchst verlegen. Leon kratzte sich beschämt am Hinterkopf: „Oh. Du hast es gehört, was?“ Ark winkte ab und richtete sich stöhnend noch ein Stück weiter auf, um die Unterschenkel unter seinen Torso zu ziehen und sich in die Höhe zu stemmen: „Gehört ist übertrieben. Ich habe Teile mitbekommen. Wahrscheinlich hat mich das Bedürfnis, mich zu verteidigen, aufgeweckt ... Verdammt. Fit ist was anderes.“ Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn und Leon legte sofort einen Arm um seine Schultern, um ihm Halt zu geben. „Hunnigan“, richtete er sich erneut an die Kommunikationsspezialistin, „Sie kennen jetzt unsere Situation. Es ist mir egal, wen Sie schicken, aber wir brauchen Hilfe.“

 

_„Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange es dauern wird.“_

 

„Ist mir gleich. Tun Sie Ihr Bestes.“

 

_„Verstanden.“_

 

Er wandte sich an Ark, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, die Augen offenzuhalten: „Und für dich finden wir ein sicheres Plätzchen, wo du dich ausruhen kannst.“ Sie verließen den unglückseligen Raum. Leon schleppte seinen Partner den Gang hinunter zur anderen Seite der Weggabelung, die sie zuvor bei der Verfolgung der menschlichen Silhouette ignoriert hatten. „Glaubst du, es ist der Wespenmann gewesen, der Beute in ihr Nest gelockt hat?“, fragte er nachdenklich. Ark schwieg kurz, seufzte dann jedoch: „Ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube, der Typ hat sich seit sehr vielen Jahren nicht mehr bewegt. Und die Wespen ... Es kam mir nicht so vor, als gehörte der Raum zu ihrem Jagdgrund. Es schien mir eher so, als wenn die Luftzufuhr sie aufgescheucht und hineingeblasen hätte. Ich fürchte, dass uns der Kerl, wer immer er auch war, durch die ... Lappen ... Oh, Mist ...“ Er hätte sich beinahe über den eigenen Schuhen übergeben, wenn Leon ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig auf die Knie gedrückt und vornübergebeugt hätte.

 

Einige Minuten sah er ihm mitfühlend dabei zu, wie er sich Mageninhalt und Galle aus dem Leib würgte und fragte schließlich, als die Krämpfe abgeklungen waren: „Geht es dir jetzt besser? Du übergibst dich ganz schön viel, selbst für jemanden, der nahrungstechnisch fragwürdiges Wasser zu sich genommen hat ...“ „Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen“, krächzte es ziemlich erschöpft zurück, „Vielleicht bin ich ja heute Morgen mit ʼner Magenverstimmung aus dem Haus gegangen, die nichts mit der Aussicht zu tun hatte, auf Monsterjagd gehen zu müssen?“ Leon entschied sich, den neuesten Seitenhieb zu überhören und zog stattdessen die Karte des Stockwerks hervor, die er dem Zombie abgenommen hatte: „... Dieser Gang geht in einen Tunnel über, der zur Müllverbrennungsanlage führt. Am einen Ende ist ein kleiner Raum eingezeichnet. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist es ein Wachraum mit einer Pritsche oder so, auf der du dich hinlegen kannst.“ „Hinlegen klingt gut“, gab Ark leise zu, „und was würde ich nicht alles für eine gepflegte Dusche tun.“ Er sah schräg zu Leon auf, der wiederum skeptisch zu ihm hinunterblickte.

 

„Zu viel verlangt, hm? Ja, dachte ich mir.“

 

Sie kicherten beide und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Die Tür am Ende des Gangs quietschte fürchterlich, als Leon sie öffnete und vorsichtig hindurch spähte. Doch zumindest ließ sie sich öffnen. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein weiter, offener Platz, dessen Grenzen sie in der Finsternis nicht erkannten. Nun, da sie wussten, mit Sicherheit nicht alleine zu sein, fiel es ihnen viel schwerer, unvoreingenommen großflächiges Terrain zu betreten. Ein Areal wie dieses barg Unmengen von Gefahren, zudem erschwerten ihnen kleine und größere Fahrzeuge, Kisten, Fässer und Gerümpel den Einblick. Sie nahmen einmal mehr ihre Waffen in Anschlag und arbeiteten sich Schritt für Schritt vor, Leon in die eine Richtung blickend, Ark die andere sichernd. Alles war gespenstisch still, doch in diesem Fall versprach das Sicherheit. Die wenigsten B.O.W.s konnten ihre körpereigenen Geräusche unterdrücken. Wenn man darauf achtete, konnte man sie hören, sobald sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Und der Schrecken der vergangenen Stunde hatte die beiden Ermittler überaus wachsam gemacht.

 

Als sie endlich die angepeilte Tür erreichten, glänzte auf beiden Gesichtern bereits der Schweiß. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war auch sie nicht abgeschlossen und Ark linste argwöhnisch durch einen Spalt hindurch für den Fall, dass dahinter ein weiterer der gruseligen Schwarzaugenzombies lauerte. Als er nichts Beunruhigendes feststellen konnte, nickte er Leon zu und schlüpfte hinein. Es handelte sich bei dem Zimmer zu ihrer Enttäuschung um ein kleines Büro, das kein Bett enthielt. An einer Längsseite stand ein Tisch mit einem Computer darauf, davor zwei Stühle, auf der anderen ein Kleiderständer, ein großer Aktenschrank, bis obenhin vollgestopft mit völlig verstaubten Ordnern sowie ein bis zum Rand gefüllter Papierkorb. Neben der Tür war eine kleine Nische mit einem verdreckten Spiegel und einem nicht mehr ganz strahlend sauberen Waschbecken. Gegenüber an der anderen Querseite des Zimmers stand eine hüfthohe Kommode, gerade breit genug, um einen erwachsenen Mann darauf liegen zu lassen und Ark, dessen Erschöpfung ihn dazu anhielt, nicht wählerisch zu sein, nahm die stumme Einladung dankend an.

 

Er streifte Gewehrhalfter und Rucksack ab und ließ beides behutsam neben dem Ausgang zu Boden sinken. Dann zog er sich die Jacke aus, schüttelte sie ein wenig, um sie halbwegs sauber zu bekommen und bündelte sie, um sie als Kopfkissen zu benutzen. Dann trottete er gähnend zum Möbelstück, schwang sich hinauf und murmelte: „Weck mich, wennʼs Probleme geben sollte. Ansonsten wann immer es dir zweckdienlich erscheint. Mehr als vier Stunden sollte ich aber sowieso nicht benötigen. Danach müsste ich wieder einigermaßen einsatzbereit sein.“ Sie sahen sich an und nickten in gegenseitiger Zustimmung. Ark drehte sich auf die Seite und fiel fast augenblicklich in Ohnmacht.

 

Leon hingegen überprüfte die Spüle und stellte verwundert, aber nicht undankbar fest, dass sie fließend Wasser – wenn auch nur kalt – genossen. Er traute der Sache nicht so sehr, dass er versucht hätte, es zu trinken, doch für eine Katzenwäsche würde die Qualität mit Sicherheit ausreichen. Er wusch sich Hände und Gesicht und trocknete sich ab. Dann ging er zum Schrank, fischte eine beliebige Akte heraus und setzte sich an den Tisch. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Ark entschied er sich, dass er, anstatt alleine die Gegend zu erkunden, auch erst alle nützlichen Informationen aus diesem Ort extrahieren konnte, ehe sie sich wieder gemeinsam auf den Weg machten.

 

Und so schob er eine Schreibmaschine – Wer verwendete um Himmels Willen noch derart veraltete Technik? – beiseite und begann zu lesen.


	5. Eine muhselige Hatz

Es dauerte etwas über drei Stunden und sechsundzwanzig Minuten, ehe ein leidendes Stöhnen über Arks vor Trockenheit aufgeplatzte Lippen in die Welt hinaus drang. Er rieb sich die Augen, schwang sich wenig elegant in eine Sitzposition und ließ die Beine über die Kante der Kommode baumeln. Dabei rutschte beinahe Leons Bomberjacke zu Boden, hätte er sie nicht gerade noch festhalten können. Der Agent sah vom Computerbildschirm auf: „Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?“ „Auf jeden Fall besser als mariniert und halb durchgebraten“, erwiderte Ark und hielt mit erhobener Augenbraue die Jacke in die Höhe. „Du hast gezittert“, erklärte Leon gleichgültig, „kein Wunder bei den feuchten Klamotten, auch wenn deine spontane Selbstentzündung da ein wenig Abhilfe geschaffen hat. Aber sag mir, Ark, welcher halbwegs normale Mensch trägt feuerabweisende Kleidung?“ „Nicht normal“, entgegnete Ark und sprang zu Boden, um an seinem Freund vorbei zum Waschbecken zu schlendern und ihm dabei sein Eigentum über die Schulter zu werfen, „Pa-pa-paranoid!“ „Oh ja“, Leon rollte mit den Augen, „ich vergaß.“ „Also, schieß los“, begann Ark und stockte nur kurz, als er sich Wasser ins Gesicht schaufelte, „Hast du was rausgekriegt während meiner Pause?“

 

Leon entließ einen zustimmenden Laut und tippte mit dem Finger auf einen Stapel Papiere, der sich auf dem Schreibtisch angehäuft hatte: „Kennst du das Sprichwort ‚Zeig mir deinen Müll und ich sage dir, wie du lebst‘? Diese Akten enthalten Daten darüber, was im Laufe der Zeit hier unten so alles verbrannt wurde. Diese Bastarde haben eine Menge Dreck am Stecken. Und inzwischen wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass die Kacke zu dampfen begonnen hat.“ Ark strich sich die Haare zurück, doch durch das viele Wasser hatte sich das Gel verflüchtigt und einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm ungebändigt über die Augen, als er sich die Hände abtrocknete, sich auf den freien Stuhl sinken ließ und das oberste Blatt Papier zum Lesen an sich nahm. Einige Minuten nahm er sich Zeit dazu, die Zettel zu überfliegen, ehe er die Stirn runzelte: „Die haben sich ziemlich oft ihrer ‚Dryaden‘ entledigt, was? Ist das das Zeug, was sie in dieser unseligen Futterkammer gezüchtet haben? Ich glaube, die Lady hat was mit diesem Namen erwähnt.“

 

Leon nickte, ohne von seiner derzeitigen Lektüre aufzusehen: „Und ich kannʼs ihnen sogar nachfühlen.“ Als er den misstrauischen Seitenblick spürte, seufzte er und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken: „Ich habe das Biest auf einem der Monitore gesehen, Ark. Es ist eine Pflanze. Eine enorme Pflanze. Und sie kann sich frei fortbewegen. Wenn wir Glück haben, haben sie sich ihrer bereits entledigt.“ Er griff neben sich und schubste Ark ein flaches Buch zu, welches dieser ohne Anstrengung stoppte und aufschlug: „Aber ich möchte nicht drauf wetten, also halt auf jeden Fall die Augen offen, kapiert?“ Ark las die erste Seite des Notizbuchs. Es hatte offenbar einem der weniger einflussreichen Arbeiter gehört. Er blätterte hindurch, bis er auf eine recht aufschlussreiche Seite stieß, die keine Wettereinträge, unbeholfene Poesie, Zeichnungen einschlägiger sexueller Fantasien oder Impressionen des Tages enthielt. Stattdessen war ein Foto an ihr festgeklemmt, welches eine ganze Menge recht ungesund aussehender Menschen zeigte, die sich in einem großen Raum befanden. Ihre kohlrabenschwarzen Augen starrten alle in dieselbe Richtung und sie schienen auch in diese zu wandern. Er zog das Bild heraus und las den Text auf der Seite.

 

„‚Wir haben es endlich geschafft, ein paar der Drecksmeute in die Verbrennungsanlage zu locken! Diese Mistkerle sind so verdammt clever! Ich habe immer gedacht, Zombies seien hirnlos, aber unsere hier scheinen mehr Verstand zu haben als viele meiner Kollegen! Es ist, als ob sie wüssten, dass wir ihnen hier im Dutzend den Garaus machen können und sie deshalb diesen Ort meiden wie die Pest! Diesmal hat es auch nur funktioniert, weil wir Achmed und Stony als Köder losgeschickt haben. Die Herren Doktoren haben ihnen ja versichert, dass ihnen jemand die Hintertür aufmachen würde, sobald die Monster eingesperrt sind, aber dann haben sie es uns verboten. Sicherheitsrisiko und so. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hat sich auch keiner freiwillig gemeldet. Ich meine, wer ist schon so blöd und macht ʼne Tür auf, wenn er damit rechnen muss, im Nullkommanix zehn Zombies am Hals hängen zu haben?! Und außerdem war Achmed ein kleiner Aufschneider und Stony ... Stony schulde ich noch dreihundert Mäuse vom Pokern, deshalb war es wohl auch ganz gut so. Hat bestimmt sowieso beschissen. Hat doch keiner so viel Dussel wie der! Unnormal! Naja, auf jeden Fall haben wir uns so echt erleichtern können. Vielleicht kommen wir ja doch noch lebend raus! Schätze, sobald ich wieder Frischluft atme, mach ich ʼne Flasche für Achmed und Stony auf. Das haben die sich verdient.‘“

 

Er sah auf und in Leons ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Der Agent zuckte mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Monitor. Ark blätterte weiter zum nächsten Bild. Diesmal enthielt es Zombies und einen ganzen Schwarm umherschwirrender Wespen.

 

„‚Diese Jagden fangen fast an, Spaß zu machen! Heute sind uns sogar zusätzlich noch einige Amazonen in die Falle gegangen! Dabei ist der Köder dieses Mal lediglich Peters angefressenes Bein gewesen, das wir zum Glück schnell genug amputieren konnten, ehe sich TV in ihm verbreiten konnte. Diese Monster verzweifeln langsam! Geschieht ihnen recht! Sollen sie Hunger schieben, bis sie sich gegenseitig zerfleischen!‘“

 

Seufzend massierte er sich den Nasenrücken und bedachte Leon mit einem gequälten Blick: „Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen möchte, wie sie dem armen Peter sein Bein ‚amputiert‘ haben: Was meint er mit ‚TV‘? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie es geschafft haben, einen Fernseher zum Laufen zu bringen. Buchstäblich, meine ich. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich ja eine Abkürzung für ‚T-Virus‘ vermuten, aber der war doch zur Zeit der Gründung dieses Labors schon ziemlich veraltet, oder?“ „Ich habe einen Verdacht“, gestand ihm sein Freund, „aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Es ist ziemlich weit hergeholt, zumal ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, wie ... er ausgerechnet hier wieder auftauchen sollte.“

 

„Hm.“

 

Wieder blätterte Ark weiter. Das nächste Bild wies Zombies, Wespen und eine eigenartige raupenförmige Hecke auf. Er blinzelte verwirrt und hob das Foto näher ans Gesicht: „Was zum ...“ Stirnrunzelnd las er den Eintrag.

 

„‚Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben die Dryade erwischt, die uns seit einer Woche das Leben schwermacht! Nimm das, du Miststück! Peter war der Köder und er hat durchgehend geschrien, bis seine Stimme versagt hat. Ziemlich dumm von ihm, aber es hat immerhin diese fleischfressende Mistsau angelockt! Eigentlich tut es mir leid um ihn, er war ʼn anständiger Kerl ... Zumindest solange, wie sich sein Verstand noch nicht verabschiedet hatte. Aber mal ehrlich, mit nur einem Bein hätte er uns andere nur behindert und-‘ Himmelarschundzwirn!“

 

Ark stöhnte entnervt, klappte das Buch lautstark zu und schmiss es zurück auf den Haufen: „Warum zum Geier lerne ich bei solchen Begebenheiten eigentlich nie Menschen mit erstaunlich ausgeprägter Nächstenliebe und überbordendem Verantwortungsgefühl kennen?! Heißt es nicht, man wachse in Extremsituationen über sich selbst hinaus?!“ Leon lächelte mitleidig: „Nun, das gilt für positive wie negative Tendenzen, Ark. Und außerdem, denkst du denn, anständige Menschen würden sich in abgelegenen Forschungseinrichtungen an ethisch so dermaßen fragwürdigen Projekten beteiligen?“ Er klopfte mit einem Kugelschreiber auf den Einband: „Aber hast du die Dryade gesehen? Merk es dir: Diese B.O.W. wirkt unscheinbar und harmlos, aber ich habe sie ohne besondere Schwierigkeiten drei ausgewachsene Männer verschlingen sehen. Gleichzeitig. Unterschätz das Biest also bloß nicht!“ Ark blinzelte ihn ein paarmal nachdenklich an, ehe er unsicher fragte: „Du meinst aber nicht ... dieses Gebüsch, oder?“

 

„Genau das. Das Ding lebt, Ark, und es ist schneller, als du dir vorstellen kannst! Vertrau mir! Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Dryade dieselbe ist, die ich gesehen habe oder ob es noch andere von der Art gibt, deshalb gib auf gar keinen Fall deine Deckung auf, klar?“

 

„Ja. Ja klar“, murmelte Ark in beschwichtigendem Tonfall, als wollte er einen Lebensmüden am Springen hindern, „Hecken! Wer kann ihnen schon trauen? Viele von ihnen kommen praktisch aus dem Nichts, wenn man nichtsahnend in eine Kurve fährt. Und so manch unschuldiges Haus wurde schon von ihnen umzingelt!“ Leon fixierte ihn scharf: „... Ark.“

 

Ark wollte sich darüber lustig machen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass sie es geschafft hatten, ein verdammtes Stück Grünfläche in eine ernsthafte Bedrohung zu verwandeln. Aber er hatte genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Leons Sorge möglicherweise gerechtfertigt war. Und er hasste es, in einer Gesellschaft zu leben, die Angst vor ihren eigenen Gemüsegärten haben musste. Und zwar nicht in dem Sinne von reiner Einbildung, dass ein weniger gesetzeskonformer Mitbürger dort des Nachts auf der Lauer liegen und darauf warten könnte, eine unbewachte Bude ausräumen zu können, nein, aus viel profaneren Gründen in Gestalt einer wirklich plastischen Gefahr, namentlich einer hinterrücks angreifenden Umzäunung.

 

Er seufzte zum gefühlten tausendsten Male und ließ die Stirn in eine offene Hand sinken: „Ich habe verstanden. Sobald ich in diesem verfluchten Bau auch nur über ein Eckchen Natur stolpern sollte, werde ich um mein Leben rennen.“ Er meinte es todernst. Leon sah ihn noch einmal besonders eindringlich an, ließ es dann aber auf sich beruhen: „Okay. Nun, ich denke, ich habe hier alles gefunden, was uns weiterbringt. Ich glaube kaum, dass wir noch mehr brauchbare Beweise finden werden. Wie sieht es aus, fühlst du dich schon wieder fit genug, um weiterzumachen?“ Ark schnaubte verächtlich und stand auf: „Hey, ich bin dir nicht so sehr unterlegen, dass du mich wie ein kleines Kind behandeln musst! Lass uns gehen, in diesem stickigen Kabuff werde ich langsam klaustrophobisch!“ Leon lachte leise und erhob sich, um sich seine Jacke überzuziehen und einige der wichtigeren Dokumente einzustecken.

 

Ark wartete, nachdem er sich ebenfalls startklar gemacht hatte, an die Wand gelehnt auf ihn, als ihn plötzlich ein leichter Schwindel überkam. Für einen Moment wechselten messerscharfe und völlig verschwommene Sicht einander ab und dann wurde es ... Schwarz.

 

Das nächste, was er sah, war Leons besorgtes Gesicht in unmittelbarer Nähe: „Hey! Ark! Ist alles okay?“ Er blinzelte und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte zu dem Zweck, sie mit den Handballen reiben zu können: „Huh ...? Ah ... Oh ... Ja. Klar. Wie gesagt, mir gehtʼs gut. Nur ʼn kleiner Schwindelanfall. Bin wahrscheinlich zu schnell aufgestanden.“ „Hm“, brummte Leon, nahm die Hände von seinen Schultern – Wann hatte er sie dort abgelegt? – und wandte sich zur Tür, „Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns aufeinander verlassen müssen. Sag mir frühzeitig, wenn sich dein Zustand verschlechtert, okay?“ „Dasselbe gilt für dich“, schmollte Ark pikiert, „Und jetzt geh schon. Ich will hier keine Wurzeln schlagen.“ Leon rollte mit den Augen und öffnete die Tür. Ark folgte ihm nachdenklich: „Hm, aber wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Sollten wir nicht langsam einen Weg nach oben suchen? Gib mal die Karte her, ich will sehen, ob ich was finde.“

 

„Ich möchte vorher noch einen letzten Ort überprüfen“, widersprach Leon und umrundete den Stapel Kisten, der neben der Tür aufgebaut war, nach links, „es gibt gleich gegenüber der-“ Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Ark beinahe in ihn hineingerannt wäre. Der Detektiv konnte gerade noch stehenbleiben und folgte stirnrunzelnd dem versteinerten Blick: „Meine Güte, was ist denn jetzt wieder? Können wir nicht mal fünf Schritte machen, ohne gleich wieder ... aufgehalten ... zu ... werden ...“ Seine Worte verflüchtigten sich. Und auch sein Wissen um das, was er sagen wollte.

 

Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund starrte er in die gleiche Richtung, die Leon eingeschlagen hatte. Dort, weiter hinten in dem Tunnel, den sie weit weniger tief in Erinnerung hatten, tummelten sich unglaublich viele Schatten, die lautlos sachte hin und her schwankten. Der Schein der Taschenlampen reichte nicht aus, um die Umgebung ausreichend zu erhellen, aber er schätzte sie auf eine ungefähre Höhe von eineinhalb Metern. Knisternde Geräusche drangen von ihnen hinüber. Arks Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was sich dort in unmittelbarer Nähe befand.

 

 _Bos primigenius taurus_. Paarhufer. Wiederkäuer. Braun bis Braunweiß, zumindest die wenigen Stellen Fell, die das ansonsten freiliegende verrottete Muskelfleisch oder das splitternde Skelett noch bedeckte. Gebisse aus unregelmäßig spitzen, zum Teil abgebrochenen Zähnen. Einige kauten gemächlich auf Gliedmaßen der Artgenossen herum. Pechschwarze Augen, die im Lichtschein aufblitzten.

 

Ark begann beinahe unhörbar: „K...“ Er brach ab, schluckte und flüsterte nur geringfügig lauter: „... Kühe ... Das sind Kühe ...“ Einige der hinteren, seltsam ausdruckslosen Köpfe hoben sich mit besorgniserregender Langsamkeit. Leon verspannte sich ahnungsvoll: „... Lauf ...“ Die vorderen Reihen setzten sich in Bewegung und machten einige wacklige Schritte auf sie zu, während sich hinten immer mehr Hörner Richtung der Stimmen erhoben. Arks Gesicht zeigte abgrundtiefe Fassungslosigkeit: „Das sind Kühe, Leon!“ Und die ersten Reihen sprinteten los.

 

„LAUF!!!“

 

Leon wirbelte um die eigene Achse, packte den immer noch versteinerten Ark am Arm und riss ihn mit sich, während er im halsbrecherischen Tempo die entgegengesetzte Seite des Tunnels hinunter stürmte. Hinter sich hörten sie ein ohrenbetäubendes Trampeln aufkommen, Zeichen davon, dass ihnen nun eine Herde von mindestens drei Dutzend untoter, halbverwester Pflanzenfresser auf den Fersen waren, die nach ihrem Blut dürsteten. Und ihre Anzahl wuchs.

 

„Scheiße“, schrie Ark den Tränen nahe, „was für Abartigkeiten lassen sich diese verdammten Hurensöhne eigentlich noch einfallen?!“ „Verdammt nochmal, spar dir den Atem und lauf“, keifte Leon schriller als je zuvor zurück.

 

Dann begann das Brüllen. Es fing an mit einzelnen animalischen Protestlauten, als wären einige wenige Exemplare der Gruppe unzufrieden mit den Tätigkeiten des Kollektivs. Die Lautstärke wuchs mit der Anzahl Unzufriedener und die Tonlage wurde ungleichmäßiger, schräger und unwirklicher.

 

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die gesamte Herde schrie, als wurden ihre Mitglieder gerade lebendig auf Spieße gesteckt, lief den beiden Flüchtenden bereits kalte Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Sie rannten schneller und Ark rief über den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hinweg: „Wo laufen wir überhaupt hin?!“ „Keine Ahnung“, kam die nicht minder leise Antwort, „aber auf jeden Fall weg von hier!“ Leons Blick huschte von einer Wand des Tunnels zur anderen: „Scheiße, gibt es hier keinen höher gelegenen Ort?! Wir müssen aus der Flugschneise raus!“

 

„Das hat doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Diesen Viechern geht es nicht um die Richtung! Denen geht es um uns!“

 

„Und was schlägst du vor?!“

 

„Gibtʼs hier keine verdammte Seitentür?! Irgendeinen Verbindungsweg zurück zu unserem Ausgangspunkt?! Wir müssen diese Mördersteaks doch irgendwie umgehen können!“

 

„Keiner auf der Karte! Dieser Tunnel führt geradewegs zur ...“

 

Leon brach ab und blinzelte. Er sah zu Ark hinüber und beide riefen simultan: „Müllverbrennung!“ Hinter ihnen krachte und schepperte es. Sie vermuteten, dass das Vieh im blinden Wahn einige der umher stehenden Holzkisten gerammt und kurzerhand dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte, drehten sich jedoch nicht um um nachzusehen, aus Angst vor dem Anblick, der sich ihnen offenbaren würde. Ark sah sich zudem mit einem weiteren Problem konfrontiert. Ihm ging langsam die Puste aus.

 

„Scheiße, wie weit ist es denn noch?!“

 

„Weiß ich nicht! Auf der Karte sah es ziemlich lang aus!“

 

„Wozu braucht man einen so langen Tunnel zu einem Hochofen?!“

 

„KEINE AHNUNG! Hör auf, dich zu beschweren und LAUF!!!“

 

Es war schwierig, sich nur mit Hilfe selbstgetragener Taschenlampen, die bei jedem Schritt wippten, bei vollem Tempo den Weg durch völlige Dunkelheit zu bahnen, doch wenigstens versperrten ihnen, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, immer weniger Barrikaden die Strecke, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie bereits vorher dazu verwendet worden war, Scharen von Untoten hindurch zu leiten, anstatt sie aufzuhalten.

 

Endlich, nach mehreren Minuten Hochgeschwindigkeitsmarathon, erfassten die Lichtkegel die Flügel eines gewaltigen Stahltors, in welches quer ein dicker Holzbalken geklemmt war. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hasteten sie ober- und unterhalb davon in die riesige Halle dahinter, blieben aber nicht stehen. „Wie gehtʼs jetzt weiter?!“, rief Ark, eiligst bemüht, Abstand zwischen sich und den Eingang zu bringen, „Wie haben die Typen die Tür hinter sich verriegelt?!“ Doch ehe er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, stürmte die erste Welle mordgieriger Kühe die Halle. Und diese hielten sich nicht damit auf, den Balken zu umgehen, sondern brachen mitten hindurch, rissen ihn ein und zertrampelten das Holz unter ihren Klauen zu kümmerlichen Splittern. Stahl knackte und plötzlich erstrahlte rotes, schummriges Licht.

 

_„Biomasse Risikostufe eins geortet. Dekontaminierung wird eingeleitet. Bitte evakuieren sie den Einzugsbereich. Ich wiederhole-“_

 

Die Freunde sahen zur Decke empor, aus der die bekannte Frauenstimme erklungen war und stöhnten einstimmig.

 

Durch den Widerstand waren einige Tiere zu Fall gekommen und andere über sie gestolpert, sodass die Nachzügler dankenswerterweise von den umherliegenden Körperteilen und den zuckenden Kadavern kurzzeitig abgelenkt wurden. Ark und Leon blieben in respektvollem Abstand im schattigen Schutz eines Stahlträgers stehen und schnappten nach Luft. „Wie kommen wir an ihnen vorbei?“, wollte der Detektiv nachdrücklich wissen. „Gute Frage. Ich denke drüber nach“, krächzte Leon.

 

„Denk schneller! Die ersten suchen schon wieder nach uns! Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie unsere Witterung aufneh-“

 

_„Türverriegelung wird eingeleitet in Zehn ... Neun ... Acht ...“_

 

Die beiden rissen die Augen auf, als sich die Flügel in Bewegung setzten und sich langsam, aber unerbittlich aufeinander zu bewegten. Leon packte Ark erneut am Arm und wollte ihn mitziehen, um auf direkten Kollisionskurs mit der Herde zu gehen, doch Ark riss ihn unsanft zurück, stieß ihn gegen den Pfeiler und zischte wutentbrannt: „Hast du den Verstand verloren?! Was soll das werden?!“

 

„Wir müssen es riskieren! Sie sind irritiert und abgelenkt, wir können zwischen ihnen durchlaufen!“

 

_„... Fünf ... Vier ...“_

 

„Und was dann?! Sie werden uns folgen! Vielleicht nicht alle, aber bei diesen Monstern reicht eine Handvoll völlig aus! Was ist, wenn sie die Tür verkeilen?! Kannst du versichern, dass sie dadurch nicht wieder aufgeht?! Wir schaffen den Weg zurück nicht, Leon!“

 

„Und was schlägst du vor?!“

 

„... Äh ... Ich ... ich ...“

 

_„... Zwei ... Eins ...“_

 

Ark ballte die Faust noch fester um Leons Revers, kniff die Augen zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Plötzlich blinzelte er: „... Hintertür.“ Er sah Leon groß an und riss ihn mit sich: „Die Hintertür! Im Buch stand irgendwas von einer Hintertür!“ Er stieß seinen Freund in die gegenüberliegende Richtung, während er selbst zur nächstliegenden Wand rannte und sie ableuchtete: „Wir müssen sie finden! Beeil dich!“ Doch es war eine unnötige Aufforderung, denn Leon hatte es schon bei der ersten Erwähnung begriffen und lief los.

 

_„Türverriegelung abgeschlossen. Verbrennung wird eingeleitet.“_

 

Plötzlich ertönte ohrenbetäubender Krach, als sich von allen Seiten Schleusen öffneten und es von den Wänden metallisch widerhallte, als würden starke Turbinen angelassen. „Hintertür“, raste es Ark verzweifelt durch den Kopf, „Hintertür. Wir müssen die verdammte Hintertür finden!“ Meter für Meter arbeitete er sich vor, so leise wie möglich, um die durch die Umgebungsgeräusche aufgeschreckten Zombiekühe nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch seine Suche wurde nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

 

_„Verbrennung beginnt in Dreißig ... Neunundzwanzig ... Achtundzwanzig ...“_

 

„WO IST DIESE GOTTVERDAMMTE HINTERTÜR?!“

 

„ARK!!!“

 

Er schwang herum, als er Leons aufgeregte Stimme vernahm und sprintete ungeachtet der Gefahren, die auf dem Weg lauerten, los. Er hatte sie gefunden!

 

_„... Neunzehn ... Achtzehn ... Siebzehn ...“_

 

Er rannte in die Richtung, die ihm Leons Taschenlampe vorgab, doch als er an dem vorletzten Pfeiler vorbeipreschte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Kuh, die auf ihn zu galoppierte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Maul aufriss und ihm entgegensprang. Sein Sprint hatte ihm zu viel Schwung verliehen und er wusste instinktiv, dass er ihrem Biss nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Plötzlich hallten mehrere Schüsse durch die Luft und die Kugeln, die sich seitlich durch ihren Kopf bohrten, traten mitsamt Blutfontäne und Fetzen modrigen Fleischs auf der anderen Seite wieder aus. Die Wucht des Aufpralls warf ihren gesamten Hals zur Seite und brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, sodass er wertvolle Sekundenbruchteile gewann, um sich auf den Boden zu werfen und sich unter dem schweren Geschoss hinweg zu rollen. Es brauchte all seine Kraft, um nicht in der Hocke stehenzubleiben, sondern sich wieder abzustoßen und weiter zu rennen und im nächsten Moment hörte er, wie sich die Artgenossen auf den Kadaver stürzten. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern spurtete die letzten zwanzig Meter zu Leon hin, der seine Waffe gerade wieder einsteckte und fiel keuchend gegen die Wand. „Danke“, ächzte er außer Atem und nicht nur der Anstrengung wegen.

 

„Keine Ursache.“

 

Die Hintertür war niedrig und schmal und so konzipiert, dass man sie zur Seite schieben musste, um sie zu öffnen. Ark hakte die Finger in den Türgriff und zog, doch nichts geschah. Sie war abgeschlossen. Was hatte er auch erwartet?

 

_„... Zehn ... Neun ...“_

 

Panik fuhr ihm ins Gebein, doch er hielt sich nicht mehr damit auf, vernünftig zu denken. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr, nach irgendwelchen Schlüsseln zu suchen, keine Zeit, andere Auswege zu finden und sicher keine Zeit mehr, sich von verschlossenen Türen aufhalten zu lassen! Er griff über seine Schulter, riss die Schrotflinte aus ihrem Halfter, zielte auf das Schloss und feuerte. Erst nach dem fünften Treffer knarzte das schwere Metall und glitt einen winzigen Spaltbreit auf, offenbar zu verrostet, um sich vollständig zu öffnen. Er steckte die Waffe weg und schob seine Finger ohne zu Zögern in den Spalt. Leon brauchte keine Aufforderung, um sich an ihn zu drücken und es ihm gleichzutun.

 

_„... Sechs ... Fünf ... Vier ...“_

 

„Komm schon“, presste Ark durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, während sie mit vereinten Kräften zogen, „geh auf ... du ... verschissenes ... Ding!“ Beide ächzten vor Anstrengung. Zu allem Überfluss hatten die Schüsse die Monster auf sie aufmerksam gemacht und sie näherten sich nun torkelnd. Schweiß lief Ark die Wangen hinunter: „Geh ... auf ...“

 

_„... Zwei ... Eins ...“_

 

Arks Pupillen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „GEH AUF!!!“ Und mit einem haarsträubenden, langgezogenen Quietschen folgte die Tür der Zugkraft, sodass sie mit den Beinen gegensteuern mussten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie stießen sich energisch ab, stürzten durch den entstandenen Durchgang und wichen blitzschnell zur Seite aus. Der Kopf einer Kuh, die die nachrückenden Artgenossen ohne Rücksicht durch das für sie viel zu kleine Loch gequetscht hatten, flog zwischen ihnen hindurch in den Gang. Ark schlug mit dem Rücken hart gegen die Wand, stieß sich jedoch sofort wieder ab in Schubrichtung der Tür und drückte sie mit einer solchen Kraft zu, dass er das im Weg liegende Fleisch einfach zerquetschte.

 

Es war in allerletzter Sekunde, denn gleich darauf ertönte ein lauter Knall und ein Rauschen, als würde ein Tsunami über sie hereinbrechen. Nicht nur das. Ark, der sich von der Tür nicht schnell genug hatte zurückziehen können, zuckte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei zusammen und ballte seine vom in Sekundenbruchteilen aufgeheizten Metall verbrannten Hände an der Brust zu Fäusten, während er rücklings zur Seite stolperte. Panisches animalisches Brüllen, ohrenbetäubendes Getöse, gelegentliches Knacken der Wände und lautes Knistern erfüllte die Luft.

 

Sie lagen schweigend am Boden und konzentrierten sich darauf, ihren rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, von der völlig durcheinandergeratenen Atmung ganz zu schweigen.

 

Nach schier unendlich andauernden Minuten legte sich der Lärm schließlich und bald darauf war alles, was sie noch hörten, ihr eigenes Keuchen.

 

„... Ark?“

 

„... Ich schwöre dir ... wenn du mich fragst, ob ... ich in Ordnung bin ... reiß ich dir die Zunge raus ...“

 

„... Okay.“

 

Wieder rührte sich eine Zeitlang keiner von beiden.

 

„... Das waren Kühe, Leon.“

 

„Kann ich nicht bestreiten.“

 

Ark rieb sich stöhnend über die Augen: „Ich hasse dich. Du bist schuld, dass ich jetzt eine Kuh nie wieder als Kuh werde ansehen können.“ Leidend strich sich Leon durchs Haar: „Hör mal, ich-“ Doch man unterbrach ihn rüde: „Ich mag Milch, klar?! Ich werde nicht auch noch auf meine Frühstücksmilch verzichten! Oder auf Butter! Oder Käse! Ich ess ja schon kein Fleisch mehr!“ Der Agent blinzelte überrascht: „Du bist Vegetarier?“ Ark drehte den Kopf und blitzte ihn wütend über die Schulter hinweg an: „... Frag nicht. Wenn du fragst, müsste ich dir weh tun.“ Er ließ seine Stirn schweigend in seine ineinandergelegten, zittrigen Hände sinken.

 

Unterdessen atmete Leon noch einmal besonders tief durch und stemmte sich dann mühsam in die Höhe. Sie konnten nicht ewig liegenbleiben. Der Auftrag erledigte sich nicht von allein und wer konnte schon sagen, wann endlich ihre Unterstützung eintreffen würde? Arks nächste, leise und gedämpft klingenden Worte ließen ihn aufhorchen: „Sie haben es wirklich geschafft, die friedlichste, freundlichste, sanftmütigste Spezies des ganzen verdammten Planeten in blutrünstige Ungeheuer zu verwandeln. Das geht verdammt nochmal zu WEIT!“ Er schlug eine Faust so fest auf den Boden, dass eine Delle entstand und winzige Bröckchen Beton durch die Gegend sausten. Leon verzog besorgt das Gesicht. Das Alter hatte das Bauwerk offensichtlich brüchiger gemacht, als es den Anschein hatte. Er ging zu seinem Freund und packte ihn am Oberarm, um ihm aufzuhelfen: „Es hat doch keinen Sinn, ihre Moral in Frage zu stellen. Sind deine Hände in Orrrrrrrr ... Meine, bist du verletzt? Du hast vorhin ganz schön geschrien ...“

 

Ark wischte sich über die Stirn und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. Dann spreizte und ballte er mehrmals die Finger und brummte nachdenklich: „Hab auch befürchtet, Schlimmeres abbekommen zu haben. Es hat sich so verbrüht angefühlt, ich dachte schon ... Ach, was sollʼs. Hab sie wohl doch schnell genug weggezogen.“ Seine Handflächen wiesen keinerlei Verbrennungserscheinungen auf und Leon schnaufte erleichtert: „Das ist gut.“ Er wandte sich in die offene Richtung des engen Ganges, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte und wies hinein: „Wie praktisch. Laut Karte führt die Strecke parallel zum Tunnel den ganzen Weg zurück und endet in dem Areal, das ich mir vor diesem ganzen Rinderwahn habe ansehen wollen. Also los jetzt, wir haben schon genug Zeit vergeudet!“

 

Ihre Silhouetten verloren sich in der Dunkelheit, als sie loswanderten. Nur eine stetig leiser werdende Unterhaltung hallte noch etwas länger an den Wänden wider, während sie sich von dem Ort des Schreckens entfernten.

 

„Das war mit Abstand die verstörendste Erfahrung meines Lebens.“

 

„Was ist mit Sheena?“

 

„Ich sagte die verstörendste, nicht die grauenhafteste.“

 

„... Okay ...“

 

„Das ist ein Unterschied!“

 

„Okay!“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„... Du hältst mich aus, nicht wahr? Du denkst, ich sei schwachsinnig!“

 

„Nein, verdammt, ich halte dich nicht aus und hielte ich dich für schwachsinnig, hätte ich dich kaum um Hilfe gebeten!“

 

„Dann muss ich wohl noch ein wenig an meinem miesen Ruf arbeiten, damit nicht nochmal jemand auf die idiotische Idee kommt, mich für irgendwelche Schlachtfeste anzuheuern, hm?“

 

„Jesses ... Wo ist nur der freundliche, pflegeleichte Ark von damals hin verschwunden?“

 

„Hat sich wohl mit dem gerechtigkeitsliebenden, grundehrlichen Leon aus dem Staub gemacht.“

 

Niemand war Zeuge, als sich ein großer Schatten aus einem der Lüftungsschächte zwängte, sich über den abgetrennten Tierschädel legte und beim Weiterziehen nur einen kleinen Haufen bleicher Knochen zurückließ.


	6. Getrennte Wege

Die nicht verschlossene Tür wurde ganz leise und vorsichtig beiseitegeschoben und das erste, was durch die entstandene Öffnung schaute, war der Lauf einer Handfeuerwaffe. Ein zweiter folgte dem Beispiel und erst als nichts geschah wagten es Ark und Leon, ihre Köpfe hindurch zu stecken. „Puh“, schnaufte der Detektiv erleichtert, „das war ganz schön eng und stickig da drin.“ „Ich bezweifle, dass der Gang für mehr als Wartungsarbeiten verwendet wurde“, mutmaßte Leon, ohne ihn anzusehen, „kein Wunder, dass den niemand sauber gehalten hat.“ Einige Kisten standen ihnen im Weg und sie schoben sich mit nicht gelinder Mühe daran vorbei. Einige niedrige Barrikaden waren ein zusätzlicher Indikator dafür, dass ihr Fluchtweg seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr verwendet worden war.

 

Als sie endlich ihre volle Bewegungsfreiheit wiedererlangt hatten, klopften sie sich Spinnweben und Staub von der Kleidung und sahen sich um. Die Dunkelheit erlaubte nach wie vor keine sonderliche Weitsicht, doch etwas anderes erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ark schnüffelte argwöhnisch: „Pfui Teufel! Riecht nach Stall! Nach ... sehr lange vernachlässigtem Stall, wenn du mich fragst.“ Leon brummte nur und führte ihn bis an eine Wand, um sich an ihr entlang zu tasten. Bald fiel der Schein ihrer Lampen auf ein Hochstromaggregat und er presste die Faust auf den größten roten Knopf.

 

Wie sie es inzwischen gewohnt waren, dauerte es fast eine geschlagene Minute, bis sich das erbärmliche Flackern der Neonröhren an der hoch oben gelegenen Decke in einen einigermaßen beständigen Lichtschein verwandelt hatte. Und nun wies nicht nur der modrige, scharfe Gestank von Ammoniak darauf hin, dass an diesem Ort Tiere gehalten worden waren.

 

Sie ließen ihre Blicke durch die große, graue Halle schweifen. Ein langer Laufstall mit Hufgittern verlief an einer der Längsseiten, während jene gegenüber unter anderem komplett mit kleinen und größeren Käfigen zugestellt war. Zwei tiefe Gruben befanden sich rechts und links eines gewaltigen Eingangstors, welches sperrangelweit offenstand. Die Mitte der Halle war verbaut mit langen Reihen brusthoher Einzelboxen. Alles war entsetzlich verschmutzt und verkommen. Streu, Kot und Blut klebte an Boden und Wänden. Knochen, ganze kleine und große Skelette, Federn, Fell, Trümmerteile und Holzbruchstücke lagen verstreut.

 

Allerdings bewegte sich nichts davon und diese Tatsache gab ihnen Anlass, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Es sah nicht so aus, als gäbe es an diesem Ort untotes Leben.

 

Sie steckten die Waffen weg und Ark stupste den nackten Schädel eines Rindes mit der Fußspitze an: „Hier sind die Biester also hergekommen, was? Das ist tatsächlich ʼn Stall. Wofür zum Geier haben sie einen Stall gebraucht?“ „Nahrungsbeschaffung“, brummte Leon, definierte den Begriff aber nicht näher, „Die Herde muss durch dieses Tor in den Tunnel gekommen sein.“ „Weißt du, was mich stutzig macht?“, murmelte Ark und lugte über eine der Boxenwände, nur um die Nase zu rümpfen, als er einige halb mumifizierte Kälber dahinter erblickte, „Wie kommt es, dass sie uns auf dem Weg zum Büro nicht aufgefallen ist? Ich meine, wir sind geradewegs in ihre Richtung gestiefelt! Hätte uns eine solche Menge hungriger Rindviecher nicht sofort ins Auge stechen müssen?“ Der Agent legte nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn: „Ja. Und irgendwie kam mir der Tunnel auf dem Hinweg auch weniger tief vor.“ Er sah stirnrunzelnd zur Seite: „Ich glaube, das Tor hat sich während unserer Rast geöffnet. Dadurch sind sie in den Tunnel gelangt und uns in die Quere gekommen.“ „Ja“, schnaubte Ark, „das denke ich auch. Und es macht mich derbe nervös.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Ist das dein Ernst? Wir dringen unerlaubt in eine Basis zur Entwicklung bioorganischer Massenvernichtungswaffen ein und werden praktisch beim Übertreten der Türschwelle geradewegs zum Müll gekehrt. Danach werden wir von einem verflixt flinken Schatten, den wir nicht identifizieren können, in eine Fütterungskammer gelockt, in der ein Zombie auf uns wartet, der den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite hat, durchqueren dann eine Strecke, die mit fast hundertprozentiger Sicherheit verlassen ist, nur um auf dem Rückweg in eine Meute ausgehungerter menschenfressender Bestien zu stolpern, die uns auf direktem Weg und ohne Ausweichmöglichkeiten in einen Hochofen treiben, dem wir nur mit vereinten Kräften und dem unverschämten Glück, Kenntnisse über einen Notausgang zu besitzen, die in einem unscheinbaren Privatnotizbuch niedergeschrieben waren, in letzter Sekunde entkommen können. Leon. Etwas ist uns auf den Fersen. Und es will uns tot sehen.“

 

Ark runzelte die Stirn, als das leise Kichern seines Partners die Luft erfüllte. Leon strich sich die Haare zurück und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf: „Hah ... Oh, Ark, du bist wirklich paranoid.“ Eine Augenbraue hob sich, als der Detektiv pikiert erwiderte: „Begründet misstrauisch ist wohl der passendere Ausdruck. Und was ist daran so witzig?“ „Sieh dich doch um“, Leon breitete die Arme aus, „Ich gebe ja zu, es steckt wesentlich mehr Leben in diesem Gemäuer, als die D.S.O. vermutet hat, aber alles, mit was wir bisher konfrontiert wurden, sind Wespen, Kühe, ein Zombie – ein Zombie, Ark – und der bloße Hinweis auf eine Ansammlung wandelnden Grünzeugs. Und auch, wenn ich zugeben muss, dass die Bedrohung durch diese Aspekte keine geringe ist, bezweifle ich stark, dass sie alle zusammen genug Intelligenz besitzen, um uns Fallen zu stellen.“

 

Ark musterte ihn misstrauisch: „... Machst du dich über mich lustig?“ Der Agent schnaufte und schüttelte müde den Kopf: „Ach, komm schon. Selbst du musst einsehen, dass unser ganzes Pech eher auf unser eigenes Ungeschick zurückzuführen ist als auf irgendeine unbekannte Macht! Ich habe es von Anfang an gesagt, wir haben die Situation einfach unterschätzt, okay? Deswegen sind wir unvorsichtiger vorgegangen, als es die Umstände eigentlich verlangt hätten, was uns zu unserer derzeitigen Lage zurückführt. Wir müssen ab jetzt einfach mehr achtgeben, dann wird sich alles regeln.“ Ark warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft: „Du sagst das Eine und tust das Andere! Du unterschätzt die Situation weiterhin, kapierst du das nicht?! Sieh dir doch mal unsere Untersuchungsergebnisse an! Wir sind seit Stunden hier und haben noch nicht eine wirklich brauchbare Information über die Vorkommnisse gefunden! Alles, was wir haben, sind die wenig vertrauenswürdigen Eindrücke zweier durchgeknallter Arbeiter und die Liste des Abfalls! Wir wissen nicht, wem die Anlage gehört hat, wir haben keine Ahnung, wer die Verantwortlichen für diesen Schlamassel sind und was mir wirklich Bauchschmerzen bereitet, ist, dass wir keinen blassen Schimmer haben, was in diesem Bunker denn nun wirklich erforscht wurde! Das Hauptprojekt, Leon! Alles, was uns bisher über den Weg gelaufen ist, war doch nur Kleinvieh!“

 

„Was ist mit dem T-103?“

 

„Hatte doch schon bei der Gründung das Haltbarkeitsdatum überschritten! Leon, denk nach! Wir sind eingetroffen, haben ein paar Schritte getan und sind direkt auf einer Etage gelandet, auf der es Tonnen von Möglichkeiten gibt, uns den Garaus zu machen!“

 

„Das war nur Zufall. Die Treppe war einfach zu alt, um uns zu halten.“

 

„Ich gebe zu, dass hier nichts mehr zum neuesten Modell gehört, aber glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte dich darauf herumtoben lassen, wenn sie mir so dermaßen zerbrechlich vorgekommen wäre? Hättest du darauf herumgetobt, wenn sie dir zerbrechlich vorgekommen wäre? Kommt es dir kein bisschen spanisch vor? Und nein, ich meine nichts mit Illuminados. Was ist ... was ist, wenn da jemand nachgeholfen hat? Jemand, der uns daran hindern wollte, dieses bestimmte Stockwerk zu untersuchen? Jemand ... oder etwas.“

 

Leon blickte eine Zeitlang ins Leere und ließ sich Arks Logik durch den Kopf gehen, doch er erkannte nichts anderes als übersensible, an der Haaren herbeigezogene Hysterie. Seufzend winkte er ab: „Das sind doch nur Mutmaßungen, die du mit nichts belegen kannst. Die Sachen mit dem Passwort und dem Hebel im Kultivierungsraum waren meine Schuld. Da hatte mit Sicherheit kein ominöser Dritter die Hände im Spiel.“

 

„Dagegen habe ich auch nichts einzuwenden. Aber der ganze Rest dieser ‚Pannen‘ ...“

 

Leon riss der Geduldsfaden: „Verdammt nochmal, hör auf mit deinen Verschwörungstheorien! Dieser Ort ist gefährlich, ganz ohne Frage, aber zu denken, dass ein überdurchschnittlich intelligentes Forschungsobjekt über zehn Jahre lang nicht nur überlebt, sondern auch die Füße stillgehalten hat, ist absolut lächerlich! B.O.W.s sind nicht dafür geschaffen, subtil zu agieren! Mach endlich die Augen auf!“ Auch der Detektiv wurde laut, als er begriff, dass seine Einwände bei seinem anscheinend schon viel zu abgehärteten Freund auf taube Ohren stießen: „Ich habe sie sperrangelweit auf! Und alles, was ich sehen kann, sind zwei unbequeme Schnüffler, deren Einmischung eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung darstellt und die vorteilhafterweise noch Vorspeise, Hauptgang und Dessert in Einem sind! Wenn wir uns unserer Rolle in diesem Spiel nicht langsam bewusst werden, werden wir unsere Lage nie korrekt einschätzen können, Leon! Wenn sich hier jemand blenden lässt, dann bist du das! Du bist derjenige, der sich rückhaltlos auf die Ergebnisse eines über einen Tag alten, von unabhängigen Dritten durchgeführten Scans verlässt! Deine geliebte D.S.O. hat nichts erwähnt von einer Hundertschaft fleischfressender Kühe, oder?!“

 

„Hör auf damit, der D.S.O. die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben!“

 

„Ich schiebe niemandem Schuld in die Schuhe, Herrgottnochmal! Ich versuche gerade, zu verhindern, irgendjemandem Schuld in die Schuhe schieben zu müssen! Ich zähle nur Fakten auf, Fakten, die du offensichtlich auf Teufel komm raus übersehen willst!“

 

„Das sind keine Fakten! Du schraubst dir nur einfach ein paar dumme Zufälle zu einem Luftschloss zusammen, das jedwedem vernünftigen Fundament entbehrt!“

 

„Diese ‚Zufälle‘ nennen sich in Fachkreisen Indizien, Leon. Indizien sind keine Beweise, aber gehäuft sind sie durchaus in der Lage, das Bild des Tathergangs zusammenzufügen! Ich rede von Intuition, einem Konzept, welches du anscheinend bei deiner Anabolikabehandlung abgelegt hast!“

 

„Deine Intuition ist deutlich geprägt von einem ganzen Bataillon von Ängsten, Ark! Wie viele deiner Phobien spielten bei deiner ach so nüchternen Beurteilung eine Rolle?!“

 

„Ich kann durchaus zwischen Neurose und gesundem Menschenverstand unterscheiden, herzlichen Dank. Du hast mal gediegenen Polizeiinstinkt besessen, mein Freund, wann ist er dir abhanden gekommen, hm?“

 

„Bin ich vielleicht derjenige gewesen, der sich von den wirklich wichtigen Fällen zurückgezogen hat?! Bin ich es gewesen, der feige den Schwanz eingezogen hat und sich hinter der Fassade einer spießbürgerlichen Privatdetektei verkrochen hat?!“

 

„Ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden mit Blut und Eingeweiden! War das tatsächlich zu viel verlangt?!“

 

„Du hattest eine Verpflichtung!“

 

„Ich hatte einen Scheißdreck! Ich habe den Job erledigt, den du mir erteilt hast und danach wollte ich nichts mehr mit Untoten am Hut haben! Und jetzt sieh uns an! Du hast mich schon wieder in die Scheiße geritten! Muss ich erst in meinen eigenen Därmen liegend verrecken, ehe du zufrieden bist?!“

 

Beide hatten im Laufe der Auseinandersetzung zu schreien begonnen, doch erst Arks Ausbruch war so laut, dass seine Stimme von den Tunnelwänden widerhallte. Es brachte Leon zum Schweigen, der nur schweratmend die Zähne aufeinander presste. Das Problem war, dass Ark mit seinem Vorwurf nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Wäre alles nach Plan verlaufen, hätte er den unerwarteten Gefahren der Anlage allein gegenübergestanden. Und das, obwohl Leon nicht gelogen hatte, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass es gute Gründe für die Einführung von Zweierteams gab. Sie alle hatten sich von dem Alter der Anlage täuschen lassen. Aber war das wirklich ein Grund, gleich den Teufel an die Wand zu malen?

 

Er stöhnte gereizt. Dies war definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Streiten. „Hör zu, lass uns erstmal-“, begann er deshalb, doch er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, denn er wurde rüde unterbrochen. Von einer geballten Faust, die mit übernatürlicher Kraft ungebremst mit seiner Schulter kollidierte und ihn meterweit zur Seite schleuderte, bis er über den Rand einer der Gruben purzelte und verschwand. „LEON“, schrie Ark ihm schockiert hinterher, konnte ihm jedoch nicht zu Hilfe eilen, da ihm der voll ausgereifte Bodycheck eines T-103 entgegenkam.

 

Sie hatten sich so sehr gezankt, dass sie nicht einmal das Stampfen eines anrückenden Tyrants mitbekommen hatten!

 

Er wich ihm mit einer flinken Rolle aus und prallte gegen eine der Boxenwände. Zähneknirschend glitt sein Blick zu der viel zu weit entfernten Grube. Dem Weg nach zu urteilen, den er sich überschlagend zurückgelegt hatte, hatte die B.O.W. Leon voll erwischt – noch dazu unerwartet – und Ammoniak hatte den unangenehmen Nebeneffekt, Bewusstseinsstörungen zu verursachen. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sein Freund kläglich in Gülle ersoff, hieß es jetzt also schnell handeln. Sehr schnell.

 

Kaum hatte er es gedacht und mit der Hand Richtung Schrotflinte gegriffen, platzte keine zehn Meter neben ihm die Wand auf und mehr schwere, dumpfe Schritte erklangen.

 

Seine Pupillen huschten hin und her, während er vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurücktrat: „Verstehe. Einem von euch habe ich es zu verdanken, in diesem Höllenloch festzusitzen. Wer war also so blöd, sich bei der Jagd fotografieren zu lassen, hm?“ Die B.O.W.s antworteten nicht. Natürlich nicht, sie waren nicht dafür konzipiert, gepflegte Unterhaltung zu führen. Sie stampften nur wort- und ausdruckslos auf ihn zu, in Seelenruhe, als waren sie sicher, ihre Beute früher oder später zwischen sich und einem harten Untergrund, vorzugsweise den eigenen Handflächen, zerquetschen zu können. Ganz so, wie er es von ihnen in Erinnerung hatte. Woran er sich nicht erinnerte, waren pechschwarze Augen anstelle eines erdrückenden Weiß. Was hatte es nur mit diesem speziellen Merkmal auf sich? Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dieser Frage bei nächstbester Gelegenheit nachzugehen, doch zu mehr hatte er keine Zeit, denn er musste einem weiteren Bodycheck ausweichen und gleich darauf den Kopf einziehen, um sich von einem mächtigen Schwinger nicht enthaupten zu lassen. Der Schlag zerschmetterte stattdessen einen mannshohen, stabilen Eisenkäfig und er entschied, dass diesen Gegnern volle Aufmerksamkeit gebührte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem humorlosen Grinsen: „Tja, wenn ihr mir den Schuldigen nicht freiwillig ausliefert, muss ich mich wohl um euch alle drei kümmern, was?“ Er zog die Flinte aus dem Halfter und legte an. Es war wohl Zeit, etwas für sein Geld zu tun, nachdem er die Monster mit seinem Gebrüll angelockt hatte.

 

Der erste Schuss ging ins Leere, weil er in seiner Hast den Abzug betätigte, als die Waffe nur grob in die Richtung des Ziels wies. Ark fluchte in sich hinein, als im Anschluss nur noch stumpfes Klicken ertönte. Er hatte versäumt, sie nach der Flucht aus der Müllverbrennung nachzuladen. Ein Anfängerfehler, der schon weitaus gediegeneren Kämpfern das Leben gekostet hatte!

 

Er rannte los in die temporäre Deckung eines großen Stapels Holzkisten hinein, riss sich seinen Rucksack vom Rücken, förderte so schnell er konnte so viel Schrotmunition zutage, wie seine Jackentaschen fassten und stopfte sie hinein. Sie begannen derweil, die Barriere zu zertrümmern.

 

Er schnallte sich den Rucksack wieder um, rammte eine Handvoll Patronen in das Magazin und schoss dem ersten Gegner, der durch die unterste Kiste direkt vor ihm brach, geradewegs in den Kopf. Das Monster machte mit der ihnen typischen gespenstischen Gleichgültigkeit einen Schritt zurück und Ark nutzte die Chance, zwischen ihm und dem anrückenden zweiten Feind hindurch zu schlüpfen. Danach gab er Fersengeld, bis er sich weit genug entfernt wähnte. Er schwang herum, schnitt eine Grimasse, als er erkannte, dass sie bereits wieder auf halbem Wege zu ihm waren und drückte in schneller Abfolge ab.

 

Er wich dem Sturmangriff der beiden Vorderen seitlich aus und wäre dabei beinahe über einige umherliegende Eimer gestolpert, konnte sich aber gerade noch fangen und dem Hinteren die letzten beiden Ladungen verpassen. Wieder rannte er so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen davon, weg von ihnen, während er das Gewehr nachlud.

 

Genau so, Thompson. Abstand gewinnen. Schießen. Nachladen. An nichts anderes denken. Vor allem nicht an Leon, der vielleicht schon ... Nicht denken. Du schaffst das schon. Und rechtzeitig.

 

Abstand. Schießen. Nachladen.

 

Abstand. Schießen. Nachladen.

 

Die Strategie war fast lächerlich simpel, doch wie er zufrieden feststellte, verfehlte sie auch diesmal nicht ihren Zweck, denn nach nervenaufreibendem Hin und Her sank einer der Gegner endlich totenstill auf die Knie und fiel vornüber zu Boden. Ark riss die Flinte hoch, stürzte sich zur Seite, um dem Angriff eines der anderen zu entgehen, der gleichmütig über den gefallenen Kameraden hinweg stampfte, rannte geduckt um eine Box herum und rollte sich in den Schatten einiger gegenüberliegender Holzkisten.

 

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie die Monster an seinem Versteck vorbeizogen. Einige Schritte weiter knallte und prasselte es laut und er vermutete, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihm damit begonnen hatten, wahllos Innenausstattung zu zerstören. Im Moment besorgte ihn das nicht, da sie sich langsam, aber sicher von ihm entfernten. Doch er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ihr ausgeprägter Geruchs- und Gehörsinn wieder zurück auf seine Fährte gelockt hatte. Er musste sich beeilen! Er lehnte den Hinterkopf an das Holz und zwang sich, tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen, um seine unterversorgten Muskeln zu entspannen.

 

Diese Bastarde hielten mehr aus, als er in Erinnerung hatte. Wesentlich mehr. Er hatte über zwei Dutzend Patronen verschießen müssen, ehe der Erste von ihnen das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte und er war sich auf die Schnelle nicht sicher, wie viele ihm noch zur Verfügung standen. Seiner Schätzung nach steckte noch einmal dieselbe Menge in seinen Taschen und etwas mehr davon im Rucksack.

 

Doch was, wenn diese drei nicht die einzigen T-103 im Komplex waren? Was, wenn seine Vermutung zutraf und sich ihnen ein noch viel weiter entwickelter, stärkerer Tyrant-Typus entgegenstellte? Die Schrotflinte war ihre durchschlagskräftigste Waffe und deshalb erschien es ihm unklug, all die verbliebene Munition in die Körper hoffnungslos veralteter Modelle zu pulvern – so eigenartig aktualisiert sie auch erscheinen mochten. Es musste eine geeignetere Methode geben.

 

Er lugte aus seinem Versteck heraus und sah, wie sie die Boxen Richtung gegenüberliegender Längsseite umrundeten. Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie der Grube, in der Leon verschwunden war, keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Mit seinem ganzen Selbst betete er dafür, dass ihr Inhalt nicht tief reichte und alles, worüber sich der Agent später würde beschweren können, eine ruinierte Frisur und Tage anhaltender, unangenehmer Körpergeruch waren. Verzweifelt suchend sah er sich um.

 

Kleinere Fahrzeuge und ein Traktor standen herum, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass über die Jahre jedwede Form von Sprit aus den Tanks verdunstet war und ein Versuch, sie zum Laufen zu bringen, nur aufgescheuchte Feinde nach sich ziehen würde. Alles, was auch nur ansatzweise als Waffe durchging, waren die diversen landwirtschaftlichen Werkzeuge.

 

Die beiden T-103 rumorten inzwischen auf der anderen Seite herum.

 

Keine andere Wahl. So leise wie möglich schlich er aus dem Versteck, immer darauf bedacht, geduckt zu bleiben und den Kopf nicht über die Trennwände zu heben, und sammelte alle Mistforken, Spaten und Heugabeln ein, die er finden konnte. Als er in eine der Breitseiten spähte, erblickte er einen Gabelstapler, dessen Frontlader etwa auf Höhe seines Scheitels eingestellt war und hielt inne. Das bedeutete, dass er den Gegnern etwa auf Brusthöhe ...

 

Ein weiterer Knall schreckte ihn auf und er huschte eiligst los. Keine Zeit für penible Berechnungen. Sollte sein „Plan“, wenn man diese aus höchster Not provozierte Fantasterei als solchen bezeichnen konnte, erwartungsgemäß nicht funktionieren, konnte er noch immer auf Schrot zurückgreifen, weise Voraussicht hin oder her. Er war inzwischen froh, dass sie sich ihm in einem Stall entgegengestellt hatten, denn es machte ihm leicht, Stricke, Ketten und Stahlseile für seine Zwecke aufzufinden. In aller Eile bereitete er den Stapler vor, mit einem Ohr stets der unaufhaltsam näher rückenden Geräusche haltloser Zerstörung gewahr.

 

Gerade hatte er das letzte Strick angezogen, als es hinter ihm krachte und schepperte. Mit einem zitternden Atemzug drehte er sich um. Eines der Monster hatte ihn gefunden.

 

Perfekt.

 

Es kam mit dieser nervenzerreißenden Ruhe auf ihn zu, die in jedem Betrachter instinktiv sofortigen Fluchtreflex auslöste, doch Ark kämpfte tapfer gegen das Bedürfnis an. Wenn er das Angriffsmuster dieser B.O.W.s korrekt studiert hatte, musste sein Plan zumindest bis zu diesem Aspekt reibungslos aufgehen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten die Feinde voneinander. Und dann entfuhr Ark ein leises triumphales „Ja!“ als der T-103 die Schulter vorschob, das Haupt senkte und sich in einem Sprint kopfüber voranstürzte.

 

Geradewegs in das Arsenal speerartig an den Frontlader geschnürter Geräte hinein, auf die Ark den Zugang im letzten Augenblick mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite freimachte.

 

Einige morsche Stiele zerbarsten splitternd beim Aufprall, manche Eisenteile bogen sich zur Seite oder fielen scheppernd zu Boden und im ersten Moment befürchtete er, dass der Rost sie zu stumpf gemacht hatte, um dem Druck standzuhalten, doch die meisten der wartenden Zinken durchbohrten den grauen Schädel wie weiche Butter und ragten blutbesudelt zu Hinterkopf und Schulterblättern heraus. Der Gabelstapler bäumte sich durch die Wucht leicht auf und das Monster blieb reglos stehen, bis seine Arme auf einmal wie Gelenke ohne Hydraulik erschlafften und kraftlos von den Schultern herabbaumelten.

 

Für einige Sekunden hörte Ark nichts anderes als den eigenen Herzschlag. Dann weiteten sich ungläubig seine Augen. Es hatte ... funktioniert? Diese völlig kindische, alberne Allerweltsfalle hatte tatsächlich ...

 

„WOAH!!!“

 

Er schrie erschrocken auf, als sich ein Schatten über ihn legte und er sich eben noch unter der schwingenden Faust her ducken konnte. Nachdem er ein Problem relativ mühelos hatte ausschalten können, hatte er das letzte doch glatt vergessen!

 

Er sprintete den Gang wieder hinauf, an der aufgespießten B.O.W. vorbei, rannte die komplette gegenüberliegende Seite hinunter und wagte es erst am Ende wieder, sich umzudrehen und das Feuer zu eröffnen. Diese Mistkerle waren nicht nur stärker, sondern auch flinker als die ihm bekannten T-103, und so hatte er nicht einmal genügend Zeit dafür, ein Magazin leerzuschießen, ehe ihn der Feind erreicht hatte und er erneut fliehen musste. Er schoss die letzten beiden Patronen blind über die Schulter in der Hoffnung, wenigstens irgendeinen Teil des mutierten Körpers zu treffen und ihn zumindest für Sekundenbruchteile zu verlangsamen und lud dann im Laufen durch.

 

Dicht vor dem Gabelstapler schwang er herum und feuerte bis zum leeren Klicken, ehe er zur Seite stürmte und das Wesen hinter sich in die stümperhafte und doch so effektive Konstruktion preschen ließ. Scheppern, ohrenbetäubendes Knallen und ein dumpfes Knirschen verrieten ihm, dass der Gegner sich nicht damit aufgehalten hatte, seinen verendeten Kameraden beim Ausgraben aus dem Gerümpel pietätvoll zu umgehen. Er lief zur Mitte der Längsseite, drehte sich um und zielte. „HEILIGE SCHEISSE“, entfuhr es ihm im nächsten Moment, als er schräg von sich zerfetzte Teile der Trennwände durch die Luft fliegen sah. Seinen guten Reflexen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er sich dem quer durch die Boxen geradewegs auf ihn zu walzenden Feind noch rechtzeitig zuwenden konnte. Er drückte ab, so viel das Magazin hergab und wich ihm in letzter Sekunde aus, um ihn in die hinter ihm stehenden Käfige rauschen zu lassen. Als er dabei an die nebenstehende Boxenwand prallte, dachte er nicht darüber nach, sondern sprang einfach nur ab und kletterte hinüber, während er hinter sich das Monster die Faust aus der bröckelnden Wand ziehen hörte. Vier Hürden weiter machte er einen gediegenen Seitenschritt, lud nach, legte das Gewehr an und musste genau zwei Sekunden warten, ehe er die Wände bersten hörte und der Gegner dicht an ihm vorbei durch einige Fässer hindurch erneut gegen die Mauer rannte.

 

Ark erlaubte ihm nicht, sich neu zu orientieren und schoss ihm in den Rücken. Dann rutschte er rücklings in die entstandene Schneise, wich während des erneuten Nachladens langsam zurück und zielte auf den sich ihm ebenso langsam zuwendenden Kopf des Monsters. Doch endlich, nach wenigen Schritten, kaum dass es die Verfolgung wieder aufgenommen hatte, schwankte es, sackte zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Die Flinte hielt nur noch einen Schuss, den letzten, den Ark auf die Schnelle aus seiner Tasche hatte ziehen können. Er senkte die Waffe nicht, als er den angehaltenen Atem entließ, zögerlich auf das totenstille Wesen zutrat und es misstrauisch mit der Fußspitze an stupste. Es rührte sich nicht mehr und er hätte sich beinahe seinen urplötzlich wackligen Knien ergeben, wäre ihm nicht ein beunruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen.

 

_‚Leon!‘_

 

Er spurtete los, heraus aus der Box in den Gang hinein, um endlich seinen Freund aus der tödlichen Grube zu retten.

 

Und rannte ungebremst in eine von links hervorschnellende Pranke. Die Flinte entglitt ihm, als seine Hände vor Schreck empor zuckten und ihm blieb augenblicklich die Luft weg, als sich kalte Finger um seine Kehle schlossen. Seine Füße verloren jeglichen Bodenkontakt und mit einem eisigen Schauer starrte er direkt in zwei nachtschwarze Augen. Oder besser, ein Auge, denn das andere war durchbohrt vom rostigen Dorn einer Mistgabel und auch einige andere blutleckende Löcher im Oberkörperbereich der Kreatur wiesen sie als jene aus, die er so trickreich ausgeschaltet geglaubt hatte.

 

Das Biest war noch am Leben?!

 

Hustend kratzte er über das steife Handgelenk und stieß das letzte bisschen Sauerstoff in einem erstickten Keuchen aus, als es ausholte und ihn mit Nachdruck auf den schmutzigen Boden der Box zurückwarf. Arks Sicht wechselte von gestochen scharf zu verschwommen und verdunkelte sich dann zusehends. Der T-103 hob einen Fuß, um auf ihn zuzugehen und einen massigen Arm, um ihm mit einem mächtigen Schlag den Brustkorb zu zertrümmern.

 

Ein Schuss ertönte und der ausdruckslose Kopf ruckte zur Seite. Ein zweiter, dritter und vierter folgten, die sich ihm durch die Schädeldecke bohrten.

 

Und dann zog Leon das Magazin seiner Pistole so schnell durch, dass man die Intervalle kaum noch hören konnte.

 

Der Feind wandte sich ihm zu, doch Schussfrequenz und Durchschlagskraft der Waffe ließen ihn immer wieder zusammenzucken oder gar einen Schritt zurückweichen, sodass er nur quälend langsam vorwärtskam. Sie war nicht so potent wie Arks Schrotgewehr, doch hatte Leon den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite und erfreute sich wesentlich kürzerer Ladezeiten, und so hatte der sowieso schon stark angeschlagene T-103 schließlich das Nachsehen. Nach dem dritten verschossenen Magazin ging er endlich tonlos zu Boden.

 

Leon keuchte angestrengt und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ihm stechender Schmerz durch die Schläfen fuhr. Er wusste ziemlich genau, wann eine B.O.W. ihr untotes Leben ausgehaucht hatte, und so hielt er sich nicht damit auf, dies zu überprüfen. Stattdessen taumelte er hastig um die Ecke und starrte auf seinen Freund hinab, der sich zwischenzeitlich stöhnend aufgesetzt hatte. Eine Weile ächzten sie um die Wette, Ark wegen der Anstrengung, Leon wegen der drückenden Schmerzen in Brustkorb und Schädel, ehe der Agent den Kampf aufgab und sich stöhnend neben ihm zu Boden sinken ließ. Ark ließ sich ein Stück zurück in seinen Rücken fallen, wo er sich – ein paarmal mühsam hustend – anlehnte und versuchte, seinen rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen: „A... alles klar bei dir? Ich hab schon ... befürchtet, du seist längst ... ʼne Wasserleiche! Nur eben in Gülle eingelegt ...“ Er kicherte schwach.

 

Schnaufend dachte Leon an die Grube, aus der er eiligst geklettert war, nachdem er aufgewacht war und die heftigen Kampfgeräusche vernommen hatte: „Hatte wohl unverschämt ... Dussel. Das Ding war leer, bis auf ein ... paar kleine Rückstände. Und die sind über die Jahre total eingetrocknet. Also keine ... Lachnummer für dich, tut mir echt leid.“ Ark erwiderte brummend: „Das Lachen wäre mir wahrscheinlich sowieso im Halse steckengeblieben ...“ Leon kicherte nur. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Körper seine Gänsehaut vertreiben und murmelte: „Weißt du, der ... Letzte, der sich so an mich gelehnt hat, ist ... noch im selben Einsatz getötet worden ...“ Dies entlockte dem Detektiv ein zynisches Schnauben: „Ich hab schon ... immer gewusst, dass du ʼne Glücksfee bist, Leon.“ Sie lachten beide los, doch es war kurzlebig, rangen sie doch noch immer mühsam um Atem. Ark fischte in seiner Brusttasche herum und förderte das Päckchen Zigaretten zutage. Er steckte sich eine in den Mund und klopfte den Rest der Taschen nach seinem Feuerzeug ab, bis er sich erinnerte, dass er es im Kampf gegen die Wespen weggeworfen hatte. Er knurrte unwillig. Jetzt wünschte er sich, versucht zu haben, etwas weniger theatralisch abzudanken.

 

„So hat es eigentlich nicht laufen sollen“, seufzte er, „ich hätte eigentlich dir in letzter Sekunde den Arsch retten sollen, nicht umgekehrt!“ Er stieß sich ab, drehte sich um, legte seinen Rucksack ab und kramte zwei Erste-Hilfe-Sprays heraus, von denen er Leon eins reichte. Dieser schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, während er sich damit erfrischte: „Ist das echt so wichtig? Einer passt auf den anderen auf. Sich gegenseitig aus dem Schlamassel ziehen. So läuft das unter Partnern, Ark.“ Ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich hauchzart empor. Leon hielt Ark verschmitzt grinsend eine Faust entgegen und der Detektiv schnaufte hilflos, als er seinen Arm ausstreckte, um die Geste zu erwidern.

 

Es ging so schnell, dass Leon noch immer an Ort und Stelle harrte, als er Arks Schrei schon zur Rechten verhallen hörte.

 

Ein großer, dunkler, rasant vorbeijagender Schatten hatte dessen Arm in einem breiten Maul geschnappt und zog ihn nun unter lautem Protest mit sich den Gang hinunter. Die Information hatte kaum Leons Gehirn erreicht, als er schon aufgesprungen war und die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Er sah, wer Ark da mit sich herumschleppte und wurde leichenblass. Es war eine Dryade. Blitzschnell zog er seine Pistole, zielte auf die Pflanze und drückte ein paarmal ab, doch sie krabbelte völlig unbeeindruckt um die Ecke. Möglicherweise befand sich nur ein fester, verwundbarer Kern in all dem wuchernden Gestrüpp und offensichtlich lag dieser nicht dort, wo er sie getroffen hatte. Weiter nach oben konnte er aber nicht zielen, ohne zu riskieren, Ark zu verletzen.

 

Er schlitterte hinterher um die Ecke und sah Mann und Monster hinter einem Kistenstapel verschwinden. Sein Freund rief frenetisch nach ihm und Schuldgefühle drehten ihm den Magen um. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Dryade in einen Fahrstuhlschacht rauschen zu sehen. Er stürmte ebenfalls zu den verbeulten, halb offenstehenden Türen und hechtete hindurch. Da sie sich auf der untersten Etage befanden, landete er dabei auf festem Grund und riss sofort die Pistole hoch in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch tausender raschelnder Füßchen erklang. Die Dryade kroch den breiten Fahrstuhlschacht hinauf, noch dazu mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Leon augenblicklich begreifen ließ, dass er sie nicht mehr einholen konnte.

 

Entsetzt und hilflos sah er ihr nach und direkt in Arks bleiches Gesicht. Der Detektiv begriff seine Lage ebenso schnell und Leon sah mit wachsender Verzweiflung den Kampf aus den braunen Augen schwinden. Und dann verschwanden Jäger und Beute in der Dunkelheit. Leons Hand fuhr zu seinem Headset und er schrie fast panisch hinein: „ARK! Untersteh dich, so einfach aufzugeben! ... Ark, hörst du mich?! Bleib in Verbindung! ... Ark?! ... ARK!“ Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

 

Noch lange starrte er wortlos hinauf, ehe ihm seine Beine den Dienst versagten, er rücklings gegen die Türen wankte und langsam daran zu Boden rutschte.


	7. Arks Odyssee

_Leben._

 

Das war der erste vernünftige Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Leben, ja. Er lebte noch. Warum hatte er kurz zuvor nochmal um sein Leben gebangt? Er richtete sich ohne große Schwierigkeiten auf und sah sich um. Scharf. Verschwommen. Scharf. Verschwommen. Scharf. Ja so war es viel besser. Die Dunkelheit wich aus seinen Augenwinkeln und er konnte gut sehen. Ein wenig finster war es, aber hatte er dagegen nicht ein Mittel? Taschenlampe ... Taschenlampe ... Ah, da war sie ja. An seinem Ohr. Er stand auf. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn er stellte fest, dass die Decke zu niedrig für ihn war. Geistesabwesend rieb er sich den Kopf, der gegen stabiles Blech gestoßen war, doch es geschah aus einem Reflex heraus und nicht, weil ihm der kleine Unfall sonderliche Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Einige lockere Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, als der Schein der Lampe auf seinen Arm fiel. Die Haut war stark gerötet, manche hätten sogar maßlos übertrieben und behauptet, mit Blut besudelt. Ihm lachten zahlreiche kleine, offene Wunden entgegen. Er drehte den Arm. Das Weiß seiner Fingerknöchel hob sich deutlich vom Rot der Venen ab. Er hob die Hand zum Mund und knabberte ein Stückchen Fleisch aus dem Zwischenraum von Daumen und Zeigefinger heraus. Kauend sah er sich um. Die Lampe erhellte die Umgebung und er trat gegen ein Stück Hecke, das sein Bein bedeckte. Dickliche, rote Flüssigkeit tropfte aus einem auseinandergerissenen Maul. Seine Hose war durchlöchert. Und sein Unterschenkel gleich mit. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, sich deswegen Sorgen machen zu müssen? Es war doch nicht so schlimm? Er war nicht abgerissen, noch nicht einmal halb, wozu sich also Gedanken machen? Blödes Ding. Schleppte ihn den ganzen Weg weg von Leon. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte ... Er hatte gut gerochen. Lecker. Blödes Ding. War es da ein Wunder, dass er ein bisschen wütend geworden war und es getötet hatte? Es war nur eine dumme Pflanze. Das schadete niemandem.

 

_Leben._

 

Apropos getötet. Wo war seine Flinte? Und sein Rucksack? Oh, richtig. Er hatte beides verloren. Wo war seine Pistole? Am Gürtel nicht, am Ohr nicht ... In den Hosentaschen? ... Nein, natürlich nicht, Dummerchen. Kein Platz dafür. Im ... im Schulterhalfter! Genau. Da war sie. Gut. Alles Wichtige dabei. Außer dem Rucksack. Den Rucksack hatte Leon. Leon, der gut roch. Hm, ein bisschen Hunger bekam er jetzt. Aber er brauchte seine Hände noch, oder? Ein Jammer. Um nicht zu sagen, unpraktisch. Aber gut, keine Zeit dafür. Die Pflanze stank und er würde sie nicht verdauen können. Blödes Ding. Für nichts war es gut. Deswegen war es jetzt auch tot. Geschah ihm recht. Er krabbelte in die Richtung, aus der er ein Summen vernahm. Es waren Wespen. Sie mussten sich in diesem Lüftungsschacht – stimmt, es war ein Lüftungsschacht – ihr Nest gebaut haben. Wieder so ein warnendes Kribbeln im Hinterkopf. Hatte er etwas vergessen? Waren Wespen eine Bedrohung? ... Wespen waren keine Bedrohung. Er hatte etwas zu tun. Er musste zurück zu Leon. Sie waren Partner. Aber halt, er hatte noch einen Auftrag! Getrennter Wege ließ sich vielleicht mehr herausfinden! Wo war er überhaupt? Er stemmte sich in die Hocke und machte einen Schritt vor den anderen, während er sich durch den grauen, feinblättrigen Ballen grub, der ihm den Weg versperrte. Die aus den zerfetzten Überresten kriechenden Insekten schob er immer wieder geduldig beiseite, bis sie zwischen Wand und Fingern zerplatzten. Einige von ihnen setzten sich ihm ins Gesicht und er seufzte gereizt. Sie krochen ihm auch auf andere Körperstellen, aber im Gesicht nervte es ihn besonders, weil er dann nichts sehen konnte. Mit einem Wink befahl er ihnen, zu verschwinden und sie drängten sich an die Wände. Viel besser.

 

_Leben._

 

Ein schrilles Piepen drang in sein Ohr und er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Endlich fand er unter der summenden Masse einen Ausgang. Seine Finger hakten sich in das Gitter und zogen es mitsamt festgezurrter Schrauben aus der Halterung. Er warf es achtlos zur Seite, schob die Beine durch das entstandene Loch und fiel. Nach einigen Metern landete er. Die schmutzigen Fliesen zersprangen beim Aufprall. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass ihn die Firma auf Schadenersatz verklagen konnte. Welche Firma? Es galt noch immer, das herauszufinden. Leon wollte wissen, wer verantwortlich war. Für den Schlamassel. Leon war verantwortlich. Fall gelöst! Wespen kamen durch die Öffnung in der Decke geflogen und umschwirrten ihn. Nervig. Blöde Dinger. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, in den er gefallen war. Er ging zur Tür und betätigte den Schalter in der Nähe, woraufhin helles Licht den Raum flutete. Ein Büro. Irgendeins. Vielleicht gab es etwas Interessantes hier? Eine Leiche saß am Tisch und blockierte den Zugang zu den Schubladen. Er schubste sie zur Seite und sie stöhnte. Sie packte ihn am Knöchel und wollte zubeißen, aber die Wespen schossen auf sie zu und bedeckten sie im Nullkommanichts von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie stöhnte noch einmal, diesmal lauter und schlug um sich. Hm. Doch nicht so nervig wie angenommen. Eine Wespe landete auf dem Arm, den er ihr hinhielt. Nützlich, vielleicht sogar. Wie auch immer. Er verscheuchte sie wieder und wandte sich dem Tisch zu. Außer einigen wertlosen Dokumenten fand er eine aufschlussreiche Nachricht.

 

_‚An Dr. Jeffries,_

_wir haben endlich die Erlaubnis bekommen, es auszuschalten! Die Schlafmützen vom Komitee sind also endlich aufgewacht, jetzt wo es ihnen auch an den Kragen geht. Hat ja lange genug gedauert, aber die Bastarde waren auch nicht diejenigen, die hier auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen haben ... Nicht auszudenken, was geschieht, wenn das Biest unterdessen aufgewacht wäre! Lassen Sie uns so schnell wie möglich handeln und ihm den Saft abdrehen, bevor es sich diese Sesselfurzer noch anders überlegen! Sie sind zuständig für die Säure. Nicht mal er sollte ein Bad in dem ätzenden Zeug überleben. Wir anderen halten Ihnen unterdessen das Kleinvieh vom Hals._

_Auf gutes Gelingen,_

_Gregory Ferlon‘_

 

Hm, interessant. Ein Biest, vor dem sich selbst Außenstehende fürchteten. Er wollte es sehen. Immer noch kein Hinweis auf die Firma. Langsam ging er auf ein Regal, das an der Wand stand, zu und hob die Hand, um einige Ordner herauszuziehen. Sie war verheilt. Beruhigend. Beunruhigend? Unsinn. Was war an einer verheilten Hand schlecht? Er ignorierte das nagende Gefühl und schlug stattdessen den ersten Ordner auf. Er musste einige von ihnen durchblättern, ehe er in einer dicken, inoffiziell wirkenden Kladde auf Informationen stieß, mit denen er etwas anfangen konnte. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ein Foto, welches an einer der Seiten haftete. Es zeigte einen jungen Mann, der auf einem Seziertisch lag. Er war offensichtlich tot, doch was hieß das schon? Er zupfte das Bild heraus und ließ es gleichgültig zu Boden flattern. Dann las er den Text darunter.

 

_‚Eintrag Nr.1, Dr. Quinn Jeffries, Zentrallabor_

_Wir haben endlich einen von ihnen in die Finger bekommen! Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich so ein hohes Tier wie AW dazu überreden ließe, ihn uns zu verkaufen? Er hat uns ein gutes Sümmchen gekostet, aber befindet sich dafür auch in hervorragendem Zustand und hat uns schon im ersten Monat erstaunliche Fortschritte ermöglicht! TV ist ein wahres Wunderwerk der modernen Virologie! Sein Entwickler muss ein Genie gewesen sein! Ein Jammer, dass er anscheinend verstorben ist, ich hätte mich gern mit ihm unterhalten. AW war ziemlich zugeknöpft, was den Hintergrund des Experiments anbelangt, aber das Virus wurde offenbar aus den Erbinformationen von Ameisen entwickelt. Umbrella hat es nicht geschafft, es zu vollenden, es liegt also an uns, den letzten Schritt zu tun!‘_

 

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. AW. Wer war das? Es war anscheinend derjenige, dem er seine Bredouille zu verdanken hatte, aber ... Schade, dass dieser Jeffries ein Geheimniskrämer war. Er hätte AW gerne die Arme ausgerissen. Nein, gebrochen. Aber warum eigentlich nicht ausgerissen? Es war schließlich nicht gerecht, Labore mit frischen Leichen zum Experimentieren zu versorgen. Ihm fiel auf die Schnelle der Grund dafür nicht ein, doch er war sich sicher, dass es ungerecht war. Ziemlich. Er seufzte und pflückte diese und ein paar zusätzliche Seiten heraus.

 

_‚Eintrag Nr.4, Dr. Quinn Jeffries, Zentrallabor_

_Wir können uns einfach nicht einigen, mit welchen Genen wir TV erweitern wollen. Die einen wünschen sich Subjekte mit enormer Kraft, die anderen mit größerer Wendigkeit, die nächsten mit hoher Intelligenz ... Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich Wespen verwenden. Haben die sekundären Mutationen während des Arklay-Desasters denn niemanden außer mich beeindruckt? Diese Lebewesen sind weniger erstaunlich als effizient. Mobil, schnell und punktuell. Zwar sind diese Insekten normalerweise nicht aggressiv genug, doch wenn man die richtige Art wählt, könnte man wegen der angeborenen Aufdringlichkeit sicherlich ähnlich gute Ergebnisse erzielen! Und was ihnen zusätzlichen Nutzen verleiht, ist ihre Flugtüchtigkeit. Was bringen uns Biowaffen, die nicht in der Lage sind, primitivste Barrikaden zu überwinden?! Man kann Chaos über den grünen Klee loben, aber eins kann er nachweislich nicht – und das ist fliegen. Fliegende B.O.W.s. Nicht mal Umbrella, der Marktführer auf diesem Gebiet, kann viele nutzbare davon vorweisen. Nun, vielleicht hat dieses Genie ja welche geschaffen, immerhin sind manche Ameisenarten durchaus dazu in der Lage, aber leider kann ich das nicht nachprüfen. AW hat außer Chaos nichts von der weiteren Forschung herausgerückt. Einige Kollegen verlachen meine Idee und nennen meine Konzepte ‚Majaforschung‘. Was für Narren. Bienen verlieren nach einem einzigen Angriff ihren Stachel und verenden. Ich rede von Wespen, die ihren Nutzen nicht nach einmaligem Gebrauch verlieren!‘_

 

Ungeduldig blätterte er weiter, das Knispeln in seinem Rücken, dort, wo der Zombie zu Boden gegangen war, ignorierend. Das erneute Piepen in seinem Ohr war weniger leicht zu überhören, doch er war bereit, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

 

_‚Eintrag Nr.56, Dr. Quinn Jeffries, Zentrallabor_

_Ich habe es geschafft! Heute ist uns endlich der Durchbruch gelungen! Chaos hat eine höhere Evolutionsstufe erreicht und mein Vorschlag war die Voraussetzung dafür! Mit dieser Referenz kann ich dieser Hinterhoffirma endlich den Rücken kehren und mich teurer verkaufen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es sogar, einige der wertvolleren Daten mitzunehmen, wer weiß? Die Amazonen sind prächtig gediehen und nach der erfolgreichen Symbiose mit Chaos wird es keiner dieser Quacksalber noch wagen, meine Theorie anzuzweifeln. Die Wespen- und Ameisengene haben sich völlig problemlos verbunden, sogar besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Vielleicht, weil sie zur selben Überfamilie gehören? Es ist eine wunderbare Lebensform, familiärer als Wespen, aber unabhängiger als Ameisen! Chaos ist nun eine mächtige Waffe mit viel weniger Beeinträchtigungen als zuvor! Wir müssen noch seine letzten Schwachstellen ausmerzen, aber Professor Ferlon hat bereits Testdurchläufe veranlasst. Ich bin so stolz!‘_

 

Er brummte, steckte die herausgerissenen Papiere in die Hosentasche und betrachtete die Wespe, die auf seiner Schulter umherkroch, mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er den kleinen Schwarm bemerkte, der sich um ihn herum gebildet hatte, trat dann nach dem Zombie und scheuchte den Rest seiner Freunde auf. Das modrige Fleisch ihrer Mahlzeit war zerfressen und löchrig. Schmeckte sie so gut? Er musste Leon Bescheid geben. Leon roch besser. Er schlurfte zur Tür und stieß sie auf. Der Gang dahinter war lang mit vielen Türen und endete an einem großen Rolltor. Eine Karte hing in der Mitte an der Wand und er schlenderte hin. Es machte ihm zu viel Mühe, den Dutzenden am Boden liegenden Leichen auszuweichen, und so trat er sie zur Seite oder stampfte mitten hindurch. Seine Freunde machten sich über die zerquetschten Körperteile her.

 

Auf einmal blinzelte er langsam, als er statt auf weiches Fleisch auf etwas Hartes, Unnachgiebiges traf. Er hob den Fuß und schaute genauer hin. Boden und ein Teil der Wand waren kreisrund geschwärzt, wie nach einer mittleren Explosion. Unter einem Pulk Leichen lag ein langes, sattgrün glänzendes Rohr mit einem Lederriemen daran. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück. Zurück in ein Büro auf der ersten Etage, zu einem Tagebuch. Zu einem Eintrag. Vielleicht war es derselbe. Vielleicht war es ein anderer. Wie wichtig war das schon? Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er unbedingt einen haben wollte. Also bückte er sich, zog den Raketenwerfer unter den toten Körpern hervor, zertrat ein Handgelenk, welches ächzend nach seinem griff und schnallte sich die Waffe um. Sicher würde sie noch einmal nützlich werden. Für was, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er hatte vergessen, wozu er sie hatte benutzen wollen. Aber er wollte sie. Und so nahm er sie sich.

 

_Leben._

 

Er erreichte die Karte. Sie zeigte nicht nur das Stockwerk, sondern die ganze Anlage, welche aus zwei rechteckigen Komplexen mit einem zylindrischen Schacht dazwischen bestand. Es erinnerte ihn an ein Apportierholz. Neben ihm richtete sich stöhnend ein Zombie zu voller Größe auf und riss den Mund auf, um sich an seinen Hals zu stürzen. Seine Hand umfasste blitzschnell das verweste Gesicht und zerdrückte es, sodass Fleischbröckchen, Innereien und Knochensplitter zwischen seinen Fingern zu Boden quollen. Seine Freunde nahmen das Mahl dankend an. Er legte den Kopf schief und leckte die Überreste von seiner Hand. Es schmeckte. Aber nicht besonders gut. Le...on ... schmeckte besser. Wahrscheinlich. Zumindest roch er danach. Er befand sich im achten Untergeschoss. Im runden Komplex ... Hätte er den Zombie eben nicht erschießen müssen? Tötete man sie normalerweise mit bloßen Händen? Das achte Untergeschoss lag in der Mitte der Anlage, mitten im zylindrischen Bau. Das Zehnte hatten sie untersuchen wollen. Sie waren fünf Stockwerke tief gefallen? Es war wohl gut gewesen, dass das Treppengerüst nicht einfach auseinandergefallen war, sondern sich nur sehr schnell mit ihnen gesenkt hatte und sie mehr wie auf einer Murmelbahn in den Abgrund gekullert waren, anstatt umgehend in freien Fall zu geraten. Und er war weich gelandet. Im Wasser.

 

_Leben._

 

Ein kurzes Misstrauen gegenüber der zehnten Etage erfüllte ihn. Warum ... vergaß er im selben Moment. Sie wirkte nicht bedrohlich. Was verbarg sich dort? ... Genau. Herausfinden. Er musste es herausfinden. Er drehte sich um und wankte zur nächstbesten Tür. Bei einem Ruckeln am Griff erwies sie sich als verschlossen. Er öffnete sie trotzdem. Sie begrub eine weitere Mahlzeit unter sich. Diese wirkte ein bisschen frischer und schmackhafter und so ging er in die Hocke und riss das Herz heraus. Er biss hinein und kaute beständig, als auf einmal ein kleines Notizbuch aus der zerrissenen Brusttasche des Laborkittels herausrutschte. Er biss noch einmal ab und warf den Rest über seine Schulter, um das Buch aufheben zu können.

 

_‚02.September_

_Dieser verdammte Jeffries! Erst macht er mich vor versammelter Mannschaft lächerlich und dann werden seine Wespen auch noch für die Weiterentwicklung von Chaos verwendet! Der hat doch mit Sicherheit was mit Ferlon! Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass einzig Hunde als Grundlage für Biowaffen in Frage kommen! Nur der beste Freund des Menschen hat auch das Potenzial, zu seinem schlimmsten Alptraum zu werden!‘_

 

_‚24.September_

_Es ist vollbracht. Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber die Verbindung ist nahezu perfekt vonstattengegangen. Chaos wird schon sehr bald um ein Vielfaches potenter in der Massenvernichtung sein. Mist!‘_

 

Piepen. Piepen. Die ganze Zeit Piepen. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, woher es kam, hätte er es abgestellt. Er überlegte kurz. Richtig. Es war an seinem Ohr. Das Gerät. Das Gerät, das dauernd piepte und ihn bei der Arbeit störte. Aber als er eine Hand zum Ohr hob, um es abzunehmen und wegzuwerfen, hielt ihn ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit zurück. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wieso, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das piepende Gerät wichtig war. Es war wichtig. Und so warf er es nicht weg.

 

_‚25.September_

_Ich hätte heute beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Als ich an Chaosʼ Kapsel vorbeigegangen bin, hat er urplötzlich die Augen aufgeschlagen und mich angestarrt! Im ersten Moment habe ich befürchtet, dass etwas schiefgelaufen ist, weil es so ausgesehen hat, als hätte er gar keine Augen mehr! Ich habe meine Teströhrchen, die Arbeit des ganzen Morgens, vor Schreck fallengelassen. Slade und Jeffries haben sich totgelacht. Eine chemische Reaktion des Wespen- mit dem Ameisengift hätte wohl den Glaskörper schwarzgefärbt, meinten sie. Aber die beiden Idioten übersehen doch das Wesentliche! Chaos ist nichts weiter als der Träger des TV, aber er hat die Augen aufgemacht und mich angestarrt! Das kann kein bloßer Reflex gewesen sein! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er auf mich reagiert hat! Es ist ... mir unheimlich ...‘_

 

_‚28.Oktober_

_Scheiße. Ich wusste es. Ich habe sie vor Chaos gewarnt. Ihre einzige Reaktion war Spott gewesen. Jetzt haben sie den Salat. Ich habe doch gleich gewusst, dass die Unruhe der Amazonen kein Zufall sein kann! Ich schwöre es, Chaos ist aufgewacht und er hat eine Persönlichkeit! Er ruft nach ihnen. Und jetzt sind einige von ihnen entkommen. Die Sicherheitskräfte haben sie erledigt und ihre kläglichen Überreste entgegen Ferlons Anweisungen den Kanal runtergespült! Die Mutation des Virus ist noch nicht ausreichend erforscht, was ist, wenn es sich im Wasser ausbreitet?! Keine Anlage der Welt hat genug Möglichkeiten, gegen die ganzen Ratten da unten vorzugehen! Diese Mistviecher sind überall! ... Haben sie seit Raccoon wirklich gar nichts gelernt?‘_

 

Wasser. Hm. Kanal? Abwasser. Gut, dass er und Le... Le...on ... sich von Wasser ferngehalten hatten. Vielleicht war es sinnvoll, ab jetzt ... Wasser ... Hydrophobie zu seinen Leiden hinzuzuzählen. Ja. Es erschien äußerst sinnvoll. Hatte er etwas vergessen?

 

_‚02.November_

_Wir sind erledigt. Die anderen denken tatsächlich immer noch, dass wir irgendwie abhauen können, aber ich weiß es besser. Es gibt kein Entkommen mehr. Die Scheißbiester sitzen in den Lüftungsschächten und die Flure sind bevölkert von misslungenen Versuchen und dauernd kommen durch diese verdammten Wespen Infizierte hinzu. Ganz zu schweigen von den Dryaden. Alle Fluchtwege sind versperrt und die Bonzen der Firma schicken keine Hilfe. Natürlich nicht, kapieren die anderen denn wirklich nicht, dass wir alle zu einem Sicherheitsrisiko geworden sind? Nicht nur unsere eigenen Kreationen wollen uns tot sehen ... Eigentlich warte ich nur noch auf mein Ende, aber um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, lese ich mir gerade zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal unseren Artenkatalog durch. Es ist ernüchternd, ich sehe in unseren ‚Erzeugnissen‘ jetzt keinen Durchbruch mehr, nur noch einen Fehltritt nach dem anderen. Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein.‘_

 

_‚04.November_

_Vorbei. Jeffries hat den Verstand verloren. Ferlon hat ihm aufgetragen, Säure in Chaosʼ Kapsel zu pumpen, während die anderen die Amazonen ablenken, aber er hatʼs nicht getan! Hat was gebrüllt von Lebenswerk und vollendeter Schönheit, bevor er gestochen wurde. So ein Idiot. Fast niemand mehr hier ist bei Sinnen oder gar am Leben. Hab gehört, selbst Teile der Wachleute oben sind durchgedreht. Alle schicken ihre Verrückten einfach nur nach unten, als ob die Leute von der Müllverbrennung mehr mit diesen armen Irren anfangen könnten! Wenn sich selbst gestandene Soldaten nicht mehr zu verteidigen wissen ... Ich wünschte, ich könnte es irgendwie in den Hochsicherheitstrakt im zweiten Geschoss schaffen. Der einzige Weg, den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus zu aktivieren, geht von den Computern dort aus. Es wäre mir ein letztes großes Vergnügen, all diese selbstverliebten Schweine und ihre Missgeburten mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Aber ich hab wohl keine Chance. Sie erschießen jeden, der sich auch nur in die Nähe der Tür wagt. Außerdem sitz ich eh hier fest. Ich habe keine Schlüsselkarte. Alles, was ich herausgefunden habe, ist das Passwort. Wenn das hier also jemand liest und es ausprobieren will, es lautet ‚AmazonQueen‘. Aber macht euch auf einen ordentlichen Bums gefasst!‘_

 

Auf den restlichen Seiten hatte anscheinend noch etwas geschrieben gestanden, doch sie waren bis auf einen schmalen Rand herausgerissen worden und rötlichbraune Furchen zogen sich auf der nächsten freien Seite von innen nach außen, ein bisschen zerknüllt durch den Druck, den die offensichtlich blutige Hand beim Entfernen ausgeübt hatte. Piepen. Er ließ den Kopf nachdenklich auf die andere Schulter fallen und drehte sich zum Schreibtisch um. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er den Computer darauf bedienen konnte, deswegen griff er stattdessen zu dem aufgeklappten Heft, das davor lag. Es enthielt Projektdaten.

 

_‚Projekt Tyrant_

_Übernahme firmenexterner Experimente. Versuch, menschliche DNA mit dem uns vorliegenden T-Virus zu verbinden. Die meisten Subjekte wiesen nach zwölf bis vierundzwanzig Stunden typische Verfallsstadien auf und reichten über den bekannten geistlosen, zombieartigen Zustand nicht hinaus. Weiterführende Studien notwendig. Gescheitert._

_Aktualisierung: Zeus_

_Mit modifiziertem TV infizierte Probanden wiesen langsamere Zersetzung und höhere Kraft, Geschwindigkeit und Intelligenz auf, jedoch nicht ausreichend, um sie befehligen zu können. Teilerfolg.‘_

 

_‚Projekt Cerberus_

_Übernahme firmenexterner Experimente. Versuch, DNA von Dobermännern mit dem T-Virus zu verbinden. Subjekte schnell, effektiv und aggressiv, aber unkontrollierbar. Teilerfolg._

_Aktualisierung: Orthos_

_Versuch erneut mit modifiziertem TV und Deutschen Doggen durchgeführt. Subjekte wiesen erhöhte Attribute und stark pervertiertes Erscheinungsbild auf, doch immer noch keinerlei Hinweise auf Gehorsam. Teilerfolg.‘_

 

Er betrachtete eingehend das anbei geheftete Foto. Es schürte seine ... wie hieß es noch gleich ... Cano. Phobie. Obwohl er nicht ganz verstand, warum er Angst vor Hunden haben sollte. Sie stellten keinerlei Gefahr für ihn dar. Er blätterte weiter.

 

_‚Projekt Dryade_

_Versuch, Kreuzung aus Efeu, Venusfliegenfalle und T-Virus zu erzeugen. Subjekt wies außer übermäßigem Wuchs und erhöhter Potenz des körpereigenen Toxins keinerlei Verbesserungen auf. Stationäre Bindung macht es wertlos im Kampf. Gescheitert._

_Aktualisierung:_

_Versuch erneut mit modifiziertem TV durchgeführt. Größe und Erscheinungsbild verändert. Subjekt scheint eine gewisse Intelligenz entwickelt zu haben, die in ihm den Wunsch, sich fortzubewegen und gezielt auf Beutefang zu gehen, auslöst! Krabbelt wie ein Tausendfüßler, kann sich auf jedwedem Untergrund halten und schlüpft auch durch enge Passagen. Fängt Beute mit dem durch Efeu geschützten Maul der Venusfliegenfalle und zersetzt sie darin zur Verdauung. Vorgang geschieht innerhalb weniger Minuten. Hocheffektiv. Weiterführende Studien zur Gewährleistung der Kontrolle notwendig. Erfolg.‘_

 

Erfolg? Unsinn. Er starrte auf seine Hand. Sie war heil. Er untersuchte seinen Unterschenkel. Er war heil. Blödes Ding. Das es gewagt hatte, ihn anzugreifen! Aber es hatte sein Fett wegbekommen.

 

_‚Projekt Arachne_

_Unfall. Durch zufällige Infizierung genveränderte Arachniden, ähnlich denen aus den uns bekannten Umbrella-Berichten. Die Spinnen wiesen durch TV-Befall enormes Wachstum auf. Stark, aber wegen mangelnder Intelligenz leicht zu bekämpfen. Durch Größe und körpereigene Gifte effizient. Weiterführende Studien sind ins Auge zu fassen.‘_

 

_‚Projekt Minotaurus_

_Unfall. Durch zufällige Infizierung genverändertes Lebendfutter. Das Rind wies durch TV-Befall verändertes Erscheinungsbild und Fressverhalten auf. Durchschnittliche Werte in Kraft und Beweglichkeit. Durch Größe und Gewicht recht effizient, doch sind profitablere Verbindungen vorzuziehen. Vernichtung des Materials angeordnet.‘_

 

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und bemerkte nicht, dass er dabei die Flügel eines seiner Freunde zerriss, der darauf saß. Na schön. Zumindest hatten sie es nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Die arme Kuh. Er hielt es für angebracht, so zu denken, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was es bedeutete.

 

_‚Projekt Amazone_

_Versuch, DNA der Gemeinen Wespe mit modifiziertem TV zu verbinden. Subjekte nahmen den Virus überdurchschnittlich gut an. Im Vergleich zu anderen Wirten erfolgte eine enorme Steigerung der Gesamtgröße, Potenz des körpereigenen Toxins, Wendigkeit und Aggressivität. Leider keine sonderlich hohe Abwehr, was jedoch in der Anwendung durch zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit ausgeglichen werden kann. Nicht kontrollierbar, aber hocheffektiv. Erfolg.‘_

 

Er hob stirnrunzelnd einen Arm und sofort ließen sich drei Freunde darauf nieder. Nicht kontrollierbar? Nicht? Er wies auf die Mahlzeit. Sie hoben ab und schwirrten zu ihr hin, gefolgt von eifrigen Kameraden. Sie verschwand unter einem wuselnden Teppich aus Gelb und Schwarz. Nicht kontrollierbar ... Er wandte sich wieder dem Heft zu.

 

_‚Projekt Chaos_

_Erfolgreiches firmenexternes Experiment. Umbrellas Versuch, menschliche DNA mit dem ursprünglichen TV zu verbinden. Proband wies verändertes Erscheinungsbild, enormen Kraftschub, Agilität und Aggressivität auf. Wirt verstorben, doch da das Gehirn weitestgehend erhalten ist, kann auf Vernunft und Kontrollierbarkeit geschlossen werden. Injektionen mit modifiziertem TV wiesen bereits nach wenigen Behandlungen erstaunliche Ergebnisse auf. Explosionsartige Mutationen am ganzen Körper, doch Rückbildung innerhalb der folgenden zwölf Stunden. Stark erhöhte Attribute. Ausgezeichnete Affinität der Viren. Weiterführende Studien vorrangig empfohlen. Erfolg.‘_

 

Es war die letzte Seite und er nickte einsichtig. Obwohl er nichts verstand. Er musste zurück zu ... zu ... ihm. Zum Partner. Um ihn zu essen. Falsch. Um ihm Gericht zu erstatten. Bericht. Bericht zu erstatten. Und dann zu essen. Nein, nicht ihn. Vielleicht doch. Warum durfte man Partner nicht essen? Es erschien ihm als Verschwendung. Zwei Freunde boten ihm einen Arm an. Er nahm ihn entgegen und biss ein Stück aus dem Ellenbogen heraus, während er nachdenklich aus dem Büro schlenderte. Flüchtig kam ihm der Gedanke, auch die anderen Zimmer zu durchsuchen, doch auf einmal entzog sich ihm der Sinn dafür. Er schluckte und nahm den nächsten Bissen. Seine Freunde folgten ihm surrend. Ja. Keinen weiteren Aufschub. Er musste ihn finden. Aber wohin zuerst? Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und schnüffelte. Gut, der Geruch. Lecker. Es roch nach ... ihm. Er war in der Nähe. So ein Glück. Er knabberte schnell noch einige Bissen aus dem Arm heraus und ließ den Rest dann fallen. Einige Freunde landeten darauf. Sein Blick schweifte zum Tor am Ende des Gangs. Geräusche drangen hindurch. Laute. Leise. Laute. Schüsse? Es roch nach ihm. Alles roch nach ihm. Was hatte er ihm noch gleich sagen wollen? Er konnte sich nicht recht konzentrieren ... Alles war erfüllt von dem Geruch. Es machte ihn unruhig. Wahnsinnig, fast. Hungrig. Freunde wurden nervös. Tor war im Weg. Lärm und Lärm und Geruch. Geruch. Geruch.

 

_Leben._

 

Seine Haut platzte auf. Muskeln pulsierten und quollen aus den Rissen hervor, während er sich langsam auf das Tor zubewegte. Der Boden entfernte sich etwas. Aber das war normal. Absolut normal. Er hörte, wie Jacke und Hemd auseinanderrissen und ging gleichgültig weiter. Der Geruch wurde stärker und stärker, füllte seine Nasenlöcher, seinen ganzen Kopf und überdeckte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken. Essen. Essen war gut. Essen auf der anderen Seite. Barrikade. Er rannte los. Kurz vor dem Rolltor schwang er den Arm zurück und ließ seine Faust auf das widerspenstige Metall niedersausen. Es brach auf wie ein Stück Papier. Keine Barrikade. Er sprang durch das Loch und landete viele Meter weiter unten auf hartem Beton, der um ihn herum zerbarst. Geruch zur Rechten. Er drehte sich um. Essen. Essen war dort. Piepen. Es ging ihm auf die Nerven. Woher kam es nochmal? Die Umgebung roch noch nach etwas anderem, aber das Essen war alles, was er wollte. Sein. Essen. Sein Essen! Er würde es niemandem überlassen! Er stürzte sich darauf, doch es war flink. Flinker als er? Hm. Ungewöhnlich. Er wandte sich dem fliehenden Geruch zu. Das Essen schrie irgendwas. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Wollte es auch nicht. Essen war nicht zum Zuhören gedacht. Es war zum Essen gedacht. Er wollte nur essen. Er lief los und packte zu, doch seine Hand zerbröselte nur einen Teil der Wand. Es war schon wieder entkommen. Und es schrie noch immer. War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, sich essen zu lassen?

 

_Leben._

 

Genau. Er wollte leben. Und essen. Wenn er aß, lebte er. Wenn er lebte, aß er. Es war frustrierend und er entließ das Gefühl mit einem lauten Brüllen, weil das Essen es nicht verstand. Es schrie und schrie und wich aus und ... Was war das für ein Ruck gewesen, den er in der Schulter gespürt hatte? Egal. Das Essen entkam erneut und er schlug zornig auf die Bodenplatten ein.

 

_Leben._

 

Leben und Essen. Warum durfte er nicht endlich essen?! Das Essen schrie und jammerte und schoss auf ihn. Schoss? Es schoss auf ihn. Und es schrie. Er ... kannte die Stimme ... oder? Lächerlich. Man kannte die Stimme seines Essens nicht. Nur zum Essen bestimmt. Nicht zum Reden. Leben und Essen. Aber ... war das wirklich alles? Er fuhr herum und stürmte auf das Essen zu. Natürlich war es das. Alles. Richtig? Es wich zur Seite aus, doch dieses Mal war er schlauer. Er erwischte es mit einer rasch hervorschnellenden Hand an der Gurgel und schlug es an die Wand. Etwas fiel klappernd zu Boden. Flinte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Se... se... seine ...? Er brauchte keine. Er hatte Freunde. Er fühlte sie im Nacken. Essen wehrte sich, aber es hatte keine Chance. Richtete etwas auf ihn. Auf sein Gesicht. Pistolen nannte man sie. Oder nein ... diese war größer. Größeres ... Kaliber. Keine Gefahr. Vielleicht doch. Normalerweise. Was? War er ... anders? Anders als normal? Das Essen jammerte. Oder ... Nein. Es bettelte. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber etwas klang so vertraut. Vertrauter als andere Wörter. Es drang zu ihm durch, mehr als andere. Mehr als ...

 

_Leben._

 

Ein ... Name ...? Ein vertrauter Name ... Seiner ...? Er blinzelte.

 

_Überleben._

 

Es überkam ihn wie ein Schauer. Wie ein plötzlicher, eiskalter Regenguss. Nicht seine Gedanken. Nicht seine Gefühle. Nicht seine Wünsche. Sein Name. Wie war sein Name? Das Essen rief ihn. Wie war sein Name?

 

_Überleben._

 

Und eine Erkenntnis rauschte durch seinen Körper. Es war seine Stimme. Aber es war nicht sein Gedanke.

 

_Überleben._

 

Er fühlte sein Selbst erzittern, als es begann, sich endlich wieder zu fokussieren. Eine Frage bildete sich hinter seiner brennend heißen Stirn, eine Frage urplötzlich so essentiell, obwohl sie ihm zuvor nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen war. Das einzelne Fragewort ertönte nicht nur in seinem Kopf. Es glitt ihm nach einer ewig erscheinenden Zeit des Zweifels endlich über die Lippen.

 

_Überleben._

 

„... Wer?“

 

_Wir._

 

Der Schock war groß. Der Schock war groß genug, um seinen ganzen Körper zusammenzucken zu lassen. Aus Versehen ließ er dabei das Essen los, das die Gelegenheit nutzte und türmte. Doch es war plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig. Er wollte nicht, dass es noch immer so wichtig war!

 

„... Wer ... ‚wir‘?“

 

_Wir. Überleben._

 

Genau. Er musste überleben! Um jeden Preis! Um jeden Preis? Jeden? Nein!

 

_Warum nicht._

 

Was für eine dumme Frage! Manchmal war der Preis eben zu hoch! Zum Beispiel, wenn man etwas opfern musste, was einem sehr wichtig war!

 

_Leben._

 

Natürlich war Leben wichtig. Vor allem das eigene. Aber manchmal ... manchmal war es weniger wichtig als ... Genau. Manchmal war das eigene Leben nicht wichtig. Zumindest nicht wichtiger als ...

 

_Wir._

 

Nein! Nicht wichtiger als ...

 

_Wir._

 

Nicht wichtiger als ...

 

_Wir._

 

... Freunde.

 

_Wir._

 

Falsch. Sie waren nicht seine Freunde. Seine Freunde waren nicht seine Freunde! Seine Freunde waren ... Essen ... Essen ... Nein ... Par...t...n...

 

_Überleben._

 

Sie wollten überleben, hm? Oh nein. Bis hierhin und nicht weiter. Sie waren sie. Er war er. Er war er! Er spürte, wie seine Gedanken aufklarten. Wie sein Verstand aus einem tiefen Abgrund voller Dunkelheit zurück ins Licht kletterte. Wie er es endlich schaffte, ein ganz bestimmtes Problem zu erkennen. Jemand ... Etwas steckte in seinem Kopf. Er hob ihn und starrte an die Decke. Sie war so weit entfernt. Aber wenigstens konnte er sie jetzt wieder sehen. Er konnte ihn hören. Er konnte ihn hören! Er hörte seinen ... Partner! Seinen Namen!

 

_Überleben._

 

War es eine B.O.W.? Gab es welche, die Telepathie beherrschten? Er hob eine Hand vor Augen. Sie war deformiert. Blutverschmiert. Und vor allem war sie nicht mehr von Haut bedeckt. Nein. Keine Telepathie. Es war ... in ihm, nicht wahr? Ein Virus.

 

_Überleben._

 

Es wollte also überleben. Konnte er sich vorstellen. Er ... er wollte auch überleben. Es hatte ihn dazu bringen wollen ... L... seinen Partner zu verspeisen. Nicht so. So wollte er nicht überleben. Auf keinen Fall. Nicht so! Aber wie? Es gab kein Entkommen. Die Wissenschaftler hatten es gesagt. Gewusst. Er wusste es selbst. Die vielen Berichte ... Es hatte Infizierte gegeben, die überlebt hatten. Als sie selbst. Aber sie hatten rechtzeitig Seren bekommen. Noch immer blickte er gedankenverloren auf seine Hand. Wenn sie schon so aussah ... Wie sah er dann aus? Wenn er bald das Serum bekam ... zählte das noch als rechtzeitig? Er brauchte keine Antwort. Er kannte sie schon. Es gab kein Entkommen. Zu spät. Viel zu spät. Er hatte nichts davon bemerkt. Spürte noch immer nichts. Aber ... genau das war das Problem, nicht wahr? Er hörte ihn. Seinen Namen. Endlich wieder seinen Namen. Le... Sein Partner würde sich um das Problem kümmern.

 

_Überleben._

 

Falsch. Das Virus tötete ihn. Sein Partner tötete das Virus. So einfach war das. Er würde seinen Partner nicht töten, um zu überleben. Auf keinen Fall.

 

_Überleben. Leben._

 

Plötzlich übermannte ihn eine Welle der Erschöpfung und er sank stöhnend auf die Knie. Seine Stirn fiel in seine Hände, schmerzend, dröhnend, so heiß, dass er das Kribbeln dahinter kaum bemerkte. Ein Kribbeln, als würde sich eine über sein Gehirn gelegte Schicht unzähliger winziger Füßchen in einen unbeobachteten Teil seines Selbst zurückziehen. Und er kam zu Bewusstsein.

 

_Leben. Überleben._

 

Das Virus handelte. Und es handelte der Situation entsprechend! Es ließ ihn leben. Warum? Alle Befallenen waren ausnahmslos getötet worden, wenn nicht durch äußere Einflüsse, dann durch die Viren selbst. T, G, C und wie sie alle hießen waren keine Parasiten wie die Las Plagas. Sie wollten Körper, die sie steuern konnten. Ein lebender Organismus ließ sich wenn, dann nicht leicht steuern. Er würde sich nicht steuern lassen. Nicht noch einmal. Und vor allem nicht so.

 

_Leben. Überleben._

 

War das ... eine Frage? An ihn? Fragte das Virus ihn – den unfreiwilligen Wirt – ob er es ... überleben lassen würde? War es zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sein Tod den eigenen Untergang herbeiführen würde? Und dass ... eine Symbiose möglicherweise das Gegenteil erreichte? Hatte es etwa ein ... Bewusstsein? ... Nein, das war unmöglich. Viren waren keine Lebewesen. Vielleicht stimulierte es seine Nervenbahnen, um die für sich vorteilhaftesten Reaktionen zu erzwingen. Es musste eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung dafür geben. Aber er hatte sowieso nicht vor, es zu einer Untersuchung kommen zu lassen. Er durfte sich nicht kontrollieren lassen. Er musste es vernichten. Schwächer und schwächer fühlte er sich. Es fühlte sich an, als wurde er wieder ... menschlich. Normal. Er fühlte, wie sich Gewichte auf seine Schultern legten, doch er hob den Kopf nicht von den Händen. Er hörte seinen Namen. Immer wieder seinen Namen. Er wiederholte ihn in Gedanken. Richtig ... Richtig ...

 

„Ich ... bin Ark ...!“

 

_Wir sind du._

 

Und das Kribbeln verschwand. Er blinzelte in seine Handflächen, als wäre er gerade aufgewacht. Und es piepte in seinem Ohr. Verwundert sah er auf in ein verschwitztes, blutverschmiertes, sehr, sehr besorgtes Gesicht.

 

„... Le...on ...?“


	8. Der Feind ist mein Freund

Er hockte noch lange, nachdem das Monster mit seinem Freund im Maul in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, desillusioniert am Boden. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und er dachte daran, sich einfach hinzulegen und sich dem ziehenden Schmerz in Schläfen und Brust zu ergeben, dort, wo ihn nach seiner Rutschpartie in die Grube der harte Beton unsanft aufgehalten hatte. Doch er konnte sich jetzt nicht einfach schlafen legen. Die Mission war nicht abgeschlossen. Ark hatte recht. Er hatte in so vielen Dingen rechtgehabt und er hatte es als Anstellerei und Unwillen abgetan.

 

Die ganze Zeit hatte er, ein gestandener Agent des Secret Service, sich aufgeführt wie ein Anfänger, geblendet durch zahllose Einsätze und arrogant gegenüber seines Freundes, dem zu vertrauen er beteuert und auf dessen Meinung er doch keinen Pfifferling gegeben hatte. Er hatte sich durch das hohe Alter der Forschungsanlage, den beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten der der D.S.O. zur Verfügung stehenden Technik und eigene Selbstherrlichkeit in Sicherheit wiegen lassen und so die kleinen und größeren Hinweise darauf, dass dieser Ort um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher war als von den Experten eingestuft, schlichtweg ignoriert. Und nicht er war es, den das Schicksal nun die Zeche zahlen ließ.

 

Leon öffnete die Augen und nickte entschlossen zu sich selbst. Er stemmte sich energisch in die Höhe, streckte und dehnte seine protestierenden Glieder und kletterte den knappen Meter hinauf zurück in die Halle. Draußen lief er zurück in die Box, in der sie sich ausgeruht hatten und hob den zurückgelassenen Rucksack sowie die Schrotflinte auf. Als er ihr Magazin überprüfte, schnitt er eine sorgenvolle Grimasse. Ark war nur noch seine Pistole und jegliche Munition geblieben, die er unmittelbar am Körper getragen hatte. Wenn er es schaffte, sich aus den Fängen der Dryade zu befreien, würde ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als zu flüchten und sich einen listigen Plan auszudenken, sich ihrer ohne Beschuss zu entledigen.

 

Wenn, nicht falls.

 

Er hatte ihn einmal vorschnell abgeschrieben und war umgehend eines Besseren belehrt worden. Er würde ihn nicht nochmal so leicht aufgeben. Er ließ den Gewehrlauf mit einem lauten Knallen zuschnappen, schob die Flinte unter den Rucksackriemen und hob eine Hand ans Ohr: „Hunnigan, bitte kommen. Wir haben hier ein Riesenproblem.“

 

Wenige Sekunden später ertönte ihre von Sarkasmus triefende Stimme, welcher die Sorge darin jedoch nicht ganz überdecken konnte: „Noch eins? Es ist erstaunlich, wie viele Schwierigkeiten sich während weniger Stunden simpler Aufklärung anhäufen können ...“ „Das können Sie laut sagen“, schnaubte er und steuerte wieder den Aufzug an, „Wie weit sind Sie mit der Unterstützung?“

 

„Harper und Bowman sind abgezogen und auf dem Weg. Allerdings wird es noch etwas dauern, bis sie Nevada erreicht haben. Übrigens stand Agent Harper bei Erhalt des Rückzugsbefehls kurz vor einem Durchbruch. Sie hat angemerkt, dass sie das eine oder andere Hühnchen mit Ihnen zu rupfen gedenkt.“

 

„Sie kann so viele Hühner anschleppen wie sie will und ich rupfe sie alle, sobald wir das hier überstanden haben, aber im Moment ist das nebensächlich. Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu Ark?“

 

_„Ich habe es seit Ihrem letzten Bericht nicht wieder versucht. Worum geht es?“_

 

Leon seufzte und hüpfte durch die demolierten Türen zurück in den Aufzugsschacht. Dort blickte er nach oben und versuchte, mit seiner Taschenlampe Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen. Er entdeckte eine rostige Leiter, die ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war, weil ihr unterer Teil zerstört am Boden lag. Er stellte sich unter sie und sprang einige Male versuchsweise hoch. „Eine der noch nicht registrierten B.O.W.s hat ihn sich geschnappt“, murmelte er dann, ging zur Tür und sah sich suchend in der näheren Umgebung um, „wir wurden getrennt und ich habe gehofft, Sie könnten mir sagen, wo er sich gerade befindet.“

 

Sie benötigte einige Sekunden, um die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten und entgegnete dann knapp: „Bleiben Sie in Verbindung.“ Er erspähte eine große Plastikwanne, vermutlich einst als Tränke verwendet, die er zu sich hin in den Schacht zog und umgedreht unter die Leiter stellte. Er stieg hinauf und zuckte zusammen, als sie unter seinem Gewicht knirschte. Er hatte einen Versuch. Mehr würde diese provisorische Trittleiter nicht aushalten. Er spannte die Beine an und sprang ab. Seine Hände erreichten die letzte Sprosse und krallten sich an ihr fest. „Leon, ich habe es versucht, aber er meldet sich nicht“, ertönte Ingrids Stimme in seinem Ohr, „ich ... ich fürchte, er ...“ Leon ächzte laut, während er seinen Körper einige Sprossen weiter hinauf zerrte und endlich mit einem angezogenen Bein Halt auf dem knarzenden Eisen fand: „Das muss ... nichts heißen. Er könnte auch ... nur gerade verhindert sein. Dieses Biest ist nicht gerade übervorsichtig ... mit ihm umgegangen. Versuchen Sieʼs weiter.“

 

_„Verstanden, aber ...“_

 

„Kein Aber, Hunnigan. Er verlässt sich auf mich, auch wenn erʼs nicht zugibt.“

 

_„Leon, Sie wissen, dass er zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits-“_

 

„Dann ist es mein Job, dafür zu sorgen, dass er in Frieden ruhen kann. Ich werde diesen Ort nicht verlassen, ohne mich persönlich um ihn gekümmert zu haben.“

 

Er seufzte und begann, die Leiter, von der er ahnte, dass sie sehr lang sein würde, hinaufzusteigen: „Wissen Sie, ich bin schon so lange beim Geheimdienst, dass ich völlig vergessen habe, dass auch ich nicht ganz freiwillig eingetreten bin. Sicher, inzwischen habe ich die Vorzüge der Arbeit sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich deswegen verdrängt, dass mir meine jetzigen Kollegen damals diskret mit Sherry gedroht haben.“

 

_„Sherry?“_

 

„Agent Birkin. Hätte ich nicht kooperiert, hätte ich sie womöglich nie wiedergesehen. Aber der Punkt ist ... Ich habe Ark gezwungen, herzukommen. Und es obliegt meiner Verantwortung, ihn wieder rauszubringen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Das bin ich ihm schuldig, Hunnigan.“

 

Sie schwieg kurz und erwiderte dann: „Na schön. Ich werde ihm weiter ‚in den Ohren liegen‘, bis er so genervt ist, dass er Antwort gibt, ob Zombie oder nicht.“ Er kicherte amüsiert: „Sie schaffen das schon. Und Hunnigan. Sagen Sie unseren übergescheiten Bürohengsten, dass wir hier mehr Leute brauchen. Wir sind nicht nur auf bisher unbekannte B.O.W.s gestoßen, sondern auch auf drei T-103. Wir haben sie ausgeschaltet, wissen aber nicht, ob es sich um die einzigen Exemplare handelt. Die Jungs sollten beim nächsten Mal ihre Instrumente überprüfen und die Ergebnisse doppelt checken, bevor sie mit Ausdrücken wie ‚Null Feindbewegung‘ um sich werfen. Wir sitzen hier auf einem verdammten Pulverfass und sollten wir uns außerstande sehen, die Anlage mit einem einzigen Vernichtungsschlag zu zerstören, werden wir hier massenweise Rückendeckung brauchen.“

 

_„Ich kümmere mich umgehend darum.“_

 

„Danke.“

 

Er schnaufte angestrengt und konzentrierte sich dann ganz aufs Klettern. Er vermisste seine praktische Stirnlampe, die immer dorthin schien, wohin er schaute und die er nicht jedes Mal zurück in die Brusttasche stecken musste, wenn er sie benutzt hatte. So konnte er nicht mal schnell feststellen, wo sich die Fahrstuhlkabine gerade befand und es machte ihn nervös. Wenn Ark mit seiner Annahme, dass sie beobachtet und seit ihrer Ankunft oder zumindest seit einiger Zeit sabotiert wurden, richtig lag, wollte er lieber nicht zu lange in diesem langen, dunklen, senkrechten Loch ohne nennenswerte Ausweichmöglichkeiten herumtrödeln.

 

Unzählige Sprossen und Ewigkeiten erscheinende, bange Minuten später, in denen ihn nur sein schwerer Atem und ein ab und zu auftretendes, besorgniserregendes Quietschen begleiteten, sah er auf einmal Licht durch einen schmalen Spalt schräg über sich fallen. Er verspannte sich unwillkürlich. In jeder anderen Situation wäre es eine willkommene Aussicht gewesen, obskure Finsternis gegen hellbeleuchtete Umgebung einzutauschen, doch unter diesen Umständen fehlte an der Tür nur noch ein blinkendes Schild mit dem Aufdruck „Falle“, um die bedrückende Atmosphäre zu perfektionieren.

 

Er war nicht allein. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich, dass die Birnen jahrzehntelanger Dauerbelastung standgehalten hatten. Doch was konnte er tun? Im Moment erschien ihm ein heller Flur eventuell voller Zombies sicherer als ein finsterer Schacht mit einer nachweislich nicht trittsicheren Leiter. Und so entschied er sich dafür, vorerst an dem Hoffnungsschimmer festzuhalten, dass es Ark war, der sich bereits hatte befreien können und nun fleißig damit beschäftigt war, die Umgebung zu erkunden.

 

Im selben Moment unterstützte die Leiter seine Wahl mit einem langen, angestrengten Knarzen sowie einer brechenden Sprosse, die unter seinem Fuß nachgab und ihn beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Er hielt entsetzt den Atem an und krallte sich noch fester an die Führungen, mucksmäuschenstill, um durch Schwingungen nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Er atmete erst auf, als das bedrohliche Geräusch verklungen war und zog sich dann behutsam weiter hinauf. Nein, keine zehn Pferde brachten ihn dazu, weiter hinaufzuklettern. Was nutzte es ihm, wenn er schlau sein wollte und dabei zu Tode stürzte? Er ließ die letzten Sprossen hinter sich und betrat vorsichtig den schmalen Sims, der auf Ebene der Tür um den Schacht herumführte. Langsam rückte er Schritt für Schritt näher heran, stets darauf bedacht, nicht zu lang in den dunklen Abgrund zu starren. Er war beileibe nicht aviophobisch, aber man musste es ja nicht gleich herausfordern.

 

Er hielt kurz die Luft an, als er sich über die Ecke zur Tür herum schwang, dabei mit beiden Händen in den Spalt fuhr und damit begann, die Flügel auseinander zu stemmen. Die Anstrengung entlockte ihm ein tonloses Ächzen und er wünschte sich einmal mehr, nicht von seinem Partner getrennt worden zu sein. Erst bewegte sich das kalte Metall überhaupt nicht, doch dann fing es an, zu knarren und zu knirschen. Schweiß lief Leon in den Kragen und er biss konzentriert die Zähne zusammen, während er mühsam hervor presste: „Komm schon ... nur noch ... ein bisschen ...“

 

In dem Augenblick, in dem die Flügel endlich nachgaben und so weit auseinanderglitten, wie seine Ellenbogen reichten, kam ihm ein ganzer Schwarm mutierter Wespen entgegengeflogen. Sein Instinkt brachte ihn dazu, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen und es rettete ihn vor ihren Stacheln.

 

Weil er dabei rücklings in den Fahrstuhlschacht stürzte.

 

Er konnte in letzter Sekunde den Rand der Türschwelle erhaschen, was seine Lage signifikant, aber nicht vollständig entschärfte. Nun baumelte er über dem gähnenden Abgrund wie auf dem Präsentierteller, hatte keine Hand zur Verteidigung frei und fand sich Angesicht in Angesicht mit sehr flinken, fliegenden und zahlenmäßig überlegenen Feinden wieder! Schweratmend starrte er auf die schwirrenden Insekten, die für einige Sekunden über seinem Kopf ihre Kreise zogen und dann auf einmal den Weg nach oben fortführten. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch seine prekäre Situation erlaubte ihm nicht, lange darüber nachzudenken, was sie von einem Angriff abgehalten hatte.

 

Außerdem vernahm er plötzlich ein höchst verstörendes Geräusch. Es war ein gequältes Stöhnen ein Stück weit entfernt – aber nicht weit genug für seinen Geschmack – sowie leises Kratzen und Schleifen. Sein Gesicht verlor an Farbe. Die Töne kamen ihm erschreckend vertraut vor.

 

Ein Zombie schleppte sich über den Boden auf seine Position zu. Über seinem Kopf. Während er seine Hände nicht benutzen konnte, weil er über einem gähnenden Abgrund baumelte!

 

Panik versetzte ihm zusätzliche Kraft und mit einem gepressten Stöhnen seinerseits spannte er die Muskeln an, um sich hochzuziehen. Verzweifelt versuchte er gleichzeitig, mit den Fußspitzen Halt an der Wand zu finden, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, seinen Armen auch nur einen Hauch Arbeit abzunehmen, sich hochzuschieben, vielleicht sogar abspringen zu können, um schneller in die Horizontale zurückzugelangen!

 

Kaum, dass sein Kopf über die Türschwelle reichte, eröffnete sich ihm der Beweis für seine Vermutung. Tatsächlich krabbelte ihm in dem ansonsten verlassenen Flur ein einzelner, grauenhaft entstellter Untoter entgegen. Entseelte schwarze Augen starrten ihn aus einem bläulich-grauen, aufgedunsenen Gesicht an und als sein Ziel leibhaftig vor ihm auftauchte, öffnete es seinen mit fleckigen Zähnen bestückten Mund zu einem unheimlichen Grollen und verstärkte die Bemühungen, die Beute so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Auch Leon strengte sich ob des Anblicks ein wenig mehr an und schaffte es, einen Ellenbogen auf festen Boden zu schieben, mit dem er sich mit aller Kraft hochstemmte.

 

Nur noch etwa fünf Meter trennten Feind von Futter. Leons Hände waren durch Schweiß, der an seinem ganzen Körper ausgebrochen war, nicht mehr ganz grifffest, und so rutschte er beim ersten Versuch ab und unter einem schockierten Schrei beinahe zurück in die Tiefe, wenn er nicht in letzter Sekunde mit dem Fuß Halt in einem unscheinbaren Riss in der Mauer gefunden hätte. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, sondern nutzte den unerwarteten Vorteil. Energisch schubste er seinen Oberkörper wieder weiter in den Türspalt hinein und setzte so schnell er konnte einen Unterarm vor den anderen. Ihm gegenüber imitierte der Zombie die Bewegungen und rückte gefährlich auf. Leons schwere Atemzüge waren beinahe so laut wie das langgezogene Stöhnen des Monsters. Seine Finger verkrampften sich – wie in einem instinktiven Versuch, Halt zu finden – ohne Erfolg im glatten Untergrund. Der Zombie rutschte auf dem eigenen vermoderten Fleisch aus und fiel flach aufs Gesicht. Nur noch drei Meter.

 

Leons Gürtelschnalle verfing sich in der Hektik unter der verbogenen Metallleiste der Schwelle und er schob nervös das Becken hin und her, als sie ihn am Vorankommen hinderte. Erst ein winziges Zurückfallenlassen befreite die Schnalle vom Hindernis, doch die Zeit gab auch dem Untoten die Gelegenheit, sich wieder aufzurichten und weiter zu kriechen. Der Agent schwang einige Zentimeter zur Seite, um nicht wieder in die Falle zu tappen und keuchte laut auf, als er die Muskeln zum Bersten spannte. Zwei Meter.

 

Der Zombie stieß sich ab und fiel ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Kiefern entgegen. Leon packte in jenem Moment die Schrotflinte, in welchem er endlich eines seiner Beine anziehen und über den Vorsprung hatte schieben können.

 

Der Schuss hallte an den Wänden wider. Blut, Knochensplitter und Hirnmasse spritzten in einer Fontäne in den Gang hinein. Der Rückstoß der Waffe hätte fatal enden können, wenn Leon sie nicht schräg nach oben gehalten und unmittelbar nach dem Abdrücken den Halt verloren hätte. Trotzdem rutschte er ein Stück rückwärts-abwärts, während sie gegen einen der Schachttürflügel prallte, sich dabei ein zweiter Schuss löste und sie danach klappernd zu Boden fiel.

 

Noch einmal nahm Leon seine ganze Kraft zusammen und kletterte zähneknirschend ganz aus dem Schacht heraus. Endlich auf festem Boden angekommen, rollte er sich auf den Rücken, den Druck des Rucksacks auf seine Schulterblätter ignorierend, und gönnte sich einige lange Minuten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schließlich – Muskeln immer noch zittrig und vor Anstrengung brennend – richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um. Die nun kopflose Leiche lag keinen ganzen Meter von ihm entfernt und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er entließ einen letzten, besonders tiefen Atemzug und zwang sich in die Höhe. Etwas unsicher prüfte er seinen Körper auf Einschusslöcher, schüttelte dann jedoch zynisch schnaubend den Kopf. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, somit war ziemlich ersichtlich, dass ihn der Querschläger satt verfehlt hatte. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und hob die Flinte auf, um sie in ihr provisorisches Halfter zurückzuschieben. Mit so viel Abstand wie möglich – und wesentlich mehr als nötig – drückte er sich an dem Toten vorbei und ging weiter in den Gang hinein.

 

Er befand sich in einem relativ langen Flur mit Türen auf beiden Seiten und einem massiven Rolltor am Ende. Eine Karte hing auf halbem Wege und er trat dankbar, aber in Alarmbereitschaft an sie heran. Es war immer klüger, sich erst mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, ehe man sich tiefer in ein Areal voller fleischfressender Monster vorwagte.

 

Er befand sich auf der zehnten Ebene am Grund eines mittleren, runden Komplexes, welcher ober- und unterhalb in rechteckige mündete. Es musste sich um jene Etage handeln, die sie nach der erfolgreichen Infiltrierung hatten untersuchen wollen, ehe die Treppe nachgegeben hatte. Hinter dem Tor schien es keine Zwischenböden zu geben. Ein zylinderförmiger Schacht ging von der fünften bis in seine Etage hinunter. Es handelte sich um die zentrale Forschungsabteilung. Die ersten fünf Stockwerke bildeten die Verwaltung, die letzten fünf Quartiere und Freizeitbereich der Mitarbeiter sowie die bereits bekannte Müllverbrennung. Warum um alles in der Welt die Leute nicht in der Nähe der rettenden Oberfläche untergebracht worden waren, konnte er sich mit einem Anfall von Unmut lebhaft vorstellen. Im Falle eines Störfalls hatte es keine Überlebenden und damit Zeugen geben sollen. Die Konstruktion hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Baumeister zu beglückwünschen. Er riss die Karte von der Wand, steckte sie ein und wandte sich dann der nächstbesten Tür zu. Ehe er den Griff hinunter drückte, zückte er jedoch vorsorglich seine Pistole. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von Überraschungen.

 

Sie war nicht verschlossen, und so schob er sie langsam auf und observierte die Umgebung. Ein Toter begrüßte ihn, zum Glück von der anderen Seite des Zimmers und ohne offensichtlichen Wunsch, ihm an die Kehle zu springen. Er hockte vor einem hohen Aktenschrank, halb zur Erde gebeugt, mit leeren Augenhöhlen und einem riesigen, unnatürlichen Loch im Kopf. Ein Großteil des Körpers war verwest. Rostbraune Flecken bedeckten Schulter, Schranktüren und Boden und gaben Leon die Sicherheit, dass sich dieser Mann hundertprozentig, unumstößlich nie wieder bewegen würde. Er hatte sich dem unsagbaren Schrecken entzogen, indem er sich mit der Magnum, um dessen Abzug noch immer sein knochiger Zeigefinger gekrümmt war, einen entscheidenden Teil des Gehirns weggeschossen hatte, ehe ihn sich das Virus einverleiben konnte.

 

Leon steckte seine Pistole weg und hob stattdessen die großkalibrigere Waffe auf. Noch ein Schuss befand sich in der Kammer, ein volles Magazin entdeckte er nach kurzer Suche in einer der Schreibtischschubladen des geräumigen Büros. Er steckte es in die Hosentasche, die Waffe unter seinen Gürtel. Dann stöberte er weiter, bis er auf einem Regal einen kleinen Notizblock entdeckte. Es handelte sich um Notizen eines Wissenschaftlers und wie es aussah, war ein Teil der Seiten herausgerissen. Nur einige wenige Blätter hingen noch lose an der verbeulten Spirale, der Text darauf schien in Hast oder Wut hin gekritzelt worden zu sein.

 

_‚12.November_

_Das haben sie nun davon. Nachdem sie versucht haben, die Forschungsergebnisse zu stehlen, habe ich alle relevanten Informationen im Computer und auf Papier vernichtet. Verfluchtes Söldnerpack. Sie haben nicht nur auf dieser Etage herumgetobt ... Diese Verräter, die uns im Stich gelassen haben und uns hier nun wie Ungeziefer verrecken lassen, werden sich an unserer Arbeit nicht bereichern! Ich hätte das schon tun sollen, als sich bei Jeffries erste Anzeichen von Wahnsinn abgezeichnet haben, aber wer denkt denn gleich an sowas? Dieser Irre hat jetzt noch den Artenkatalog bei sich. An den komme ich nicht mehr ran. Alles voll von ihnen da oben. Aber was sollʼs, es sind letztendlich nur oberflächliche Informationen, die weder verraten, wie man sie erschafft, noch wie man sie vernichtet. Ich freue mich schon darauf, mit anzusehen, wie sie versuchen, die Dryaden mit Handfeuerwaffen zu erledigen ...‘_

 

_‚16.November_

_Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die wir schon hier unten hausen. Ob es noch irgendwo sonst Überlebende gibt? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir sind die Einzigen, die den Aufzug benutzen. Wären da noch andere, wären sie sicher auch schon auf die Idee gekommen, ihn als Schnappfalle zu verwenden. Es basiert zwar auf schierem Glück, aber manchmal verirren sich einige der Tiere hinein. Das ist inzwischen unser einziger Weg, an Nahrungsmittel zu kommen. Manchmal ist leider ein Minotaurus oder ein Zombie dabei, aber das Risiko müssen wir eingehen, wenn wir nicht elendig verschmachten wollen. Seit uns fast die Munition ausgegangen ist, ist es noch gefährlicher geworden. Als letztes wurde Rico gebissen, aber ich habe ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen, bevor er Theater veranstalten konnte. Er war ein guter Assistent. Um die Hygiene auf dieser Etage wenigstens einigermaßen aufrechtzuerhalten, haben wir danach ausgelost, wer ihn zu den anderen unglücklichen Bastarden nach oben schafft. Soll sich Jeffries mit seinen geliebten Kreaturen herumschlagen, so viel er möchte! ... Die beiden sind zurückgekommen. Ihre Vorgänger hatten nicht so viel Glück.‘_

 

_‚26.November_

_GLÜCK?! PAH! Nichts davon war Glück! Die anderen glauben immer noch an Rettung und dass wir es aus eigener Kraft bis hierhin geschafft haben. Aber ich weiß es jetzt besser. Ich habe ihn durchschaut. Chaos versucht, uns zu züchten! Er füttert uns, beschützt uns, hält uns in diesem unserem selbstgeschaffenen Stall gefangen! Es beschämt mich, dass ich es erst jetzt begriffen habe. Schließlich wusste ich, dass Ameisen Blattläuse beim Wachstum unterstützen, sie in der Nähe ihres Hügels halten, sie aktiv um sich scharen, um leicht an eine ihrer Hauptnahrungsquellen, den Honigtau, zu gelangen! Er handelt aus Instinkt! Immerhin vereint er Verhaltensweisen von Ameisen, Wespen und eine gewisse menschliche Intelligenz in sich. In jeglicher Hinsicht kann man ihn als eine der fortschrittlichsten Biowaffen der heutigen Zeit bezeichnen, aber ich weiß jetzt auch, warum AW uns so einfach ein dermaßen vielversprechendes Testsubjekt überlassen hat. Ich habe es nämlich geschafft, an Informationen über seine Entstehung zu kommen. Slade hat es mir verraten, nachdem ich ihn als Spion entlarvt und ihm gedroht habe, ihn ihnen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Der Entwickler des TV hieß Alexia Ashford. Sie war ein Genie in Sachen Virologie und Biogenetik. Sie selbst wurde auch zum TV-Prototypen, nachdem sie sich den eigenen Virus injiziert und ihn innerhalb von fünfzehn Jahren in Kryostase an ihren Körper angepasst hatte. Sie wurde getötet und ihre Leiche ging verloren, aber dank Chaos konnte sich AW noch eine brauchbare Probe sichern. Er hat alles aus ihm herausgeholt, was er konnte und es war mehr als genug, um weiterführende Experimente zu betreiben. Uns hat er den Körper überlassen, um an Geld zu kommen, aber für den Fall, dass wir neue Erkenntnisse gewinnen würden, hat er Slade auf uns angesetzt. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass wir nichts weiter als eine Zusatzversicherung für ihn waren, keine Sensation übersehen zu haben. Aber meine wissenschaftliche Arroganz hat mich blind gemacht.‘_

 

_‚03.Dezember_

_Ich merke jeden Tag mehr, wie uns der Stress, die Enge, die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation degenerieren lässt. Vielen von uns ist es schon fast egal, wie es weitergeht und sie lassen ihre niederen Instinkte durchscheinen. Einige haben versucht, sich an unseren wenigen weiblichen Mitarbeitern zu vergreifen, was wir noch einigermaßen Vernünftige gerade so verhindern konnten. Aber ich weiß, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis alle ihren Verstand verlieren. Ich weigere mich, Chaos zu geben, was er will! Er will, dass wir kopulieren, uns vermehren. Für ihn sind wir nicht mehr als Vieh und wir sind drauf und dran, ihm in die Hände zu spielen. Für ihn sind wir das Futter, das er benötigt, um seinen Stock am Leben zu erhalten. Mit Kannibalismus, der unter ihnen weit verbreitet ist, können sie sich zwar eine Zeitlang durchschlagen, doch wir wissen, dass nur frisches, lebendiges Fleisch ihre Körperfunktionen aufrechterhält. Sobald sie es nur riechen, erwachen sie aus ihrem Totenschlaf und gehen auf die Jagd. Und wir sind die Beute. Aus wissenschaftlicher Perspektive betrachtet und abgesehen davon, dass ihm offenbar nicht klar ist, wie viel Zeit Schwangerschaft und Wachstum des Menschen im Vergleich zu anderen Säugetieren in Anspruch nimmt, ist dieses Verhalten erstaunlich! Ich sehe es mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge, dass ich seine Entwicklung nicht weiter werde verfolgen können. Ich werde sein Spiel nicht mitspielen, nicht auch nur auf einen einzigen weiteren Aspekt meiner Humanität verzichten. Rettung ist eine Illusion. Der einzige Ausweg ist meine Magnum. Ich bin froh, dass ich noch einige Patronen für absolute Notfälle verwahrt habe. Mich bekommt er nicht._

_Professor Gregory Ferlon‘_

 

Die Einträge endeten dort und Leon ließ das Buch in den Rucksack gleiten. Er richtete einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Leiche. „Wenn du so viel Wert auf deine Menschlichkeit gelegt hast, hättest du bis zuletzt gegen den Verfall kämpfen sollen“, dachte er wenig mitleidig bei sich, „oder noch besser, du hättest niemals bei einem solchen Projekt mitmachen sollen.“ Eine weiterführende Untersuchung des Zimmers erbrachte keine weiteren Ergebnisse und wenn dieser Ferlon tatsächlich so gründlich gewesen war, wie er behauptet hatte, fürchtete er, im gesamten Komplex nichts Aufschlussreiches mehr zu finden. Doch auch so hatte ihm das Buch so ziemlich jeden Verdacht bestätigt, der ihm im Laufe der Ermittlung gekommen war. Ark hatte rechtgehabt, Indizien sprachen manchmal wirklich eine überaus deutliche Sprache. Und jetzt musste er ihn nur noch finden, um sich bei ihm für seine Arroganz zu entschuldigen.

 

Es sollte beinahe nicht dazu kommen.

 

Als er die Tür, die hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, wieder öffnete, konnte er von Glück sagen, dass er die Schrotflinte dabei schon wieder in Anschlag genommen hatte, denn die Pistole oder gar sein Unterarm wären weitaus weniger geeignet gewesen, das übernatürlich weite Maul mit den scharfen Reißzähnen eines Cerberusʼ abzuwehren, welcher ihm mit einem tief aus dem Bauch heraus dringenden Knurren entgegensprang. Er stürzte fluchend und mitsamt Ballast rücklings zu Boden. Ein weiterer Cerberus schaffte es noch durch den Zugang, ehe Leon die Tür mit einem beherzten Tritt schließen konnte. Draußen polterte und winselte es laut, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun gänzlich an anderer Stelle benötigt.

 

Ächzend hielt er das Gewehr, an dem der mutierte Dobermann noch immer herumriss, parallel vors Gesicht. Die langen Klauen zerkratzten rechts und links von seiner Brust die schmutzigen Fliesen und er hoffte inständig, dass das Wesen nicht auf die Idee kam, sie gegen ihn einzusetzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus folgte er den Bewegungen des anderen Hundes, der einmal lauernd um die Kampfzone herumschlich und dann ebenfalls zum Angriff überging. Direkt vor die Mündung der Schrotflinte. Leon drückte ohne nachzudenken ab. Der Treffer aus unmittelbarer Entfernung warf den Hund weit zurück gegen die Wand und die Ablenkung reichte aus, um den zweiten von ihm abrücken zu lassen. Es gab ihm die Gelegenheit, die Flinte neu auszurichten und direkt nochmal abzudrücken. Und nochmal. Und nochmal.

 

Leon hechtete zur Seite, um dem Angriff des sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelten Nachzüglers auszuweichen und versuchte, auf ihn zu zielen, rutschte dabei jedoch auf der Blutlache aus, die sich unter dem Kadaver des ersten Gegners gebildet hatte und sein Blickfeld füllte sich erneut mit einer überwältigenden Menge spitzer Zähne. Einmal mehr musste die Flinte als letzte Bastion gegen die tödlichen Waffen herhalten, zusätzlich erschwerte der glitschige Boden jedweden sicheren Halt. Leon fletschte angestrengt die Zähne und sein Arm zitterte, als dieser dem Druck allein standhalten musste, denn die zweite Hand fuhr unterdessen zum Schulterhalfter, entriss ihm die Beretta und zielte. Er musste fünfmal abdrücken, ehe das Monster einen Schritt nach hinten wankte und winselnd zusammenbrach. Einige Sekunden blieb er reglos liegen, ohne die Waffe abzusetzen, aus Sorge, das Biest würde nochmal aufstehen. Doch nachdem es eine Minute lang nicht einmal mehr gezuckt hatte, stemmte er sich aufatmend in die Höhe und wischte sich angewidert so viel Blut wie möglich von der Kleidung.

 

Er lud die Waffen nach, steckte sie jedoch ungenutzt weg und zückte stattdessen sein Kampfmesser. Nochmal atmete er tief durch, stellte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Tür und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit. Sofort fuhr ein weiterer Hundekopf hindurch, doch diesmal war Leon vorbereitet und ließ sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür fallen, nachdem er dem Biest erlaubt hatte, sie bis zur Brust zu passieren. Es jaulte laut auf, als es zwischen Tür und Rahmen eingeklemmt wurde, hatte aber nur wenig Zeit, sich zu wehren, bevor er ihm mit aller Kraft das Messer in den Schädel rammte. Der Schaden war groß genug, um zum Soforttod zu führen.

 

Leon lauschte angestrengt, ehe er sich von der Tür löste, sie behutsam weiter öffnete und auf den Gang spähte. Er sackte erleichtert gegen den Rahmen. Es waren nur drei Cerberi gewesen. Der Flur war gesäubert. Nachdem sich seine Anspannung etwas gelöst hatte, trat er aus dem Zimmer und sah sich neugierig um. Alle Türen waren noch immer verschlossen. Aus welchem Loch waren diese Köter hervorgekrochen?! Sein Blick fiel auf den Fahrstuhl und er stutzte. Die Kabine befand sich an Ort und Stelle, demoliert und knarrend, aber offensichtlich funktionstüchtig. Woher war sie gekommen? Von weiter oben natürlich, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht, war er selbst doch von ganz unten hinaufgeklettert. Aber wer hatte sie geschickt? Er bezweifelte, dass eine B.O.W. vom Typen Cerberos selbst über diesen Zeitraum hinweg intelligent genug geworden war, um ein Schaltpult zu bedienen.

 

Seine Überlegungen reichten zurück zu einem Tagebuch und Satzfetzen erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge.

 

_Sie als Schnappfalle zu benutzen._

 

_Einzige Möglichkeit, an Nahrungsmittel zu gelangen._

 

_Nichts davon war Zufall._

 

Bedeutete das etwa, dass dieser Chaos, der so freundlich die „Essensrationen“ geschickt hatte, noch immer aktiv war und Kontrolle über den Fahrstuhl hatte? Der Gedanke beunruhigte Leon zutiefst und er entschied sich gegen eine Fahrt. Wer konnte unter diesen Umständen schon garantieren, dass er sicher in die oberen Etagen gelangen würde? Stattdessen drehte er sich um und ging den Flur hinunter in Richtung des Rolltors am anderen Ende. Vielleicht würde sich ihm dahinter eine vielversprechendere Methode eröffnen, nach oben zu gelangen.

 

Auf halbem Wege knallte es hinter ihm und er fuhr herum. Die Türen des Fahrstuhls hatten sich geschlossen und die Anzeige darüber wies darauf hin, dass er sich im rasanten Tempo empor bewegte. Leon kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen, als sie bei Acht stehenblieb. Und weitete sie vor Schreck, als er begriff, was vor sich ging. Der Feind besorgte sich Verstärkung. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden drehte er sich eilends um und rannte wie vom Teufel gehetzt auf das Rolltor zu.

 

In seinem Rücken deutete das Surren der Seilzüge an, dass sich die Kabine erneut in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Er rammte das Tor, ging in die Hocke und packte in einen winzigen Spalt zwischen Boden und Barriere. Dann spannte er all seine Muskeln an und versuchte, es anzuheben. Natürlich war es verschlossen.

 

Der Aufzug war auf Ebene dreizehn stehengeblieben. Entweder hatte sich der Feind im Stockwerk vertan oder er war ihm noch nicht beladen genug.

 

Hastig richtete sich Leon auf und schaute sich panisch um. Ein unscheinbarer grauer Kasten hing neben dem Tor an der Wand. Er wies sowohl ein Tastenfeld als auch ein kleines Schlüsselloch auf. Der Agent schloss die Augen und rief sich seine bisherigen Errungenschaften in Erinnerung. Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete er sie wieder. Er hatte weder irgendwelche Schlüssel noch Kombinationen gefunden. Und jetzt fehlte ihm die Zeit dazu.

 

Hinter ihm brummte es. Er stützte sich links und rechts vom Schloss an der Wand ab und bemühte sich, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren.

 

_‚Reiß dich zusammen, Kennedy. Denk nach. Hast du irgendwas, was dich weiterbringen könnte? Einen Weg, womit du diese Sperre überbrücken kannst?‘_

 

Hinter ihm polterte es und knallte. Und plötzlich erschien ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge, welches er zuvor als völlig nebensächlich verdrängt hatte.

 

_Fliegende Hände ihrer außenstehenden Kollegen tippten in heller Aufregung immer wieder die gleiche Zahlenkombination auf der Tastatur des Kontrollpults ein, welche jedoch offensichtlich nicht funktionierte. Nur wenige Minuten später senkte sich die blickdichte, grüne Masse von der Decke hinab und der Mann am Fenster verschwand im Wust der zitternden Blätter. Als erst panisches, dann von Sinnen klingendes Geschrei ertönte, verschwand ein Paar der Hände vom Pult. Als ob der Verstand des letzten Außenstehenden schon begriffen hatte, aber der Instinkt noch helfen wollte, fuhr seine Hand nur noch wie in Trance ein umgekehrtes „U“ über das Tastenfeld._

 

Hinter ihm knarzte es und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er mehrere Klauen durch den Spalt der offensichtlich verklemmten Fahrstuhltür schlagen. Er hob seine Hand schnurstracks zum Tastenfeld, setzte den Daumen auf die Sieben und lenkte ihn nach oben, rechts, unten. Ein leises Piepen ertönte und er hätte beinahe erleichtert gejauchzt, als das Schloss knackte, sich leicht nach vorne absetzte und sich dann zur Seite schob, doch die Freude währte nur kurz, als dafür eine Vorrichtung mit einem einzelnen, schmalen Schlitz zum Vorschein kam. Ein Kartenschloss. Er brauchte die passende Schlüsselkarte, jetzt sofort, wenn er sich nicht mit den drei ... fünf mutierten Hunden auseinandersetzen wollte, die soeben durch die Fahrstuhltür brachen und interessiert schnüffelten.

 

Und jetzt hatten sie ihn entdeckt.

 

Der Weg war versperrt, der andere auch, er hatte keine Zeit, keine Möglichkeit und vor allem keine Ahnung, wo er zu suchen hatte, und die Monster kamen unaufhaltsam näher. Sie sahen nicht wie gewöhnliche Cerberi aus, so viel war klar. Auch die vorher ausgeschalteten Exemplare hatten die typischen schwarzen Augen, aber sie waren nicht ganz so groß gewesen wie diese. Und hatten nicht gleich zwei Köpfe, was die Zahl der Gegner praktisch verdoppelte. Schon fielen zwei – oder eher vier – von ihnen in einen lockeren Trab und seine Hand fuhr zur Magnum, die sich ihm auffordernd in die Lendenwirbelsäule drückte.

 

... Halt.

 

Er hatte eine Schlüsselkarte! Und sie besaß eine hohe Sicherheitsstufe! Natürlich gab es verschiedene Schlüsselkarten für verschiedene Kartenschlösser, aber der Versuch kostete ihn nichts und wenn sie passte, war es der sicherere Weg, um weiterzukommen. Und der weniger verstörende.

 

Noch zwanzig Meter. Er ließ die Magnum Magnum sein und griff stattdessen in seine Hosentasche, um die längst vergessene Karte aus der Dryaden-Kultivierungskammer herauszuziehen. „Bitte funktionier“, flehte er still und rammte sie ohne Umschweife in den Schlitz. Erst geschah nichts, doch dann piepte das Gerät erneut, leuchtete grün auf und ein Knacken neben ihm kündigte tatsächlich die erfolgreiche Entriegelung an. Mit einem Rasseln setzte sich das Tor in Bewegung. Leon dankte dem Himmel, dass er die Karte nicht nach der ersten und scheinbar einzigen beabsichtigten Benutzung entsorgt hatte. Der Kasten summte.

 

Der Lärm hatte die Monster aufgescheucht und sie kamen nun in rasantem Sprint angehetzt. Die Karte wurde wieder hochgeschoben, Leon riss sie aus dem Schlitz, warf sich zu Boden, rollte unter dem sich viel zu langsam hebenden Tor her, sprang auf der anderen Seite auf und schlug blindlings mit der Faust auf einen großen Knopf an der Wand, der in der gleichen Farbe strahlte wie das Schloss. Sofort senkte sich das Tor wieder.

 

Direkt auf den ersten der Hunde, der noch darunter her zu schlüpfen versuchte. Er wurde eingeklemmt, schien sich daran aber keineswegs zu stören, als seine beiden Köpfe gierig nach Leons Beinen schnappten. Dieser zückte die Schrotflinte, doch er musste sich nicht die Mühe machen, sie abzufeuern. Das Tor war schwer, schwerer als es aussah. Es war schwer genug, um in dem zappelnden Mutanten kein Hindernis zu erkennen und ihn in der Mitte zu zerquetschen, ohne den anderen die Gelegenheit zu geben, an ihm vorbei hinter ihrer Beute her zu kriechen.

 

Leon brummte nur zufrieden, nachdem die Zuckungen endlich verklungen waren, drehte sich um und ließ den Blick umherschweifen. Er befand sich in einer großen und vor allem hohen Halle. Wie ihm die Übersichtskarte schon verraten hatte, reichte sie über fünf Stockwerke. Die Böden waren hier nicht durchgängig, sondern bestanden aus breiten, von unten einsehbaren Emporen, die mit tunnelartigen Treppen verbunden waren. Man konnte mittig an ihnen vorbei bis zur obersten Etage sehen. An den Wänden standen mannshohe Computer und die verschiedensten wissenschaftlichen Gerätschaften. Den Raum selbst verwandelten diverse Schreibtische, Stühle, Schränke und Aktencontainer in ein schlecht einsehbares Labyrinth.

 

Dies war also das zentrale Forschungslabor, nahm er gedankenverloren zur Kenntnis und ging langsam auf eine breite, bis zur weit entfernten Decke reichende Röhre inmitten der Halle zu. Er blieb davor stehen und untersuchte stirnrunzelnd das unterste von einigen riesigen Löchern, die im dicken Glas klafften. Unzählige Splitter säumten den Boden rundherum und er kickte verärgert einige größere beiseite. Was immer dieser Inkubator enthalten hatte, es war wichtig und es war nicht mehr da. War dies das „Hauptprojekt“ gewesen, vor dem sich Ark gefürchtet hatte? Und offensichtlich zu Recht, denn wenn es nicht tot, gestohlen oder geflohen war, befand sich dieses unbekannte Wesen noch immer hier im Bunker. Zusammen mit ihnen.

 

Oh, Freude.

 

Er durchsuchte den Raum. Unordnung zeichnete ihn aus. Zerstörte Instrumente und Computerteile lagen herum, zerfledderte Bücherseiten flatterten kurz auf, als er energisch an ihnen vorbeischritt, Möbelstücke waren umgeworfen und einige der Lampen an Decke und Wänden flimmerten bedenklich. Doch im Allgemeinen war alles erstaunlich sauber und ... fleischlos. Gerade hier, im Zentrum der Katastrophe, hatte er ein konkurrenzloses Ausmaß an Massaker vermutet, doch keine Leiche lag herum, keine Leichenteile, nicht einmal besonders auffällige Blutlachen zierten die Kulisse außer dem einen oder anderen unscheinbaren Fleck am Boden oder auf Tischen. Es erschien ihm beinahe aufgeräumt.

 

Blankgeleckt.

 

Er verwarf diesen Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er schwang unversehens herum und legte die Hand ans Ohr, um Ingrid zu verständigen, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen, als er geradewegs in ein Augenpaar blickte, welches für Sekundenbruchteile zurückstarrte und dann blitzschnell hinter einem Schrank verschwand. Die Pistole sprang wie von selbst in seine Hand, er zielte auf die Stelle, von der sich das Gesicht zurückgezogen hatte und rief: „Keine Bewegung! Hände über den Kopf und rauskommen! Sollten Sie der Aufforderung nicht nachkommen, werde ich-“

 

Er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn schon erschien das Gesicht wieder und ein hagerer Körper in einem engen, grauen Overall und weißem Kittel schob sich hinterdrein aus dem Versteck. Leon bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte nur emotionslos auf den jungen Mann, der mit beschwichtigend erhobenen Händen auf ihn zu stolperte: „Ni... nicht wehtun ... sind ... sind keine von ihnen ...“ Er strich sich stöhnend über die Augen und stieß in einem jammernden Tonfall aus: „Hilfe ... bitte ... Wir sind schon so lange hier ... Helft uns ...“ Leon antwortete nicht, und so rieb er sich die Oberarme und sah sich suchend um: „Seid ihr ... allein? Bitte, holt uns hier raus ... Wir sind schon so lange hier ... gibt kein Essen mehr ...“ Noch immer stand Leon unbewegt da und senkte die Waffe keinen Millimeter. Eine Spur Verzweiflung mischte sich in die Stimme des Fremden: „Bitte ... Hilfe ... Wir wollen ... nicht mehr hier bleiben! So lange ... So hungrig!“ Und dann machte er einen energischen Schritt auf Leon zu und rief: „WIR BRAUCHEN ESS-“

 

Leon schoss ihm in den Kopf.

 

Der Aufprall warf ihn zurück und ließ ihn ungebremst zu Boden gehen. Er blieb reglos liegen und auch Leon bewegte sich kein Stück von seiner Position weg. Plötzlich zuckte das Bein, dann die Hand und schließlich die Schulter und der Fremde setzte sich geräuschlos auf. Blut strömte ihm aus der Wunde in der Stirn über die Nase und Mund das Kinn hinunter, doch das Loch pulsierte bereits und schloss sich innerhalb von Sekunden. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Leon ohne zu blinzeln an: „Ihr seid ... erstaunlich ... kaltblütig ... für Menschen ...“

 

„Und du bist für eine angeblich ‚intelligente‘ Biowaffe erstaunlich dumm ... Chaos. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du würdest mit so einer Scharade durchkommen? Dich als Forscher verkleiden und als Überlebender durchgehen?“

 

Leon erntete als Antwort nur ein hinterhältiges Schmunzeln. Der nächste Schuss traf nur leere Luft, denn Chaos war losgehechtet und hinter einem anderen Schrank verschwunden. Auch Leon setzte sich in Bewegung und schlich zur Ecke, um sie blitzschnell zu umrunden. Es befand sich niemand dort. „Ist es wahr?“, fragte er laut, „Hast du damals wirklich versucht, Menschen zu züchten?“

 

„... Und wenn ... es so wäre?“

 

Die Stimme war von oben erklungen und er zielte auf die Balustrade der ersten Empore. Chaos hockte darauf und starrte ihn mit unbeweglichen Augen an. Leon grinste humorlos: „War auch keine sonderlich gute Idee. Und geklappt hat es offenbar auch nicht.“ Er drückte ab und das Wesen wich zur Seite aus, ehe es erneut verschwand. Es war offensichtlich unglaublich gewandt. Wenn er es reden ließ, würde er vielleicht nicht so leicht seine Position verlieren. Etwas klapperte hinter ihm und er lief hastig an der Wand entlang zum Eingang.

 

„... Das wissen ... wir ... inzwischen. Aber damals ... erschien es uns als ... gute Alternative ...“

 

„Gute Alternative? Zu was?!“

 

Er hielt respektvollen Abstand zu dem Gegner, der vor der Tür stand und ihn von der Seite musterte.

 

„Zum ... Aussterben ...“

 

Leon hob entgeistert eine Augenbraue. Er wusste natürlich, dass die höher entwickelten B.O.W.s durchaus einen gewissen Überlebensinstinkt besitzen konnten. Aber in den meisten Fällen starb jenes Bedürfnis mit dem Tod des Probanden und machte Platz für eine selbstzerstörerische Aggressivität. Wozu benötigten B.O.W.s auch Überlebensinstinkt? Sie besaßen übernatürliche Abwehrkräfte und waren nur schwer zu töten. Sie konnten lange Zeit durch einen Kugelhagel waten, ohne auch nur ein Kitzeln zu spüren. Und nun behauptete dieses Exemplar, Angst vor dem Tod zu haben? Sein Erstaunen kostete ihn kurzzeitig die Konzentration und er senkte die Pistole ein Stück: „... Du willst nicht aussterben? Was soll das heißen?“

 

Chaos musterte ihn stumm, ging dann aber in die Knie und hob eines der umherliegenden Blätter auf: „Wir haben ... gelesen ... viel gelesen ... viele Experimente ... alle vernichtet ...“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er spannte die Muskeln an: „Wir ... werden nicht aussterben.“ Er sprang ohne Vorwarnung auf einen Schrank, von dort auf die nächsten beiden und dann zurück ins obere Stockwerk. Leon fluchte leise und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf: „Tja, ich bin ja ungern Miesepeter, aber du wirst hier und heute aussterben! Ich werde ein Monster wie dich nicht frei umherstreifen lassen! Du hast schon zu viele Leben auf dem Gewissen!“ Er wollte die Treppe zur ersten Empore hinaufrennen, doch leider versperrte ihm ein unerwartetes Hindernis den Weg.

 

Ein T-103, der wenige Schritte vor ihm durch die Wand brach und ihn beinahe mit einem mächtigen Schwinger erwischte, wenn er nicht in letzter Sekunde zurückgewichen wäre. „Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm wütend und er wollte eben auf den neuen Gegner anlegen, als von hinten ein ihm nur zu gut vertrautes lautes Rasseln erklang. Und von mehreren anderen Seiten.

 

Rolltore wurden geöffnet. Und die zahlreichen unterschiedlichen Geräusche ließen ihn erahnen, dass der T-103 nicht die einzige Art B.O.W. war, die soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Knurren, Schlurfen, Rascheln, Summen, Stampfen und sogar Muhen ertönte rings um ihn herum und als er erste Bewegungen in den improvisierten Gängen wahrnahm, erschien Chaos über der Brüstung und stierte ihn mit tiefschwarzen Augen an.

 

„... Wir verlassen ... den Stock nicht ... Sie bringen uns Nahrung ... Ihr werdet nicht gehen ... Wir ... überleben ...“

 

Die Pistole glitt zurück ins Halfter, Leon packte die Schrotflinte und feuerte, noch während er sie über die Schulter zu sich nach vorne zog. Hinter ihm flog ein Hund getroffen in ein Regal, riss es um und begrub einen Artgenossen darunter. Leon duckte sich unter dem Arm des T-103 weg und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Der Tyrant drehte sich schwerfällig um, bemerkte dabei jedoch nicht die heranstürmende Kuh. Das Huftier rammte ihn mit voller Wucht und beide Monster stürzten gegen die Wand, die erzitterte und bröckelte.

 

Chaos befand sich nicht mehr am ursprünglichen Standort. Dafür stöhnten vier Schwarzaugenzombies die gegenüberliegende Treppe hinauf, hinter sich hörte Leon das unverkennbare Knurren und Kratzen mehrerer Cerberi. Oder ihrer unheimlicheren Variante. Er brauchte nicht lange, um sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden und rannte den Zombies entgegen. Zwei Schrotschüsse ließen die Gruppe zu Boden gehen, den vordersten endgültig. Leon sprang über den Rest hinweg und hetzte an zwei anderen vorbei in einen leeren Gang. Wieder schlitterte knapp nach ihm eine Kuh heran und zerquetschte die Zombies an der Wand. Manchmal konnten derart degenerierte Monster eine echte Lebensversicherung sein. Zumindest so lange, wie es genug andere Gegner zum Plattwalzen gab.

 

Leon zählte im Vorbeirennen einen zweiten T-103 und hoffte inständig, dass es das Schicksal dabei beließ. Der Platz war weitläufig, aber nicht weitläufig genug für ganze Scharen unterschiedlichster B.O.W.s, er war allein, nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe und außerdem hatte er keinen Zugang zu unendlich viel Munition. Seine Pistole konnte auf die Schnelle höchstens etwas gegen die Wespen ausrichten, er besaß sieben Schuss für die Magnum, die er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit für das Ausschalten der Tyrants benötigte und der Rest musste mit Schrot bedient werden. Und der Vorrat daran schrumpfte.

 

Er schoss einem Zombie, der von der Seite hinter einem Regal hervor stolperte, den Kopf ab und hastete daran vorbei auf den freien Platz vor dem Tor, durch das er ins Labor gekommen war. Es war inzwischen natürlich wieder fest verschlossen. Chaos wollte ihn nicht fliehen lassen. Er meinte wohl, dass es reichte, ihn zu erledigen, um sie alle vor der Ausrottung zu bewahren. Er war vielleicht außerordentlich intelligent für eine B.O.W. Vielleicht sogar so intelligent wie die Egelkönigin aus dem Chambers-Bericht. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, in der sich lebende Bestandteile mit dem Progenitor-Virus verbunden hatten, war Chaos letztendlich nur eine Ansammlung toten Gewebes und infektiöser Partikel. Er konnte nicht so weit denken, dass der Tod des Eindringlings zwangsweise eine weitere Untersuchung der Anlage nach sich ziehen würde. Und zur Not noch einer. Und noch einer. So lange, bis die D.S.O. alle Gefahrenquellen beseitigt hatte. Jetzt, da sie wussten, dass mit Nevadas Wüste etwas nicht stimmte, würden sie keine Ruhe mehr geben, bis die Gefahr gebannt war.

 

Chaos war erledigt. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Und er stand erneut an der Brüstung und verfolgte das Schauspiel mit Argusaugen.

 

Leon duckte sich, als ihn ein Cerberus ansprang, schob sich unter den Oberkörper und warf ihn über die Schulter. Er lockte eine der tobenden Kühe – er hatte inzwischen drei gezählt – in seine Richtung und machte in letzter Sekunde einen moderaten Seitenschritt, um sie den Hund unter sich begraben zu lassen. Er trat einen Zombie zu Boden und schoss ihm mitten ins Gesicht, machte dann behände einige Schritte zurück und feuerte auf die beiden Köpfe der unbekannten Hundemutation. Sie winselte und brach erst nach dem zweiten Treffer zusammen. Er rannte erneut davon, als es ihm auf dem Platz zu voll wurde und hastete zwischen zwei hohen Regalen hindurch wieder auf die Treppe zu. Er hielt den Atem an, als er ein Knacken zu seiner Rechten hörte, ließ sich fallen und rutschte unter der Faust eines Tyrants, die sich durch das Holz bohrte, hindurch. Wohlweislich lud er noch am Boden das leere Gewehr nach, tötete beim Aufstehen einen Cerberus, der am Ende des Gangs auf ihn wartete und rollte sich dem Sturmangriff des anderen Tyrants aus dem Weg. Und oh, würde er diese Anstrengung am nächsten Morgen spüren. Sofern er den nächsten Morgen erlebte. War er wirklich jemals jung genug für diesen Scheiß gewesen?

 

Er stand nun unter der Brüstung und richtete die Flinte auf die anrückenden Gegner. Seine mühevollen Atemzüge erschwerten das Zielen und intuitiv erkannte er, dass er diesen Spießroutenlauf nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er brauchte einen Plan, möglichst einen verdammt guten, wenn er diese Masse an Gegnern ausschalten und sich gleichzeitig aus der Bredouille befreien wollte. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Chaos ...

 

Von der Seite sprang ihn ein weiterer Cerberus an. Ohne hinzusehen schoss er ihm in die Brust, sodass er sich rückwärts überschlug, zückte seine Pistole und feuerte mehrere Male auf einen von der anderen Seite heran stelzenden Zombie, der daraufhin lautlos aufs Gesicht fiel. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, als er zwei Kühe mit den Hufen scharren hörte, mehrere Untote die Arme heben sah und ein Tyrant, der um die Ecke stampfte, langsam seine Schulter vorschob. Er konnte nur erahnen, wie sich Chaos hoch über ihm ins Fäustchen lachte – wenn dieses Monster zu Schadenfreude fähig war.

 

Doch plötzlich fuhr ein Ruck durch die Reihen der Feinde. Die animalischen B.O.W.s hoben die Köpfe und schnüffelten mal mehr, mal weniger durchdringend die Luft. Die Hunde winselten kaum hörbar und machten einige zögerliche Schritte zurück, die Kühe drehten vollends durch und strauchelten im Wahn an die Wand, ohne darauf zu achten, was oder wen sie dabei zertrampelten. Leon schaffte sich mit drei gut gezielten Schüssen vier unbeeindruckt anrückende Zombies vom Hals und rannte geschwind an dem T-103 vorbei, der gerade den Arm gehoben hatte, um ihm den Schädel zu zerschmettern. Er hastete die Treppen hinauf und schrie zornig Chaos hinterher, der im selben Augenblick mit einigen mächtigen Sätzen bis zur gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle zum Rolltor sprang: „Verdammt nochmal! Bleib endlich stehen und kämpf!“

 

Doch die B.O.W. schien seine Stimme überhaupt nicht zu registrieren. Stattdessen blickte sie mit gebückter Haltung und weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke, wiegte den Kopf hin und her, als ob sie nicht recht wusste, worauf sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit richten sollte. Leon richtete einen anklagenden Zeigefinger auf sie und brüllte: „Bleib wo du bist! Wehe, du verziehst dich, du Mistkerl!“ Er lief los zur anderen Treppe, trat einen Zombie hinunter, der seine beiden Kameraden mit sich riss und stürmte an ihnen vorbei. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Chaos wie eingeschüchtert zurückweichen und den Türöffner drücken sah. „Oh nein, du Drecksack“, murmelte er mit wachsendem Entsetzen bei sich, „Du wirst nicht abhauen!“ Wer konnte schon sagen, wo sich das Monster verstecken würde und ob es nicht irgendein Ass aus dem Ärmel zaubern würde, mit dem es sehr, sehr viele Menschen unglücklich machen konnte, jetzt wo es wütend geworden war. „NEIN“, schrie er verzweifelt, als sich das Wesen unter dem Tor wegduckte und dahinter verschwand. Doch er konnte sich eines eigenartigen Eindrucks nicht erwehren.

 

Täuschte er sich, oder wirkte Chaos ... verängstigt?

 

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall schräg über ihm erstickte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken, der ihm hätte kommen können, im Keim und er riss erschrocken die Flinte hoch. Ein Monster fiel ihm im selben Augenblick entgegen, durch die Schwärme von Wespen, die sich, was ihm nun erst auffiel, während der vorangegangenen Kämpfe vornehm zurückgehalten hatten, bedachte man die Aggressivität, mit der die anderen Biowaffen ihm von Anfang an begegnet waren. Brocken des Betons stoben durch den Aufprall um ihn herum in die Höhe und wenige Augenblicke später richtete sich der Neuankömmling unbeeindruckt zu voller Größe auf, als wäre er nicht soeben zwei Stockwerke tief gefallen. Er war etwa einen Kopf größer als die T-103, von denen einer an seinem Rücken vorbeiging und auf Leon zu stampfte. Das riesige Ungetüm brüllte und drehte sich in seine Richtung. Dabei schwang es einen Arm und schlug den mächtigen Tyrant fast mühelos durch diverse Einrichtungsgegenstände hindurch an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Plötzlich erwachten auch die Wespen zum Leben und stürzten sich auf die stumme B.O.W., die sich schwerfällig aufrappelte und damit begann, blind um sich zu schlagen. Blind, weil sie fast umgehend vollständig von Wespen bedeckt wurde, die auch vor dem Gesicht nicht Halt machten. Einige Zombies, die ebenfalls in Leons Richtung strauchelten, stöhnten fahrig, als auch sie Opfer des offensichtlich irrtümlichen Eigenbeschusses wurden.

 

Leon blickte an dem Mutanten hoch. Und ihm blieb für Sekundenbruchteile das Herzen stehen.

 

Missachtete man nur für einen Augenblick die schreckliche Tatsache, dass er aussah, als hätte man ihm die Haut abgerissen, die dicken blauen Venen zwischen den blutigen Muskelsträngen unappetitlich pulsierten und das ganze Gebilde wirkte, als würde es nur von den rankenartigen, dunkelgrünen Auswüchsen, die seinen Körper bedeckten, zusammengehalten werden, konnte er eins nicht ignorieren.

 

Der Riese trug das Gesicht seines Freundes.

 

Als sich tiefschwarze Augen auf ihn richteten, konnte er deswegen nur fassungslos mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Nein ... das kann nicht ...“, flüsterte er entgeistert, „... Ar...k?“ Nur seinen antrainierten Reflexen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er dem Angriff entkam. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber als er das Monster auf sich zustürmen sah, dachte er nicht nach, sondern brach blitzschnell zur Seite aus, rannte an ihm vorbei und brüllte so laut er konnte: „ARK! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN! DU KANNST NICHT ... ARK!!!“ Er stieß einen schockierten Schrei aus, als die B.O.W. umgehend die Verfolgung aufnahm und sich ihm mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht entgegenwarf. Wieder gelang es ihm, ihr auszuweichen und sich auf die erste Empore zu retten.

 

„ARK! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, WACH AUF! ARK!“

 

Soeben zog sie ihre Faust aus der Wand und wandte ihm stirnrunzelnd den Kopf zu. Sie sah ... tatsächlich so aus, als ob sie nachdenken würde ... Leons Augen weiteten sich. Natürlich! „TV“ stand schließlich für „T-Veronica“! Und wenn es der T-Veronica-Virus war, den die verfluchte Dryade auf Ark übertragen hatte, gab es Hoffnung! Alexia Ashford hatte ihn kontrollieren können. Und Manuela Hidalgo hatte ihn sogar ohne jeden Kälteschlaf assimiliert! Wenn eines dieser vermaledeiten Viren als stabil gelten konnte, dann war es T-Veronica!

 

„ARK, HÖR MIR ZU! DAS BIST NICHT DU! KÄMPF DAGEGEN AN! DU KANNST ES KONTROLLIEREN!“

 

Ark breitete die Arme aus und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Er wirkte angespannt, nicht einmal halb so gleichgültig wie die anderen humanoiden B.O.W.s, die ihnen bekannt waren. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass in diesem gefährlichen Koloss noch immer sein Freund steckte.

 

„WAS IST, ARK?! WILLST DU DICH VON EINEM KLEINEN MÄDCHEN VORFÜHREN LASSEN?! WACH AUF!“

 

Er musste immer wieder von den erschreckend präzisen und rasanten Angriffen der B.O.W. flüchten und stöhnte verärgert. Es sah Ark wirklich ähnlich, selbst als Biowaffe noch effizient zu sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund beschäftigten die Wespen die anderen Feinde, was ihm recht gelegen kam. Wäre ihm einer von ihnen zusätzlich in den Rücken gefallen, hätte er keine Chance gehabt. Ark verlangte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„KOMM SCHON! DU KENNST MICH! ARK, BITTE, MACH DIE AUGEN AUF! ARK!!!“

 

Und dann stolperte er über eine der am Boden liegenden Leichen. Er riss die Augen auf, als er nach hinten wegsackte und Ark unaufhaltsam näherstürmen sah. Es war unbeabsichtigt, so schnell wie alles ging. Es war nur ein unscheinbares Zucken des Zeigefingers, kombiniert mit dem Fuchteln der Arme, wenn man versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Auf jeden Fall löste sich ein Schuss aus der Schrotflinte und durchschlug geradewegs Arks Schulter. Leon hatte Mühe, den Mund zu schließen und vergaß für Sekundenbruchteile seine Situation: „Oh, Scheiße! Ark, es tut mir-“ Er hielt die Luft an und tauchte unter der ihm entgegen sausenden Hand weg.

 

Leon wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erschütterte. Dass er seinen Freund versehentlich verletzt oder dass der Riese nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte. Ark boxte mit beiden Fäusten auf den Bodenbelag ein und dieser zersplitterte wie Meißner Porzellan. Als er sich umdrehte, schluckte Leon besorgt. Besorgt und doch erleichtert. Die klaffende Wunde schloss sich bereits. Ark musste über enorme Regenerationskräfte verfügen. Konnte er es riskieren? Wenn er Ark Schmerzen zufügte, konnte er ihn damit zur Konzentration zwingen und ihn aufwecken?

 

Wieder lief Ark auf ihn zu. Zähneknirschend richtete er das Gewehr aus. Er hatte Ingrid gesagt, dass er sich um Ark kümmern würde. Wenn ihn die Kugeln nicht aufweckten ... erzielten sie zumindest den entgegengesetzten Effekt. Er würde seinen Freund nicht allein zurücklassen. Er würde ihn mit sich nehmen, auf welche Weise auch immer. „Ark“, rief er ihm deshalb entschlossen zu, „entweder, du kommst endlich von diesem abgefahrenen Trip runter und hörst auf, mir die Kehle zerfetzen zu wollen oder du gehst in die Geschichte der D.S.O. ein als der armselige Idiot, der selbst das vielversprechendste Virus nicht verkraftet hat!“ Und damit drückte er ab.

 

Es entstand ein emsiges Hin und Her. Leon musste immer wieder geschickten Übergriffen ausweichen, schießen und mit Zurufen – und gelegentlichen Beleidigungen – versuchen, zu seinem Freund durchzudringen. Ark hingegen zeigte keine Hinweise auf kohärente Gedanken hinter der gerunzelten Stirn und langsam begann Leon, an einer Rettung zu zweifeln. „Nein“, fuhr es ihm zornig durch den Kopf, „ich gebe nicht auf! Ich habe es Hunnigan gesagt und ich habe es mir geschworen. Ich gebe nicht auf!“ Ark hob die rechte Pranke und er stürmte automatisch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, doch im nächsten Moment spürte er eine Hand sich wie ein Schraubstock um seine Gurgel legen und er konnte nicht mal mehr fluchen, bevor er in die Höhe gerissen und wie ein Sandsack gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschlagen wurde. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entfuhr seinen Lungen und er merkte erst jetzt, dass er vor Schmerz die Flinte losgelassen hatte.

 

„Ark“, japste er und packte verzweifelt das fleischige Handgelenk, „Ark, hör mir ... zu! Ich weiß, dass ... du mich hören kannst, also ... also sei nicht so verdammt ... stur! Kämpf ... dagegen ... an! ARK!“ Das Monster drückte ihn fester gegen die Wand, verharrte dann aber wie in Trance. Er folgte verwirrt dem Blick und erkannte, dass es auf die am Boden liegende Flinte starrte. Konnte es sein, dass es sich erinnerte? Dass es sein Eigentum erkannte? Oder war es nur ein abschätziger Blick auf ein Gerät, welches ihm Schmerzen zugefügt hatte? Das Wesen schüttelte kurz den Kopf und es war alles, was Leon brauchte, um zu begreifen.

 

Es dachte nach.

 

Ark dachte nach und hatte gerade einen dieser enorm wichtigen Gedanken verworfen. Er hatte die Erinnerung verworfen, irgendetwas mit der Waffe zu tun zu haben. Wut flammte in Leon auf und er trat mehrmals kraftvoll auf den Bauch des Monsters ein: „Du ARSCH! Du selten ... dämlicher IDIOT! Du nimmst also ... den einfachsten Weg aus ... aus dem Schlamassel, was?! Und hier bin ich, denke, dass du zurück ... ins Leben willst! Aber du lässt mich ... hier einfach hängen!“ Er schlug mit der Faust auf das Handgelenk ein und holte so tief Luft wie möglich: „Aber ... weißt du was?! Zwei können das ... Spiel spielen!“ Und schon griff er in seinen Rücken, zog die Magnum hervor und zielte aus kürzester Entfernung direkt auf das entstellte Gesicht.

 

Ark legte den Kopf schief. Er legte den Kopf schief! Und er sah so nachdenklich aus! Leon schnaufte und grinste humorlos: „Scheiße, Kumpel. Gib mir doch ... wenigstens ein Zeichen, ob du auch nur ein Wort von dem ... verstehst, was ich hier von mir gebe! Meinst ... du, ich will das hier tun?! Ark ... bitte ... nur ein Nicken. Nur ein Blinzeln! Herrgott, von mir ... aus nur ein Stöhnen, aber SAG WAS, ARK!!!“

 

Es geschah nichts. Außer, dass er ihm noch nicht das Genick gebrochen hatte, wies nichts darauf hin, dass Ark seine Stimme vernahm. Und Leon wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch riskieren konnte, ihn zu schonen. Wenn er sich nicht sehr bald dafür entschied, auf die menschliche Seite des Bewusstseins zurück zu wechseln, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ... Er schüttete verzweifelt den Kopf: „Ark ... Ark ... komm schon. Du hast doch sonst auch immer eine Antwort parat. Warum hältst du ausgerechnet ... jetzt die Klappe, wenn du eigentlich lautstark protestieren solltest, dass ich ... dir ʼne Knarre zwischen die Augen halte, du verdammter Drecksack?!“

 

Und plötzlich spürte er den Riesen erzittern. Misstrauisch spannte er die Hände an, als er Arks Finger um seinen Hals zucken fühlte. Doch es war nicht Mordlust, wie er nach einigen bangen Sekunden endlich feststellen durfte. Es war Rückkehr.

 

„... Wer?“

 

Ein Wort. Nur ein einziges Wort, das es über die Lippen seines Freundes schaffte und er wünschte sich, dass er nie wieder zu plappern aufhören würde. Im nächsten Augenblick zuckten nicht nur Arks Finger, sondern der ganze Körper zusammen und die Pranke öffnete sich wie durch Zauberhand. Leon nutzte die Chance und taumelte von ihm weg zur Seite. Er befürchtete einen weiteren Angriff, doch Ark blieb reglos mit dem Blick starr auf die Wand geheftet stehen. „A... Ark?“, krächzte er ermattet und massierte sich mit der freien Hand den Hals. Doch sein Freund schien ihn nach wie vor nicht zu hören.

 

„... Wer ... ‚wir‘?“

 

Leon runzelte die Stirn. Was immer Ark auch für einen inneren Disput führte, er begriff ihn ebenso wenig wie er als Außenstehender. Wie verloren und ängstlich er klang ... Allerdings konnte Leon nicht einmal ansatzweise nachfühlen, wie es in ihm zuging. Seine eigene Infektion mit Las Plagas erschien ihm wenig gleichwertig. Er war nur einmal in einen Rausch gefallen und hatte dabei nicht viel Schaden anrichten können. Ada hatte ihn immerhin fast umgehend wieder aufgeweckt. Es konnte kaum als ein Sich-selbst-verlieren bezeichnet werden. Was Ark gerade durchmachte ... Es war um ein Vielfaches entsetzlicher.

 

Auf einmal bewegte sich sein Freund und sah eine Weile starr an die Decke, bevor er eine Hand hob und sie sich vors Gesicht hielt. Leon konnte nicht mehr hinsehen, als er sie im Licht der Deckenleuchten betrachtete. Es war seine Schuld, dass es so geendet hatte. Alles war seine Schuld. „Ark, ich ...“, begann er, wusste aber nicht, wie er den Satz weiterführen sollte. Konnte Ark ihn überhaupt verstehen?

 

Nein. Selbst wenn er ihn noch nicht hörte, durfte er jetzt nicht aufhören, mit ihm zu reden! Gerade jetzt musste er ihm den Weg zurück in die Wirklichkeit weisen! „Ark“, presste er deswegen frustriert hervor, „ich werde dich so lange nerven, bis du mir antwortest, klar?! Ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, ignoriert zu werden, hast du gehört, Ark?! ... Ark?! ... Ark?! ... ARK?!“

 

Das Monster drehte die Hand quälend langsam hin und her. Nicht davon einschüchtern lassen!

 

„Hey, Ark? Weißt du noch, wie du mir genau diese Flosse ins Gesicht gescheuert hast, als du von Sheena Island zurückgekehrt warst? Du hast Schlimmeres durchgemacht und es überlebt, Ark! Jetzt tu nicht so, als würde dir ein kleines Virus den Rest geben!“

 

Bildete er sich das ein, oder wurde das Monster tatsächlich ... kleiner?

 

„Und was ist mit Lott und Lily? Du bist ein Freund der Familie, Ark, und zwar ein sehr guter! Denkst du, die Masons würden dir das einfach so nachsehen, wenn sie dich das nächste Mal zum Kaffee einladen und du ihnen die Eingangstür demolierst?! Hm?! Jetzt sag schon was, Ark! ... Ark!“

 

Es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung, um nicht sofort auf seinen Freund loszustürmen, als er ihn zusammenbrechen sah. Nein. Noch nicht. Er war noch nicht er selbst. Wenn er ihm aus einem Reflex heraus die Eingeweide herausriss und genau in diesem Moment aufwachte, würde er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden. Ark konnte sagen, was er wollte, Leon wusste, dass er ihn nicht tot sehen wollte.

 

Dann aber begann die Transformation und er hielt sich angeekelt die Hand vor den Mund. Pulsierende Venen wurden schmaler und kleiner und verschwanden zwischen den Muskelsträngen, die ebenso dünner wurden und sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden unter einer sich immer weiter ausbreitenden Hautdecke zurückzogen. Die seltsamen grünen Stränge zuckten und schrumpften, zogen sich zurück und unter die Haut, unter der sie spurlos verschwanden. Der Körper glänzte schon bald nicht mehr blutrot. Arks Teint war zwar immer noch mehr als normal gerötet, doch endlich wieder menschlich. Und was glänzte, war nicht mehr zuckendes Fleisch, sondern nur noch Schweiß, der die fiebrige Haut abzukühlen versuchte.

 

Die Erleichterung war unbeschreiblich. Leon konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal etwas so sehr gewünscht hatte wie dies. Er entschied kurzerhand, dass Ark ihm in dieser Form kaum noch nennenswerten Schaden zufügen konnte, trat auf ihn zu und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, um ihm die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen und ihn sanft zu schütteln: „Ark? Ark, sieh mich an. Du bist zurück, nicht wahr? ... Hörst du mich, Ark? Wir haben keine Zeit für ein Nickerchen, also komm ja nicht auf die Idee, hier auszusetzen!“

 

„Ich ... bin Ark ...!“

 

„Ja, das bist du. Und ich würde ja gerne in Tränen ausbrechen ob dieser bahnbrechenden Erkenntnis, aber wir sitzen gerade echt in der Patsche, also gib dir ein bisschen Mühe und sieh mich an!“

 

Leon war beileibe nicht sentimental. Das hatte ihm sein Leben als Geheimagent ausgetrieben. Aber jetzt brauchte es all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um diesem erwachsenen Mann nicht jubelnd um den Hals zu fallen, als er mit verwirrten braunen Augen aufsah, ahnungslos die Stirn kräuselte und mit kaum hörbarer Stimme seinen Namen flüsterte.

 

„... Le...on ...?“


	9. Die Übermacht

Es piepte.

 

Und es piepte.

 

Und piepte und piepte und piepte und piepte in seinem Ohr! Ark schnitt eine Grimasse, packte unsanft sein Wow und knurrte gereizt: „Ja, Miss Hunnigan?!“ Erst war es totenstill auf der anderen Leitung, doch dann rief ihm ihre Kommunikationsexpertin aufgelöst in den Kopf: „Ich fass es nicht! Sind Sie das wirklich, Ark?! Oh, Gott sei Dank, ich habe bereits befürchtet, dass ...“ Sie brach ab, räusperte sich und begann von Neuem: „Ich verlange eine Erklärung, Mr. Thompson! Seit Ewigkeiten versuche ich, Sie zu erreichen! Warum antworten Sie erst jetzt?!“

 

Seine Augenbraue zuckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr anvertrauen konnte, was in der Zwischenzeit mit ihm geschehen war. Deshalb murmelte er nur ausweichend: „War verhindert. Wusste ja nicht, dass Sie mich zwischendurch so schätzen gelernt haben, dass Sie sich dermaßen Sorgen machen ...“ Sie ging gar nicht auf den Seitenhieb ein, sondern zischte warnend: „Bleiben Sie dran. Bleiben Sie ja dran! Ich muss sofort Leon Bescheid geben. Wo befinden Sie sich gerade?“ Er kratzte sich seufzend am Kopf und sah sich zum ersten Mal ausgiebig um. Er verharrte und murmelte kaum verständlich: „Leon ist bei mir. Kein Anlass zur Beunruhigung. Überhaupt kein Anlass zur Beunruhigung.“

 

Dann stellte er das Wow kurzerhand ab und murmelte, während sich Nervosität in seinem ganzen Selbst ausbreitete: „... Was zum Teufel ist das hier?“ Leon, der sich inzwischen vor ihm hingekniet hatte, lugte zur Seite und seufzte ebenfalls: „Das, Ark, sind B.O.W.s. Jede Menge B.O.W.s, die mir vor deinem protzigen Auftritt ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet haben.“ „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meine“, knurrte der Detektiv ungehalten, „Warum um alles in der Welt bekämpfen sie sich?!“ Er beobachtete mit wachsendem Unbehagen die um sich schlagenden, heftig zuckenden Untoten, die sich wie von Sinnen von den wuselnden Wespenteppichen zu befreien suchten. „Nein“, berichtigte er sich, „warum um alles in der Welt bekämpfen die Amazonen sie?“ Leon stellte mit einem schnellen Griff sein Headset aus, welches nun ebenfalls zu Piepen begonnen hatte und runzelte die Stirn: „Amazonen?“ Ark wies ungeduldig auf die Wespen: „Ja! Das! Amazonen! Warum greifen sie ...“ Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Leon sich der Fachbezeichnungen der B.O.W.s wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht recht gewahr war. Er winkte entschuldigend ab und griff in die Überreste seiner Brusttasche: „Oh, klar. Warte. Ich hab den Artenkatalog bei ... mir ...“ Dann bemerkte er ein weiteres Problem und blickte auf zur weit obenliegenden Empore: „Ach, Scheiße ...“ Leon sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und er winkte erneut ab, diesmal verärgert: „Ich hab ihn gelesen, aber liegengelassen! Ich Idiot!“ Sein Freund klopfte ihm nur beruhigend auf die Schulter: „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich schätze, du warst ziemlich verwirrt. Aber ... Wie ist ... das passiert?“ Er wies halbherzig auf Arks Oberkörper, an dem nur noch traurige Stofffetzen an den einstigen Aufzug erinnerten.

 

Ark ließ sich seufzend aufs Gesäß fallen und legte ermattet die Hände in den Schoß: „Das ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich ... Als mich dieses wandelnde Efeu verschleppt hat, hat sich mein Arm angefühlt, als würde er längs aufgetrennt! Hab vor Schmerzen kaum noch klar denken können. Außerdem ... hatte ich Angst. Todesangst. An irgendeinem Punkt hab ich wohl aufgegeben. Hab echt gedacht, ich wäre erledigt. Und dann ... nichts mehr. Muss das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Nicht im üblichen Sinne, sondern ... Ich war plötzlich so seelenruhig. Als hätte alles seine Richtigkeit. Es hat nichts mehr wehgetan. Das Verrückte ist, ich kann mich erinnern, weißt du? Ich kann mich genau erinnern, wie ich dem Biest ins Maul gegriffen und es einfach auseinandergezogen hab! Es war so leicht wie Toast zu zerpflücken, Leon! Und es war mir völlig egal! Selbst vorhin, als ich gegen dich ... Ich hab dich gesehen, aber alles, was ich mit dir assoziiert habe, war ... war ...“

 

„Beute.“

 

„... Ja. Ich war da und doch meilenweit entfernt. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was ich beinahe ... Es tut mir leid.“

 

Leon ging nicht darauf ein. Vielmehr rieb er sich in ehrlichem Unverständnis die Schläfen: „Ich verstehe das nicht! Sicher, T-Veronica ist potent, aber dass du dich so dermaßen veränderst in so kurzer Zeit? Es ist doch erst etwas über zwei Stunden her, seit dich die Dryade erwischt hat!“ Er runzelte die Stirn, als Ark kurz auflachte: „Es war nicht die Dryade, die mich infiziert hat. Das Teufelszeug steckt in mir drin, seit wir das Treppenhaus hinuntergestürzt sind!“

 

„Was?!“

 

„Ja, mein Glück ist kaum zu fassen, nicht wahr? Es war das Kanalwasser, Leon. Ich habe weiter oben etwas darüber gelesen, aber es ergibt erst jetzt einen Sinn! Die Übelkeit, diese seltsame Sache mit meinen Augen, mein ... Tod in der Kultivierungskammer ... Das war keine Einbildung. Ich bin tatsächlich gestorben, nicht wahr? Und das Virus ... hat mich zurückgebracht ...“

 

Der Agent schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, nachdem er sich die neuen Erkenntnisse durch denselben hatte gehen lassen: „Nein, Ark. Ich mag kein Spezialist in diesen Dingen sein, aber es ist völlig unmöglich, dass dich T-Veronica einfach wieder munter gemacht hat. Wenn das Virus etwas mit deinem Überleben zu tun gehabt hätte, wärst du vor meinen Augen mutiert und nicht einfach aufgewacht.“

 

„Du hast gedacht, ich sei tot! Etwas muss dich dazu bewegt haben, oder etwa nicht?!“

 

„Nun, du hattest keinen Puls mehr. Und geatmet hast du auch nicht.“

 

„Ich wusste es ...“

 

„Aber das muss nichts bedeuten. Lebensfunktionen können sich durchaus ohne entsprechende Maßnahmen wieder einstellen. Vertrau mir. Du warst nicht tot, du hast nur ... kurz ausgesetzt!“

 

Ark gaffte ihn ungläubig an und verfiel dann in aufrichtiges Lachen: „Das ist das freundlichste ‚Jetzt bist du zwar ein Geist, aber alles davor war nur eine harmlose außerkörperliche Erfahrung‘ das ich je gehört habe!“ Er klang sarkastisch, doch seiner Stimme fehlte die typische unnachgiebige Schärfe. In ihrer Nähe robbte ein Orthos vorbei, der unter der surrenden Schar kaum zu erkennen war, stieß ein letztes kehliges Grollen aus und blieb dann still liegen. Die Wespen flogen auf und stoben auseinander, um anderen Artgenossen Hilfestellung zu leisten. „So“, murmelte er angewidert, nachdem sie einige Sekunden auf die kläglichen Überreste gestarrt hatten, „wie ist es zu diesem merkwürdigen Pakt gekommen?“ „Du meinst, du weißt auch nicht, warum sie uns helfen?“, fragte Leon irritiert. „Hab keinen blassen Schimmer“, gab der Detektiv zu und rieb sich die Schläfen, „ich meine, ich kann mich an alles erinnern, aber einige Dinge waren plötzlich einfach so ... natürlich, dass ich nicht wirklich drauf geachtet habe. Die Amazonen sind ein Teil davon. Sie sind mir einfach gefolgt und haben mich beschützt und mir ... und ... mir ...“ Er dachte plötzlich scharf nach und erbleichte dann sichtlich. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang er auf, stürzte um eine Ecke hinter ein Regal und übergab sich. Leon folgte ihm hastig: „Du lieber ... Was ist los?! Hast du Schmer-“

 

„BLEIB, WO DU BIST!!!“

 

Der Ausbruch ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle verharren. Zwischen Würgen und Husten brachte Ark hervor: „Wag es ja nicht ... herzukommen! Wenn du auch nur um ... die Ecke schielst, brech ich dir alle ... Knochen!“ Wenn er ihm noch derartig drohen konnte, musste er zumindest halbwegs in Ordnung sein, und so achtete Leon den Wunsch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf der anderen Seite des Regals an. Eine Weile konnte er nur stumm Arks überbordendem Brechreiz zuhören. Ab und zu kam es ihm vor, als wäre es vorbei, doch dann fing es immer wieder von Neuem an. „Wir können drüber reden“, bot er unverbindlich an, fest davon überzeugt, eine rüde Abfuhr erteilt zu bekommen.

 

Eine Weile blieb es ruhig, doch dann drang Arks leise Stimme zu ihm hinüber: „... Sie haben mich gefüttert. Oder ... nicht direkt gefüttert, mehr ... mehr ... versorgt ...“ Er runzelte die Stirn: „Versorgt womit?“ Ein ersticktes Schluchzen ertönte und brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept: „Sie haben mich versorgt, Leon. Und ich habe anstandslos alles vertilgt, was sie mir angeboten haben.“

 

... Oh.

 

Leon bedeckte mit einer Hand die Augen, als kaum vernehmliches Wimmern in seinem Rücken ertönte. Nie hätte er vermutet, welche Last er sich mit diesem Auftrag auf die Schultern laden würde. Wenn er es auch nur ansatzweise geahnt hätte, hätte er sich eher die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt, als Ark mit hineinzuziehen. Und nun war es zu spät. Niemand konnte rückgängig machen, was er seinem Freund angetan hatte. Ark würde damit leben müssen. Aber zumindest eins musste er dabei begreifen. „Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagte er fest, „nichts davon ist deine Schuld.“

 

Ark antwortete nicht, schien aber auch nicht mehr mit übelkeitserregenden Erinnerungen kämpfen zu müssen und als er schließlich ein paar Minuten später aus seinem Versteck heraustrat, war er zwar leichenblass, stand aber erhobenen Hauptes vor ihm. Zögerlich wischte er sich über den Mund: „Wie gehtʼs jetzt weiter?“ Leon atmete unbewusst auf und stieß sich ab: „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du auf deinem Alleingang herausgefunden hast, aber wir haben ein größeres Problem als dieses Kleinvieh.“ Er wies wie nebenbei auf die Monster, die sich im Raum tummelten. Einige davon lagen bereits besiegt am Boden. Ihre Körper waren aufgedunsen. „Jepp“, nickte Ark zustimmend und überlegte kurz, „Chaos.“ Leon nickte ebenfalls: „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Ich fürchte, er ist verdammt stark. Und vor allem schnell. Eine Warnung im Vorfeld: Lass dich nicht von seinem Aussehen täuschen. Chaosʼ Wirt ist seit sechzehn Jahren tot. Vergiss das nicht.“

 

„Und du hältst es für notwendig, mich darauf hinzuweisen, weil ...?“

 

„Ich sage das zu deinem eigenen Besten. Du bist noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie ... extrem menschlich aussehen können.“

 

Ark öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber er kam nicht dazu, denn im nächsten Augenblick stoben die Wespen in Panik auseinander und ein riesiges, deformiertes, grasgrünes Monster landete mitten im Raum, in derselben Manier, wie Ark ihn zuvor betreten hatte. Die beiden Ermittler schnappten nach Luft und wichen schockiert einige Schritte zurück Richtung Empore und Ark entfuhr es entsetzt: „WOAH!!! Wer hat HULK zur Party eingeladen?!“ Mehr bekamen sie nicht heraus, denn es packte sich einen Schrank, hob ihn hoch wie einen Papierkorb und schleuderte ihn ihnen geradewegs entgegen. Sie machten auf dem Absatz kehrt, rannten die Treppe hinauf und duckten sich hinter die Brüstung. „Verdammte Scheiße“, fluchte Leon ungehalten, „Chaos!!! Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass er einfach so zurückkommt!“ „Das ist Chaos?!“, fragte Ark atemlos, „Willst du mich verarschen?! Der sieht kein bisschen menschlich aus!“

 

„Es ist seine ... andere Form. Sie wurde im Redfield-Bericht beschrieben! Nun, minus der schwarzen Augen natürlich.“

 

„Ich hab dir bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht mit jedem verfickten Detail eurer Katastrophentagebücher vertraut bin! Wer ist das?!“

 

„Sein Name ist ... Ach, das ist doch jetzt egal!“

 

Ein Schreibtisch zerschellte an der Brüstung auf der anderen Seite ihrer Köpfe und sie zuckten zusammen. Leons Blick verfinsterte sich in unliebsamer Erinnerung: „Ich sag dir was: Ich geb dir seinen Spitznamen! Er lautet Herr Ich-vertrau-dir-nicht-aber-damit-du-siehst-was-für-ein-toller-Hengst-ich-bin-rette-ich-dich-ab-und-zu!“ Ark hob beeindruckt eine Augenbraue: „... Wahrlich ungeheuerlich ‚spitz‘. Höre ich da etwa meinen alten, ritterlichen Freund Leon aus diesem aufgeblasenen Muskelpaket sprechen? Ich nehme an, es gibt einen guten Grund für deine offensichtliche Antipa-“ Er wurde rüde unterbrochen von einem Regal aus Metall, welches mit voller Wucht die Mauer traf, zerplatzte und halbiert knapp über ihre Scheitel hinweg segelte. Er blinzelte und räusperte sich: „... Unwichtig. Ich denke, ich werde im Anbetracht der gespannten Lage auf weitere Details verzichten.“

 

„Vielen Dank, Ark. Ich habe schon befürchtet, das Virus hätte deinen gesunden Menschenverstand ramponiert.“

 

Chaos brüllte so laut, dass das Mauerwerk vibrierte und schrie wahnsinnig vor Zorn: „Verschwindet! Ver...reckt! Ihr sollt ... verschwinden! Der Stock braucht nur ... eine Königin!!!“ Ark hob irritiert eine Augenbraue und sah Leon verständnislos von der Seite an: „Was zum Teufel meint er damit?“ Leon, der gerade einen Blick über die Brüstung riskiert hatte und nun blitzschnell seinen Kopf wieder einzog, als ihm ein zerfressener Minotaurus entgegenflog, zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern: „Tja, ich schätze, er sieht in dir eine Rivalin.“ Ark zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, während er ihn aufmerksam betrachtete: „... Siehst du mich lachen, Leon?“ Der Agent rollte seufzend mit den Augen: „... Nein.“ „Liegt daran, dass du nicht witzig bist! Und jetzt gib mir deine Jacke! Dank dir fühle ich mich nackt“, zischte der Detektiv erregt und streifte sich den Raketenwerfer ab, der die Transformation zu seiner Erleichterung unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

 

Leon wusste es besser, als mit ihm zu diskutieren und überreichte sie ihm anstandslos: „Weißt du, du nennst mich ʼne Glücksfee, aber du verlierst deine Schrotflinte und findest dafür ʼne Bazooka!“ Ark bedachte Leons nun freigelegte Hüfte mit einem flüchtigen Blick und schloss den Reißverschluss: „Jepp. Und du ziehst nur mit ʼner Pistole los und kommst mit einer Magnum zurück. Siehʼs ein, Mann, wärst du nicht Fortunas Brunftlöscher, hättest du schon längst den Löffel abgegeben. Auch die größte Widerstandskraft hat Grenzen!“

 

„Touché.“

 

Einer der T-103 segelte über die Mauer, schlug zu ihren Füßen auf und kullerte an die Wand, die Wespen, die sich noch an ihm festhielten, unter sich zermalmend. Leon atmete tief durch, ohne den Blick von dem improvisierten Geschoss abzulenken: „Wie viel Munition hat deine sexy Freundin?“ Ark linste ins Magazin und schulterte die Waffe dann wieder: „Es ist ein alter M-202-Flash, aber ich vermute, einen Schuss hat sein Vorbesitzer verpulvert, um sich versehentlich selbst in die Luft zu jagen. War ein ganz schöner Krater, wenn ich so daran zurückdenke. Also noch drei. Wenn er noch funktioniert. Was ich um ehrlich zu sein nur im äußersten Notfall ausprobieren möchte. Und selbst?“

 

„Sieben Schuss für die Magnum. Die Schrotflinte hat noch Einiges. Und ich hab natürlich noch reichlich für die Handfeuerwaffen, aber die werden gegen Chaos kaum was ausrichten.“

 

Es lief ihnen kalt den Rücken herunter, als sie über das Toben hinweg erneut das Rattern der Rolltore vernahmen. „Mist“, knurrte Leon zerknirscht, „wir stecken schon in Schwierigkeiten und der Drecksack schiebt noch nach?! Fährt wohl alles auf, was er hat, was?“ Sie rannten los auf die Treppen zum nächsten Stock zu. „Das möchte ich sogar hoffen“, betonte Ark, als er einen Schulterblick riskierte und mehr und mehr B.O.W.s in sein Sichtfeld rückten, „denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir hiernach auch nur noch einen mickrigen Tischtennisball zum Verschießen übrig haben werden, um eventuelle Nachzügler zu versorgen!“

 

Noch während er sprach, flog eine ganze Wolke von Wespen von den besiegten Gegnern auf, kreiste einige Runden über den Köpfen der Neuankömmlinge, als konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, wohin sie ihr Weg führen sollte, stieg dann auf und hielt schnurstracks auf ihn zu. Er schrie erschrocken, als er in einem Meer aus Gelb und Schwarz verschwand. Leon taumelte ebenso entsetzt einige Schritte zurück und sah sich hastig nach einer Möglichkeit um, ihm die Gefahr so schnell wie möglich vom Hals zu schaffen. Doch seine Sorge war ungerechtfertigt, denn im nächsten Augenblick schrie es aus dem Pulk.

 

„HEILIGE SCHEISSE, BLEIBT MIR VOM LEIB!!!“

 

Leons Unterkiefer sackte entgeistert ab, als die mutierten Insekten ebenso eilig, wie sie gekommen waren, wieder von seinem Partner abrückten. Beide Männer sahen ihnen irritiert nach, wie sie auf respektvollen Abstand gingen und dort beinahe erwartungsvoll hin und her schwirrten. „Hast d...“, begann Leon nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden, befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen und versuchte es erneut, „hast du ihnen gerade ... einen Befehl gegeben?“ Ark ließ langsam die Arme sinken, die er sich schützend vors Gesicht gehalten hatte: „... Nein ... Nicht direkt. Ich wollte nur ... Es ist mir so rausgerutscht! Was hättest du getan, wenn sie so auf dich zugesteuert wären?!“ „Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein“, betonte Leon, „Du übersiehst das Wesentliche! Wieso gehorchen sie dir?!“ „Keine Ahnung“, protestierte Ark, „bis vorhin war das irgendwie selbstverständlich, aber jetzt kapier ich die Welt nicht mehr!“

 

Die Brüstung erbebte, als plötzlich ein höchst erbost wirkender Chaos auf ihr landete und eine aufgedunsene Pranke nach Ark ausstreckte: „Nur eine ... wir brauchen nur eine ... Königin!“ Ark wich alarmiert zurück und zielte mit seiner Pistole auf den grünen Kopf, doch ehe er abdrücken konnte, stürzten sich abermals „seine“ Wespen auf den Gegner. Dieser wirkte besorgniserregend gleichgültig, als er sich ihren vehementen Angriffen ausgesetzt sah und ließ den Blick nicht von Ark abschweifen, während er unter der wuselnden Decke verschwand, bewegte sich jedoch auch keinen Zentimeter weiter. Leon hechtete zu Ark und richtete die Magnum auf den Feind: „Scheiße, das mit der ‚Rivalin‘ war doch nur ein Witz! Willst du mir erzählen, dass dir diese Biester tatsächlich gehorchen?!“ „Ich weiß es nicht“, rief Ark verzweifelt und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Fakt ist, dass sie weder in mir noch in dir den Feind sehen! Alles andere übersteigt meinen Kenntnisstand!“

 

„Wie befehligst du sie?!“

 

„Keine Ahnung!“

 

Ark steckte die Pistole weg, streckte dafür einen Arm aus und versuchte, eine nicht mit Zubeißen beschäftigte Wespe heranzuwinken, doch sie schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Er wies auf die Horde B.O.W.s, die sich gerade beim Aufstieg auf die Empore gegenseitig im Weg standen: „Greift an!“ Keines der Insekten leistete seiner Aufforderung Folge. „Siehst du?“, knirschte er mit den Zähnen, „Sie machen, was sie wollen! Ich habe keinerlei Kontrolle über sie!“

 

Chaos regte sich. Seine Hand öffnete sich langsam und schloss sich mit einem Ruck, um eine hineingeratene Wespe erbarmungslos zu zerquetschen: „Ihr ... folgt uns nicht? ... Dann ... brauchen wir euch ... nicht.“ Blut spritzte plötzlich aus seinen Adern und bedeckte den Schwarm mit roter Flüssigkeit, die sich unmittelbar nach dem Kontakt mit der Luft entzündete und in einer Stichflamme all die kleinen Helfer um ihn herum vaporisierte. Die beiden Ermittler konnten sich kaum von der Überraschung erholen, als er sich abdrückte und Ark entgegen spurtete.

 

„WOAH!!!“

 

Ark besaß zum Glück ähnlich wache Überlebensinstinkte wie sein Freund, und so fuhren seine Hände automatisch zur Bazooka, richteten sie nur grob aus und drückten ab, ehe der Koloss mehr als drei Schritte getan hatte. Die Rakete grub sich in dessen Magen und explodierte, während Ark und Leon bereits zu beiden Seiten ausgewichen waren und die Treppen hinunter hasteten. Sie rutschten über das Geländer, um die wartenden Gegner zu umgehen und rannten durch die Halle zurück zum Haupteingang, vorbei an einigen Zombies, die noch nicht begriffen hatten, was vor sich ging. Dort schnappten sie nach Luft und beobachteten die nun in Flammen stehende Empore. An ihrem Rand richtete sich soeben Chaos wieder auf, schwankte, drehte sich um und suchte fieberhaft den Raum ab. Die beiden Freunde hatten sich rechtzeitig hinter einen umgefallenen Tisch geduckt. Die ihnen so verhasste Frauenstimme meldete sich zu Wort, doch sie bemerkten sie kaum.

 

_„Feueralarm auf Ebene neun! Entriegeln des Feuerlöschsystems. Manuelle Löschung empfohlen. Evakuierung bei sechzigprozentiger Gefahr eines Übergreifens auf Zentrum. Derzeitige Gefährdung: Zwanzig Prozent.“_

 

„Nun“, hauchte Ark abgekämpft, „es steckt noch Leben in dem alten Schätzchen. So weit, so gut.“ „Es ergibt einen Sinn“, nickte Leon währenddessen wie zu sich selbst. Ark schielte über die Tischkante und zischte gereizt: „Nichts ergibt irgendeinen Sinn! Höchstens Wahnsinn! Er zerstört seine Verbündeten!“ Leon legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich weiß, du willst es nicht wahrhaben, aber diese ‚Amazonen‘ sind nicht mehr seine Verbündeten. Sie gehorchen dir, Ark, so unzuverlässig sie auch sein mögen! Du bist infiziert, das müssen wir akzeptieren. Das T-Veronica-Virus in deinem Körper lockt sie an und sie reagieren auf irgendetwas – Körpersprache, Mimik ... Zur Hölle, Ausdünstungen von mir aus – und greifen alles an, was dir feindlich gesinnt ist! In dem Moment, in dem sie sich dich als neue ‚Königin‘ auserkoren haben, sind sie zu einem feindlichen Staat geworden!“ „Bitte hör auf damit! Mir läuftʼs kalt den Buckel runter“, beschwerte sich Ark und rieb sich schaudernd die Oberarme, „als ob der Gedanke, die eigenen Wunden zuwachsen sehen zu können, nicht schon befremdlich genug ist!“

 

„Es könnte sein, dass die Amazonen unsere einzige Chance darstellen, hier lebend rauszukommen!“

 

„Wie denn, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich sie zum Agieren bringe?!“

 

„Das, mein Lieber, solltest du möglichst schnell herausfinden, nicht wahr?“

 

Damit rollten sie sich erneut zu beiden Seiten aus dem Weg, kurz bevor der nun angreifende Chaos den Tisch mit einem mächtigen Faustschlag zerteilte. Ark sprang auf und hetzte an einer Reihe geifernder Zombies vorbei. Er wusste, dass Leon recht hatte. Es reichte nicht mehr aus, nur Chaos zu vernichten, nun da dieser so viele der Biowaffen auf engstem Raum zusammengerufen hatte. Um zu entkommen, mussten sie sich erst einmal den Weg aus dem Zentrallabor freikämpfen. Eine Armada mutierter Wespen konnte ihnen dabei eine immense Hilfe sein, doch wie sollte er sich innerhalb einiger Minuten ein System aneignen, von welchem er nicht die Spur einer Ahnung hatte? Ein Orthos griff ihn an und er schoss ihm zweimal mit der Pistole in den ... die Köpfe, ehe seine kleinen Soldaten das Monster zu Fall brachten. Er hatte es ihnen nicht befohlen, noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihm in einem langen, surrenden Schweif folgten. Wenn es stimmte und sie ihm seine Feinde vom Hals schafften, hätten sie dann nicht während seiner Transformation nicht die B.O.W.s, sondern Leon angreifen müssen? Schließlich war er es gewesen, der ihm haufenweise Schrot in den Körper gepumpt hatte. Aber nein, sie waren auf ihre Artgenossen losgegangen ...

 

Er fand sich Auge in Auge mit einer Dryade wieder und konnte sie mit einem beherzten Griff gerade noch am Zuschnappen hindern. Während er mit ihr rang, sah er sich suchend um. Er hoffte, dass es das letzte von diesen Monstern war, denn sie waren im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die lediglich ausdauernd waren, kompliziert zu töten. Er sah viele Zombies, zählte noch fünf verunstaltete Doggen, erkannte erleichtert, dass die Zahl der T-103 und Minotauren nicht gestiegen war und entdeckte zwei große, aber nicht besorgniserregend große Spinnen an den Wänden entlang krabbeln. In der Kanalisation auf Sheena Island hatte er solch derartig mörderische Taranteln erledigt, dass diese Exemplare die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn ausübten wie zornige Shi Tsus auf einen Pitbull. Kein Problem. Überhaupt kein Problem.

 

Und gerade verschwand ein langer, dunkler Schatten in einem engen Gang. Diese Dryaden ... Sie waren verzwickte Gegner. Er fragte sich, wie man ihnen ohne Flammenwerfer oder sonst wie flächendeckende Waffen beikommen sollte. Oh, halt. Man sollte ihnen ja gar nicht beikommen. Nicht umsonst gehörten sie zu einem der am umfassendsten studierten Projekte, die aus den an diesem Ort durchgeführten Experimenten hervorgegangen waren. Nun, und Chaos natürlich, wobei der Tyrant außerhalb entwickelt worden war.

 

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es ungesund war, sich zu lange ablenken zu lassen, während man sich einer übergroßen Venusfliegenfalle erwehren musste, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und unter einer Masse grüner Blätter begraben wurde. Er hörte Leon rufen. Dann spürte er die Dryade von einigen Schüssen getroffen zusammenzucken und von ihm ablassen. Er rappelte sich atemlos auf und sah sie stattdessen auf seinen Freund zusteuern, der eben einen Zombie mit einem gut gezielten Tritt von sich stieß und einem Hundebiss auswich.

 

Leon hatte Ark nur helfen wollen, aber nicht erwartet, dass sein Versuch, die Dryade von ihrer Beute abzubringen, so dermaßen erfolgreich sein würde, denn es überraschte ihn maßlos, dass ihm auf einmal ein riesiges aufgesperrtes Maul entgegen sauste. Just in diesem Moment packte ihn auch noch ein am Boden liegender Zombie am Knöchel und hinderte ihn an jedwedem flinken Ausweichmanöver. Ein Treffer mitten in den Rachen der Pflanze zeigte überhaupt keine Wirkung und schon sah er sich in den giftigen Magensäften auflösen, wenn nicht im letzten Augenblick zwei Hände seitlich in den geifernden Kiefer gegriffen und ihn mit einem Ruck mittig aufgerissen hätten. Die Dryade stellte unmittelbar jedes Anzeichen von Leben ein und Ark warf die Überreste angewidert von sich, um sich mit dem Ärmel die rote Flüssigkeit vom Kinn zu wischen, die sie bei ihrem brutalen Ableben verspritzt hatte. Keuchend wankte er einen Schritt zurück und starrte irritiert auf Leon, der sich mit einem beherzten Tritt von dem stöhnenden Klotz, der sich an seinem Bein festkrallte, befreite und ihn dann wortlos musterte: „... Was?“ Leon blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf: „... Nichts. Danke.“

 

„Keine Ursache. Überlass diese Viecher lieber mir. Mit Schusswaffen kommt man ihnen nicht bei und ich hab mindestens noch eins hier herumschleichen sehen, also sei vorsichtig.“

 

„Wie könnte ich ablehnen, wenn du dich schon mal freiwillig meldest?“

 

Leon entschied sich dagegen, seinen Freund auf seine kohlrabenschwarzen Glaskörper um die gewohnt braune Iris herum hinzuweisen. Ark schien sowieso schon nervös genug zu sein. Außerdem standen sie im Moment weit beängstigeren Problemen gegenüber.

 

Stattdessen stieß er ihn also zur Seite, als eine der Spinnen ohne Vorwarnung Gift auf sie spie und rollte sich selbst zur anderen, um an ihrer Stelle einen heran polternden Minotaurus in den Schwall laufen zu lassen. Das Monster brüllte, als ihm die Säure das Fell zersetzte und rammte blindlings einen der T-103, der nicht flink genug fürs Ausweichen war. Die beiden Ermittler hielten sich nicht damit auf, die Karambolage mit anzusehen, sondern stoben auseinander in die jeweils gegenüberliegende Richtung.

 

Ark schwang sich über den Rücken eines stolpernden Tyrants, schlitterte unter einem heran springenden Cerberos her und schoss sich den Weg durch eine kleine Gruppe Zombies frei, immer auf der Suche nach Dryaden, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich an seinem weniger wehrhaften Freund zu vergreifen. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle hörte er Leon randalieren, Schüsse, das Stöhnen der Gegner und das Zerstören von Holz und Metall. Er sah auf zu den Wespen. Sie hielten sich seit seinem Ausraster auffallend zurück, als warteten sie eine günstige Gelegenheit ab, über ihn herzufallen. Ihr Verhalten trieb seinen Puls in die Höhe, obwohl sie keine konkrete Bedrohung darstellten. Leon hatte leicht reden. Als wenn sie auf ein Fingerschnippen reagierten!

 

Direkt vor ihm landete Chaos auf einem Minotaurus, dessen Mitte er leger zerquetschte und danach auf ihn zu walzte. In den massigen Händen hielt er ein langes und sehr schwer aussehendes Eisenrohr und Ark bezweifelte für keine Sekunde, dass es seinen Schädel spalten konnte, wurde er damit erwischt. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest seines Körpers. Aus diesem Grunde legte er im anschließenden Gerangel äußersten Wert darauf, der improvisierten Waffe nach bestem Vermögen auszuweichen und dem Gegner auch nicht allzu viele Gelegenheiten zum Angreifen zu geben. Neben ihm zersplitterten einige Spinde, die Chaos anstatt seiner erwischte und er schützte sein Gesicht mit einem Arm vor den umherfliegenden Trümmern. Chaos war unglaublich schnell für ein Monster seines Gewichts, was er im nächsten Moment am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, als er ihn an eben jenem Arm packte und in einem Halbbogen durch die Luft quer durch den Raum schleuderte. Ark prallte ungebremst auf ein Regal, das in Einzelteile zerbrach und spuckte Blut in die Luft, ehe er japsend zu Boden rutschte. Durch zusammengekniffene Augen sah er, wie Chaos ihm hinterherjagte und erneut die tödliche Waffe hob. Er spannte die Muskeln an, zwang sich in einen festen Stand, fing die Stange mit beiden Händen – er hörte Knochen knacken, vielleicht brechen, spürte in seiner Wut jedoch zum Glück nichts davon – ab, drehte sich ruckartig schräg unter Chaos und schleuderte den Koloss, der nicht ans Loslassen dachte, über die Schulter in eine Reihe von Computern an der Wand. Lautes Krachen und Scheppern ertönte, als er damit kollidierte. Ark sprang zurück, zielte mit dem Raketenwerfer und drückte ab.

 

Die Sprengung zerfetzte selbst Teile des Bodens der nächsten Etage. Fehlgeleitete Elektrizität erhellte die Umgebung, als zerrissene Kabel wie Peitschen aus den zerstörten Geräten platzten, umherliegende Dokumente entzündeten und das Licht im Stockwerk flackerte, bevor es schließlich ganz erlosch. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte Notbeleuchtung die Umgebung in düsteres rotes Schimmern.

 

_„Feueralarm auf Ebene zehn! Manuelle Löschung dringend erforderlich. Evakuierung bei sechzigprozentiger Gefahr eines Übergreifens auf Zentrum. Derzeitige Gefährdung: Vierzig Prozent.“_

 

„Gut gemacht“, ertönte es sarkastisch aus dem Wow, „im Halbdunkeln können wir ja auch effektiver kämpfen!“ Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, sprang auf einen Tisch und kletterte von dort aus auf einen Schrank: „Allzu schlecht scheintʼs bei dir ja nicht zu laufen, wenn du mich kritisieren kannst. Wie viele noch?“ „Weiß nicht, hab den Überblick verloren“, kam die Antwort, „Ich habe eine Menge fertigmachen können, aber die großen Brocken sind einfach nicht totzukriegen!“ Ark riskierte einen Schulterblick und sah, wie sich Chaos aus brennenden Überresten grub: „Wem sagst du das. Ich hoffe nur, das Biest ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mir den Schädel einschlagen zu wollen, um für Nachschub zu sorgen. Woah!“ Er drückte sich eiligst ab und schlitterte die Länge des Schranks entlang, um dem Giftstrahl einer Spinne auszuweichen und schoss sie mit einem vollen Magazin seiner Beretta von der Wand. Schräg unter ihm polterte ein T-103 mit der Schulter gegen den Schrank und brachte ihn zum Wackeln, sodass Ark auf den nächsten und auf noch einen weiteren springen musste, ehe er das Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Er lugte hinunter und überprüfte die Spinne, während er das Magazin auswechselte. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine zusammengekrampft in die Höhe gestreckt. Sie würde nicht wieder aufstehen.

 

Zufrieden folgte er den Kampfgeräuschen bis hin zu Leon und schoss von seiner erhöhten Position einen Orthos nieder, der seinen Partner von hinten anzuspringen suchte. Der Agent trat mit einem Rundumkick einige Zombies von sich und erledigte sie mit der Schrotflinte: „Ich hab deine kleine Flugeinlage gesehen. Du bist gut, nach so einem Schlag so schnell zum Gegenangriff übergehen zu können.“ „Ich möchte um ehrlich zu sein im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken“, erwiderte Ark, „wir wissen wohl beide, warum ich derartig reagieren konnt-“ Der Satz ging in einen kurzen Schrei über. „Ark“, rief Leon erschrocken, als sich der Schrank, auf dem sein Freund stand, zur Seite neigte und der Detektiv in den Gang nebenan purzelte. Ein Ladung Schrot erledigte den letzten Orthos, der sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand und wenige Sekunden später kam Ark ächzend um die Ecke gewankt, seine Finger um das Horn eines Minotauren gekrümmt. Er hatte ihm anscheinend den Kopf abgerissen. „Puh, sei froh, dass du die Flinte eingesackt hast“, brummte er mit unverhohlenem Neid, „nur mit ʼner Pistole bewaffnet kann das hier echt anstrengend sein!“ Leon hob eine Augenbraue: „Ich würde sagen, du besitzt inzwischen ... andere Stärken.“ Ark runzelte die Stirn und folgte dem skeptischen Blick seinen Arm hinunter. Er schnaubte gereizt: „Hey, starr mich nicht an wie einen von denen, klar? Das Biest hat mich fast niedergetrampelt, die Hörner waren das einzige, was ich auf die Schnelle erwischen konnte! Und als ich ihm das Genick brechen wollte ... ist er einfach abgefallen, okay?!“ Er warf den Schädel achtlos von sich. Wespen landeten darauf. Verärgert sah er sie an: „... Verräter. Wenn ich euch brauche, rührt ihr keinen Finger, aber Mahlzeiten verpasst ihr keine!“

 

„Du redest mit mutierten Insekten. Versuch, nicht noch weiter abzudriften.“

 

Er sah Leon perplex an, der ihn mit ernstem Gesicht musterte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Partner recht hatte und er sah beschämt zu Boden: „... Okay. Werd mich bemühen.“ Wie sollte er ihm das Gefühl des Verlustes erklären, das er empfunden hatte, als Chaos zuvor Dutzende von ihnen mit einem Schlag vernichtet hatte? Er schien tatsächlich auf dem besten Wege zu sein, sich erneut zu verlieren.

 

Er wollte eben etwas Zynisches einwerfen, um sich von dem mulmigen Gefühl in seiner Magengrube abzulenken, als er einen Schatten wahrnahm, der sich hinter Leon geschwind aufbaute. Noch ehe sein Gehirn die Information verarbeitet hatte, hatten sich seine Beine schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er seinen Freund zur Seite, sodass dieser beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und im nächsten Augenblick verschwand er zur Hälfte im Rachen der Dryade. Das Monster, offensichtlich nicht wählerisch mit seiner Beute, krabbelte schneller an der Wand hoch als Leon „Nicht schon wieder!“ schreien konnte. Er machte Anstalten, ihnen zu folgen, doch erhielt ebenfalls unerwünschte Gesellschaft, als er mit einem instinktiven Schritt zurück gerade noch Chaos ausweichen konnte, der in einer Hocke genau auf dem soeben von ihnen verlassenen Platz landete. Betonbröckchen flogen empor und das Monster richtete sich langsam auf: „... Ver...reckt ... Nur ... eine ... Königin ...“ Leon lugte hinter sich, wo sich spitze, verfaulte Fingernägel um die Ecken der Schränke legten und Knurren mit schweren, dumpfen Schritten vermischte. Er richtete den Blick wieder auf Chaos und seine Hand wanderte vorsichtig zur Lendenwirbelsäule: „Wisst ihr, so langsam geht ihr mir wirklich, wirklich auf die Nerven ...“

 

Ark unterdessen presste verzweifelt die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. Hätte er den Mund aufgemacht, wäre ihm der ätzende Speichel der Pflanze hineingelaufen und hätte ihn auch noch von innen zersetzt. Seine Arme kratzten umher, um Halt zu finden und den Kiefer auseinander zu stemmen, doch bisher war die Suche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Seine Beine schlugen gegen alle möglichen Gegenstände, doch das war im Moment sein geringstes Problem. Wo zum Teufel wollte das Biest überhaupt mit ihm hin?! Er hoffte inständig, dass es ihn nicht wieder zu weit weg von Leon schleppte, einen Kampf gegen eine solche Übermacht würde er – Top-Agent hin oder her – nicht überleben! Und so tobte und zappelte er weiter in der Hoffnung, der B.O.W. den Rückzug so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Die Säure brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut, die sich durch die Infektion immer und immer wieder in Sekundenbruchteilen erneuerte und plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz.

 

Wenn er sich nicht befreien konnte, würde dieses grauenhafte Spiel von Zersetzung und Regeneration stundenlang weitergehen. So lange, bis diese verdammte Pflanze ihn von selbst losließ.

 

Wochenlang.

 

Jahrelang.

 

Er schrie. Keine Vernunft der Welt konnte ihn davon abhalten, seiner Angst vor einer derartigen Folter Ausdruck zu verleihen und im nächsten Augenblick bereute er es bitter. Seine Zunge, seine Kehle, seine ganze Brust flammte in stechendem Schmerz auf, außerdem verließ ihn das letzte Quäntchen Luft, welches er in seinen Lungen gespeichert hatte.

 

Er wusste nicht, was als Nächstes geschah, doch als er die Augen öffnete, lag er auf festem, kaltem Boden und etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt lag ein Haufen zuckendes Gebüsch, das lichterloh brannte. Und die Flammen griffen gierig auf die Umgebung über.

 

_„Feueralarm auf Ebene sieben! Manuelle Löschung nicht möglich. Sechzigprozentige Gefahr eines Übergreifens auf Zentrum gewährleistet. Evakuierung wird eingeleitet. Personal wird gebeten, sich während des Löschvorgangs in die Büroräume zurückzuziehen.“_

 

Schlösser knackten und zu beiden Seiten rasselte es, als die Rolltore geöffnet wurden, die bisher verriegelt gewesen waren. Er blinzelte, noch nicht ganz erholt vom Bewusstseinsaussetzer. Allerdings richtete er sich sofort hellwach auf, als es hinter ihm summte und knirschte. Scheiben senkten sich um ihn herum und schlossen die Emporen erfolgreich vom Mittelteil des Komplexes ab. Zitternd stemmte er sich auf die Beine und strauchelte zum Geländer, in dem sich die Barrieren soeben luftdicht abschlossen. Angestrengt keuchend ließ er den Blick über die unterste Etage wandern. Er konnte kaum noch etwas hören, erst als er das Ohr an das kalte Glas legte, klangen dumpfe Kampfgeräusche zu ihm hinauf. Leon erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Er lief langsam rückwärts und schoss mit seiner Pistole auf einen Gegner, der noch von den Emporen verdeckt wurde. Es war womöglich nur ein Zombie, wenn er es nicht einmal für nötig hielt, das Gewehr zu benutzen. Doch Ark wurde umgehend eines Besseren belehrt, als Chaos unter den Balustraden hervortrat, nur temporär behindert durch das eine oder andere Regal, hinter dem Leon Deckung vor gut gezielten Salven brennenden Bluts suchte. Und nun begriff er, dass er nicht die Pistole verwendete. Er verwendete die Magnum. Was bedeutete, dass die Lage ernst war. Und aus der Richtung, in die er flüchtete, walzten durch die offenen Tore mehr und mehr Untote heran.

 

Ark schlug entsetzt gegen das Glas: „Scheiße! Leon! Hinter dir! Dreh dich um!“ Natürlich hörte er ihn nicht. Er konnte durch das dicke Glas – Panzerglas, wie es schien – nicht einmal selbst etwas hören! Unten, umgeben von dem Lärmen der Feinde, war es unmöglich, irgendwas zu verstehen. Flink glitten seine Finger zum Wow: „Leon, hörst du mich?! Hinter dir sind zwei T-103 und ein Minotaurus, der schon die Hufe wetzt! Wenn du weitergehst, läufst du ihnen direkt in die Arme!“ Er wartete eine Sekunde und rief dann lauter: „Leon?!“ Das Gerät machte keinen Mucks. Er schaltete die Frequenz um: „Miss Hunnigan, bitte kommen! Können Sie mich hören? ... Hunnigan?!“ Auch nun blieb es still in seinem Ohr und er schrie frustriert. Hastig sah er sich um. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zurück nach unten. Allein hatte sein Freund keine Chance. Aber so wie es aussah, versperrten ihm die Barrieren nun den Weg in die Haupthalle. Er kümmerte sich nicht um das Feuer und spurtete los, auf die Treppen zu und hinunter. „‚Die neuesten Headsets auf dem Markt‘“, äffte er Ingrid zornig nach, „‚Da muss es schon ganz dicke kommen, ehe die den Geist aufgeben‘! PAH! Nicht mal ein bisschen Panzerglas überbrücken eure beschissenen Wunderwerke der Technik! Wenn ich sie schon mal brauche!“

 

_„Evakuierung abgeschlossen. Löschvorgang wird eingeleitet.“_

 

Über ihm knackte es und gleich darauf regnete Wasser in dünnen, aber zahlreichen Strahlen auf ihn hinab. Er achtete nicht darauf und rannte so schnell ihn sein Beine trugen. Nur um – endlich im zehnten Untergeschoss angekommen – erkennen zu müssen, dass die Treppen durch massive Rollläden vom Mittelteil der Etage abgeschlossen waren. Er sah durch die Scheibe und fluchte. Er konnte nur den schwankenden Rücken eines Tyrants sehen, doch Leon schien die brenzlige Lage einfach nicht zu erkennen, denn das Wesen lauerte noch immer geduldig. Er würde es nicht schaffen, zu ihm zu stoßen, geschweige denn rechtzeitig! Er hechtete die Treppen wieder hinauf in der Hoffnung, dass ihn sein Partner auf dieser Höhe bemerken und seine Zeichen verstehen würde.

 

Er hämmerte lautstark gegen die Scheibe, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch Chaos, der immer wieder unvorhersehbare Angriffe startete, erlaubte keine Ablenkung. Von seiner erhöhten Position hatte er einen wesentlich besseren Überblick über das Geschehen und wenn das vermaledeite Glas nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er all die B.O.W.s mit Leichtigkeit aufs Korn nehmen können. Es waren weniger übrig, als er befürchtet hatte, doch diese waren stark. Und Leon hatte nur sieben Schuss für seine durchschlagskräftigste Waffe ...

 

Plötzlich wurde er blass. Hinter einem Regal huschte ein länglicher Schatten schräg auf Leon zu. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich in seinem Nacken und seine Finger fingen an, sich über der Scheibe zu krümmen. Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte nur zwei gesehen und drei waren erledigt!

 

Selbst wenn Leon die Schrotflinte benutzt hätte, würde er dieser B.O.W. nur schwer beikommen und in der Zwischenzeit konnte Chaos praktisch alles veranstalten! Frenetisch nahm er die Bemühungen um Bemerkung wieder auf, heftiger und verzweifelter als zuvor, doch sie waren zum Scheitern verurteilt: „LEON! DREH DICH UM! DREH DICH UM, VERDAMMT!!!“ Er packte einen Stuhl und schleuderte ihn gegen das Glas, einen Tisch, mehrere Computermonitore, nichts hinterließ auch nur eine Schramme. Zähneknirschend riss er den Raketenwerfer über die Schulter und zielte zitternd mitten auf die Scheibe, doch er wusste umgehend, dass er nichts damit ausrichten konnte. Raketen durchdrangen keine so stabilen Barrieren und im schlimmsten Fall wäre nicht nur die letzte Rakete verschwendet, sondern er auch noch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er stürmte wieder nach vorn und ließ seine Faust gegen das Glas sausen: „LEEEEOOOOON!“

 

Die Dryade sprang. Und er fokussierte all seinen Zorn auf sie.

 

„VERSCHWINDEEEEEEEE!!!“

 

Endlich fuhr sein Partner herum. Weil er von dem Ansturm Dutzender Amazonen von seinem Kampf aufgeschreckt worden war. Sie stürzten sich von oben herunter, aus den wenigen trockenen Winkeln, die sie gefunden hatten, brausten unter Tischen, aus offenen Schränken hervor, diejenigen, die nicht rechtzeitig Schutz vor der Sprinkleranlage gefunden hatten, krabbelten schwerfällig über den Boden auf ihr Ziel zu, ungeachtet der anderen Biowaffen, die sie unbeabsichtigt unter ihren Füßen zermalmten.

 

Es sah ganz danach aus, dass die zum Zwecke der Evakuierung geöffneten Rolltore nicht nur Chaosʼ Armee vergrößert hatten.

 

Die Dryade begegnete noch im Sprung einer undurchdringlichen Wand aus Stacheln und mächtigen Kauwerkzeugen, die sie mühelos aus der Luft holte und sie in Sekunden vollständig bedeckt hatte. Leon starrte fast ebenso entgeistert auf die sich windende Masse wie Ark, den er jetzt endlich bemerkte. Der Agent sandte ihm einen anerkennenden Daumen, den er ihm am liebsten an Ort und Stelle ausgerissen hätte. Wie konnte er es wagen, so dermaßen abgebrüht zu tun, wenn er gerade nur haarscharf dem Tod entkommen war?!

 

Doch ein Gutes hatte die Sache. Ark verstand es endlich. Er wusste nicht genau, wie es funktionierte, aber er meinte, das Wesentliche erfasst zu haben.

 

Sie reagierten nicht auf Dinge, die ihm feindlich gesinnt waren.

 

Sie reagierten auf Dinge, denen er feindlich gesinnt war!

 

Sie erkannten seine Mordlust. Vielleicht war das alles, vielleicht hatte er aber auch noch nicht alle Möglichkeiten durchschaut. Aber diese Erklärung musste vorerst ausreichen. Er atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf die T-103, die anscheinend begriffen hatten, dass der Hinterhalt gescheitert war und sich nun wieder in Bewegung setzten. Es dauerte etwas länger, doch sogar noch mehr Amazonen flogen aus allen Richtungen heran, einige ließen ihre derzeitige Beute liegen, um seinem „Kommando“ zu folgen und bald darauf tummelte es sich in der Haupthalle wie in einem echten Wespenstock. Man sah Leon das Unwohlsein an, doch so, wie sie sich seit ihrer Zusammenkunft verhalten hatten, waren sie für ihn keine Bedrohung. Und Ark bezweifelte, dass er wirklich einen solchen Hass auf diesen Mann entwickeln konnte, sie zum Angriff übergehen zu lassen.

 

Die Tyrants beschäftigt und Chaos kurzzeitig mit einem gezielten Schuss aus dem Revolver außer Gefecht gesetzt, hob Leon eine Hand zum Ohr und sagte etwas. Ark erkannte, was er tat, doch sein Wow rührte sich nicht. Er tippte an sein eigenes Ohr und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihn nicht hören konnte. Leon hielt inne und schien dann zu fluchen.

 

_„Brandherd gelöscht. Bitte um manuelle Bestätigung auf Ebene zehn und sechs.“_

 

Beide Männer hoben bei dem Erklingen der Stimme irritiert den Kopf und sahen sich um. Hinter Ark piepte etwas und er wandte sich verwundert den Computern an den Wänden zu. Ein Licht auf einer unscheinbaren kleinen Konsole an der Wand blinkte stetig. Er ging hin und zögerte nur kurz, ehe er den Knopf darunter drückte.

 

_„Bestätigung auf Ebene zehn erfolgt. Versiegelung wird bei Bestätigung auf Ebene sechs aufgehoben.“_

 

Jetzt wurde Ark klar, dass sich die Scheiben erst dann heben würden, wenn er sich auch um eine Bestätigung auf der obersten Etage gekümmert hatte. Er lief zum Glas, pochte daran und wies mit den Fingern nach oben. Leon, der sich soeben gegen einige Zombies zur Wehr setzen musste, begriff seine Absichten und nickte ihm zu. Ark konzentrierte sich auf den anrückenden Chaos und umgehend schwirrten Wespen auf ihn zu. Das Monster schwang nur einmal eine Hand und das hervor spritzende Blut verbrannte sie noch im Flug. Ark knirschte mit den Zähnen.

 

_‚Es hat keinen Sinn. Er ist einfach zu stark für sie. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, Leon die anderen Mistviecher vom Hals zu halten.‘_

 

Mit diesem Gedanken schickte er seine Armee gegen die restlichen Zombies, Hunde, Minotauren und vor allem die letzte Arachne, die sich behäbig durch einen der Gänge auf seinen Freund zubewegte, ins Feld und hoffte, dass sie sie zumindest lange genug beschäftigten, bis er einen Weg zurück in die Haupthalle gefunden hatte. Dann lief er los, über die Treppen, den ganzen Weg zurück nach oben, während er sich bemühte, sich nicht von dem dumpfen Lärm ablenken zu lassen. Manchmal hielt er es nicht aus und vergewisserte sich, dass Leon noch immer am Leben war, dirigierte unbeholfen die Wespen auf neue Ziele und versuchte ab und zu, auch Chaos aufzuhalten, wenn er ein wenig zu nah für seinen Geschmack an seinen Partner herangekommen war.

 

Unter diesen widrigen Umständen erreichte er schließlich endlich das sechste Untergeschoss, suchte die Konsole und fand sie schließlich hinter der Tür eines offenstehenden Spindes. Erleichtert ausatmend drückte er den Knopf und hörte es fast umgehend hinter sich summen. Er stürzte zur Brüstung und rief, erfreut darüber, dass endlich einmal etwas reibungslos geklappt hatte, hinunter: „Leon! Ich habʼs geschafft! Ich werde jetzt-“

 

Seine Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

 

Leon hatte ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gehört, denn er hatte im Moment dringendere Probleme. Chaos hatte ihn nicht nur erreicht, sondern auch an der Gurgel gepackt, ihn ohne jedes Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten in die Luft gerissen und hob nun eine gewaltige Pranke, um den lästigen Gegner ein für alle Mal zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und Leons leidenschaftliche Versuche, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, waren von nur geringem Erfolg gekrönt. Weder gut gezielte Tritte noch Schläge erzielten das erhoffte Ergebnis. Seine Magnum war restlos verschossen. Und Chaosʼ Faust kam unaufhaltsam angeschossen.

 

„CHAOOOOOOOOOOS!“

 

Für einen anderen Gedanken als den Wunsch, das verfluchte Hauptprojekt verschwinden zu lassen, war mit einem Mal kein Platz mehr in Arks Gehirn. Es gab nicht einen seiner kleinen Freunde, der nicht auf den Ruf reagierte. In Windeseile ließen sie von ihrer derzeitigen Beute ab und stürzten sich geschlossen auf den grünen Koloss. In Sekundenbruchteilen bedeckten sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Leon ließ erschrocken den mutierten Arm los, den er gerade noch versucht hatte, von seinem Hals zu lösen und lehnte sich zähneknirschend so weit zurück, wie es ihm möglich war, als sich mehr und mehr der riesigen Insekten dicht vor seiner Nase tummelten.

 

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich Chaosʼ Hand.

 

Leon fiel unsanft auf den Allerwertesten und hustete, erleichtert darüber, wieder mehr Luft zu bekommen und Abstand zu den summenden B.O.W.s gewonnen zu haben. Der Schrei erreichte ihn durch einen Schleier aus Schmerz und Atemnot und er sprang nur deswegen intuitiv auf, weil sein Körper so viele Einsätze Grauen und Nahtoderfahrungen ertragen hatte, dass er wie von selbst handelte.

 

„DECKUNG!!!“

 

Nicht nur Leon reagierte auf das Kommando. Auch Chaos hob den Kopf und suchte nach der Quelle. Er fand sie in zornigen, pechschwarzen Augen mit brauner Iris und schlitzförmiger Pupille, weit, weit oberhalb seines Standorts. Die Wespen versperrten ihm immer wieder das Blickfeld, doch die Wut auf die so unverfroren in seinen Stock eingedrungene Konkurrenz ließ die stechenden und beißenden Soldaten um ihn herum verblassen.

 

„... Wir ... brauchen ... keine zweite ... Königin ...“

 

Und Chaos ging in die Hocke, drückte sich ab und sprang diesen provokanten Augen mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen entgegen.

 

Ark drückte ebenfalls ab.

 

Die Rakete verließ den Lauf der angelegten Bazooka in dem Moment, in der Chaos den Kontakt zum Boden verlor und zischte ihm unaufhaltsam entgegen. Sie kollidierte mit seiner Brust und warf ihn rücklings nach einem kurzen, aber wirkungsvollen freien Fall zurück zu Boden. Schutt, Trümmer und abgerissene Gliedmaßen zerquetschter Wespen stoben um ihn herum auf und einen Wimpernschlag später detonierte der Sprengkörper. Die Explosion verschlang alles in unmittelbarer Nähe, Feinde und Amazonen, erfasste die umstehenden Möbel und zerfetzte sie, Stichflammen schossen meterhoch in die Höhe, vermutlich genährt durch das leicht entzündliche Blut des Monsters.

 

_„Feueralarm. Wasserdepots nicht nachgefüllt. Löschvorgang nicht durchführbar. Sofortige Evakuierung empfohlen. Verwahrung des Forschungsmaterials wird ausgeführt.“_

 

Ark blinzelte und sah auf, als es über ihm laut knackte und surrte. Unten strampelte sich Leon von den Überresten eines zerbrochenen Tisches frei, hinter den er sich hatte retten können und der der Druckwelle zum Glück halbwegs gut standgehalten hatte. Danach starrte er ebenfalls hinauf. Eine runde, etwa fünf Meter durchmessende Deckenluke öffnete sich, dann ertönte ein Geräusch, als hätten sich mehrere Flaschenzüge in Bewegung gesetzt. Noch ehe Ark sich fragen konnte, was vor sich ging, klapperte es laut, einige undefinierbare Bruchstücke fielen durch das Loch in die Halle und landeten mit lautem Krachen am Boden des Inkubators und dann war es still. „Verstehe“, dachte Ark bei sich, „bei Gefahr konnten sie ihr wichtigstes Forschungsobjekt über Säule und Decke wie in einem Lift auf ein sicheres Stockwerk verfrachten. Aber die Säule ist bei Chaosʼ Ausbruch so stark beschädigt worden, dass der Mechanismus nicht mehr funktioniert.“

 

Er hatte die Überlegung kaum zu Ende geführt, da ertönte ein lauter Knall und Scheppern auch von unten und als er hastig den Blick senkte, wurde er Zeuge, wie sich ein deformiertes, grauenhaft verunstaltetes Ungeheuer aus dem Berg von Schutt und Trümmern grub, die bei der Explosion über Chaos niedergegangen waren. Es erinnerte entfernt an eine Libelle, der man den Unterleib abgerissen hatte, denn es krabbelte mühsam mit langen, dürren Stelzen knapp unter dem Brustkorb voran, zwei auf einer Seite, nur eine auf der anderen. Es schleppte lange, durchsichtige und etwas zerfetzte Flügel hinter sich her, die sich jedoch sofort spannten und aufrichteten, als es der Enge seines Gefängnisses entkommen war.

 

Drei Raketen und sieben Revolverkugeln hatten Chaos in die Form seines Endstadiums getrieben.

 

Leon riss die Schrotflinte vom Rücken und richtete sie auf den widerwärtigen Feind, Ark tat hoch oben dasselbe mit der Bazooka. Doch Chaos hatte nicht vor, ein weiteres Mal gegen sie anzutreten. Stattdessen stieß er einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, vor dem sie ihre Ohren ächzend mit beiden Händen abschotten mussten, begann mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und schoss wie ein Pfeil hinauf auf die offene Luke zu. Ark stockte vor Überraschung der Atem und er feuerte, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass seine mächtige Waffe gar keine Munition mehr enthielt. Fluchend ließ er sie zu Boden fallen und sah sich hastig nach einer anderen Möglichkeit um, den Feind am Entkommen zu hindern. Er hörte Schüsse, vermutlich von Leon abgegeben und hoffte, die Treffer würden Chaos ein wenig verlangsamen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Konsole, mit deren Hilfe er die Scheiben hochgefahren hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Unter ihr hing ein länglicher Schrank und darin befand sich ...

 

Leon lud unheilige Verwünschungen spuckend sein Gewehr nach. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihnen dieses feige Biest nach all den Mühen tatsächlich entkommen sollte! Aber was konnte er tun? Er konnte nicht fliegen! Er zielte und drückte ab, zufrieden feststellend, dass das Wesen getroffen zusammenzuckte und ein wenig an Höhe verlor, da es von der Wucht des Aufpralls aus seiner Flugbahn gedrängt wurde. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, was es aus der Luft holen konnte?! Er schoss noch einmal und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als es kaum Wirkung erzielte. Die Flinte war auf Kurz- bis Mittelstrecken ausgerichtet und das Monster schon viel zu weit weg. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass Ark einen Weg fand, die Luke zu schließen, ehe es hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Es schien ihre letzte Möglichkeit zu sein.

 

Umso größer war seine Verwirrung, als von der Seite ein Geschoss auf Chaos zuhielt, den nur noch wenige Meter von der Freiheit trennten, es auf einer Seite des missgebildeten Körpers ein- und unter einem gellenden Schrei der B.O.W. auf der anderen wieder austrat.

 

„LEON!“

 

Sein Kopf drehte sich automatisch und er sah Ark von der Brüstung springen. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus, als er seinen Freund schon auf den unbarmherzigen Fliesen zerplatzen sah, doch dann registrierte er irritiert, dass er nicht so schnell fiel, wie es die Schwerkraft eigentlich vorgesehen hatte. Keine Sekunde später traf er auf dem Boden auf, ließ aber keine Gelegenheit für Fragen und drückte Leon ein langes, schmales Gerät in die Arme: „Mach sie irgendwo fest! Beeil dich!“ Dann rannte er los und jagte die Treppen zur ersten Empore hoch. Leon hatte keine Zeit, nachzudenken, denn sofort riss ihn eine gewaltige Kraft beinahe von den Beinen. Und jetzt merkte er, dass ein dünnes Stahlseil von oben zu ihm hinab reichte. Oder besser: Von Chaos in den Lauf der Handharpune, die ihm Ark so nachdrücklich in die Arme gedrückt hatte.

 

Dieser sprang gerade wieder über das Geländer, mit einer zweiten Harpune in der Hand, die er mit viel Sorgfalt anlegte und abfeuerte. Auch dieses Mal verfehlte der geübte Scharfschütze sein Ziel nicht. Der gefangene Chaos kreischte ohrenbetäubend und zerrte an den Fesseln, sodass es beide Ermittler all ihre Kraft kostete, nicht mitgerissen zu werden. „Steh da nicht rum“, schrie Ark Leon ungehalten an, „ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst sie festmachen!“ Sie zogen ihren Fang keuchend zu beiden Seiten hin zum Treppengeländer, warfen sich halb darüber und verkeilten die Harpunen mit einigen sicheren Griffen in den Stahlstreben. Als sie den Druck endlich hatten abgeben können, liefen sie sich entgegen und trafen sich, sich ächzend die Schultern massierend, in der Mitte der Halle.

 

„Leon, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?!“

 

„... Ja, noch alles dran. Was ist das für ein Schacht?“

 

Etwas Helles, Körniges rieselte ihnen vor die Stiefel. Sie starrten nach oben durch das breite Loch hindurch und stutzten erschüttert, als sie weit entfernt strahlendes Himmelsblau erkannten.

 

„Das ... das geht bis ins Freie durch! Was hatten die vor?!“

 

„Ist doch wohl logisch. Sie hätten lieber die Siedlungen in der Umgebung gefährdet als ihr kostbares Forschungsobjekt! Wir müssen es dichtmachen, bevor er sich losreißt!“

 

Ark schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: „Vergiss es. Ich habʼs vorhin schon probiert, aber das verdammte Ding muss sich beim Öffnen verzogen haben. Die Computer melden nur noch Fehlfunktionen. Unsere einzige Chance ist jetzt, diesen Mistkerl mitsamt dem ganzen Höllenloch hier zu pulverisieren.“ Leon lachte humorlos und wies auf die tobende B.O.W. hoch über ihren Köpfen: „Dann sollten wir uns besser damit beeilen! Wir können nicht darauf hoffen, dass er sich ewig von einigen kleinen Schaschlikspießen zurückhalten lässt!“ „Zum Glück ist er noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, zu landen“, murmelte Ark, „das Fliegen gibt ihm nicht genug Kraft, sie auszureißen. Wenn er sich aber irgendwo abstoßen würde ...“ Er seufzte und schlug seinem Partner auf die Schulter, während er an ihm vorbei auf das Haupttor zueilte: „Komm, ich weiß, wie wir dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten.“ Er kramte in den Überresten seiner Kleidung und fischte einige einzelne Seiten Papier hervor, die er Leon reichte: „Das hier ist alles, was ich auf die Schnelle gefunden habe, nachdem wir getrennt wurden. Diese Dokumente enthalten einige Hinweise auf das, was hier passiert ist. Das wird deine Vorgesetzten vielleicht interessieren. Darunter ist auch ein Bericht, in dem von einem Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus die Rede ist. Wenn wir den aktivieren, wird hier alles auf einen Schlag dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Das Problem ist, dass wir eine Zugangskarte brauchen ...“ Leon fiel neben ihm in Gleichschritt und zückte seine Schlüsselkarte: „Nehmen wir doch diese! Sie hat mir schon viele gute Dienste geleistet!“ Ark hob überrumpelt eine Augenbraue und kicherte dann erleichtert: „Gute Idee. Besser, als ziellos jedes Zimmer aufzubrechen und Gefahr zu laufen, auf noch mehr Monster zu treffen.“

 

Er drückte den Knopf zum Öffnen des nicht mehr verriegelten Rolltors und blickte unterdessen zu Chaos auf. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich losreißt“, brummte er, „wir hatten sowieso Glück, dass ihn seine blinde Wut und Panik bisher gehindert hat, entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.“ „Ja“, stimmte ihm Leon missmutig zu, „ein Monster wie ihn können wir beim besten Willen nicht auf die Menschheit loslassen. Beeilen wir uns und beenden es.“ Er duckte sich unter dem Rollladen her und marschierte auf Richtung des Aufzugs zu. Hinter ihm kratzte und quietschte es, als sich das Metall wieder senkte. „Übrigens“, murmelte er erwartungsvoll, „wohin gehen wir? Wir schnippen sicher nicht einfach mit den Fingern, halten die Karte in die Höhe und rufen ‚Selbstzerstörung aktiviere dich‘ oder so ähnlich, richtig?“ Er kicherte, was aber schnell verstummte, als er keine Antwort erhielt.

 

„... Ark?“

 

Er sah sich um und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er sich allein im Flur stehend wiederfand. Der Rolladen setzte mit einem Knall auf dem Boden auf. Keine Sekunde danach erzitterte die Wand, als sich eine Faust durch sie und das Türschloss hindurch bohrte. Es gab noch einige unregelmäßige piepsende Geräusche von sich und erstarb dann gänzlich. Leon spurtete schockiert zurück und schlug gegen das Tor: „Ark?!“ „Mir gehtʼs gut, keine Sorge“, ertönte es von der anderen Seite und dann erklang ein desillusioniertes Kichern, „So gut, wie es unter den gegebenen Umständen denn möglich ist.“ „Was soll das?“, rief Leon verärgert, „Hat das verdammte Ding ʼnen Kurzschluss?! Warte, ich suche etwas, womit ich es aufstemmen kann!“

 

_„Mach dir keine Mühe. Es hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit. Kümmere du dich lieber um die Selbstzerstörung.“_

 

„Hast du ʼnen Knall?! Während ich nicht weiß, ob du einen Weg rausfindest?!“

 

_„... Kapierst du es echt nicht? Ich habe überhaupt nicht vor, hier rauszufinden!“_

 

„WA... Bist du lebensmüde?!“

 

Er konnte Arks Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, aber die Worte klangen, als ob er schmunzelte: „... Hm. Ja, ich schätze, so kann man es ausdrücken. Ich bin infiziert, Leon. Du kannst dir denken, was das heißt. Nur weil ich mich hier einige Zeitlang zusammenreißen konnte, ist das keine Versicherung, dass ich nicht früher oder später ausraste. Und ich ziehe es vor, das nicht in der Nähe meiner Freunde zu tun. Du hast es doch gerade selbst gesagt. Wir können ein Monster wie mich nicht auf die Menschheit loslassen.“

 

„Aber damit hab ich doch nicht dich gemeint!“

 

_„Chaos und ich tragen dasselbe Virus in uns. Wir sind gleich. Ich werde es nicht riskieren, mein Leben als eine solch tickende Zeitbombe weiterzuführen. Nicht, solange mir noch was wichtig ist darin.“_

 

Leon schlug mit beiden Händen an das Tor und das Rasseln erstickte seine Worte fast im Keim: „Bitte, Ark, lass mich dir helfen! Komm mit mir, wir finden ein Mittel, dich wieder gesund zu machen!“ „Ich fühle mich gesund, danke der Nachfrage“, ertönte es höhnisch, „und jetzt beeil dich! Chaos scheint sich langsam wieder zu fassen! Ich sorge dafür, dass er nicht von hier flüchten kann und du sorgst dafür, dass er einen heißen Abgang bekommt, verstanden?!“ „Die D.S.O. kann dir helfen“, bestand Leon verzweifelt auf seinem Anliegen, „sie kann das Virus stoppen! Du wirst wieder wie früher werden, ich schwöre es dir!“ Einige Sekunden war es still, doch dann vernahm er ein tiefes, schweres Seufzen von der anderen Seite.

 

_„Leon ... Wenn du dir auch nur einen Hauch deines alten Polizeiinstinkts bewahrt hättest, wüsstest du, dass sie mich niemals freilassen werden. Ich bin zu gefährlich für die Menschheit und zu wertvoll für die Wissenschaft. Gesteh mir meinen eigenen Willen zu, nur dieses eine Mal. Lass mich hier sterben. Bitte. Ich will nicht so enden wie all die armen Schweine aus unseren Berichten ...“_

 

Die letzten Worte waren so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand, doch ihre Bedeutung entging ihm nicht. Leon knirschte mit den Zähnen und boxte noch ein letztes Mal gegen das Tor: „Du wirst nicht so enden, Ark. Verlass dich auf mich.“

 

Auf der anderen Seite schnaubte Ark zynisch lächelnd: „Kann ich das wirklich?“ Doch dann stieß er sich energisch von der Wand, gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte, ab und rief, während er entschlossen losging: „Der Hochsicherheitstrakt muss sich irgendwo auf der zweiten Ebene befinden. Das Passwort lautet ‚AmazonQueen‘. Vergiss es nicht. Was auch immer passiert, sorg dafür, dass unsere Welt wieder ein kleines Stück sicherer wird, verstanden? Und jetzt GEH!!!“

 

Die Stahlrohre, an denen Chaos gefesselt war, stöhnten metallisch auf, als sie sich durch den stetigen Druck und die Rucke langsam bogen. Arks Hand hob sich zu seinem Wow: „Miss Hunnigan, hören Sie mich? Bitte kommen.“ Stille begrüßte ihn und er seufzte enttäuscht. Er hätte sich gerne von ihr verabschiedet, auch wenn sie nicht die freundlichste Kollegin gewesen war, mit der er jemals zusammengearbeitet hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm eine letzte erheiternde Auseinandersetzung mit der vorlauten Dame vielleicht auch einen kleinen Teil der Angst genommen hätte, die einen unangenehmen Druck in seiner Brust entstehen ließ. Doch er wusste, dass seine Absichten die einzig richtigen waren. Wer konnte schon mit Sicherheit sagen, wann der T-Veronica-Virus genug von seiner pazifistischen Einstellung hatte und ihn erneut übernehmen würde? Und wer konnte sagen, was die Forscher – und waren sie auch noch so staatlich autorisiert – über den Lauf der Jahre mit ihm anstellten? Eine zweite Lisa Trevor wurde er nicht. Dafür sorgte er. Auch wenn es gegen Leons Ideale verstieß und er seinen Freund mit dem immerwährenden Gedanken belasten musste, ihn zurückgelassen zu haben. Er puhlte das Gerät aus seinem Ohr und begutachtete es. In der Kultivierungskammer hatte es trotz Panzerglas noch funktioniert, also warum hatte es nach dem Ritt auf der Dryade den Geist aufgegeben? Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Es war verschmort. Was zum Teufel hatte er damit gemacht? Alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war ein brennender Haufen Grünzeug ...

 

Er stutzte und schnaufte dann geschlagen. Natürlich. In ihm floss dasselbe Blut wie in Chaos! Er warf das Wow achtlos weg und wanderte beinahe lässig zu einem der Seile. Seine Hände schlossen sich wie Schraubzwingen darum und er riss mit aller Kraft daran, die er aufbringen konnte. Ein Ruck ging durch Chaosʼ Körper, der ihm einen schrillen Schrei entlockte.

 

Sekundenbruchteile später prallte er mit einem dumpfen Krachen am Boden auf. Als er Ark gemächlich auf sich zuschreiten sah, streckte er ihm eine Klaue wie einen hilfesuchenden Arm entgegen: „Wartet! Wir flehen ... euch an! Wir ... sind gleich! Lasst uns ... leben! Wir werden ... euch dienen ... Wir können ... koexistieren!“ Arks Augen leuchteten in maßloser Erheiterung auf: „ʼTschuldige, Kumpel. Aber ich bin nicht mehr naiv genug, um auf ein so leeres Versprechen reinzufallen.“ Die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen, doch dann zogen sie sich in unverhohlenem Hass zusammen, als Chaos mühsam hervor presste, während er sich angestrengt mit allen ihm verbliebenen Gliedmaßen von seinem Rivalen wegschob: „... Verflucht ... sollt ihr ... sein!“ Und urplötzlich drückte er sich mit den Flügeln ab auf seine Klauen und sprang Ark mit einem markerschütternden Schrei, der alles übriggebliebene heile Glas im Raum zum Bersten brachte, entgegen.

 

Dessen Adern pulsierten, seine Haut schwärzte sich, brach auf und legte einige besonders dicke Muskelstränge frei, die sich verdickten und sich wie Lianen um seine Extremitäten wanden. Seine Haare verfärbten sich und nahmen ein dunkles Gelb an, welches ein distinktives schwarzgelbes Muster auf seinem Körper bildete. Seine Sicht verschwamm und wurde dann messerscharf. Er schlug seine klauenscharfen Fingernägel in die eigene Handfläche und die Venen platzten auf. Flammen züngelten beinahe umgehend aus den blutenden Wunden.

 

Arks Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen und während sich schwarze Linien durch seine Glaskörper zogen, die um die braune Iris und schlitzförmige Pupillen schnell zusammenliefen und sie bald komplett verdunkelten, murmelte er bedauernd: „Ein Jammer. Jede Menge Feuer und keine einzige Zigarette weit und breit ...“

 

Er stieß sich ab und raste Chaos entgegen, während er weit ausholte und die brennende Faust schließlich mit dessen deformiertem Kiefer kollidieren ließ.

 

\---

 

Leon atmete hastig, als der Orthos endlich mit einem Jaulen zusammenbrach. Er hatte es mit Biegen und Brechen auf die dritte Etage geschafft, doch die Munition wurde knapp und die Aufregung um ihre „Königinnen“ hatten die restlichen Biowaffen so aufgescheucht, dass sie sich nun in Rudeln in den Gängen tummelten. Zu allem Überfluss schienen die Amazonen sich so weit entfernt von Ark nicht darum zu scheren, dass er ihnen den Angriff auf ihn verboten hatte. Oder vielleicht gehörten sie auch zu dem anderen Stock. Wer konnte das schon in dem ganzen Tohuwabohu noch sagen?

 

Schon wieder kam ein gefährlich großer Schwarm herangebraust und er hatte schon seine Beretta im Anschlag, als plötzlich ein lautes „RUNTER!“ durch den Gang hallte. Er ließ seine Beine einknicken und direkt darauf jagte eine für die Insekten verheerende Feuerwelle über ihn hinweg. Erst, als sich der Regen von brennenden kleinen Körpern etwas gelegt hatte, wagte er wieder aufzusehen. Der Anblick ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen: „Endlich, verdammt nochmal! Das wird aber auch Zeit! Was habt ihr so lange gemacht?!“

 

Helena senkte ihre Waffe und reichte ihm die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen, während ihr Kompagnon den Flammenwerfer schulterte und ihm zur Begrüßung zunickte. Hinter den beiden standen drei weitere uniformierte Männer mit Maschinengewehren, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Leon wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn und legte seiner Kollegin eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich bin froh, euch zu sehen, aber jetzt ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Helena, Lane, ihr kommt mit mir.“ Er blickte auf die anderen, die respektvoll salutierten: „... B.S.A.A.?“ Helena nickte: „Ja, die F.O.S. hat sie eingeschaltet, nachdem Miss Hunnigan sehr eindringlich den Ernst der Lage betont hat. Und als sie dann auch noch jeglichen Funkkontakt mit Ihnen verloren hat ...“ Den Rest ließ sie in der Luft hängen, denn sie ging davon aus, dass er ihn sich denken konnte. Und sie hatte recht. Verlegen fuhr seine Hand automatisch an sein abgestelltes Headset und er stöhnte schuldbewusst.

 

Arme Ingrid. Er schuldete ihr wohl eine Entschuldigung. Und eine sehr gute Erklärung.

 

Doch vorerst mussten die Höflichkeitsfloskeln warten, und so wandte er sich an die Soldaten: „Na schön ... Sergeant. Nehmen Sie Ihre Leute und suchen Sie die oberen Etagen ab. Tüten Sie alles ein, was Rückschlüsse auf die Vorkommnisse an diesem Ort zulassen könnte. Und vor allem: Seien Sie vorsichtig. Hier laufen jede Menge B.O.W.s herum, die wir in dieser Form noch nicht angetroffen haben. Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht! Haben Sie mehr von diesen Flammenwerfern?“ Er händigte dem Soldaten die Karten sowie die Dokumente, die ihm Ark zugesteckt hatte, aus. Der Offizier nickte: „Ja, jeder Trupp hat einen davon.“ „Gut“, erwiderte Leon, „es gibt hier eine B.O.W., die als ‚Dryade‘ bezeichnet wird. Teilen Sie Ihren Leuten mit, dass sie auf keinen Fall Munition verschwenden sollen, wenn sie auf eine wandelnde Efeuhecke treffen sollten ... Sie können später lachen. Diese Wesen sind mit Abstand die gefährlichsten Gegner in diesem verfluchten Bau! Benutzen Sie sofort den Flammenwerfer, verstanden? Alles andere ist absolut wirkungslos!“ Der Mann nickte erneut und wies seine Untergebenen dann an, ihm zu folgen. Leon beobachtete sie, wie sie im Fahrstuhlschacht verschwanden: „Seilzüge?“ Helena wies mit einem Finger nach oben: „Ja, wir sind durch die Fahrstuhlschächte runtergekommen. Die Feuertreppe ist zerstört und die Lifte haben keinen Strom.“

 

„Das trifft zum Glück nicht auf die unteren zu. Folgt mir. Ich habe noch was zu erledigen.“

 

Als sie sich auf den Weg machten, lehnte er sich zu Lane hinüber und fragte missbilligend: „Du warst wieder als ich unterwegs?“ „Entschuldige“, gab Lane ein wenig verlegen zurück, „ich bin bei meinem Auftrag Miss Redfield in die Arme gelaufen und dachte, mit dir als Verantwortlichen fiele ihr die Kooperation leichter. Der Rückruf kam so unerwartet, dass ich vergessen habe, zu transformieren. Soll ich es ändern?“

 

„Nein, lass es so. Es wird der B.S.A.A. suspekter erscheinen, wenn einer von uns plötzlich einfach verschwinden würde. Wir tischen ihnen nachher die Zwillings-Ausrede auf.“

 

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück, mit erhöhter Truppenstärke und Feuerkraft nun ein weitaus weniger kompliziertes Unterfangen. Außerdem benutzte Leon die Strecke, durch die er sich zuvor empor gekämpft hatte und die somit kaum noch Gefahren barg und Ark beschäftigte Chaos offenbar ausreichend, sodass dieser nicht mit den Aufzügen herumspielen konnte. Unterdessen erstattete er den Agents einen groben Bericht mit den notwendigsten Informationen. Als sie schließlich ohne größere Schwierigkeiten das Tor zum Zentrallabor erreichten, legte Leon eine Hand daran und befahl Lane in einem strikten Ton: „Aufmachen.“ Lane legte fragend den Kopf schief und hob eine Augenbraue. „Er hat es hinter mir verriegelt und das Schloss zerstört, Lane“, drängte er ungeduldig, „Jetzt stell bitte keine Fragen und tuʼs einfach, okay?!“ Der Mann seufzte und ging zum Rollladen, während er seine Muskeln knacken ließ. Dann fasste er mit beiden Händen unter die Barrikade und wollte eben anheben, als er innehielt und sich missbilligend umsah: „Würdʼs euch was ausmachen?“ Helena stieß ein erstauntes „Huh?“ aus, doch Leon seufzte und fasste sie bei den Schultern, um sie beide umzudrehen und in die andere Richtung schauen zu lassen. Helena sah ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an und er flüsterte ihr diskret zu: „Sie wissen ungefähr, was er ist?“ Sie zögerte kurz und nickte dann etwas unschlüssig, sodass er fortfuhr: „Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihm dabei zuschaut. Ist ʼne persönliche Sache. Und glauben Sie mir, Sie möchten es auch gar nicht sehen.“

 

Hinter ihnen ertönte ein lautes Ächzen, Stöhnen und Knacken, dann ein lauter Knall und ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen und Rasseln. Helena knirschte mit den Zähnen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Als es wieder still wurde, warteten die beiden noch ein wenig, bis Lanes Stimme ihnen das Umdrehen erlaubte: „Ich bin fertig. Wie geht es weiter?“ Leon schwang herum und rannte an ihm vorbei in die Halle, wo er sich hastig um die eigene Achse drehte und die Umgebung überflog.

 

Die Einrichtung des Labors war vollkommen zerstört. Der Boden war aufgerissen und kaum noch eine Fliese heil, Ruß und Blut verschmierte sich lachenweise zu dreckigen Schlieren an Schutt und Wänden. Kleine bis große Feuer loderten überall. Es war fast unerträglich heiß, doch er entschied sich, sich vom endzeitlichen Zustand der Umgebung nicht entmutigen zu lassen. Und er musste nicht lange suchen.

 

Chaos lag mitten in der Halle und die Tatsache, dass er zu menschlicher Form zurückgefunden hatte, ließ Leon hoffen, dass er endgültig das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Ark lag dicht neben ihm in den Resten eines zermalmten Schranks auf der Seite und rührte sich nicht. Kleine Flammen züngelten hier und da aus seiner halb zerfetzten Jacke.

 

„Scheiße!“

 

Sofort lief er zu ihm und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie, um die Brände mit den Händen auszuklopfen. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Er atmete voller Erleichterung aus, als er das leichte Heben und Senken spürte und rief seinen Kollegen zu: „Schnell, helft mir, ihn nach oben zu schaffen! Er braucht ärztliche Versorgung!“ Helena ließ sich neben ihm nieder und starrte auf das halb verbrannte Bündel Mensch: „Leon ... was ist das hier? Haben Sie uns hergebracht, damit wir diese Biowaffen sicherstellen?! Ich dachte, wir sind da, um sie zu zerstören, nicht um ihre kläglichen Überreste einzusammeln!“ „Er ist keine Biowaffe“, fuhr Leon unbeherrscht auf, doch mit ihrem skeptischen Blick auf eine sich langsam schließende Brandwunde fügte er leiserer hinzu, „Keine Richtige auf jeden Fall! Glauben Sie mir, er stellt keine Gefahr dar!“

 

„Und wie sollen wir die beiden zu dritt nach oben schaffen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie Sie sie den B.S.A.A.-Leuten erklären wollen!“

 

„Ark ist mein Partner. Er ist registriert, sie sollten deshalb sowieso mit zwei Überlebenden gerechnet haben.“

 

„Und er?“

 

„... Ihn nehmen wir nicht mit. Er ist eine Biowaffe. Und zwar eine, die ich sicher nicht in einem unserer Labors untergekommen wissen will.“

 

Man konnte Helena ansehen, wie die Räder in ihrem Gehirn rotierten: „Leon ... warum hat dieser Mann den Eingang hinter sich versiegelt?“ „... Er wollte ihn aufhalten, um mir Zeit zu geben, die Anlage zu zerstören“, erwiderte er unwillig, „Er ... er wollte hier sterben.“ „Dann hat er eine realistischere Sicht auf die Dinge als Sie“, tadelte sie kopfschüttelnd, „Was erwartet ihn denn da oben, Leon?! Meinen Sie, wir könnten ein ... Wesen wie ihn unbeobachtet lassen? Sie sehen, was er angerichtet hat! Können Sie mit felsenfester Überzeugung versichern, dass er das hier in der Zivilisation nicht wiederholen wird?!“ Sie breitete die Arme aus und deutete auf die Umgebung, die deutlich von dem verheerenden Schlagabtausch der beiden Gegner zeugte. „Das ist nicht seine Schuld“, protestierte Leon erbost und richtete einen anklagenden Zeigefinger auf Chaos, „dieser Mistkerl hat-“

 

„Aber ihn wollen Sie auch nicht mitnehmen, richtig?“

 

„Er ist eine vollständig entwickelte B.O.W., Helena! Das ist was völlig anderes!“

 

„Er ist menschlich genug in meinen Augen.“

 

„Ich wiederhole: Er ist völlig anders!“

 

„Wo ist der Unterschied, Leon?! Wenn wir Ihren Partner retten, müssen wir auch diesen Jungen mitnehmen und wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts über auch nur einen von beiden! Es ist zu gefährlich!“

 

„Sie erkennen den Unterschied nicht?! DAS ist der Unterschied!“

 

Leon packte ihre Handgelenke und zwang sie beidseitig hinunter auf die unbedeckten Brustkörbe der am Boden Liegenden. Das Unbehagen war ihr anzusehen und sie versuchte umgehend, ihre Hände wegzuziehen, doch er hielt sie unbarmherzig fest. Nach anfänglicher Abwehr gab sie schließlich auf und hielt inne. Die Ruhe ermöglichte ihr, auf das zu achten, was sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen abspielte und ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas.

 

Die Brust des jungen Mannes war kalt und still.

 

Die von Leons Partner erwärmte ihre Handfläche und ein beständiges Herzklopfen kitzelte die empfindlichen Nervenbahnen.

 

Sie sah unsicher in Leons ärgerlich funkelnde Augen, bis sich sein Ausdruck plötzlich erweichte und er sie fast flehentlich anblickte: „Helena ... Wenn wir eine Chance gehabt hätten, Deborah mit uns zu nehmen ... Was hätten Sie getan?“ Sie zuckte eine Weile nicht mal mit der Wimper, doch dann seufzte sie schließlich kaum hörbar und befreite sich aus seinem Griff: „... Verstanden. Sie beide stützen ihn. Ich halte ihnen den Rücken frei.“ Er schmunzelte erleichtert: „Danke, Helena. Ich wusste, ich kann auf Sie zählen.“ Lane, der sich die Szene nur schweigend zu Gemüte geführt hatte, trat nun heran und griff einen schlaffen Arm, um ihn sich über die Schulter zu legen. Leon tat es ihm mit dem anderen gleich und zu zweit hievten sie Ark in die Höhe, um ihn anschließend hinter ihrer Kollegin her zu schleifen, die bereits wieder Richtung Ausgang marschierte.

 

Nur einmal wandte sich Leon noch um und warf einen letzten, bedauernden Blick auf Chaos.

 

_‚Ruhe in Frieden ... Steve.‘_

 

Mit einem für jeden äußeren Einfluss unempfänglichen Ark in ihrer Mitte dauerte es etwas länger, bis sie es zurück zu dem Punkt ihres Aufeinandertreffens geschafft hatten, doch nach knapp einer halben Stunde standen sie endlich wieder vor dem Fahrstuhl mit den Seilzügen. Über ihnen erklangen Kampfgeräusche und geschäftiges Rumoren und Leon wandte sich an Helena. „Mit all den Soldaten da oben dürften wir keine weiteren Probleme bekommen. Wir schaffen ihn hier raus. Sie schließen sich mit ihnen zusammen und aktivieren den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus dieses unsäglichen Labors. Das Büro mit den Zugangsvoraussetzungen muss sich auf der zweiten Etage befinden. Versuchen Sie es mit dieser Karte“, er zog sie etwas schwerfällig aus der Brusttasche, weil er Ark dabei auf seiner Schulter balancieren musste und reichte sie ihr, „Sollte sie nicht funktionieren, müssen Sie einen anderen Weg finden, aber Sie schaffen das schon. Das Passwort lautet ‚AmazonQueen‘.“

 

„Alles klar. Ich kontaktiere Sie, sobald die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind.“

 

Sie blickten ihr nach, als sie im Schacht verschwand. Danach brummte Leon: „Okay. Ich gehe zuerst. Dann schickst du ihn rauf.“ Lane sah ihn ausdruckslos von der Seite an: „... Du willst ihn wohl wirklich niemandem anvertrauen, was?“ „Lane, ich kann ihn in diesem Zustand erwiesenermaßen nicht mal sich selbst anvertrauen, ganz zu schweigen von Außenstehenden“, seufzte er, „und gerade du solltest doch am besten wissen, was unsere Leute am liebsten mit Biowaffen anstellen, oder?“

 

„Ich dachte, er wäre keine? Keine Richtige zumindest?“

 

„... Wann bist du so ein Klugscheißer geworden?“

 

\---

 

Er kam mit einem langen, ermatteten Stöhnen wieder zu sich. Die Meisten wären wohl glücklich darüber gewesen, nach einem beinahe fatal endenden Kampf aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass sie noch atmeten und – was noch wichtiger war – noch über alle Gliedmaßen verfügten. Ark jedoch war nicht glücklich. Er hatte gehofft, die Explosion und das Verschüttetwerden unter meterhohen Bergen von Stahl, Beton und Sand in süßer Bewusstlosigkeit über sich ergehen lassen zu können. Außerdem war er noch durchaus in der Lage, klar zu denken, und so hatte sein Erwachen nur eine einzige Bedeutung für ihn. Ein Gesicht schob sich in sein Sichtfeld und er verankerte Leons erleichterten Blick mit dem eigenen emotionslosen: „Na, wenn das mal nicht Agent Trottel Arschgesicht ist.“

 

„Du fragst nicht einmal mehr, was geschehen ist, sondern gehst gleich zur Beleidigung über?“

 

„Ich brauche nicht zu fragen, weil ich weiß, was geschehen ist. Offensichtlich lebe ich noch und wenn ich noch lebe, bedeutet das, dass du meine Anweisungen schon wieder ignoriert und frei nach eigenem Gusto agiert hast und ich darf jetzt die Folgen ausbaden!“

 

Seufzend lehnte sich sein Freund in den Sitz des Helikopters zurück und legte die Füße auf die Bahre, auf der Ark gut zugedeckt und ebenso sicher festgeschnallt lag. Weder Arme noch Beine, wohlgemerkt, nur so wie es jeder Patient über sich hätte ergehen lassen müssen. „Ganz recht, du lebst noch“, murmelte er erschöpft, „und das allein ist schon ein mittleres Wunder.“ „Tatsächlich? Also ich für meinen Teil bin überhaupt nicht überrascht“, konterte Ark ebenso fertig, aber hörbar zynisch, „Frage mich, woran das liegen könnte ... Oh, natürlich! Ich bin ein Monster!“ Leon runzelte die Stirn: „Hör auf, dich zu quälen, Ark. Du bist kein Monster, solange du nicht wie eines handelst.“

 

„Oh bitte, Leon, verschon mich damit! Ich kann meine Unterarme öffnen, ohne Schmerzen zu verspüren! Ich bin Privatdetektiv, ich begreife recht schnell, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke, also tu uns beiden den Gefallen und erspar mir diesen pseudophilosophischen Quatsch!“

 

„Wie du willst. Aber ich werde trotzdem immer einen Menschen in dir sehen.“

 

„Wie rührend. Du bist ein echter Freund. Wenn man mal von dieser ganzen Ich-schicke-meinen-Kumpel-auf-eine-einsame-Insel-ohne-ihn-vor-der-lebensgefährlichen-Viruskontamination-zu-warnen-Problematik absieht.“

 

Leon massierte sich die pochenden Schläfen: „Es wird alt, Ark.“ „Es wird niemals alt genug werden“, murrte der Detektiv, schien aber langsam auch müde ob der stetigen Streitereien zu sein. Ein Sanitäter sprang in den Helikopter, sah, dass er wach war und eilte dann sichtlich erregt zu einem Koffer, dem er eine Spritze mit einer apfelgrünen Substanz entnahm. Ark hob eine Augenbraue, als der Mann anschließend näher rückte und ein stilles Einverständnis mit Leon zu suchen schien. Dieser nickte und wandte sich dann an Ark: „Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen dich unter Betäubung halten, um kein zu hohes Sicherheitsrisiko einzugehen. Wir wissen nicht, wie sich der Virus weiter entwickeln wird und während eines Fluges ist es ein wenig zu gefährlich, ihn ganz ohne Beschränkungen umherschweifen zu lassen ...“ Ark kicherte: „Ich mag es, wie du von ihm sprichst als wäre er nicht eins mit meinem Körper.“ Er seufzte und drehte den Arm zum Zeichen, dass er sich nicht gegen die Vorschriften zu wehren gedachte und der Sanitäter stieß die Nadel dankbar hinein.

 

„... Da fällt mir ein: Habe ich dich schon einmal auf meine Trypanophobie hingewiesen? Die Dinger machen mich so nervös, ich könnte glatt aus fliegenden Hubschraubern springen! Da kommt mir das Virus sogar gelegen, vielleicht setzt es mich wieder zusammen, wenn sich meine Gliedmaßen beim Aufschlag nicht über ein zu großes Terrain verteilen.“

 

Der Sani prustete kurz auf und auch Leon wandte den Kopf ab, um Arks fragwürdigen Humor nicht mit einem ununterdrückbaren Schmunzeln zu honorieren: „Nun, du kannst von Glück reden, dass wir noch nicht abgehoben haben.“ Ark starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke: „Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Glück ist ...“ Sie schwiegen beide, bis der Soldat seine Arbeit verrichtet hatte und sie wieder sich selbst überließ. Ark spürte schon sehr bald die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels. Doch wo es andere wahrscheinlich in sanften Schlaf gewogen hätte, löste es bei ihm lediglich ein Empfinden der vollkommenen Ruhe aus. Es erinnerte ihn unangenehm an das Gleichgültigkeitsgefühl des Virus selbst, doch redete er sich zuversichtlich ein, dass die B.S.A.A. sicher genügend Erfahrung mit Biowaffen hatte, um ihn nicht gefährlicher zu machen, als er sowieso schon war. Um sich abzulenken, bemühte er sich um Konversation: „Wie gehtʼs jetzt weiter? Bin ich ab jetzt die persönliche Laborratte der D.S.O.?“ „Nicht, solange ichʼs verhindern kann“, versicherte ihm sein Freund, „vielmehr wird sich die D.S.O. darum bemühen, dich als Agent einzustellen. Ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass uns zuverlässiges Personal fehlt. Das einzig Negative an der Sache ist, dass du das Angebot in deiner Position nicht wirklich ablehnen kannst.“

 

„Zuverlässig, dass ich nicht lache. Letztendlich haben wir nicht mal in Erfahrung bringen können, welcher Firma die Anlage denn nun gehörte.“

 

„... Stimmt. Sie waren entweder sehr sorgfältig im Spurenverwischen oder sehr vorsichtig im welche hinterlassen. Aber zumindest wissen wir, dass es nicht Umbrella war.“

 

„Das heißt wohl, ich werde nie erfahren, wem ich meine versaute Zukunft denn nun wirklich verdanke, hm?“

 

Leon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd: „Sieh es positiv. Solange du für uns arbeitest, besteht die Chance, dass du die Verantwortlichen doch noch zur Rechenschaft ziehen kannst!“ Ark entfuhr ein klägliches Lachen: „Klingt einladend. Du weißt echt, wie man jemandem Scheiße schmackhaft macht.“ Er hob eine Augenbraue: „Eine Biowaffe im Einsatz gegen Biowaffen. Hn. Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Man kann zwar Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen, aber wenn dafür nicht die absolut passenden Voraussetzungen gewährleistet sind, kann das schnell nach hinten losgehen.“ Leon musterte ihn nur stumm, bis er offenbar einen Entschluss gefasst hatte und ein paarmal kräftig an die Wand des Helikopters schlug. Als ihm sein Freund irritiert den Kopf so weit zuwandte, wie es sein tauber Körper zuließ, faltete er die Hände im Schoß und sah ihn eindringlich an: „Ark, ich möchte dir einen Kollegen von mir vorstellen. Ich glaube, sein Schicksal könnte interessant für dich sein.“ Lane erschien an der Tür und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, ehe sein Blick auf Ark fiel, der mit gerunzelter Stirn dalag.

 

„... Leon ... Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass er dir aufs Haar gleicht ...?“

 

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte.“

 

„Zum Glück hat sich mein Leben vor Kurzem verabschiedet. Ich habe also gerade nichts Besseres vor.“

 

„Es gibt noch einen Initialstörfall. Noch einen außer Raccoon, Rockfort und Sheena ...“

 

„Oh nein. Sag bitte nicht-“

 

„Ark, hast du jemals den Bericht über die Jungfernfahrt der ‚Starlight‘ gelesen?“

 

„... Ja ...?“

 

„Nun, der Offizielle weicht ein winziges bisschen von der Wahrheit ab ...“

 

Leon erklärte es ihm. Und er konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte. Während er den nervös schweigenden [Lane](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2539865/) mit einer Mischung aus Schock, kindlicher Neugier und unverhohlenem Forscherdrang musterte, meldete sich Leons Headset.

 

_„Alles klar. Wir haben alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, Leon.“_

 

„Sind alle bereit? Keiner mehr drin?“

 

_„Bereit wenn Sie es sind.“_

 

„Gute Arbeit“, lobte er und gab dem Piloten des Helikopters ein Zeichen, „dann lasst uns dieses verfluchte Wespennest ausräuchern!“ Zwei weitere B.S.A.A.-Soldaten sprangen zu ihnen in den Laderaum und gleich darauf erwachten zahlreiche Rotoren lärmend zum Leben. Sie hoben ab und bald sah Ark durch die offenstehende Tür in der Entfernung einige andere Hubschrauber neben ihnen herfliegen, weg von der Brutstätte der Monster.

 

Nachdem sie eine Weile geflogen waren, hielt der Pilot die Maschine an Ort und Stelle in der Luft und richtete sie so aus, dass sie zurücksehen konnten. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, die Erde der Wüste erbebte und unzählige kleine bis größere Feuersäulen aus dem Boden schossen. Die Detonation wirbelte den Sand auf, der eine Kilometer umfassende Staubwolke aufsteigen ließ, die sich nur langsam in Richtung der kaum spürbaren Brise verwehte.

 

Sie nahmen den Anblick für eine Weile andächtig auf und als schließlich viele andere Hubschrauber an ihnen vorbeidüsten und ihr Pilot die Reise wieder aufnahm, murmelte Ark so leise, dass es nur Leon hören konnte, der dicht bei ihm hockte: „Warum hat er es wohl vorgezogen, sich in diesem Loch zu verkriechen, anstatt seinem Namen Ehre zu machen und die Welt in Anarchie zu stürzen?“ Sein Freund dachte lange nach, zuckte aber schließlich mit den Schultern: „Er war die Königin. Die Königin fliegt niemals aus. Er hatte dafür zu sorgen, dass der Stock und sein Volk in Sicherheit wachsen konnten. Wenn wir seinen ‚Pollensammler‘ nicht entdeckt hätten ... Ich frage mich, wie lange er der Ausrottung noch entgangen wäre ...“


	10. Tragisches Schicksal

Ark Thompson – Privatdetektiv extra ordinaire – stieg die Treppen zu seinem Appartement und Büro in Los Angeles hinauf, während er sich bemühte, gleichzeitig eine vollgepackte Einkaufstüte, sein Handy und die Suche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel zu koordinieren. Das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, sprach er nachdrücklich hinein: „Aber ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass Ihr Sohn mit dem Verlust des Geldes absolut nichts zu tun hat! Der arme Kerl kann einem ja leidtun, so wie seine eigene Familie auf ihm rumhackt! ... Hören Sie, ich kann Ihnen nur die Ergebnisse präsentieren, die ich im Laufe der Untersuchung durch hieb- und stichfeste Beweise habe ermitteln können ... Was interessiert es mich, dass Sie damit nicht einverstanden sind?! Die Wahrheit tut eben manchmal weh! Wenn Sie nicht akzeptieren können, dass Ihre geschätzte Lieblingstochter Ihnen ohne Ihr Wissen die Konten leerräumt, kann ich auch nichts dran ändern! ... Ich lege Ihnen wärmstens ans Herz, Ihren Sohn mit derartigen Anschuldigungen in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass er Sie wegen Verleumdung anzeigt! ... Mrs. Grant, ich habe genug von Ihren Beschwerden. Ich habe den Fall gelöst, ob nun zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit oder nicht und ich möchte Sie freundlichst um baldige Begleichung Ihrer Rechnung bitten. Ansonsten gibt es Mittel und Wege, an mein Geld zu kommen. Auf Wiederhören.“

 

Er bog um eine Ecke und bemerkte den kräftigen, blonden Mann, der geduldig vor seiner Wohnungstür wartete.

 

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er ihm mit einem Nicken entgegentrat: „Morgen, Leo...“ Er stutzte kurz und schnaubte dann, während er seine Tür aufschloss: „Ach, du bist es, Lane. Hat unser Großguru mal wieder zu viel zu tun, um mich persönlich abzuholen?“ Der Besucher legte den Kopf schief: „... Wie machst du das?“

 

„Wie mach ich was?“

 

„Woran erkennst du, dass ich nicht Leon bin? Wir schaffen es, selbst unsere engsten Mitarbeiter zu täuschen, also wie kommt es, dass du uns jedes Mal sofort entlarvst?“

 

„Ich wär ja schön blöd, dir das zu verraten. Ihr scheint es sowieso darauf abgesehen zu haben, mich damit zu veräppeln, deswegen behalte ich es mal lieber wohlweislich für mich.“

 

Er schob sich in seine Wohnung und marschierte zur Küche, um die Lebensmittel einzusortieren: „Komm rein. Ich hab gestern die Nachricht von der D.S.O. bekommen, hatte nur noch keine Zeit, drauf zu antworten. Um bereit für den Einsatz zu sein, musste ich erst meinen aktuellen Fall abschließen und den Bericht dazu zu Ende schreiben. Das hat mich jede freie Minute gekostet. Aber sag, was steht denn diesmal an? Eine simple Aufklärungsmission oder ist es diesmal zur Abwechslung mal was Harmloses?“ „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber offensichtlich ist es ein Notfall“, kam es nur als Antwort.

 

Bald darauf ließ er die Regaltüren zufallen und entnahm dem Kühlschrank zwei Flaschen Sprudel: „Willst du was trinken?“ Lane hatte sich an den kleinen Küchentisch gesetzt und nickte dankbar: „Gern. Aber danach müssen wir sofort los. Die anderen sind schon auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz, deshalb sollten wir uns besser nicht verspäten ...“ Ark ließ sich stöhnend auf den zweiten Stuhl fallen und winkte ungeduldig ab: „Schon kapiert. Ich trinke schnell. Wie lief dein Date mit Angela?“

 

„Es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Sie ... hat wieder einmal versucht, unsere Beziehung auf die nächste Stufe zu heben.“

 

„Was hast du getan?“

 

„Höflich abgelehnt.“

 

„Hm. Die Profs haben dir also immer noch kein grünes Licht gegeben, was?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Mir auch nicht. Was ist das für ein Leben, hm? Wir atmen zwar, aber jeglichen Spaß verbieten sie uns. Ich weiß kaum, wohin mit meinen Frust!“

 

Lane schwieg betroffen und Ark runzelte die Stirn: „Hey, nimmʼs dir nicht so zu Herzen. Es betrübt mich zwar, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber derjenige, an dem sie interessiert ist, ist sowieso nicht Lane Bowman, sondern Leon Kennedy. Wenn sie wüsste, wer du wirklich bist, würde sie dir wahrscheinlich eigenhändig ʼne Kugel zwischen die Augen jagen.“ Lane seufzte und nippte an seinem Getränk: „Ich weiß. Aber es tut gut, ab und zu wie ein Mensch behandelt zu werden.“ Ark schnaubte: „Jepp, ich versteh dich. Als ob wir dauernd daran erinnert werden müssten, promenierende Virenschleudern zu sein, die ihre Freundinnen innerhalb einer heißen Nacht in verwesende Untote verwandeln können. Pah!“ Lane blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster: „Ob wir jemals Frauen kennenlernen werden, die uns nehmen, wie wir sind?“ „Keine Ahnung“, zuckte Ark gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „aber selbst wenn, könntest du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, es drauf ankommen zu lassen?“ Lane überlegte und grinste resigniert: „Wahrscheinlich nicht.“

 

Sie ließen den Rest des Wassers ihre Kehlen hinunter rinnen und standen dann auf. Ark verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer, um wenige Minuten später in einer etwas praktischeren, widerstandsfähigeren Aufmachung wieder herauszukommen und eine dunkelgrüne Cargojacke vom Garderobenhaken zu fischen. Lane öffnete ihm derweil die Wohnungstür und schmunzelte verschmitzt: „Naja, letztendlich haben wir ja immer noch uns ...“ Ark starrte ihn an, als hätte sich ein drittes Nasenloch in seinem Gesicht aufgetan, streifte sich dann kopfschüttelnd die Jacke über und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur: „Du hast einen höchst fragwürdigen Humor entwickelt, Bowman. Ich will sowas nie wieder hören, klar?! Mal ehrlich, was zum Teufel bringen die dir bei der D.S.O. bloß bei?!“

 

Lane zog die Tür hinter sich zu und sein Lachen verklang mit ihren Schritten.

 

\---

 

„Scheiße. Die Typen sind mal wieder überall.“

 

„Überrascht dich das? Der Einsatz von Biowaffen wäre nicht gar so angsteinflößend, wäre er weniger potent.“

 

„Also wie immer, was? Rein, Saubermachen, Raus. Und bei Gelegenheit so viele Überlebende wie möglich bergen.“

 

Der B.S.A.A.-Captain ließ sein Fernglas sinken und robbte sich rückwärts von der Klippe weg, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Feinds auf sich zu lenken. Seine Partnerin tat es ihm gleich. „Tut uns leid wegen der Verspätung. Zwei unserer Leute hatten ein ... Trinkproblem“, ertönte es hinter ihnen und sie wandten sich verwundert um, bevor sie aufstanden und sich Schmutz von den Uniformen klopften. Der Soldat nickte den Neuankömmlingen zu: „Noch im grünen Bereich. Ist nicht so, dass wir inzwischen schon einen sicheren Weg hinein gefunden hätten.“

 

Leon und Helena reichten beiden zur Begrüßung die Hand: „Lange nicht gesehen. Chris. Jill.“ Der Captain runzelte die Stirn: „Ihr seid die Unterstützung? Hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht, dass sich die D.S.O. mal dazu herablässt, sich hinten anzustellen. Aber haben sich nicht vier Leute angekündigt?“

 

„... Ja. Trinkproblem. Schon vergessen?“

 

„... Ah. Verstehe. So, warum mischt sich die D.S.O. in einen unserer Aufträge ein, noch dazu, indem sie vor uns zu Kreuze kriecht?“

 

Leon kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, doch seine Stimme verriet nichts außer unbeugsames Selbstvertrauen: „So, wie es aussieht, befindet sich die Familie eines unserer wichtigsten Wirtschafts-Tycoons unter den Opfern. Wir wurden vom Verteidigungsminister eingeschaltet, um den Erfolg ihrer Rettung sicherzustellen.“ Chris schnitt eine ungläubige Grimasse und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf, mit einem Handzeichen, dass sich seine ebenfalls empört aufrückenden Kollegen zurückhalten sollten: „Hey, Herr Super-Geheimagent, dann wollen wir doch gleich mal was klarstellen. Dein Ton gefällt hier niemandem und du wärest gut beraten, unseren Qualifikationen ein wenig mehr Respekt entgegenzubringen, kapiert? Die B.S.A.A. schließt fast alle ihre Missionen erfolgreich ab, also warum nimmst du nicht dein hohes Ross und schiebst es-“ Leon hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Ganz ruhig, Captain. Lass mich ausreden. Ich habe nur den Verteidigungsminister wörtlich wiedergegeben. Die Aussage spiegelt in keiner Weise meine persönliche Meinung wider.“ Chris wandte sich wütend ab und spuckte abfällig auf den Boden. Leon fuhr fort: „Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass wir nur hier sind, um eure Zahl an fähigen Händen ein wenig aufzustocken. Wenn sich ein launischer Politiker besser fühlt, wenn seine eigenen Leute mitmischen, tu ihm doch einfach den Gefallen.“ Chris sah ihn nur finster an, doch mit einem Blick auf Jill seufzte er schließlich einsichtig und renkte ein: „Na schön. Ich weiß ja, dass du auf unserer Seite bist. Entschuldige.“

 

Dann wies er auf die Klippe und setzte die Anwesenden über die bevorstehende Mission in Kenntnis: „Gestern um Nullneunhundert sollte der Vergnügungspark hinter mir eingeweiht werden. Ihr habt sicher schon davon gehört. Wurde in allen Medien groß angekündigt.“ „Ja“, nickte Helena, „‚Montana Land‘, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Es gab Kontroversen in Landbesitz und Aktienemission. Ich dachte, der Bau wäre deshalb stillgelegt worden?“ „Zeitweise ja“, bestätigte Chris und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber die Hauptaktionäre haben sich gegen alle Widerstände durchgesetzt. Tja, und das haben sie jetzt davon. Jemand hat einen terroristischen Anschlag auf den Park verübt und all seine Besucher in Zombies verwandelt. Und es liegt mal wieder an uns, die Scheiße zu richten und die Schuldigen hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen.“ Leon runzelte die Stirn: „Private Vendetta also, hm?“ „Ja“, murrte Chris missgelaunt, „ich könnt gerade echt die Wände hochgehen! Schlimm genug, wenn man seine Streitigkeiten nicht friedlich beilegen kann, aber so viele Unschuldige mit reinzuziehen, nur weil ein reicher Sack seinen Willen nicht bekommen hat, das ist echt das Letzte. Ich bin so sauer, ich könnt kotzen, wenn ich das Wort ‚Biowaffe‘ nur höre!“

 

Leon schnitt eine leidige Grimasse und Helena musste ihn mit einem strengen Nicken und einem Knuff in den Rücken auffordern, ehe er ein Thema anschnitt, welches er unter diesen Umständen lieber so lange wie möglich für sich behalten hätte. Er räusperte sich und begann zögerlich: „Also ... wegen unserer Kollegen ... Puh, ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es euch am besten beibringen soll. Die Agents Bowman und Thompson sind ... wie soll ich sagen ... Speziell.“

 

_„Lass gut sein, Leon. Taten sprechen lauter als Worte.“_

 

Alle sahen sich erstaunt an, als die ihnen unbekannte Stimme aus den Headsets ertönte. Chris hob eine Augenbraue und sah seinen Freund misstrauisch an: „Wer war das?“ „Agent Thompson“, klärte ihn Leon einsilbig auf und wandte sich dann halb ab, „Ark, wo seid ihr? Wir haben auf euch gewartet!“ „Ihr wartet auf uns?“, kam es lachend als Antwort, „Hör mal, Leon, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange ihr da oben noch Wurzeln schlagen wollt, aber Bowman und ich für unseren Teil sind schon seit ʼner Ewigkeit einsatzbereit. Sollen wir vorgehen oder was?“ Leon stutzte und lief dann zum Rand der Klippe. Die anderen folgten ihm und warfen neugierige Blicke auf den riesigen Platz vor dem Parkeingang.

 

Allen stockte der Atem.

 

Die gewaltige Anzahl von Untoten, die Chris und Jill bei der vorherigen Observation gesehen hatten, war empfindlich ausgedünnt worden. Vielmehr standen nur noch wenige der zuvor noch auffallend aggressiven Zombies und diese schienen sich nun beinahe schüchtern um zwei einzelne Gestalten herumzudrucksen. Immer wieder machten sie Anstalten, sie anzugreifen, doch kaum, dass sie nahe genug herangekommen waren, verschwanden die beiden wie durch Zauberhand und tauchten an anderer Stelle wieder auf, während auf der Strecke, die zwischen ihrem alten und neuen Aufenthaltsort lag, Zombies reihenweise zu Boden stürzten und unbewegt liegenblieben.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Informationen verarbeitet hatte, doch dann fuhr Chris zornig auf und packte Leon am Revers: „Scheiße, das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz, oder?! Die Typen bewegen sich wie Wesker! Sag bloß, ihr habt Experimente mit all den Forschungsberichten durchgeführt?! Seid ihr noch zu retten?! Das sind Monster! Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich meine Männer einfach so mit unkontrollierbaren Bestien zusammenarbeiten lasse, dann-“

 

„Sind die beiden vertrauenswürdig?“

 

„Wa...?! Jill!“

 

Seine Partnerin sah die beiden Agents fest an. Leon erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick mit ebenso viel Standhaftigkeit: „Bowman arbeitet schon seit mehreren Jahren für die D.S.O. Er ist nicht einmal negativ aufgefallen. Und was Ark betrifft ...“ Seine Hand fuhr ihrerseits zu Chrisʼ Kragen: „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, es zu erwähnen, aber er ist einer meiner besten und ältesten Freunde. Du kannst denken, was du willst, aber solltest du ihn auch nur noch einmal in seiner Gegenwart als ‚Monster‘ bezeichnen, mach ich dich fertig. Und zwar so, dass du nicht wieder aufstehst.“ Der Soldat runzelte ob der ungewohnten Aggressivität in Leons Stimme verdrossen die Stirn. Jill hingegen entspannte sich sichtlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Also für mich klingt das sehr vertrauenswürdig.“

 

Chris schien etwas einwenden zu wollen, doch nachdem sie einen verschworenen Blick miteinander gewechselt hatten, ließ er Leon knurrend los: „Scheiße. Na gut. Aber beim ersten Anzeichen von ... übernatürlichem Appetit können sie sich auf einen Gnadenschuss aus meiner Heckler&Koch gefasst machen, ist das rübergekommen?“

 

_„Klar und deutlich, Captain Redfield. Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls einen wunderschönen guten Morgen und hoffe auf eine ebenso gute Zusammenarbeit!“_

 

_„Verstanden. Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, meinen Speiseplan nach all den Jahren zu ändern.“_

 

Leon sah ihn erheitert an, während er ihm lediglich einen genervten Blick zuwarf. Dann wandte Chris sich an seine Leute: „Jetzt seid ihr alle auf dem Laufenden! Keinen weiteren Aufschub! Ausrücken!“ Sie salutierten und begannen umgehend damit, sich von der Klippe in das neue Abenteuer abzuseilen. Leon lächelte und tippte an sein Headset: „Du hast es gehört, Ark. Wir beginnen mit der Operation. Räumt uns den Weg frei, okay?“

 

_„Geht klar.“_

 

Ark, der mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel ungeduldig wartend auf der Motorhaube eines parkenden PKWs hockte, machte einen kräftigen Zug und wies mit dem Kinn auf die weit entfernten Silhouetten, die sich ihnen unter stetigem Gewehrfeuer und fallenden Gegnern schnell näherten: „Sieht aus, als hätten sich Ihre Heiligkeiten endlich dazu herabgelassen, zu uns in die Hölle hinabzusteigen. Zeit, unsere Nekrophobie zu unterdrücken und in ein paar Monsterärsche zu treten. Enttäuschen wir ihre Erwartungen nicht.“ Lane, zur Abwechslung mal mit seinem eigenen Gesicht, marschierte eifrig los: „Verstanden.“

 

Ark warf den Glimmstängel mit einem Fingerschnippen von sich und brannte bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich eine Gruppe Zombies nieder, die sich zu nahe an ihn herangewagt hatte. Er schulterte seine Schrotflinte und folgte Lane seufzend, um sich an seiner Seite in Richtung des riesigen, verschlossenen Eingangstors durchzukämpfen. Dort angekommen nickten sie sich zu, schlossen ihre freien Hände um die Streben des Stahlgitters und zogen.

 

Die Flügel trudelten mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft und bohrten sich in die Erde.


End file.
